Peter Parker, the fifth brother
by Nichole Monroe
Summary: When Peter Parker was young he lost his parents but soon after that his aunt and uncle died as well, leaving poor Peter living off the streets off New York until one day a very kind person noticed him and offered him a place to live.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Ten years ago a young Peter Parker was left by his parents to live with his Aunt and Uncle because his parents had died. Now young Peter has to face a greater challenge. One night while he was asleep in his bed his aunt and uncle were killed. He was hurt too. Peter was emotionally traumatized to remember what the killers looked like let alone care for himself. Yet that is what he had to do. At five years old Peter was left to live off the streets.

It was like that for a few months. Young Peter Parker life was soon about to change thanks to a very kind yet weird looking creature. Peter was sitting with his back against the wall in a trash strewn alley with nothing to eat. Poor Peter had been hungry for a few days now but had no idea what to look for. Peter was startled when he saw a creature emerge from the depths of a manhole wearing a cloak to hide his features. But Peter could still see the tail that waved around as he walked. Scared and nowhere to run he ducked down to try and hide himself but to no avail. In his rush to hide himself he had bumped a trash can which made the creature turn to face him.

The creature than moved towards Peter and poor Peter was really scared. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest because he knew this thing would devour him. But to his relief the creature only offered him an old piece of bread, which he accepted.

"Dear child, are you here by yourself?" the creature asked. "Yes." He answered softly. "Where are your parents?" the creature asked. "They're in heaven so is my Ant May and Uncle Ben." Peter said as he swallowed the old bread. "You don't have a guardian to go to child?" the creature asked again. "No sir. I am all alone and I'm tired and cold and hungry sir." Peter said. "You can live with me and my sons. They are about your age and would love to have another boy to play with." the creature said again. "I would like that. My name is Peter Parker." Peter said. "You can call me Splinter or Master Splinter. But I must warn you Peter we are not human." Splinter said. "What do you mean?" Peter asked.

Splinter pulled down his hood to show Peter that he was in fact not human but a giant mutated talking rat. "Cool, are your sons rats too or are they something else?" Peter asked enthusiastically. Splinter just simply smiled thinking that Peter and Donatello would get along really well. "No my son, they are turtles." Splinter replied. Peter eyes went wide with interest as he asked when they could go and get off the street. Splinter smiled again as he placed young Peter on his back and carried back down the manhole to go to his burrow.

Peter was so excited, he didn't care that he had to live in the sewers of New York all he cared about was having a family again. He smiled happily as he and Splinter entered a lair were four turtles were awaiting their father's return.

"My sons come here for a minute. There is someone I want you to meet." Splinter said. Peter noticed that each turtle was different shades of green as well as each of them have a different colored head band. "My sons, this is Peter, he will be living with us from now on. He has nobody to go to and has been living in alley ways for quite some time. Peter these are my sons: Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo." Splinter said as he pointed to each turtle. Peter could easily remember them. Leonardo was in blue, Raphael was in red, Donatello was in purple and Michelangelo was in orange.

"Hi, it's great to meet you." Peter said with a smile. He was happy that he no longer was an only child; he now has four older brothers to look up to and play with. This was definitely a new experience for Peter Parker.

"Hi Peter, you can call me Mikey. Would it be okay if I called you Pete?" Mikey asked. "Sure I guess so." Peter answered shyly. "You've never had siblings before huh?" Donatello asked. "No, this is all new to me." Pete answered back. "So how old are ya?" Raphael asked. "I'm five." he answered again. "Well Pete, you can call me Leo, and Raphael you can call Raph and Donatello you can call Don or Donnie." Leo said. Peter smiled again just as his stomach growled.

"Come on Pete let's see if we can find you something to eat." Leo said taking Pete by the hand to take him to the kitchen. Peter couldn't help but keep smiling because here he felt wanted and loved just because now he had four great brothers to keep an eye on him.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Mouser Attack/ New Home

Pete's P.O.V.

Ten years later

Night had fallen over the city and my brothers and I had to practice in invisibility. After Master Splinter brought me to live with them he started training me in ninjistu too. I wore a green headband that I wore above my eyes that kept my hair out of my eyes as well as some black ninja clothes that hide me well. The weapon that I use is a kusari-gama, which is a sickle attached to a chain, I'm pretty good with it. Out of all of my brothers Don and I would work on science stuff together which was cool. I even helped him create the shell cells. Actually I get along really well with all of my brothers.

"Remember, to become a true ninja, you must become one with the shadows. Darkness gives the ninja power while light reveals the ninja's presence." Master Splinter said. I watched the candle intently as Don, Mikey then Raph went. Each failing to extinguish the flame on the candle. My turn came up and I tried to wrap the candle with the chain end but then very quickly I wound up on top of my other three brothers in a corner. Leo jumped down from the ceiling and cut the candle in half with one of his katana and blew out the candle, shrouding us in darkness until Splinter turned the light on.

"Well done Leonardo." Master Splinter said. Leo bowed to Master Splinter while Raph growled. I just knew that those two are going to go at it again. "Teacher's pet." Raph said. "Ninja dropout." Leo retorted. "Ooooo," Don, Mikey and I said as Raph squished the candle and was about ready to punch Leo. Master Splinter got between the two before they really did start to hit each other.

"My sons, if you wish to become true ninja, you must work harder." Splinter said. The five of us knelt in front of Master Splinter, ready to listen to the lecture. "Your path in life will not be an easy one." Splinter started. I looked over to see that Mikey wasn't paying attention; instead he was watching a fly. I mentally shook my head and went back to paying attention to Master Splinter. "The outside world will not be a friendly place for you. You five are different in a way the surface dwellers will not understand, even you Peter. To survive, you must master these skills I teach you." he said. I looked at him curiously, wondering what he could mean. I look normal; I have thick dark brown hair and bright blue eyes, like Mikey. Speaking of Mikey, I looked over at him again and he was trying to catch the fly. I swear I think he has ADD or ADHD.

"Ninjistu powers of stealth and secrecy. You must become kage, shadow warriors, and you must never be discovered by the outside world." Master Splinter said. I heard a clap and I looked over to see that Mikey had killed the fly. Suddenly the whole room started to shake out of control. "What is that noise?" Master Splinter asked as he looked around the room. Bricks started falling down from the ceilings and all five of us jumped to our feet.

"Whoa, earthquake!" Mikey stated. I slapped my forehead as I stood next to Don. "In New York?" I asked Mikey. "It's possible but not likely." Don finished. Don and I shared a smile before I was pulled out of the way by Don because otherwise I would have been squished. I nodded to Don before a hole was blasted through one wall and through the hole came these mechanical things that started to come to us. They looked like they had really sharp teeth as well as glowing yellow eyes.

"What the shell are those things?" Raph asked. "New York City cockroaches." Mikey joked. "Mikey, they're metal." I said. "And they die easier." Raph said. They five of us then started fighting them and killing them. I looked over to see that Master Splinter was surrounded by a whole bunch of the robots.

"We've got to help Master Splinter!" Leo shouted over the whining over the robots. I looked around for the best way to get to him but noticed they we wouldn't make it in time before the ceiling collapsed. The robots were eating the support beams of the lair. Leo was still trying to get to him but a crack was forming above Leo's head and I quickly got to him and tackled him to the ground just as the ceiling fell.

"Thanks Pete." Leo said standing up. "No problem Leo." I said as I looked over at the collapsed ceiling separating us from Master Splinter. "Master Splinter!" Leo shouted. Leo started trying to dig his way to the other side to make sure that Sensei was alright. I stood over by Donnie crouching down and studying it while Raph crushed the last one with his foot.

"What the shell are those things?" Mikey asked. I looked up to see him poking one with his nunchucks. "Whatever they were," Raph started as he kicked one away. "they're junk now." Raph finished. I shook my head, leave it to Raph to say something like that.

"Guys, we've got to find Splinter," Leo said still trying to get to the other side of the collapsed ceiling. "Donnie, Pete anyway to, Donnie what are you doing?" Leo asked. "Calling Master Splinter I hope." Donnie said. We all stood around Donnie hoping that Master Splinter would answer it.

"Mmmm, which button do you press to answer this thing?" we heard Master say on the other end. Leo then took the phone. "Hello?" Splinter said. "Master Splinter," Leo said. "HELLO?" Splinter said again. "Master Splinter," Leo said again. "Stupid device." Splinter said. "You don't have to press any buttons you've already answered it." Leo said finally. I smiled and went to grab some stuff we may need to meet back up with Master Splinter. When I was done my bros were already off the phone with Sensei. I was still wearing my ninja clothes and I was hoping that my school stuff was safe in my room.

"Don't worry Pete, I'm sure we will come back to get it before school starts back up on Monday." Don said. "I sure hope so, I really don't want to do my math all over again." I said as we headed out of the lair. I'm now taller than my brothers standing at 5'10" which I always rubbed in their faces.

"Looks like our little robot buddies were here." I said pointing to the tracks and the hole in the wall to my left. "These walls are seriously compromised, it's lucky that the roof hasn't caved in…" Donnie started to say before we came across the blocked tunnel. "You were saying?" Raph asked. "Can't go forward, can't go back." Leo stated. "Looks like we go up." Raph said heading to a ladder. "Hitting the surface is a bad idea." Leo said. Leo argued like that for a few more minutes before I started heading up the ladder.

"It's pointless to argue about this bro. It's either the surface or digging through that which would take about two days considering its size." I said. "Brainiac 2 has a point Leo." Raph said. That was his nickname for Don and I. Don was Brainiac 1 and I was Brainiac 2 kinda like Thing 1 and Thing 2. Raph started up the ladder behind me and helped me lift the manhole off the opening. I got out and hid behind a trashcan as Raph went over to the entrance. Raph was already heading over to the pole on the street as I waited for my other brothers. Leo, Mikey, Don and I headed across the street once the coast was clear just as Raph kicked a van that was sitting on top of the lid of another manhole.

"Way to be stealthy Raph." Leo whispered. "Yeah, I'm sure nobody heard you over in Jersey." Mikey joked. "Will someone give me a hand?" Raph asked. Mikey being Mikey was about to clap but Raph stopped him as he went around and started to push the truck. We heard the people that owned the truck and we were trying to tell Raph to hide. He decided to jump in the back of the van.

"Poor choice, Raphael." Mikey said repeating what Master Splinter said during training. The guys came out all wearing what looked like gang clothes with various types of typical weapons, and all of them had some sort of purple dragon on them. I couldn't hear their conversation but we all hid as they rounded the corner.

"Imagine their surprise when they open up the back of that truck." Mikey said grinning. "This is exactly what Master Splinter was talking about. We've got to get him out of there." Leo said. "Last one to the roof hatched from a rotten egg." Don said pulling out his staff to catapult himself to the fire escape. "Hey Don, where does that leave me?" I asked. "Oh, sorry Pete!" he called as Mikey and I made it to the top after Leo and Don. We looked at each other and nodded as we put on a burst of speed. Mikey and I were the fastest from all of my brothers.

We finally caught up to the truck as it pulled into a dead ended alley. The guys left the truck leaving just one guy to watch the truck, but this one guy was huge. We let Mikey go and take care of him. Once the guy was knocked out we jumped down and Donnie and I got to work hacking the keypad on the door. While we were doing that Mikey was taunting Raph, so when we opened it Raph tackled Mikey to the ground right as those guys came back.

"Um, Raph we don't have time for this." Leo said pulling out a sword. I turned around and pulled out my weapon and twirling the chain. "And why not?" Raph asked a little annoyed. "Because we're not alone." Mikey said pointing to the guys coming towards us. Raph stepped away from Mikey and they pulled out their weapons and the five of us stood in a line.

"Look at the freaks!" one shouted at us. "What's with the dweebie costumes?" another one asked. "This ain't Halloween." A third one said. The guy with blue hair who I assumed was the leader stepped forward and twirled around a baseball bat. "You're going down freaks, nobody messes with the Purple Dragons, especially wearing stupid turtle and ninja costumes." The leader said.

Without warning we attacked them. They went down easily for wanna be punks. They didn't have any skill what so ever. My brothers and I stood in the middle of the parking lot or whatever you want to call this place.

"Give me some green!" Mikey said high threeing Raph. "Well that was easier than expected." Don said. "Don, you just jinxed it." I said. "I hope there are more of those guys, I'm just getting warmed up." Raph said in a cocky voice.

We were about ready to walk away before Mikey spotted something on the rooftop above us. "Um, looks like you get your wish Raphie-boy." Mikey said pointing up. "Are those guys' ninja's?" Leo asked a little shocked. Without warning they all jumped down around us. "They are certainly ninjaesque." Mikey said pulling out his nunchucks and started twirling them around. "Be ready for anything." Leo said taking out his swords again. "I'm so going to enjoy this." Raph said twirling a sai. "We are so going to get our butts handed to us." I said as we started to fight the other ninjas.

The fight started out okay until I found myself kicked across the area and into the truck were Mikey and Donnie were at. Mikey helped me up as he turned to ask Don a question. "Don, are we beating them or are they beating us?" he asked. Don grabbed us and pulled us into the armored truck closing the door behind him. "Ask me again when we are winning Mikey." Don said. Mikey and I saw the shruikens embedded into the door right where we were just moments before. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Mikey said as he bounded out the door to help the others as I stayed in to help Don hotwire the truck.

"How many of these guys do we have to bat before they get the hint?" I hear Raph ask. "Really, they just keep coming." Mikey said taking out another ninja. "Time to switch to plan B, Don, Pete?" Leo asked. "Almost there Leo." I said as we just finished and started the truck. Don got behind the wheel and I was suddenly scared for my life. "This bus now leaving for anywhere but here!" Don yelled.

Don pressed the gas just as Raph, Leo and Mikey jumped in the back of the truck. "Nice driving Don, for a turtle with no license." Mikey said. I turned to see him on the floor of the truck bouncing up and down. "Hey, you want pretty or do you want effective?" Don asked as he crashed into trashcans and other cars. "I feel really sorry for the owners of those cars." I said giving Don a joking glare. Don just smiled at me and continued driving.

"I gotta say, this has been on mondo bizarro day, first those metal robot things underground and, what's with all those ninja's? Ninja's in New York City beside us, it's just not right." Mikey said. Don made a sharp turn which knocked our obnoxious brother out of his seat. "Talk about not right, check this out." Raph said opening up a duffel bag to show wads of money. "Show me the money baby, woohoo." Mikey said holding a bunch of wads in his hands. "This isn't finders keepers Mikey." I said. Mikey started to pout as we spotted a cop car. Leo tossed the bags of money onto the car as we sped away. We continued driving even through the tunnels until we got to the old drainage junction that Master Splinter was meeting us at.

When we stepped out of truck and ran to Master Splinter giving him one big group hug. "I'm glad to see you too my sons." Master Splinter said as we let go. "Master Splinter, so much has happened today." Leo said smiling. "Yes, and they will be time to tell me about it later, Leonardo, but first, I wish to take you all home." Sensei said. Okay I'll admit was overly confused by this.

"Home?" Mikey asked confused. "We ain't got no home, those robots trashed our pad, remember Sensei." Raph said. "Hey Raph, you just said a double negative so from what you just said implies that we do in fact have a home." I said with a smirk. Raph turned to me and only glared, Raph wouldn't actually hurt me he only does that to Mikey.

"Do not worry my sons; I believe that I have found a solution to our current housing problem. Follow me." Splinter said as he jumped down a hole in the ground. The five of us jumped down after our Sensei; actually Mikey was pushed by Raph. At the bottom we all ended up in a big dog pile.

"Wicked slide." Mikey stated as we managed to untangle ourselves to follow Master Splinter further into the tunnel we were now in. "No offense Master Splinter, but this place doesn't seem so great." Mikey said. "Look with your heart Michelangelo, and not with your eyes." Master Splinter said. "Um, okay." Mikey said confused. "And walk this way." Sensei continued.

Of course Mikey started to walk exactly like Master Splinter which earned him a slap from Don and I. Don with his bo staff and me just with just my hand. After that we followed Master Splinter into another cavern. It was massive but it needed to be cleaned up.

"This is beyond awesome!" Mikey said excitedly. "I could really tune this place up." Don and I said at once with a smile. Mikey then started to claim rooms as his and I shook my head at him. "See, my sons, change is good." Splinter said. "We couldn't agree more, Master Splinter." Leo said as everyone gathered around Master Splinter. "Good, so let's see you five clean up for a change, this chamber is filthy." Master Splinter said. We all groaned at the aspect of cleaning up this huge mess. I was just happy that we found a place to live now that the old lair is trashed.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Field Trip and Spider Bite

Pete's P.O.V.

It has been a week since we moved into the new place and Don and I just finished with the wiring. I was excited because tomorrow I am going to General Techtronic's with my school for a field trip. Donnie was super jealous but told me to tell him everything that happened while I was there. When I got up that morning I found that it was 5 o'clock, Leo should be up.

I went to take a shower and then got dressed. Luckily for me all my clothes weren't ruined by the collapse of the old lair. I put on a pair of worn out blue jeans and a green top. When I went into the kitchen the smell of coffee told me that either Don or Raph was up as well. So I grabbed a cup and poured some coffee into it and made my way into Don's and my lab. We worked together on numerous projects together, anything from the creation of our shell cells to the sewer slider Leo and Raph were using to get the surviving stuff from our old home.

"Hey Don, what are you up at five o'clock in the morning?" I asked taking a sip of the coffee. "Trying to figure out how the things work, I could really use your help Pete." Don said. "Sorry Bro, I just don't have the time this morning. I have to be at the school at 7 and right now it's 5:30. I can't afford to be late either Don, this is for a class project." I said apologetically. "I know, and I wouldn't make you late for school, that would be either Raph or Mikey that would do that." he said. "Yeah I know, I should probably get something to eat before heading out. Call me if anything happens." I said walking out to go back to the kitchen.

I raided the cabinets and got stuff together for an easy to make breakfast, but enough to feed 10 people or in my case, 4 mutant turtles, 1 mutant rat and 1 ordinary human. I tossed it all into a skillet and the smell of the food cooking woke up the rest of my brothers. Mikey literally bounded into the kitchen with a smile on his face.

"Hey Pete, you almost done with it Bro?" Mikey asked, always the impatient one. "Almost Mikey. You really need to learn patience Bro." I said as I tossed it around one more time. I grabbed the plates from the cabinet and Mikey helped me plate it. Pretty soon our other brothers came into the kitchen to join us. Raph looked cranky as always, Don was wide awake thanks to the project he was working on and Leo looked like he was in the dojo all morning which he probably was.

"So are you excited for the field trip today Brainiac 2?" Raph asked. "Yeah, it should be really fun." I said as I finished my plate just as Master Splinter came out. I bid him good morning before I bolted out of the lair. Lucky for me this time I was able to catch the bus. I usually miss it and even by then all the seats are taken so I had to squish in besides some weird smelling guy who looked like an even bigger nerd than I was. When we finally made it to the school we had to switch buses just to go to General Techtronic's. I met up with my best friend Harry Osbourne; again Donnie would be extremely jealous if he knew that while at school I hung out with the son of the CEO of Oscorp.

"Hey Pete, can you help me with my math homework again? I just can't seem to wrap my head around it." Harry asked. That was the one thing I really like about Harry, he always tried before asking for my help in homework. "Sure thing Harry, how about after we get back I'll take a look at it." I said as we walked into the massive building.

I found myself walking beside one of the most beautiful girls I've ever met, Mary Jane Watson. Even though I kept looking at her I looked over at the huge scope in the middle of the round room. About twenty minutes later we walked in front of the genetically enhanced super spiders. There was one missing that Mary Jane pointed out. When everyone left I just stood there taking pictures for the school paper until I felt something bite my hand. I looked down to see that a red and blue spider skittering away from me on the ground.

I didn't know what to do; I didn't know whether or not it was poisonous or if it paralyzes its victims or what. I was terrified and trust me I've been through a lot worse. But not knowing what the little spider could do to its victims was terrifying. Quietly I followed the rest of the class out of the building and back to the buses which dropped us off at school. By the time I got off of the second bus I felt a whole lot worse.

By the time I entered the lair and they all looked at me as I entered. I did what I usually did though; I went up to my room to do my homework. Instead of doing it though I fell asleep on the bed. I knew I was shaking out of control because for some reason I was cold. I heard someone knocking on my door saying dinner was done. When I didn't answer someone came in and placed a three fingered hand on my forehead. I opened my eyes to look up at the worried face of my purple clad brother.

"Jesus, Pete you have a really high fever." Don said sitting next to me. "What happened, were you exposed to something?" Don asked. "I don't know." I said tiredly as I started to close my eyes again and fell into a deep sleep but not before I heard Donnie leaving saying something about grabbing a wet wash cloth.

The next morning I woke up feeling better than ever. I looked in the mirror and noticed that my vision was really blurry, so I went to take out my contacts. When I got them out my vision cleared instantly. Then I looked into the mirror. Even though I did have muscles from the training I now noticed that they were more defined than normal.

"What the shell?" I asked to myself. I looked at my hand where the spider bit me yesterday and noticed that you could barely see it now. I looked over at the time and noticed that it was noon. 'Donnie probably called me in.' I thought to myself as I got dressed and headed downstairs.

I saw Mikey finishing setting up the entertainment center and Don melding something on the floor above Mikey. I chuckled and went up behind Mikey. "What's wrong Mikey, can't decide what to watch?" I asked slightly amused. "Holy shell, he lives!" Mikey exclaimed pulling me into a hug. "You should be back in bed mister." Don said coming down and about ready to drag my but back to bed himself. "I feel fine Donnie, it probably was just a twenty four hour bug that I picked up from somewhere." I said. "Well, let's just take your temperature than." Don said dragging me to our lab and stuck a thermometer in my mouth.

About a minute later he cleared me to walk around seeing as my temperature was normal. "See Donnie, next time you should believe me." I said silently glaring at him. Don rolled his eyes and went back to work on whatever he was doing. So I went and grabbed my homework and took it downstairs to work on it in the living room. Mikey was playing a game but I didn't mind, I've learned to tune him out. While I was doing homework that's when the changes started to happen to me.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Changes and Meeting April

Pete's P.O.V.

I was sitting in the living doing my homework when something really strange happened to me. I went to put down my stuff because I wanted to go and get something to eat. My notebook and my pencil were stuck to my hands. Lucky for me Mikey was too engrossed in his game to notice anything. I looked at the stuck notebook and pulled out one of the many kunai's that we had and attempted to get the notebook off of my hand. When I got it off of my hand I notice that it wasn't actually stuck to my hand but a strand of this very fine substance that was coming out of my wrist.

I immediately got up and went into the lab. Don was still working on things in the lair so I freed the notebook and pencil and looked at my wrist. But then I noticed something on my finger tips and then I started to freak out. That's when I heard somebody come in behind me.

"Pete, what's going on?" Don asked. "I have no idea Donnie." I said turning to him. He saw my scared expression and was immediately at my side. "What's wrong?" Don asked setting me down on a chair. "I don't know, yesterday, wait please don't tell anyone Don nobody can know about this expect you and me." I said. "Of course Pete, now tell me what happened yesterday?" he asked closing the door to the lab.

"Yesterday while at the lab we came across genetically enhanced super spiders. One of them escaped. While I was taking pictures for the paper I felt something bite my hand and I looked down to see a red and blue spider running in the opposite direction. When I came I didn't feel good so I went to bed, but when I woke up this morning everything was different. Donnie, I'm not wearing my contacts, I can see perfectly and another thing I noticed was that my muscles were more defined. Early when I was doing homework I couldn't put my notebook down. Literally, I had to use one of the kunai's to get it off of my hand. Donnie something else too, look at my fingertips." I said showing him my hand.

Donnie took my hand and was just as shocked as I was seeing the little rods coming out of the tips of my fingers. "Donnie, what's happening to me?" I asked noticing my voice rise in fear. "This is just a theory but here it goes. When that spider bit you I'm guessing that it injected some type of mutagen into your system causing you to feel sick because it was changing your DNA." Don said. "There's no changing it is there?" I asked. "Probably not. Don't worry bro; I can help you figure this out." Donnie said pulling me into a hug. I hugged my big brother back afraid that something worse was going to happen to me.

While we were testing the substance that was stuck to my notebook I made more of it by arranging my fingers into the sign language sign for 'I love you' and more of the substance came out of my wrist and onto the computer screen in front of me. Don saw a little irritated about the screen but was fascinated about the changes in me.

"Okay, let's face it away from the electronics and at some targets, how about… prefect." Don said as he put up soda cans on the work bench behind us. "Oh, I get it." I said as he came back to my side. "Okay, now do it again." Don said. I did and my aim was pretty good, I have good aim when I am actually holding something though.

"Hey Don, what do you think the little rods are for?" I asked suddenly after I brought a can to me. "Maybe for wall crawling, spiders can crawl on walls so maybe now you can do that." Don said. "Good point, so how do I test it without actually alerting Mikey that something is going on?" I asked. Don snapped his fingers and dragged me out of the lab to my room were the walls were high enough to try it on without hurting myself. "Try it here Pete. I will catch you if you fall." Don said. I nodded my head and went to the wall.

I took a deep breath before I placed my hand on the wall and my other above. Without even realizing it I was to the ceiling. "This is awesome Donnie." I said as I jumped down and landed gracefully on my feet. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, I think that Leo and Raph are back from the old lair with the rest of the salvageable stuff." Don said. I nodded as I followed my big brother back into the main room.

"Hey Mikey your movies survived." Leo said tossing the box of movies over to Mikey. "Awesome, let's put something on that's light on story and heavy on gory." Mikey said turning on the TV. Instead of turning it to the right channel a news story about Baxter Stockman was on. Mikey was about to change it before Don and I stopped him.

To our horror he was showing all of New York the little robot things that destroyed our home and was passing them off as a good thing "I can't believe that the famous Baxter Stockman, would try to pass these killer robots as a good thing." Don said. All I could do was stare at the television screen. Mikey grabbed the robot head that Donnie had picked up, "And what's with those glasses?" Mikey asked as he put his hand in the head like a puppet. "Dork City." he finished making the robot mouth the words.

"Hey Mike, are you forgetting that I wear glasses?" I asked even though I don't need them anymore. "Well, you are just as big of a dork just like Donnie." Mikey said with a smile as I grabbed the head and tossed it to Don. Raph on the other could care less about our antics and wanted to head over to Stocktronics.

"I say we head over to Stocktronics and kick some serious shell!" Raph said twirling a sai and turned to leave. He was stopped by Master Splinter. "Absolutely not," Splinter said smacking Raph upside the head with his walking stick. "Your last venture to the surface was a disaster; you cannot afford to be seen by more humans." Splinter said.

I turned my attention back to the TV and Stockman was demonstrating how the mousers, that is what he called them, worked. To my horror he released a bunch of rats into a maze while his assistant, a red head by the name of April O'Neil, put one mouser into the maze. The mouser went after the rats and ate them. All six of us gasped at the sight of all of the rats being killed by the mechanical monster in the maze with them.

"Man, I'd sure hate to be a rat in this town….. Oh sorry Sensei." Mikey said first. I couldn't take my eyes off the screen but suddenly I felt something coming at me and I caught it before it hit the screen. I looked down to see that it was one of Raph's sais. I tossed it back to him and Donnie gave me a surprised look as well as everyone else. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Come my sons; let us occupy our minds with something else. It is time for training." Master Splinter said. He led us into the dojo and I paired up with Leo. This was definitely different, I sensed every move my eldest brother made and easily dodged it. It was awesome; I could tell that he was impressed with the progress I made even though I'm pretty sure that it was because of my new powers.

At the end of the practice my stomach growled in protest then I realized I hadn't eaten all day. Mentally slapping myself I went into the kitchen. "I'm making dinner! Any suggestions?" I called behind me. "Pizza!" "Lasagna!" "I'm good with anything!" I shrugged and decided to make steaks because that was the only thing we had in the fridge. An hour later I had dinner done and all of my brothers joined me in the kitchen.

When all of us were around the table and eating I noticed that Leo kept staring at me. I shrugged it off and finished the last bites that I had on my plate. "Hey Pete, do you mind helping with figuring out how the mouser works?" Don asked suddenly getting up and setting his plate on top of mine. "Of course Donnie. You don't have to ask you know." I said as we walked out of the kitchen and into the lab.

Hours later we got one working so I went to get Mikey up who had fallen asleep on the couch. "Come on Mike, we got one working. Let's go." I said shaking him awake. "Alright, alright I'm up." Mikey said standing up before running after Don who was chasing the little guy. We made it to the entrance where Raph and Leo were wrestling on the ground.

"Hey guys, we got one working!" I called as I ran past. "Come on he's faster than he looks." Mikey said right behind me. All five of us chased it through the tunnels until he started walking on a pipe over a drainage area. "Watch your step guys; don't want to end up being soup." Leo said.

We followed the mouser into a dead end until he started climbing the wall. "Resourceful little critter." Don said. "So what do we do now?" Raph asked. "Like Master Splinter says, a ninja is always prepared." Leo said putting on shuko spikes. Everyone but me did the same. "I thought that was the boy scouts." Mikey joked. "Hey Pete, aren't you going to put on yours?" Raph asked. "Nope." I said with a grin. Don looked my way.

"What, they are going to find out anyway." I said jumping on the wall and started following the mouser faster than my brothers. "How the shell are you doing that Pete?" Leo asked climbing behind me. "Ask Don!" I shouted back. "Later," I hear Donnie say. I waited for my bros in the tunnel, it seemed like forever. A minute later they all were behind me. "Come on you slow pokes, it went this way." I said running after it.

"Just curious Don, Pete, what's to stop old turbo jaws from munching up another 6.2 on the rector scale?" Mikey asked. "We shut down its jaw cirbos; it couldn't even eat through a stick of gum." Don said. The mouser turned and started eating its way through three pipes as well as the wall. It baffled me. "But we shut it down." I said. Mikey placed his hands on both of our shoulders. "Oh, you guys finally lost your Techno mojo. Sad really." Mikey mocked. I went over and smacked him upside as I looked over at the wall. "It must have had a security override or something." I said. I looked at the wall again and Don must have gotten my drift with it.

"Oh no." Don and I said. "What is it guys?" Leo asked. "Well if I'm not mistaken that is a water main right over our heads." Don said. "So?" Raph asked. "So, our little mouser friend just ate through the pipes support." I said as I saw the pipe starting to crack, just as alarms were going off in my head. The pipe burst just as Leo cried out, "Incoming."

We were swept away by a wave of the water that burst through the pipe. We ended up back in the old drainage area. Donnie pulled out his bo and caught the pipe, hanging from it like a hangar. I grabbed onto the pipe right next Donnie and pulled myself up. My three other turtle brothers had grabbed ahold of Don's ankles and hung there like a snake.

"Ow, watch were you point those shuko spikes, Mike." Raph said. "Aw, keep your shell on Raph, I've got an idea." Mikey said. My blood ran cold and that aspect of Mikey having an idea. I saw Mikey started to swing back and forth. "Mike, wait, what are you?" Leo started to ask. Mikey swung them hard enough that they all went flying to the other wall and through a waterfall.

"You guys okay?" I called out. "Peachy." I hear Raph said. "Pete, you need to meet us back up to the tunnel. We will be there in a few." Don yelled to me. "You sure?" I asked. "Positive, bro. Just go, we'll meet you there." Don yelled back. "Alright then, if you're sure." I whispered to myself. I went back to the wall and started my way back up to the tunnel. Behind me I could hear the bickering going on between Raph and Mikey as I waited for them in the tunnel again.

"When I get my hands on that metal menace I'm gonna grind him into little bot burgers." Raph said walking up to me. My brothers walked up and taking off the shuko spikes. "Easy Raph, we still need it in one piece." Don said to our hot headed brother. "What makes you think that we'll even find the little blender butt?" Mikey asked. "I think he left us a few clues Mike." I said pointing to the hole.

We started running through the tunnel that the mouser made for us to track him. We kept running until we found another hole and we continued to follow it. We finally came across some tracks from the subway. I spotted the mouser at the same time as Don did.

"There!" we shouted. We jumped down until a train came by and stopped us with a shout from Leo and we stopped just in time. When the train passed the mouser was gone. "Whoa, robo Houdini." Mikey said. "Wrong, robo hitchhiker." Leo said pointing to the mouser hanging on the back of the car. "We'll never catch him now." Mikey said. "Two can play at that game." Raph said.

We looked at him confused until a second train came by and Raph jumped on it. "What a maniac!" Leo cried out. "Yeah, wait for us." Donnie said as the rest of us jumped onto the moving train behind our hotheaded brother. We rode the train for a few minutes before I heard Raph say something.

"Here's our stop." Raph said. All five of us jumped off of the train and started following the mouser again. We continued our race to go after the little metal robot. We found our little mouser but we also saw another mouser.

"Whoa, who invited him?" Mikey asked. The new mouser roared at us and started coming to us. "I've got it." Raph said as he threw a throwing star at it. The shuriken sliced through its head and it fell over. Seconds later the thing stood back up. "This is not good guys." Leo said staring at the mouser in front of us. The alarms went off in my head again and I turned around to see an army of the tougher batch of mousers.

"Neither is that." I shouted making my brothers aware of the new batch behind us coming up the stairs. "Chrome domes are a lot tougher then the last batch." Mikey said. "Yeah, and there's a lot more of them too." Raph said as the five of us were back to back surrounded by the mousers. "Great, just great." Raph grunted.

We sprang into action when they attacked us, the metal was flying everywhere as we sliced and bashed them. "These mousers are incredible, the cirbo mechanics, the circuitry, the articulation!" Don said. "I have to agree with you Donnie." I said slicing another mouser with the sickle end of my weapon. "Jeeze, why don't you guys just marry one already." Raph said to us.

Jumping over many of them I got back to back with Donnie. "Man, where are they coming from?" I asked. The other side of the room Leo decided to give us another message. "Guys, the only way to stop them is cut off their heads." Leo said. "Well, ain't that great news for the ones with the blades." Mikey said smashing one mouser with his nunchucks.

"Drive them this way, we'll slice and dice them." Raph said as he tossed a mouser to Leo and one to me. We all gathered around the stairs to try to stop the mousers from getting further into the tunnels. Finally it was over with only one left. "Great job guys, just make sure we leave one," Don started just as Raph destroyed the remaining mouser. "intact." Don finished. "So much for tracing them back to their source." Leo said sheathing his katanas.

Suddenly I heard a scream and we followed the screams until we found a red head with her back to a grate surrounded by the mouser. We took out the remaining mousers and that's when I remembered that she worked for Baxter Stockman. So why did he send them after her?

"Oh, oh thank you, thank you so much, you saved my-my…." she said as Mikey revealed himself. "Hey, how ya doing?" he asked and she fainted. Mikey picked her up and turned to us. "Hey, so can I keep her?" he asked. I smacked my head as we started to head back to the lair to make sure that she was okay.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Attacking Stocktronics

Pete's P.O.V.

After returning to the lair with the girl we rescued we laid her on the couch in the living room. She was sleeping peacefully after she fainted from seeing my brothers. "Can we keep her?" Mikey asked again. "Mike, she probably has a family up top, no we can't keep her." I said. "Party pooper." Mikey mumbled.

"Guys, she's waking up!" Don said. "Cool," Mikey said suddenly. I smacked my head as we surrounded the couch. "Oh, what a strange dream, turtles fighting robots?" she asked opening her eyes. Mikey being Mikey got right up in her personal space. "Hi!" he greeted happily. The girl screamed and then Mikey screamed. I couldn't help but laugh but the girl's attention was still on Mikey.

"Please don't do that! I almost jumped right out of my shell." Mikey begged holding out his hand. "It has three fingers." she cried out pulling the pillow over her head. "I'm asleep, I'm asleep." she kept muttering that over and over again and every once in a while would lift the pillow up only to put back down.

"I have to admit, this isn't going very well." Don said. "Well, we don't have much practice talking to humans except for Pete. This will just take a little time." Mikey said. "Or I can talk to her for you guys." I offered. But Raph already decided to go up and talk to her himself.

"Hey, you." Raph said poking her shoulder. "Huh?" she asked lifting the pillow up. "What do you know about those mouser robot things?" he asked. "Well, first I thought they were to clean up the city's rat problem but then I got suspicious and when Dr. Stockman said, oh no….I'm talking to it." she said. "Talking to what?" Leo asked. "To you." she stated. "This isn't going anywhere." I stated. "Okay, April, you are talking to giant three fingered turtles. The only logical explanation is that you're dreaming. So everything's okay." April said.

"Hello." she said. I have to admit she looked high. "Hello April, how are you doing?" Leo asked calmly if not a little unsure about himself. "I'm fine, everything is great." April stated. From behind me Master Splinter into view of April. "Then perhaps you are ready to answer some questions." Splinter said. Then April fainted again.

"You sure have a way with the ladies Master Splinter." Donnie said. "What do we do know?" I asked. I'm never sure what to do when a person faints like that. "Let's nudge her." Leo suggested. "I'll snap her out of it." Raph said moving closer to April. "Raphael, no." Splinter said. Mikey walked away and grabbed his music player and plugged himself in.

"Someone get me when she wakes up." Mikey said sitting in the chair. I shook my head then thought of something. I went into the kitchen and made April something that might calm her down some. I vaguely remember my mom making me soup when I was upset. So I started making some soup for her. Pretty soon Leo came in and started a kettle to make some tea.

"What are you doing Pete?" Leo asked. "Making soup. I remember my mom making soup for me when I was upset but only vaguely." I said looking over to him. "It's amazing what the mind remembers huh bro?" he asked. "Yeah," I smiled back at him. "Oh by the way she's waking up again. I'm making some tea for her." Leo said as the water boiled.

Once he finished the tea we walked back into the living room and Leo handed her the cup of tea. "April, I made you some soup. I hope it'll help with this whole thing." I said handing her the bowl. "You're human." April stated a little surprised. "Yeah, well there's a story behind everything in life." I said as I sat down on the other side of her. Mikey walked over here after Raph had gotten his attention.

"So, are you okay now?" he asked. "Yes, thank you. I've decided that this is either a really long dream that I keep not waking up from or it's the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me." April said. "Young woman, there is something that we must discuss." Master Splinter said gaining her attention. "What?" she asked.

"We have never revealed ourselves to the outside world. You have placed us all in great danger." Master Splinter said. "But Master Splinter, she was in trouble and we helped her." Leo said. "Yeah, aren't you always teaching us to do the right thing?" Raph asked. "As you grow older, you will learn many ways to do the right thing. But there is no going back. I'm afraid we find ourselves at your mercy." Sensei said bowing his head.

"Oh, I would never tell anyone! I mean, who would believe me?" April asked. "She's got a point." Don and I said at once. April looked at us and we just shrugged our shoulders. "Yeah, we're unbelievable." Mikey said striking a couple of poses. "Jeeze, where's your off switch?" Raph asked a little irritated. "Seriously I promise." April said. Sensei got up out of his chair and stood in front of April, looking directly into her eyes.

"I believe you." Splinter finally said. Leo went over next to him. "Is this another lesson Master Splinter? How to sense the truth?" Leo asked. "No this is called trusting your gut." Splinter said. "So if I'm keeping you secret, what exactly is it? Who are you guys?" April asked. Master Splinter then decided to tell her the story of how they became mutated.

"Together they are-" Master Splinter said finishing his story. "Turtles Forever!" my four turtle brothers said right when Master Splinter finished. Mikey made his way over to April and sat on one side of her. "Or something like that we all shout at the same time." Mikey said. Raph then sat on the other side of April. "First rule, ignore Mikey. Your life will be much easier." Raph said. "That is our secret, and that is our story." Sensei said.

"But how did you know martial arts? And how did Pete come to live with you?" April asked. "That is a story for another time." Master Splinter said. Everybody looked to me and I decided to tell her the truth. "April, my real name is Peter Parker." I said. "My god, I remember that trial. I am so sorry for you Aunt and Uncle." April said. I looked down to the ground and back up to April. "They were the only family I had left. Ant May and Uncle Ben were the greatest people and I was really young to lose the only family I had left. After the trial I was forced to live off the streets. I was only five, but nobody wanted me. Nobody wanted an orphaned boy whose family was a target for some reason and escaped. I spent three months on the street until Master Splinter found me cowering behind some trash cans in a trash strewn alley. After that he brought me down in the sewers and raised me along with the guys. They are my family for all intense and purposes." I said.

"What about school?" April asked. "I go, just not by my old name. At school I go by Peter Hamoto." I said. April looked like that she wanted to ask something else until Mikey got our attention by what was on the TV screen. "Guys, check this out." Mikey said. The TV screen had a news report about a bank robbery that was executed in broad daylight and inside the vault. A picture of a footprint inside the vault was showed on the screen and the reporter asked that if anyone has any information to call it in.

"So anyone want to take a guess who did this?" Mikey asked. "This must be what I heard Dr. Stockman talking about. He's got the mousers robbing banks." April said. "So what exactly do you know about this Stockman guy?" Raph asked. "He's a genius, but he's also nuts. I used to work for him, but when I got suspicious he turned the mousers on me. Luckily I ran into you guys." April said.

"So he's the guy that destroyed our old lair." Leo stated. "Must have been one of his 'test runs'." April said. "But that was our home." Mikey said sadly. "Now he's graduated to banks." Don exclaimed. "What are we waiting for?" Raph said pulling out his sais. He twirled them around a couple times before crossing them in front of his face. "I say we shut down mouser central, permanently." Raph finished.

"I just love those action movie lines. You write those yourself?" Mikey laughed. "It won't be easy; Stocktronics is rigged with the latest up to the minute security tech." April said. Don and I grinned at the challenge. Bring it on. Allow me to introduce our own secret weapons. The techno geeks themselves, Peter and Donatello. Take a bow guys." Mikey said. "Cut it out Mikey." we said together. Don added the effect of slightly pushing Mike away. I looked over at Raph and I could tell that he would blow a casket if we didn't leave soon. "Can we go, please?" he asked.

We soon left and we followed April along in the sewers to the underground entrance. I was closely behind Don wearing my black ninja clothes that I didn't have on when we were fighting the mousers. That time I wore jeans and a green striped shirt. I have to tell you fighting in jeans is not a pleasant experience.

"Alarms in the sewers? Is this guy paranoid or what?" Mikey asked as we stopped at an alarm. "Will you shut it?" Raph snarled at Mikey. "I'm just saying." Mikey argued back. "Could we have some quiet?" I asked. "This is delicate work." Donnie added. "Ooooo, this is delicate work." Mikey mimicked, I was tempted to spray him with the webs I now had. I could tell on Don's face that wanted me to do it too. "Give me a break." Mikey said shortly after that.

After we disabled the alarm we quickly made our way through the sewers to the ventilation shaft April had mentioned earlier. April climbed in then she was followed by Raph. We crawled through the shaft until April and Raph stopped at the right floor. Raph slowly opened up the shaft to see the floor.

"Is this the place?" he asked. "There's a computer terminal in that lab. Get me in and I can create blank spots in the system to get you to Dr. Stockman's main lab." April said. "Don't look now but we have a blank spot right here." Raph said pointing to Mikey. "Hey," Mikey whined. We ignored him and climbed out after Raph and April. Raph had unlocked the door on the opposite side of us with his sai. Raph had flipped in, checking to make sure that it was safe along with the rest of us before April ran to a computer.

"There, I made it so that there would be a ten second interval before they come back on. So you have to be fast." April said. "We'll be right back." Leo said. We vanished from the room running at full speed through the corridor. We finally made it down to the door to the main lab and we quietly walked in.

"This is too quiet." Leo said. The alarms in my head were going off and I knew that something was coming. "Um, guys? My turtle senses are tingling." Mikey said. The doors behind us closed and the lights came on. In front of us and above us was a metal box with Dr. Stockman inside of it.

"Intruders, here to steal my secrets? You'll leave here with nothing. Not even your lives." Stockman said. Suddenly there were guns and lasers all coming out to aim at us. "What on Earth are you? Hmmm, I suppose I'll have to dissect you to find out." Stockman said. I wasn't shocked by that response at all considering the situation.

The lasers started firing at us and we all dodged all of the blasts. Donnie had even jumped onto one of them and destroyed the ones next to it. After he did that he destroyed that gun. Donnie jumped down as we started heading towards the command booth. I had Mikey give me a boost as I jumped to the booth. Mikey followed me soon after that. We broke through the window and climbed into the box. Our other three brothers climbed up on the ladder. Leo took out one sword and pointed it at him.

"Your reign of terror is over Stockman." Leo said seriously. "You've been practicing that?" Mikey asked. "You like it?" Leo asked smiling. "What are you?" Stockman asked as he backed up to go to the elevator. I smiled and tripped him. "We are your worst nightmare." I said. April then came out of the elevator.

"They're with me." she said. "April, your alive." Stockman said kinda shocked. "And kicking." April said back. "And I've got enough evidence to put you away for years, Dr. Stockman." she continued to say. Stockman got out from under my foot and had crawled backward to the controls and pressed a button.

"That's enough." Raph growled grabbing him by the collar. "Ha! Too late." Stockman said with a smile. "What did you do?" I asked nearly ready to trap him on the ceiling with my web. "I've recalled the mouser horde from their latest mission. They'll be here any second. They'll tear you to pieces." Stockman said.

"April." Leo said. "I have to shut down the whole system." April said running over to the control panel. "I'll help." Don and I said simultaneously. "You're doomed. Listen." Stockman said with a huge grin on his face. Leo and Mikey went to the ladder to look down at the increasing number of mousers trying to make their way up to us.

"April," Leo said again. "The system isn't responding." April said frantically as the three of us tried different things to try and shut down the damn things. "You should've never matched wits with me." Stockman said as he disappeared into the elevator. "He's getting away!" Mikey exclaimed trying to get to the elevator. The mousers finally got their way into the booth and were advancing on us.

"At least we'll go out fighting." Raph said. "Actually, I don't want to go out at all." Mikey replied, his voice filled with fear. "Leo, I hope you have I back up plan." I shouted from the console in front of me. "It's not working." April said a little frightened. "Keep trying." Leo said. "This is it, it's been fun guys." Raph said. "Even me Raph?" Mikey asked. "Even you Mikey, especially you." Raph replied.

The mousers suddenly stopped moving and everyone was cheering. "God job April." I said to her. "Good job April; I've never seen anything like it." Don said happily. "HA! Losers." Mikey exclaimed knocking one over. I shook my head and I looked at them again and something wasn't right.

"Guys, I wasn't able to shut them down." April confessed. "They look pretty shut down to me." Mikey said. "The only way I could stop them was by initiating an overload sequence." April said. "Aw, shell." Don and I said as we started to get everyone out of here. Don carried April as he jumped out of the booth. We ran like crazy out of there just as the explosions started.

We made it back to the lair in one piece and Master Splinter had some tea waiting for us. About a half hour later Master Splinter walked up to April. "What will you do now Miss O'Neil? You are most definitely out of a job." Master Splinter asked. "I'm not exactly sure." April said. "We'll help you get back on your feet." Don offered. "You guys, you've all been well great. And by guys I guess I mean four big talking turtles, one big talking rat and a random teenage boy who seems to fit right in around here." April said looking grateful. "Here's to the new team." Leo said as we all lifted our glasses. 'Finally another human who can relate to things I might be going through at school.' I thought and then I grimaced and raced back to the lab to grab my school work.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Confessions

Pete's P.O.V.

The next day after we got April home I was cornered by Leo, Raph and Mikey. "So Pete, how were you able to climb that wall yesterday without any help?" Leo asked. I looked to Don for help and all he did was nodded his head. "Okay, you guys remember when I came home from school not feeling so good?" I asked. "Well, yeah." Raph said. "Well, the reason behind it was that I got bit by a genetically enhanced spider while at the laboratory. The next morning I woke up to find things have changed. One of the things is that I didn't need the contacts anymore." I said.

"So you don't have them in?" Mikey asked. "Nope, I couldn't see a thing with them in. They have been out since I've gotten bit." I said. "Okay, so from this spider bite you gained powers?" Leo asked. "Well yeah. The wall crawling and web shooting that I've been tempted to use on Mikey a few times as well as well I don't know how to explain it. Well I guess the best way to explain it is an early warning that goes off in my head." I said. "I get it, that's how you were able to dodge my blows during training and how you were able to catch Raph's sai when it was flying through the air." Leo said.

"Well yeah." I said sheepishly. "You can shoot webs from your hands?" Mikey asked excitedly. "After everything I said it's the shooting webs out of my hands that grabs your attention the most." I said a little amused. "Pete, this is Mikey we are talking about, he'll probably talk to you about becoming a super hero." Raph said with a smirk on his face.

"So little brother, we should probably test your aim with those webs." Leo said. "Come on Leo, more training. Can't we work more tomorrow?" I asked. "No can do little brother. Come, let's go. I'm sure Raph, Don, Mikey and I can test out these new abilities of yours." Leo said. Sighing I followed my older brothers into the dojo. Raph and Don set up various of targets around the dojo as Leo and Mikey were setting something up I'm sure to test how well I can handle myself with my powers.

An hour later I walked out of the dojo and I and walked into the living room. I turned on a TV and a news report came on. "Today, the accused murderer of Mae and Benjamin Parker was released for good behavior. I have to say this Ashley; this story was very close to people's hearts. For those of you who do not know a young boy had witnessed his only remaining family being murdered. That was ten years ago now the boy has been missing for ten years and the police haven't been able to find him. Hold on a second, this just in the accused murderer of the Parkers has just stolen a car and drove away with it." the reporter said.

I felt my heart rip in half; I got up and went to my room. Behind me I saw Raph, Leo, Don, and Mikey staring at the TV behind me and then at me. I just ignored them and went into my room closed the door and rummaged through my things but just settled on my black training clothes. I opened the door and stealthy got to the entrance and up through the man hole.

Leo's P.O.V.

"Guys, I'm worried that Pete is going to do something stupid." I said as we watched our brother slam his bedroom door closed. "Shell, I would even help him with this one. What were they thinking letting a murderer like that go?" Raph asked. "We should follow him in case he decides to sneak out tonight." I said. "I agree just to make sure that he doesn't do anything that he might regret later in life." Don said.

We waited in the living room and pretended to watch TV. By the time that I heard Pete leave his room to the entrance to the lair we waited. When he exited we jumped up and ran after him. We got to the surface and saw that Pete was jumping the roof tops so he quickly made our way up and ran after him. We saw him stop and looked down on the street. We could hear the sirens from here, I could also tell that the jump between the two buildings was impossible for us to make.

To our horror Peter had jumped off the building. We ran to the edge just to see Pete swinging along above the street after the police chase. "That is so cool!" Mikey said as we ran along the roof tops to stay in the chase. "Cool it Mikey, now is not the time." Raph said. We saw Pete landed on a semi-truck and jumped over a bridge that would seem human impossible.

"It would seem that the spider bite did a lot more for Pete then we realized." Don said. "It would seem so, come on lets go." I said. We heard a couple of gun shots and realized that Pete was on top of the thief's car. 'Please, don't let him be hurt.' I thought to myself as I jumped after our brother. The murderer had driven all the way to the docks. I saw the guy go into the abandoned warehouse followed closely by Peter. We got in through the roof and we could here fighting.

"Don't hurt, just give me a chance, just give me a chance!" we heard the guy beg. "What about my aunt and uncle, did you give them a chance? Did you? Answer me!" Pete shouted. "Man I do not want to be that guy right now." Mikey said. "Raph he kinda looks like you when you're mad." Don said. "Come on guys be quiet. I'm trying to listen." I said.

"Oh, I remember now. You're the little brat that the master wanted." the guy said. "Was he the one who put the world out to kill my family?" Pete asked. "Yes, he was now I admit we didn't complete it, he wanted you." the guy said. I could tell that Pete was about to blow a casket so we jumped in there.

"Pete, don't do it bro." I said. "Leo, stay out of it. I can handle it." Pete said as he turned to us. Without warning the guy aimed his gun at Pete's back and our eyes widened until Pete turned and broke his wrist. The guy dropped the gun and backed away and fell out the window. We went to the window and looked down at the guy sprawled on the pier below us. We booked it out of there and went to a roof top near the lair.

"Pete, you want to talk about it?" I asked. "I just thought it would be easier once I found out. You know." Pete said. "I know Pete. It'll be alright. You've still got us though." I said. "Thanks big brother." he said as we pulled him into a group hug. "Pete, you have to be a superhero now. Come on you have all these powers yet you don't use them." Mikey said. "Oh, I use them alright." Pete said. He knocked Mikey to the ground and trapped him under a cocoon of webs.

"Man, this could have so much potential." Raph said with a smirk. "Come on guys let's go home." I said cutting Mikey free. "I bet that I can beat you guys there." Pete said already swinging away. "Hey, no fair!" Mikey yelled. We were jumping after Pete and we heard him laughing as he swung along. "All's fair in love and war Mikey." Pete called back. We laughed as we made our way back to the lair.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Meeting Casey

Pete's P.O.V.

Mike and Raph were sparring in the dojo and as usual Mikey was taunting Raph. I shook my head and went back to work on some security cameras around the entrance in the lair. I looked up when there was a crash and I saw that Raph was going after Mikey with a pipe with fire in his eyes. Raph had knocked Mikey over and was about to beat him with the pipe. I shot a web at the pipe and yanked it out of his hands and joined Sensei, Don and Leo surrounding Mikey and Raph.

"Raphael, have you lost your mind?" Leo asked as he held back Raph's arm oblivious to the fact that he was now weaponless. "Mikey are you okay?" I asked kneeling next to him. "What were you thinking Raph?" Don asked on the other side of Mike.

"I….Leo, Mikey…..I" Raph said but couldn't finish as he tried to catch his breath. "Aw, my son, so angry. Rage is a monster that will destroy you from within Raphael, a true warrior finds in all things." Sensei said. "Master Splinter I…I gotta get some air." Raph said as he ran out the lair. Mikey tried to follow but he stopped our usually hyperactive brother. Sensei motioned to me to follow Raph.

"Don't worry Mike, I'll bring him back." I said as I ran after our hotheaded brother. I made my way to the roofs in time to hear Raph scream something.

"What's wrong with me?" Raph yelled as he got to a roof. I landed softly behind him. "Raph, nothing is wrong with you. You're just one of those people who act on anger. It doesn't make you a bad person." I said. "Why did you follow me Pete?" he asked. "Because you guys were there for me when I almost killed that guy so it's only fair that I'm here with you." I answered. "Brothers can't live with them but you can't live without them." Raph said. I chuckled and went to sit next to him.

"Aren't you scared that I might hurt you?" he asked. "Nah, bro. I trust you with my life. Besides without you Mikey will probably blow up the lair." I said. "That's true. So what's it like?" Raph asked. "What do you mean?" I asked giving him a questioning look. "Swinging above the city or climbing up the walls." he said. "Oh that, it exhilarating. Don't tell the others this but I took Mikey's advice and I'm trying to help the city when I can. After school, before school during patrols." I said. "Please don't tell me that you wear tights now." he begged. "Well, you would like the color, it's red and blue with a black spider on the front." I said.

I looked down into the alley below us and saw a girl with dark red hair walking down the alley and being surrounded by three Purple Dragons. They looked like they were going to mug her and then some.

"Man, these guys picked the wrong night to tick me off." Raph growled as we watched from a fire escape. "Easy Raph, look there." I said. Coming into the alley was a guy wearing a hockey mask. "Purple Dragons, come out and play." the guy called out in a sing song voice.

"It's the wacko in the hockey mask. Let's get him." One dragon said. "Looks like this is going to be good." Raph said. I just shook my head at my hotheaded brother. We watched the fight down in the alley and the hockey mask guy took down the three purple dragons without too much difficulty. Then he decided to take it too far.

"That guy is out of control." Raph said jumping down. Raph hooked his arm around the crazy guys arm. "Easy there cowboy. They're down, you stopped them, you did good." Raph said. I jumped down behind Raph and grabbed the discarded purse and went to give it to the lady.

"You might want to get out of here miss, this could get messy." I said. "Thank you." she said and took off down the alley and onto the street. I also saw that those Purple Dragons take off in the opposite direction of where the girl went.

"Aw man, they're getting away." hockey mask guy exclaimed. "Stay out of my way freak." he said as he went after them. The guy kicked Raph before taking off after the Dragons. "You can run Purple Dragons, but you can't hide from Casey Jones." the guy shouted as he ran. I shook my head as I went to help my hotheaded brother up.

"You okay bro?" I asked. "Yeah, come on, we've got to stop that guy from doing something stupid." Raph said as he started running in that direction. "I guess that I don't have a choice." I said as I chased Raph through the allies of New York. It wasn't long before we found that Casey Jones guy in an alley a couple blocks away beating the crap out of the same three Purple Dragons.

"You've stolen your last purse dog breath." he said as he brought down his hockey stick on the guys over and over again. "Unbelievable, this guy just won't quit." Raph said as he went to stop the guy with a kick to the back. "I told you to cool it pal." Raph said again. "Yeah, and I told you to stay out of my way, but since your ears don't seem to be working I'm gonna have to get my point across a whole nother way." Hockey mask guy said. "This isn't going to end well." I said. I knew that Raph needed to cool off so this seemed like a good way to do that instead of him beating me up later.

The crazy guy with the hockey mask charged at Raph with two baseball bats. Me I stayed out of it and was hanging on the wall. "Hey, you gotta listen to me. You're angry I can understand that believe me, but what if you grab the wrong guy? What if you go too far and get yourself in real trouble?" Raph asked. Wow, who knew Raph can be deep with words.

The guy knocked Raph into the wall and stood there spinning his bats around. "I've got my reasons for doing what I do and they got nothing to do with you." hockey mask said. "Fine all you want to do is fight, then let's fight." Raph said as he pulled out his sais and twirled them around before attacking.

I sat on the wall as they fought but I was watching out for my big bro. If anything got out of line I would be there to interfere immediately. Pretty soon Raph had him on the ground and against the wall. Raph then went over and pulled off the guys mask.

"What am I doing?" Raph asked to himself. "We're on the same side. We shouldn't be fighting; we both just need to get a hold of ourselves. Take it easy…..chill." Raph said. I jumped down and walked over to them crossing my arms over my chest. "Wow, bro that's deep. I didn't know that you could be a big softy." I teased. The guy on the ground looked at me and then at him. "Dude, you should have been helping me." the guy said to me. "Whatever, if I would've helped anyone in this fight it would have been my big brother over here." I said throwing my arm around Raph's shoulder.

"You know, you're right. You've shown me the error of my ways…NOT. FORE!" the guy said and swung a golf club at us. I easily dodged it but Raph, however was not that lucky. "I can't believe you fell for that." the guy yelled as he ran off again. Now I was mad at him but I went to help Raph up anyway.

We ran after him into another alley but it seemed like we lost him. "I know that big dope is around here somewhere." Raph said as we looked around in the alley. The alarms in my head went off and I looked up to see the guy on the motorcycle. He gunned it after us and almost hit me but definitely hit Raph with the end of his hockey stick. "I got more where that came from freaks! You want a rematch; check me out Friday night Central Park. Adios losers." the guy yelled and rode away.

"I saw we go home now." I said. "I agree, come on." Raph said. We left the alleys of New York and headed for the sewers of New York, I know not much of an improvement. We walked into the lair to see that Leo, Mikey, Don and Master Splinter were talking in front of a weird looking door.

"I don't know who could've built this thing, but if we're going to use it we're going to need safety precautions and extra security up in the warehouse." Leo said. 'Huh, what warehouse?' I thought to myself. "Piece of pie." Don stated. "Piece of pizza pie." Mikey stated as he was now drooling. "I'll just need Pete to help me with certain things and we'll be good to go." Don said. Mikey spotted us and greeted us so that the others saw us too.

"Welcome home you two. Man, looks like Raph got the shell kicked outta him." Mikey said. "That's because he did, and I have the whole thing on tap." I said with a smile. "You did what?" Raph asked with a snarl. "Why did you think I was hanging on the wall as you were fighting the guy. Other then you letting out some steam." I said. "Oh, by the way Raph has something to say, and no I didn't actually record Raph's beating." I said. Raph looked at me and then just shrugged his shoulders.

"I wanted to apologize. Mikey I'm sorry I got so outta control earlier. Guys I'm really sorry." Raph said. "Hey don't sweat it bro." Mikey said. "Alright, who are you and what have you done with our brother Raphael?" Leo asked. "Let's just say I had a chance to think about how I've been acting. I'll fill you in over dinner." Raph said. "Dinner, now you're talking my language." Mikey said. "What language is that Mikey, nitwit?" he asked. "Haha, listen to the funny mutant." Mikey said.

I was lying in bed almost to that deep sleep when I heard someone come into my room. It was a school night so nobody should be coming on here to bother me. I felt someone shake my shoulder so in response I shot a web and the person. "Alright jeez I'm leaving." I hear a gruff voice say. "I told ya Raph, Pete has school in the morning, just let him sleep." I hear another voice say. I fell fast asleep after that and went into dream land. I was oblivious to the fact that my brothers were trying to sneak out.

The next morning I found out that they tried to sneak out and were now working on the armored truck in the warehouse. After I ate breakfast I went up to the warehouse and said goodbye to everyone. "Pete, do you mind helping out after school?" Donnie asked. "No problem Don. Have fun guys." I called as I left the warehouse and started swinging to school.

I landed a block away from the high school and made my way to the school. "Hey Pete," Harry called as he spotted me. "Hiya Harry, what's up?" I asked. "Nothing much really, just the usual." he said. "Ha, so how long have you been here?" I asked. "Not long, but MJ broke it off with Flash Thompson. Now's your chance to make your move man." Harry said. "I don't know. Maybe." I said. "Come on Pete. You can't just miss out on this." he said. "Alright fine. I'll ask her to have lunch with me. How is that?" I asked. "You go get her man." Harry said as he took off to class.

I went to the first class of the day, it was gym. Not one of my favorites but nobody knew that. They thought that I was just some nerd who sucked at anything that wasn't math or science. But this time I didn't care I just wanted to blow off some steam and today we had to climb the rope and then do other physical activities for the coach. I made my way to the rope and started climbing it at top speed and was up and down before Flash even made it to the top.

"Hamoto, in my office." the coach said. I followed the coach into the office and sat behind the desk. "So want to explain to me how you were able to do that?" he asked. "Sir, I take a martial arts class after school and that is one of the exorcizes that our Sensei has us do." I said. That was the first thing that came to mind. "Really, well if that is true why don't you go up against Flash in a boxing bout." he said. "Alright." I said.

We walked out of the office and had Flash and I fight. Flash had a look on his face that said that this was his dream come true. I saw everything coming and watched closely and did everything that Master Splinter had taught me. Flash threw a punch and I blocked it with my arm. I tried to kick him but he caught it. I smiled and I brought my other foot up and kicked him away as I did a flip. Flash was nothing compared to my usual sparring partners usually either Raph or Leo. Pretty soon I had Flash pinned on the ground and he looked up at me in shock.

"That's why you don't fight a black belt. Never judge a book by its cover." I said. I helped Flash up and started walking back to the locker room. I was stopped by Mary Jane or MJ as we came to know her as.

"Hey, Pete. That was pretty amazing." she said. "Thanks." I said trying my hardest not to blush. "How long have you been training?" MJ asked. "About ten years. My adoptive father is a martial arts master." I said. "That's what I thought. You moved with such flow and grace. It almost reminded me of a dance." she said with a smile. Her green eyes were shining in the light of the gymnasium. "MJ, would you like to have lunch with me sometime?" I asked. "Sure Pete. How about say Saturday at noon. I know this really great place." MJ said with a smile. "Alright, sounds good. I'll pick you up." I said. MJ nodded and left for the girl's locker room. I was beaming by the time I got to my other classes.

The day seemed to go by fast and before I knew it I was on my way home. I still had a smile on my face by the time I entered the warehouse to see my brothers still working on the armored truck. Mikey spotted me first and ran over to greet me.

"Dude, what's with the smile?" he asked. I ignored him and headed down to the lair in the elevator. I sat on the couch and was thinking of Mary Jane. The girl I've had a crush on for years is going to have lunch with me on Saturday. An hour later my brothers came down and I was still sitting in that position.

"Pete, what's going on? Something good happen in school?" Leo asked. "Something fantastic." I answered. Master Splinter saw this and came over. "I believe I have the explanation for this my sons. It would seem that Peter asked a girl out and she said yes." Splinter said. "Is this true Pete?" Raph asked a little shocked. "Yeah, Mary Jane, she is just soooo beautiful. And the best part, she's a red head." I said absently. "Man, he is acting like he's drunk." Mikey said.

"I'll snap him out of it." Raph said. I didn't move out of the way when his fist collided with my stomach. "Ow, Raph, what was that for." I said snapping out of it. "Good he's back. Come on Loverboy we have more work to do on the truck." Raph said. So I followed my brothers back up to the warehouse and we finished the truck. I didn't even realize that it was Friday night.

All five of us climbed into the truck and headed to central park. Thankfully I had changed before we left. We made it to Central Park in no time. "And to your left is Central Park. 843 acres of landscape in the middle if the city." Don said as we pulled up alongside the park. "Wait there he is." Raph said as he pointed to the crazy guy on the motorcycle. "Damn, he's a little speed demon." I said. "Floor it Don, keep up him." he said. "You go get him Raph. Pete and I whipped up something special for you, it's in the back." Don said. I turned in my seat just so I could see his expression. Don and I had begun blue prints on building motorcycles for the rest of us. "Peter, Donatello you guys are the best." Raph said as he jumped out of the back of the truck and was going after the guy.

We weren't able to follow Raph on the motorcycle through the narrow pathways of the walkways until we came across a big one. In the middle of that one we spotted Raph and the guy surrounded by a bunch of Purple Dragons. Don drove the Battle Shell, as we've come to call it, around Hockey Mask guy and Raph scattering the Dragons. Once the truck came to a stop all us jumped out lined up next to our hotheaded brother.

"Friends of yours?" the guy asked. "Brothers actually." Raph replied. "I can see the family resemblance, well expect for the tall one." he said. "I'm the pretty one." Mikey said jokingly. "Keep dreaming Mike." I said as we attacked the Dragons. Minutes after we attacked Leo shouted something out very excitedly.

"Hey guys, I got my split kick right!" Leo shouted. "I missed it, let me see it again." Raph said. Leo complied but Raph was caught up with another Dragon. "One more time." Raph said. Leo did and this time Raph saw it. I missed the rest of the conversation since I was cut off from the others.

We finished the fight and I made my way over just as Raph and the guy were wrestling on the ground. I shook my head and left them at it and waited in the truck.


	8. chapter 7

Chapter 7: Spiderman

Pete's P.O.V.

My date with Mary Jane went very well and now we have been actively going out. I have also been helping the city the best I could, they newspapers have even given me a name. 'Spiderman' I like it, it was catchy even Mikey seemed to be going on and on about my superhero identity. I was sitting on the couch watching the news with my bros when the story about me, well Spiderman me.

When a picture of me came on the TV Raph glanced over at me and I just gave him a look. Raph looked back at the screen even though Mikey was just asking to be slapped on the back of the head. I got up and left the room, I was going to go to bed early and then when everybody else was asleep head out to do some patrols across the city. Thankfully Raph covers for me or goes out with me.

"I'm going to bed, see ya." I called as I headed up to my bedroom. I'm just surprised that they haven't put two and two together yet. "Alright, night Pete." Leo called back. I waved as I walked into my bedroom and closed the door only slightly but not all the way. I laid in bed and listened to the sounds of the lair. It was around midnight when everybody was finally in bed.

I got on my suit and snuck out and this time Raph was there waiting for me. "Come on, we going or what?" Raph asked as we went to the lift. "Hold your horses hothead." I said. We made it up to street level and I pulled on my mask. "I still think that you look ridiculous." Raph said. "Yeah, well I would like to see you wear something like this." I said. "Not gonna happen Spidey." Raph said. "Really Raph, another nickname?" I asked as I climbed up the building.

Raph ignored me as we went from building to building. I heard a scream from an alley below us and we went down, to my surprise the girl was my girlfriend, Mary Jane Watson.

"MJ, what are you doing out this late?" I asked. "That's your girlfriend? Man, Pete she's hot." Raph said. "Shut up." I said swinging down. I kicked a few of the guys away from her and went after the one with the knife. That guy got lucky and was able to slash my bicep. The guys ran off and Mary Jane looked towards me.

"Thank you Spiderman. You must me stocking me or something because this is the third time you've saved me." she said. "I was in the neighborhood." I said. "Do I at least get to see your face this time?" MJ asked. "Sorry MJ, got to keep it a secret." I said. "Well then I will just have to be content with this then." she said. Mary Jane walked over to me, lifted the mask up to my nose and started to kiss me. When she released I swung back up the roof top.

"Well, that's something I don't see every day." Raph said. "What's that Raph?" I asked. "My little brother kissing a girl." he said. "Shut up Raph." I said. Raph laughed as we went along the roof tops. We stayed out for a couple more hours and then went back to the lair. "You should let me look at the cut on your arm." Raph said. "Alright just don't tell anyone." I said.

By the time we entered the lair everyone was still asleep and I was out of the Spiderman getup. Raph and I walked into the lab which was also an infirmary for all intense and purposes. I had rolled up the sleeve of my right arm so Raph can take a look at the cut on it. I already knew that it needed some stitches.

"Yeah, you definitely need stitches. Do you trust me to do it?" he asked. "I trust you with my life." I answered. So he got the supplies together and sterilized the needle and numbed the area around the cut. I watched as he began to sew the skin together with steady yet insure hands. Pretty soon Raph was finished and the cut was cleaned and wrapped afterward.

"You did a good job hothead." I said with a smile. "Thanks, Spidey come we should hit the hay or Leo will know that something is up." he said. "Good point. Night." I said as I closed my door. I pulled off my shirt and climbed into bed. That night I had dreamed of the kiss I shared my MJ, that's when it hit me. We haven't had our first kiss yet, technically we have but she doesn't know that. Then the dream turned into something else entirely. Some sort of person was wearing a green suit and was going after MJ and then some other people that I didn't know.

The next morning when I woke up I was covered in sweat and breathing heavily. 'Who was that green man?' I asked to myself. I stood and grabbed some clean clothes and went downstairs to the bathroom to take a shower. Thankfully the only person that was up was Leo. I saw him training in the dojo so I knew that afterward I could discuss my dream with him.

Once in the bathroom I turned on the water and let the scorching hot water cleanse my aching body. All the training that we do really takes a toll after a while. When I was done I stepped out and went into the dojo.

"Hey Leo, can I talk to you?" I asked. Leo stopped in the middle of a kata and turned to me. "Anytime for you little brother." he said. So I moved over to him and we sat on the floor in comfortable positions. "I had a very strange dream last night and it has been bugging the shell out of me." I started. "Okay, why don't you just tell me the dream and we will go from there." Leo said. I nodded and took a deep breath before continuing. "It starts off with me swinging through the city and I am saving people's lives as I go on across the city. Then it turns around and shows me a man in a green suit and a hover board. The man kinda reminds me of a goblin from one of Mikey's movies. Anyway he starts going after the people that I care about. I see him going after MJ then you guys and Casey and April and then just some random people. Before I can stop him he slices everyone's throats and then I wake up. I just want to know what it means Leo." I said.

Leo was quiet for a minute before voicing his opinion in my dream. "It would seem that this was not just some nightmare. It looks like it is actually a vision of an enemy that you will have to face sometime in the future. Maybe not tomorrow but very soon little brother. But when this enemy starts coming after you we will be right there beside you through every step of the way." Leo said with a smile at the end. "Thanks Leo. I don't know what I'd do without you guys." I said as I stood.

From the kitchen we heard the sounds of plates falling and crashing against the floor. "Uh-oh, Mikey is cooking breakfast." I said. "Whose turn is it for doing the dishes today?" Leo asked looking in the direction of the kitchen. "Um, Don's and Raph's." I said. "Thank god, it isn't us that have to clean up after that goof ball." Leo said with a grin and began doing his katas again. "You can join me if you want to Pete." he offered. I looked down at what I was wearing and it was something I can move easily in so I took Leo up on his offer and went to practice with him.

Thankfully school was over for the summer and I had plenty of spare time to go out with my bros on patrols and other stuff like that. Pretty soon Mikey had called us in for breakfast and it wasn't his usual mess that kitchen usually sustains after he cooks. It was fairly neat and the food actually looked edible. After Leo and I sat down at the table with Mikey, Don and Raph came in smelling the food.

Soon the five of us went into the dojo to begin morning training with Master Splinter. He had us doing some warm ups of kicks and punches then moved on to the harder stuff that just keeps getting harder and harder. Today it was actually getting easier for me to do certain things like twist in the air before landing perfectly and dodging certain surprise attacks. I smiled at the fact that I was now faster than the rest of my brothers. By the time that practice was done I went into the lab with Don. He wanted to test my blood to see if it has changed from the mutation.

"So, Don what do you think of the new super hero in town?" I asked him. "Please, I think we have enough of them. But who knows this could be just the beginning of something more." he said as he stuck the syringe into the crook of my elbow. He slowly drew out the blood and took it to the microscope that we had in here. "So I take it that you are not a fan." I said as I walked over to him. "I don't know, he is a new hero, he hasn't done much yet so only time will tell. Here take a look at this." Don said motioning the microscope.

I looked in to see that indeed my blood did change. It was a slight difference but a difference nonetheless. "I guess this means I can't go to the doctors anymore." I said with fake sadness. "When did you ever go to the doctors to begin with?" Don asked. "When I was very little. I had to get a shot and it was my birthday. But I do remember that I got a lollipop afterward." I said. "How old were you?" he asked. "It was a week before my parent's accident. So around four." I said. "Okay, we just have to be careful with this. Your blood may not accept your blood type anymore so you have to be careful when we are in a fight." Don said. "Alright Mom, I'll be a good little boy and not get into fights." I said with a smile. "Okay, you have been spending way too much time with Raph." Don said. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked as I turned to my side of the lab. "Definitely a bad thing." Don said as he started doing his own thing.

An hour later I felt extremely tired so I went to my room to take a nap before I go out tonight. Once I went into a deep sleep I found myself in a car with an unfamiliar man behind the wheel. But yet he seemed somewhat familiar to me, like I've seen him before.

"Hello Peter, I know you probably don't remember me but I'm your Uncle Ben." the man said. Now I could see it, why he had seemed so familiar. "Why are you coming to me now?" I asked. "I just wanted to talk to you once you've become a man. I am so proud of you Peter. That family of yours raised you right. But now that you have come to that age I wanted to give you a piece of advice that your grandfather had given to me and your father. 'With great power comes great responsibility.' Take it how you want but know this, you are on the right path. I will always be with you through thick and thin." Uncle Ben said.

I looked at him with tears in my eyes; I didn't know what to say. Uncle Ben's hand came and wiped the tears from my face. "There is no need for tears Peter." he said. "I just….You have no idea how much I miss you guys." I said. "I know Pete, I know. You have many enemies that are going to be out to get you. Just remember that you aunt and I are always behind you, even your parents. I need to warn you, the person that had given the order to kill us you will be facing soon. I don't know who it is but I do know that it is soon. I have to go now Pete, just remember that I love you." Uncle Ben said as he faded away into a bright light.

I shot up in bed only to find myself in my room with the light off and the familiar gadgets in my room. I got out of bed and went downstairs and into the living room to see my bros watching a movie. I went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. My eyes were red from crying so I went into the kitchen to grab something to drink. I put my hands on the counter and took a deep breath before going to the fridge. I pulled out a soda and walked back in the living and just sat there to think of what Uncle Ben said.

"Pete, are you okay bro?" Mikey asked as he looked at me. The rest of my brothers turned to look at me. "Were you crying?" Leo asked as he saw how red my eyes were. I only nodded and looked down at my hands. "I saw my Uncle Ben in a dream." I whispered. I looked up and saw the confused looks from Mikey, Don and Raph. Leo however looked like he understood. "But isn't your Uncle dead?" Mikey asked. "Yeah, he told me that he was there because it was time for me to hear something that he and my dad was told by their father." I said. "What was it my son?" Master Splinter asked from behind me.

"He told me that with great power comes great responsibility. And then he told me that the man behind their death will be coming and soon. I don't know how soon but I do know that it's soon." I said. "My son, your uncle's words proves true and I trust that with these new gifts that you have acquired that you will use them wisely." Splinter said putting his hand on my shoulder. "You miss them don't you Pete?" Leo asked. "More than you can believe, but you know what I'm happy here. And Uncle Ben, he was proud of me, proud of what I've become here with you guys." I said.

Suddenly I was engulfed by a sea green turtle. Mikey was always the hugger in the group and right now I really needed it. "There is no need to be sad Pete. At least you are alive and with us. You should at least be happy for the life that your parents and aunt and uncle lived." Mikey said when he let go. I just nodded and then it was time for us to do a patrol and we split up. I got into my Spiderman suit and went that way. That is the beginning of Spiderman, I wonder when the rest of the family will find out.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Nano

Pete's P.O.V.

My bros and I had to go and help April set her shop up after we helped her escape from her last job. We had all climbed into the battle shell and met Casey in the alley behind April's shop. As we got there Don and I were gathering the supplies needed to fix her heater. We all climbed out and Mikey knocked on the door.

"Hi April! Green sons movers and shelpers reporting for duty." Mikey said. "Hey guys, thanks for coming. I need all the help I can get. Mike, you can start by moving those big heavy boxes." April said. "Just let me put on my hernia trusts." Mike said with a smile on his face. "Right over there wise guy." she said pointing over to the pile of boxes. Mikey walked over there and then turned back to us. "Plus I have a heater that won't heat." April said. "Hence these." Don said pointing to the pipes and other stuff the both of us were carrying. We walked away but I was still able to hear what April said.

"You two, that whole wall of antiques needs moving…carefully." April said. "Hey, I'm a ninja not a ….." Raph started to say. "Your wish is our command." Leo finished pushing Raph towards the wall. April turned back to the door where Casey just walked in.

"You're not a turtle." she said. "Uh, definitely not." Casey said. I nudged Don and pointed over at April and Casey. "You thinking I'm thinking?" I asked. "I am not the one to be talking about this kind of thing Pete." Don said. "Party pooper." I mumbled and I looked back over at April and Casey. April looked pissed at Casey for something he said.

I turned around in time to see the china in a cabinet almost fall out. With quick reflexes I made a web and caught them all. "Thanks Pete, you're a life saver." April said. "Dude, where did you learn to do that?" Casey asked. "Um, I didn't, I just happened one day." I said. Casey shrugged and went back to helping out around the store.

Later that night my bros and I were in the living room of April's apartment which was above the store. "Thanks for coming over, I've been nervous about these robberies. The jewelry store that was robbed is right on my block, so that's why I asked you here for a sleepover." April said. "Don't worry April, we've got you covered." Raph said. I watched as he got up and walked over to the window. I peeked over his shoulder to see that Casey was standing on a roof top on the other side of the street.

"I feel so much better with you guys here." April said. "It's what we do April. We will watch the place, don't you worry." I said. "Thanks Pete." she said with a smile. I smiled as Mikey laughed. "I'd be careful April, Petey here has a girlfriend. Don't want MJ to be jealous." Mikey said. I slapped him upside the head and turned back to April. "You and MJ would get along great April. Besides I'm taking her to a play this weekend. She wants to act on Broadway." I said. Mikey looked at me with a bewildered expression before I put in a movie which caught his attention.

"Thank you." Donnie whispered to me. I just shrugged before I got up and went and grabbed a soda. I stayed up as the others fell asleep. Around midnight I heard a thump from downstairs which woke Leo up. I looked at him; the look on his face told me that he heard the noise too. He went to wake up Mikey as I went to wake up the others.

Once everyone was up we jumped out of the window when we heard a body crash against a wall. In the alley below there stood a robot of some sorts blocking the entrance of the alley. "Okay, what is that Donnie, Pete?" Leo asked. "Um, insufficient data boss." Donnie said. "I have absolutely no idea." I said.

Next to the robot a man who was hiding behind the robot. "This can't be happening! Martians, just when things were beginning to go my way, we get invaded. Don't let them take me kid!" the man said with fear in his voice. The robot slammed a fist against the ground nearly smashing Mikey. I made my way over to the robot to try and get a hit in. Apparently me and Mikey had the same idea and the robot grabbed both of us and threw us. Mike landed near Don while I nearly landed on top of Raph. Before I hit him I sent a web out to catch myself. That's when it hit me; I started to send webs on the other side of the alley sticking to the wall.

"Um, Pete, what are you doing?" Leo asked coming next to me. "I'm going to trip it." I said simply as I sent another web to the wall. "Good idea little brother. Raph, Mikey, lead it over here!" Leo shouted to the others. Without complaint Raph and Mikey lead it over to me and jumped over the webs I shot over to the other wall. The robot fell over the web as I struggled to keep ahold of them. Donnie came up behind the robot with a blow torch.

"Don't let them aliens get ya kid! Knock em flat!" the guy said from the sidelines. Leo and I turned to the guy and walked to him. "What do you know about this?" Leo yelled at him a sword working its way to the guy's throat. The guy shut up and turned to the robot. "Ah! Help! Kid!" he yelled. "Daaddyy!" the robot said and scooped up the guy and ran off.

April decided that it was a good time to join us outside. "What was that thing?" she asked. Casey moaned and got up from being thrown against the wall. "Casey!" April yelled and ran to him. "Uh, did I win?" Casey asked. "Nope, sorry Case." I said with a smile. Behind me Don picked up a piece that he broke off of the robot.

"Uh, guys, this stuff is moving!" Don said. I turned around and I went to his side. "This stuff is cool, let's analyze it." I said grabbing it and going inside. Don was close on my heels as we found a microscope and put a piece of it under the scope. "Wow, definitely something you don't see every day." Don said. "Let me see." I said. Don moved out of the way and I took a peek. "Cool, nano bots." I said. Mikey pushed me out of the way so he could see. "Ewww, gross. What are nano bots?" he asked.

"Nano bots are microscopic robots all working together." Don said. "Are they dangerous?" Leo asked. "They're moving randomly. Probably when they were cut off from the main group they became mindless, unmotivated." Don said. "Oh, like when Raph goes solo, he becomes mindless, unmotivated." Mikey said. Raph slapped him upside the head.

"Speaking of mindless, did that thing seem kinda lost to you?" Raph asked. "Yeah, like a little kid." Mikey said. "Hey Don, we have a problem." I said as I looked into the scope. The nano bots were reproducing themselves at a fast rate. "Uh-oh, it's reproducing itself. If each nano bot makes a copy of itself and the copies make copies…." Don started. "Then it will become unstoppable." I said.

"Then we stop it now." Leo said. "Yeah, how do we track it?" Mikey asked. "The nanobots have a unique power signature." Don said. "We can track it in the Battle Shell." I said. "Excellent idea Pete." Don said. "And once we find robo boy, then what?" Mikey asked. "We have to destroy it." I said sadly. "As much as it pains me to destroy such amazing technology, it does seem susceptible to extreme heat." Don said. Don took the welding torch to the little bots and destroyed them.

I looked back at Casey who was lying on the couch. He tried to get up but he couldn't because his injuries were hurting him. I really think he was faking it though so he could be with April. Raph being Raph pointed it out to him with a smirk before following us out the door and into the Battle Shell. I set up the tracker and it lead us all the way to the dump.

We got out and immediately I noticed all of the stolen stuff. "Look at all of this stolen stuff." Leo said jumping ahead of us. "Where is that thing? The locator says it should be here." I said. "I know that it's been used before but I've got a baaaaaaaaad feeling about this." Mikey said. Right after Mikey said that Nano jumped out from behind a pile of garbage. We jumped out of the way in time and got into defensive stances. Then it started making itself bigger with all the pieces of metal surrounding us.

"And now I have an even badder feeling about this." Mikey said. "You think?" I asked looking over at him. "Uh guys, anybody wanna tell me how we're going to do this?" Mikey asked. "Like we always do, together. Hit it so fast it can't rebuild itself. NOW!" Leo shouted.

We each went at it stabbing it in various places where we can get to. I took out my kusari gama and sliced at its leg. Leo took off its hand completely. It screamed, I not exactly sure if it was for pain or surprise. But the robot got his hand back on and grabbed the closest one of us to it, Mikey.

"Mikey!" I shouted as I tried to get to my older brother. The robot began to spin around Mikey and it was gradually getting faster. "I'm coming Mikey!" Don yelled. "Make it quick, I'm gonna hurl!" Mikey yelled as he was spinning in the air. When Don got close he was swatted away. I helped him up as I tried to figure out how to get my older brother down from there. "It's fast." Don said. I nodded my head as I watched the spinning. "That's not a good thing Don!" Mikey yelled as he continued to spin.

Before I could come up with something the robot let go and Mikey went flying. He came right at me and landed on me. When we fell we heard a couple of cracks from my ribs. "Pete, are you okay?" Mikey asked as he scrambled off of me. It was hard for me to breathe but I shook my head. Before I could protest he picked me up and jumped out of the way of a giant foot.

"Mike, is Pete okay?" Leo asked from the other side of the robot. "No, I think a few of his ribs are broken!" he yelled back. All I could do was hold my side as I tried to breathe through the pain in my side. Don, Leo and Raph came up next to us breathing heavily. Don started to check my side but I hissed in pain almost as soon as he touched my side.

"Guys, we have to finish this and soon. Plan B?" Don asked. "Plan B." Leo said as we all climbed into the back of the Battle Shell with Mikey at the wheel. It chased after us and I almost screamed when Mikey went over a bump. The robot grabbed ahold of the truck.

"Faster Mikey, it's taking us apart!" Don yelled from next to me. "I'm giving it all she's got captain. She cannot take no morrrrrrrrre!" Mikey yelled rolling the 'r'. "Raph, its shell cycle time." Leo said from next to Mikey. "Sure, I gotta do all the crazy stuff." Raph said as he jumped on the motorcycle. "Keep it busy until we are in position." Leo called out to Raph. Raph lead it to the crusher and we were right behind it.

"Now Mikey, ramming speed." Leo said. Mikey floored it and knocked over to the robot into the crusher and it was turned on. "Looks like that did it." Raph said as he pulled up next to us. "Yeah, he's flat broke." Mikey said. I could tell that he was smiling at his own joke. Then I heard some whirling sounds and I could tell that it was rebuilding itself. "You know, I'm going to stop with the puns, they always come back to bite you." Mike said as Raph zoomed away.

"How fast can you get into position?" Leo asked Don. "Consider me there." Don said leaping out of the truck. "Don't worry Pete; we will finish this as soon as we can get that thing destroyed." Leo said to me. I yelped again as we went over another bump. All I could do was nod as Leo started talking to Raph.

"Leo, I really hope you have a plan C." Raph yelled over the phone. "Plan C at twelve o'clock." Leo said. "Uh, fellas, Plan C? Now?" Raph asked again. The robot was lifted up and over a boiling pool of molten metal and dropped in it.

"Daaaaddddyyyy." the robot said as he sunk down into the pit. Raph got back in the Battle Shell we drove off to go check on April and Casey. "You know, I kinda feel sorry for the little bot." Mikey said. "Little?" Raph asked. "That wasn't little, and neither are you." I said through clenched teeth as we drove over more and more bumps.

"You know, he was kinda like a little kid." Mike said ignoring my comment. "Too bad he had such a rotten parent." Don said as he had me take off my shirt to see the horrible bruising forming over my ribs. "Jeeze Pete, all this because Mikey landed on you." Don said as he gingerly touched my side. I hissed in pain as soon as he touched it. "I promise we won't be long little brother. We just want to tell April we've taken care of the problem." Leo said putting his hand on my shoulder. "Tell Mikey to drive more carefully will ya?" I asked Leo. "Sure thing Pete. MIKE, drive more carefully you're hurting Pete with all of those bumps." Leo yelled at him. "Sorry Pete!" Mikey called behind him.

We pulled into the alley were April's back door into the shop was. The others climbed out leaving the door open so I can hear what was going on. Once one of my brothers opened up the door April and Casey were screaming at each other. "I think they want to be alone." Mikey said as he closed the door and climbed back in the truck. We all headed home without hitting anymore bumps, course that's probably because Leo was driving. Once back at the lair Don had me go into the infirmary and began wrapping my side and had me lie down for a few x-rays.

"Good news Pete, nothing is piercing your lung so you are good on that the bad news is that you now have four broken ribs on your left side. So take it easy for a few days. No lifting, no training, no P.E. and no doing what you've been doing at night with Raph." Don said. "Aww, man you are a kill joy Donnie. But no worries. Do you happen to have any pain killers?" I asked. "Yeah, just a second Pete." Don said opening up the medicine cabinet and taking out some extra strength ibuprofen. He gave me a couple and I downed them before going carefully to my room to sleep the pain away.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Meeting

Pete's P.O.V.

I was sitting next to MJ at the theater, I was being very conscious about my left side so she was sitting on my right. "So when do I get to meet your family?" MJ asked. I was stunned to say that least; I looked over at her with wide eyes. "Um, well I have to talk to them first. My family isn't exactly normal." I said. "Nobody's family is normal." she said. "Well, my family isn't like anyone else's." I said. "Everybody says that Pete." MJ said. "I'm going to get some popcorn, do you want something?" I asked. "A soda for me please." she said with a smile. I gave her a quick kiss before getting up.

Once I got out of the theater I pulled out my shell cell and called Donnie. "Donnie, I don't know what to do!" I said in a panicked voice. "Ok, Pete, take a deep breath, now tell me what's going on." Don said in a calm voice. I took a deep breath and spoke calmly into the phone. "MJ wants to meet you guys." I said into the receiver. "Alright, I'm going to get the rest of the guys so we can talk." Don said. "Make it quick Don; I have to go back to the theater." I said as I went to stand in line.

"Okay, everyone is here. I already filled them in." Don said. "Thanks Donnie." I said. "So Pete, I hear that your girlfriend wants to meet us." Raph said. I could tell that he was grinning. "Leo, slap Raph for me." I said. I heard skin hitting skin and I couldn't help but laugh. "Quiet Pete," Raph growled. "My son, why don't you bring Miss Watson after you are done with the movie." Splinter said. "Are you sure about this Sensei?" I asked. I got up to the counter; I moved the phone away slightly. "Can I get a large popcorn with extra butter and 2 large drinks one of them a coke and the other a Dr. Pepper." I said. Over the phone I could hear Mikey ask for some candy. I gave the guy a twenty and he gave me my change.

"Sorry, Mikey you are not on a date with me." I said. "Don't worry my son; just prepare her for meeting us Peter." Sensei said. "Will do Sensei, I have to go before Mary Jane thinks I ditched in the theater. God, can you believe that I have to sit through a romantic comedy?" I asked into the receiver. I heard laughter from all of my brothers as I hung up the phone with a shake of my head.

I walked gingerly back into the theater and made my way to my seat next to MJ. "How about meeting my family after this?" I asked. "Are you serious?" she asked. "Of course. I never back down." I said as I kissed her in the middle of a very romantic part. The movie was over and I noticed that the popcorn was barely touched. "You know my brother Mikey will be really happy." I said as we walked out of the theater. "Really?" she asked. "Yeah, well can you hold onto the popcorn while I drive?" I asked. "Sure, are you sure that you should be driving with your broken ribs?" MJ asked. "Yeah, just to warn you MJ, my family isn't human." I said. "What do you mean?" she asked. "My brothers are mutated turtles and my father is a mutated rat." I said. "Are you serious?" MJ asked. "Deadly." I said pulling into the warehouse.

"Um Pete, this is an empty warehouse." MJ stated. "I know. We live under the warehouse. We use this warehouse as a garage of sorts." I said. "So you guys live underneath New York?" she asked. "Yes, they have for the last 15 years and I was adopted when I was five. I was living off the streets after the death of my remaining family." I said. MJ stood in front of me and gave me a heated kiss as I called up the lift.

"Come on MJ, you still want to meet my family?" I asked. "Of course." She whispered. I wrapped my arm round her waiste and lead her into the lift. I could tell that she was nervous about meeting them so I kissed her head. "Don't worry MJ they will love you." I said. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Absolutely." I said as the door opened up. "Welcome to the lair MJ. Guys we're here! Mikey I have popcorn!" I yelled.

Suddenly we heard a whoop and was nearly tackled by my orange banded brother only to be stopped by Don tripping him. I helped Mikey up and handed him the bag of popcorn. We were joined shortly after that by Raph, Leo and Master Splinter. I looked back over at MJ to see that her mouth was hanging open.

"You really were telling me the truth Pete." MJ said. "MJ, why would I lie to you?" I asked. "I don't know, but it all did seem a little farfetched." she said. "Well introduction are in order my son." Master Splinter said. "Right Sensei. Mary Jane this is my father and teacher Master Splinter." I said. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Splinter." MJ said. "It is nice to meet you as well Mary Jane. It is nice to know that my son has fallen for someone like you." Splinter said.

"MJ these are my brothers. The one in blue is Leonardo; red is Raphael, purple is Donatello and orange is Michelangelo." I said. "It's nice to meet you." MJ said. "It's great to meet you too. Just call me Don or Donnie." Don said shaking MJ's hand. "You can call me Mikey." Mikey said pushing Don out of the way. "Cool it numbskull, you can just call me Raph." Raph said. MJ smiled and shook Raph's hand before Raph stepped out of the way for Leo. "It's nice to finally meet you MJ. You can call me Leo. Pete has told us a lot about you." Leo said. "I hope it is all good." MJ said with another smile.

"Pete, let me check on your ribs again." Don said. "I was wondering something. How did Pete break four ribs anyway?" MJ asked. "Mikey landed on him." Raph said simply. "Poor baby," MJ said kissing my cheek. I blushed as we walked into the lab again. Don had me take off my shirt where the purple bruising was now an ugly green color. "Let's go ahead and take an x-ray." Don said. "You guys have a make shift hospital down here?" MJ asked. "Yep, we tend to get hurt a lot and we can't really go to the hospital." Leo said. "But Pete can though." she said. "Not really, they need insurance, which we don't have and various different forms of identification." I said.

I lay down on the table as Don had everyone exit the room. He took the picture and brought it up on the computer. I put my shirt back on and walked up behind Don. What I saw was a bit shocking. My ribs were almost completely healed. "How is that possible?" I asked. "Possibly when the spider bit you it had also transferred some of its DNA to you." Don said. "We will think about this more in the morning I have to go and take MJ home." I said. "Be careful out there Bro." Don said as I left the room. I waved back at him and MJ and I left. I drove to her house and gave her a kiss goodnight before I left.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Darkness

Pete's P.O.V.

My brothers and I were playing around in the sewers, each of us were on some sort recreational item. Mikey and I were on a skateboard; Leo is on a scooter, Don on a bike and Raph on rollerblades. We always have a blast going through the tunnels like this. So much Mikey was making a fool of himself like usual.

"He is the alpha dog, the thrash meister, the undisputed god of the half pipe. Woohoo!" Mikey said skating through the sewers. "Who needs a half pipe bro? We got a full pipe." Raph said before he shouted, "Woohoo Yeah!" Raph yelled putting on some speed. I shook my head as I put on more speed and was way ahead of my brothers and went into the lair. We were just having fun, fooling around when all of the sudden the lights went out. My four brothers crashed into each other and I sensed that I was going to crash so I went to the wall and clung to it.

"Nice wiring job, Don." Mikey said accusingly. "I guarantee it's not my wiring." Don said. "Then it's Pete's fault." Mikey said. "Nope, sorry, wasn't me either." I said from the wall. "Maybe it's just a blackout." Don said. "Maybe, now would you get your foot off of my shell Pete." Mikey said. "Mikey, I'm nowhere near you. I'm chilling on the wall." I laughed out. Then soon a candle was lit and we were washed in a soft light.

"Keep that flame away from Mikey. He scarfed down a whole chili pizza for dinner." Leo said. "Clearly there is a power failure. I suggest you investigate and see if it can be fixed." Master Splinter said. "We're all over it." Mikey and Raph said. We packed up our gear and took it with us topside. "And hurry up, I do not wish to miss my favorite program." Master Splinter said. With my back turned I smiled and ran out with my bros.

We were on a rooftop on top of a water tower and looked out over the city. The entire city was bathed in darkness. "You know, I don't think that Master Splinter meant we should investigate this far." Leo said. "You can never be too thorough. Especially when it comes to topside time." Raph said. "This whole side of town is dark." Don said. "A substation must have gone out." I said. "This isn't right; shouldn't there be some emergency lights or something?" Leo asked. "Yeah, it's totally dark down there." Raph said. "Which means that there is only one thing to do." Mikey said. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" I asked Donnie. "Because it's Mikey who said it." he answered.

We soon found ourselves in front of a museum playing around while it's pitch black. I know dangerous except if you are trained ninjas then you learn from the dark. We were having fun until Leo stopped because he was worried that someone would see us.

"Guys, you really think we should be doing this? What if somebody sees us?" Leo asked. "That's the beauty of it Leo. No one can see us. It's pitch black." Raph said. "Get with the program bro, it's a once in a life time opportunity to session some surface terrain." Mikey added. "Shouldn't we investigate this thing before Splinter calls us because we have been gone for a while." I said. "Come on Petey, it's not like you have anywhere to be later." Mikey added nudging me.

I sighed and we started to play again before we stopped because Donnie came back over to us. "Hey, check this out." Don said pointing to the building. We looked over and saw that there were two of the black clothed ninjas that we fought before. "Didn't we fight these clowns before?" Mikey asked. "Yeah, and we nearly got waxed." I answered. "Who's up for some payback?" Raph asked. "I'm in." I said. I swung ahead of my brothers when I heard Mikey yell for me to wait up.

I didn't, I got in way before my brothers and switched to my Spiderman costume and left my other clothes, weapons and skateboard on the roof. I landed in the lobby and kicked the two away from this crazy looking sword. "Don't you know that it's not nice to steal in Spiderman's neighborhood?" I asked. I have practiced my sarcasm with Raph on our nightly runs and I have changed my voice so they wouldn't recognize me.

Raph's P.O.V.

We got into the museum and I had figured that Pete went ahead to change into Spiderman. Sure enough I heard one of his cheesy sayings. "Don't you know that it's not nice to steal in Spiderman's neighborhood?" Spidey asked. I mentally face palmed and pulled out my sais. When Pete is Spiderman he becomes like Mikey, always throwing around puns, left and right. "I don't believe it. How did Spiderman get here?" Mikey asked.

"Shut up Mikey, can't you see that he needs help with the Foot." I said. "Sorry, but Spiderman is just so cool. I wonder if I could get an autograph." Mikey wondered aloud. I slapped him and charged into the fight to help Pete. We fought until Leo called for help and we raced to him. And we crashed into each other.

"I sense a teamwork training session in our future." Mikey said. I looked over at Pete and saw that he was facing off with a guy with a short sword. "You have found my weakness, sharp pointy objects!" Spidey said sarcastically. I had to hold back the laughter trying to escape my lips as the guys got away with the sword in the display case. Pete went after him and minutes later fell through the ceiling. I had to admit, it was pretty creative way to through off the others.

"Aw man, I missed my opportunity to talk to Spiderman." Mikey whined. "I'm sure that you will get another chance." Pete said with a smile. "We need to get out of here." Leo said hearing the sirens in the distance. We got back to the lair where Mikey handed Master Splinter I piece of cloth he tore off of one of the ninjas.

"What does the symbol mean Master Splinter?" Leo asked as the five of us sat in front of him. "Trouble." Sensei answered. "You know something about these ninjas? Where do they come from? Who do they work for?" I asked. "And what do they want with a magic sword?" Mikey added.

"It's not magic. It's more like a self-perpetuating oscillation frequency generator." Don said. "Uh, Pete, a translation would be nice." Mikey said. "It packs a shock wave that'll knock you off of your feet." Pete said.

"We got to go after those guys." I said nearly ready to jump to my feet and run out the door. "No." Splinter said stopping my movements from happening. "A wise ninja does not seek out an enemy he does not fully understand." Master Splinter said. "But Sensei, bushido demands that we fight for honor and justice and," Leo said trying to reason with him. "Bushido also demands that you honor your master's wishes." Sensei snapped at Leo. "I will meditate on this further." Splinter said standing and leaving for his room. "Goodnight." our father called out.

Pete's P.O.V.

Master Splinter was hiding something from us, I could feel it. But I also trust him to tell us when he was ready. "Awe man undergrounded again." Mikey said interrupting my thoughts. I walked over to Don and pointed to the lab with a wink. He got my meaning and got everybody else's attention.

"Hey, Pete that's a good idea." Don said and we went to the lab. "Where are you going brainiacs?" Raph asked. "There's more than one way to seek out your enemy." I said. We went to work on the computers while the others were doing their own thing while they waited for us.

A couple hours later Mikey came over to us. "What's up with the big cheese? He's been zoning in there all day." Mikey asked. "It's that ninja symbol. It's got Sensei all weirded out." Leo said. "Enough of this wasting around. I say we head top side, kick ninja butt, take ninja names and find out the whole ninja story for ourselves." Raph said as he kicked the head of one of the dummies off. It flew and fell into a bag of chips that Mikey was eating from on the couch.

"Whoa, remind me never to get on your bad side." Mikey said. "Too late." Raph said. "Hey, guys check this out." Don said. "You found them didn't you?" I asked wheeling around to look over at Don's computer. "I hacked into the power company's computer system. Look there is another blackout by the south street seaport." Don said. "I smell a rat, and I don't mean Splinter." Raph said going to the door followed by Don and Mikey.

"Hang on guys, Splinter told us…" Leo started. "Not to go after the ninjas, he didn't say anything about not investigating the power failures." I told him before going after the others. "Excellent, I have a few new surveillance toys I want to test out." Don said. I shook my head and followed them before I heard Leo say, "It's tough being the leader."

We soon found ourselves on top of the bridge overlooking the harbor. "Total blackout, just like last night." Raph said. "But this time I came prepared." Don said. He rummaged through his duffel bag and pulled out a pair of goggles, which Mikey took and put on.

"Awesome, total turtle vision." Mikey said. I shook my head and gave the goggles back to Donnie. "Night vision actually." Don told him. "How do we survey such a large area?" Leo asked. "I came prepared for that too." Don said and pressed the button on his chest. A glider came out of the backpack on Don's shell and we had to step back some.

"I've been dying to try this puppy out." Don said. "You mean you haven't tested it yet?" Leo asked. "Dude, how are they going to test out a flying machine in the sewers?" Mikey asked. "Point taken." Leo said. "We will stay in touch via shell cell. I've worked out all the theoretical aerodynamics." Don said. "Are you sure Donnie?" I asked eyeing his bo staff. "It's fine, it's practically fool proof." Don yelled as he jumped off the roof. "But is it Don proof?" Raph asked.

"Hey Pete, what were you talking about before he jumped off?" Leo asked. "He forgot to add in his staff." I said. "Don? Don?" Leo asked into the shell cell. "I'm okay. No problem. Just forgot to compensate for the wind drag on my bo staff." he said. "You were right Pete." Mikey said. "And you doubted me why?" I asked with a smile before I went back to looking at Don across the river.

"Guys I'm picking up something strange down by the river." Don said over the phone. "What is it?" Leo asked. "It looks like they're searching for something under the water." he said. I crouched down on the ledge looking over at the disturbance. "Who's searching?" Raph asked. "It's our ninja buddies again. They have the sword they stole rigged up to some kind of vibrational cannon." Don said. "Donnie where are you? I can barely see you." I asked since Leo was standing next to me. "I'm over pier 16. You can see me?" he asked. "Hello, part spider now." I said sarcastically as I sent web out.

"Hey no fair." Mikey called to me. I smiled as they started to follow me. I stopped on the other side to wait for them to catch up to me. "I'm going in for a closer look. Whoa!" Don said through the phone. "Don what is it?" Leo asked. "Mayday, mayday! I'm going down!" Don yelled. Then we heard a splash and the gurgling sound of water. "Don, can you hear me? Say something bud." Leo said. I was about to jump into the water to pull him up when I heard him over the phone.

"Man, that water stinks, and this coming from a turtle that lives in the sewer." Don said. "YES!" we cheered and then started making our way over to the pier. "I have visual on the cannon. I only see two guys, but that just means that the rest are hiding." Leo said. My spidey senses started going off, that's what I decided to call them. "Really, what gave you that idea?" Mikey asked. "Because my senses are going off." I said before flipping up to the boat to engage in the black clothed ninjas.

"I am really starting to hate that power Pete has." Mikey said as they hopped up with me to the deck of a ship. The fight was hard but then again it was also a good workout for us. That is until I saw that Raph was hanging upside down on the opposite side of the deck. Leo got to him before me. "Who says I've never cut you a break?" Leo asked. "Hey Leo! Leave the puns to Mikey!" I yelled as I flipped away from the ninja and kicked the sword out of his hand. We finished off the rest of the ninjas and gathered on the deck with Donnie joining us.

"I think this teamwork effort gets a most improved." Leo commented. "I don't want to know." I said faking ignorance. Raph smirked at me knowing that I know exactly the mess they got themselves into. "You would know if you would have joined us in the museum." Leo said. "Hey you try being surrounded by at least 20 ninjas with no way of escaping." I said. "School's not out yet guys." Don said pointing at a helicopter. "That is one cool shell copter." he said.

"What's up with Barnacle Bill?" Mikey asked. "I have no idea." I answered. "Whatever it is it can't be good." Raph said as the copter flew away with whatever they pulled up from the river. We headed over the cannon to see if we could get back the sword. Leo popped up on a corner of the deck and scared the crap out of the two up there.

"Now boys, there's a small matter of some stolen property we need to discuss." Leo said. "Dudes you really shouldn't be playing with such dangerous toys." Don said. "You could poke your eye out." I said. They ran to the other side where they were stopped by Mikey, who growled at them. One of them pulled out a laser and I jumped up on them and kicked the guy's hand. The laser hit a control panel on the cannon and it started to go haywire. It started to shake the entire platform and the guys were getting onto the helicopter.

"They're getting away." Raph said. "We have bigger problems Raph." Don and I said. The cannon was facing the docks and it started to break everything apart. "Talk about bad vibes." Mikey said. "Not funny Mikey." Raph said. "Only a little bit." I said. "Don, Pete can you shut it down?" Leo asked. "We might be able to disconnect the sword from the accelerator." I said. "But crossing the power terminal could result in a feedback that might…" Don said. "Donnie, Pete whatever. Meantime, let's point this thing away from civilization." Leo said.

Don and I were on top of the cannon trying to attempt to shut it down. Then I heard another helicopter and I looked over to see a police copter. "Hurry up guys, before we are on America's most wanted Reptiles." Mikey said. "Almost there." Don said as we connected different sets of wires. It started spinning faster which threw Donnie off but I was stuck on their thanks to my powers. "Someone please stop this thing!" I yelled as I continued to hold on for my life. Leo happened to find a crowbar and stuck it in making it stop. I flung off and landed hard.

"Need help up bro?" Mikey asked. "I'm good, I just need to sit still for a moment before I puke." I said. I looked up to see Leo toss Don a glove which he used to take out the sword. "Let's get out of here." Leo said. We got off the platform just as it collapsed into the river. "Whoa awesome light show." Mikey said. Behind us the helicopter was coming closer. "Speaking of light show." Leo said. We bolted right after that and made it back to the lair in the next couple of hours.

Don handed the sword to Master Splinter and we sat down in front of him again. "The design is unmistakably 11th century Japanese, but the metal is unlike any I've ever seen. Clearly there is more to this sword than meets the eye." Splinter sat it on the stand over by the lab. "Best that it remains out of the wrong hands." he said. "It makes one wonder what they wanted the sword for." I said. I was met with dead silence before we were dismissed for the night.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Invisibility

Pete's P.O.V.

We were now practicing another trick we use as ninjas, blending into the shadows. We were balancing on top of bamboo pools ready to begin our lesson. "My sons, tonight our training shall focus on combining two essential disciplines. The way of balance and the way of invisibility." Master Splinter said. He clapped and then the lights went out. The clapper officially works. "Dudes, you put in the clapper?" Mikey asked excitedly. I shook my head as Sensei smacked Mikey upside the head with his walking stick.

"Ow," Mikey complained. "Michelangelo, the way of invisibility also includes the way of silence. I suggest you use both if you wish to avoid my walking stick." Master Splinter said. Master Splinter started to swipe at us with his walking stick and I was able to jump over it and duck under it. Then I heard a clap and the lights came on.

"Peek a-boo, I see you." Mikey said. Splinter hit him with his walking stick and knocked Mikey off of his stick and then he clung onto another one. "Hey, don't I at least get points for creativity?" Mikey asked. "A creative mind must also be balanced by a disciplined body. We must learn stillness and alertness for they are the only defense against the unexpected." Splinter said turning off the lights again.

A couple minutes later the elevator doors opened up and light flooded the room. Who entered the room was none other than Casey Jones. "Hey guys," Casey said. None of us answered so he began to walk around and then ran into the poles we were standing on and knocked us over. I fell over and landed on top of Leo. "Sorry bro." I said as I rolled off of him. "No worries Pete." Leo said. We got up and saw that Master Splinter was on top of Casey.

"Master Splinter, no. He's okay." Leo said, stopping Master Splinter from attacking Casey. "Sensei, this is Casey the nutca…uh the guy we told you about." Don said. "You remember the igilantevay." Mikey said. "We figured it would be okay to give him access to the lair. You know, in case of emergencies and stuff." Raph said. I helped Casey stand up as Master Splinter got up and stood next to me.

"Please forgive my rash actions." Master Splinter said with a bow. "No problem." Casey said taking off his mask. "Although next time it would be wise to heed the ancient Japanese proverb….phone first." Sensei said. I had to roll my eyes at my father as he went to pick up the bamboo poles.

"Whoa Raph, your crib is even more awesome than you said." Casey said. "You didn't come all the way down here for the nickel tour. What is the 411 street side?" Raph asked. "Graffiti, it's everywhere. All over town." Casey said. "Case, I think we know that it's everywhere." I said. "And I think that it speaks for everyone when I say duh." Mikey said. "We're New Yorkers Casey; we've seen graffiti before." Don said. "Not this kind." Casey said showing us a picture. The picture showed five heads, four of them turtle heads and one human being stabbed by a sword.

"Geesh, graphic much?" I asked as my cell rang. "Pete, man I'm glad you answered. I need some help." Harry said through the phone. "Harry, what's wrong? I'm kinda in the middle of something." I said with everyone looking at me. "My computer, it's not working." he said. "Is it even on?" I asked. "Yeah," he said. "I'll come over tomorrow Harry. It's kinda late tonight." I said. "Alright, bye Pete." Harry said hanging up.

"Harry, Harry, Harry. He is going to inherit the largest most scientific company out there and he can't even fix his computer." I said. "What company Pete?" Don asked. "Oscorp." I answered with a smile. "Dude, you friends with a billionaire?" Casey asked. "Well, yeah. In school people look at me as a nerd, even the bus driver. It is actually quite annoying so I kinda beat Flash Thompson in a wrestling match and soon after that MJ and I started dating. Can we get back to the problem with these graphic wall doodles?" I said.

"Anyway, do all the tags look like this?" Leo asked. "Some are a little more graphic. Hey, cool sword. Looks like the one in the graffiti." Casey said. Before we could warn him the sword shocked him and sent him flying into the bookcase. "Remind me, whose idea was it to bring him down here?" Don asked. I pointed to Raph and Don and I both smirked as we went over to the workbench. We were working on something really cool for the Battle Shell.

"I thank you for this information Mr. Jones, but we must return to our training." Master Splinter said. "Wait, don't you guys want to put the smack down on the scum who did this?" Casey asked. "Well yeah, but it smells way too much like a set up." Mikey said. "Wow Mikey, didn't know that you could be smart." I said. "Someone is just trying to get under our shells. Why should we stoop to their level?" Don asked. Everyone had ignored my comment to Mikey, I was okay with that. "But this is a matter of honor. What about all that bushy doo-doo stuff you guys always talk about?" Casey asked. "That's bushido, which has nothing to do with payback for a bunch of nasty wall doodles." Leo said.

"Exactly Casey, besides we were kinda in the middle of something." I said. Casey looked over to Raph, hoping to get our hothead brother to go topside for all the graffiti. "Sorry Case, I got to go with my bros on this one." Raph said. Casey looked kinda sad until he saw the entertainment system in the living. He flopped onto the couch and started to watch TV and started to eat the pizza that was sitting on the couch.

It was starting to get later and Casey was still here. He even took the last slice of pizza that I was going to eat. I looked over at Leo and gave him my best pleading look, which worked because Leo went over to turn off the TV. "Sure is getting late." Leo said faking a yawn. Casey ignored him and started to flip through Mikey's DVD collection. "These the only DVD's you got?" Casey asked. "Yeah, in fact why don't you borrow some and bring them back." Mikey said. "That's okay; I'll just watch them over here." Casey said. Casey got up and went over to the DVD player and started pushing the eject button. When that didn't work he killed it with his foot.

"I think your player is busted." Casey said stating the obvious. "That's okay; Don and I will fix it." I said. "In the morning." Don added. "Whatcha guys working on?" Casey asked coming over to the workbench. "Something incredibly boring. No touchy unless you don't want to keep your hand. Wait I have an even better idea." I said. Don looked at me and nodded his head several times. Casey and Raph were just beginning to wrestle when I motioned for Raph to move away. When he did Casey looked over at me and I webbed his mouth shut and then wrapped him in a cocoon of web.

"Thank you Pete!" Mikey yelled running at me and giving me a bear hug. "Mike, can't breathe." I said gasping for breath as Leo freed Casey so he and Raph can go topside. Raph and Casey were calling each other names all the way into the elevator. Then Master Splinter turned to me with a smile.

"Peter, I want you to go and watch after them, and please do it so only Raphael knows it's you." Sensei said with a smile. "Awe man, how did you know it was me?" I asked. "My son, even if you hide under the persona of Spiderman you still hold yourself the same way." Master Splinter said. "Dude, your Spiderman? That is totally awesome." Mikey yelled as I started to through off the shirt and pull on the mask. "Why red and blue though? Green is your color." Mike asked. "Because the spider that bit me was red and blue." I said as I ran after the two hotheads.

I threw my pants at Mikey's head as the doors closed and I got to street side. I started swinging until I caught up with them. I could hear them from about a couple blocks away. They were throwing insults back and forth and they weren't being quiet about it either. They stopped when they came to an alley where some purple dragons were spray painting another tag. The two hotheads jumped down and got the attention of the three dragons.

"Hi, we are the neighborhood clean in green. Doing our part to stamp out the taggers." Raph said. The three attacked but I wasn't too worried about them because Raph was there and it would be over quickly. But boy was I wrong; one of the dragons had called for backup.

"Piece of cake." Casey said. "Don't be so sure, phone boy here called for backup." Raph said. I saw that across the street there were these two guys dressed in suits just staring at the scene for a little bit. "And here it comes!" Raph yelled. They then jumped from the top of the building into the alley across the street. "Whoa, those things aren't human!" Casey said. "In case you haven't noticed, neither am I." Raph said with a smirk. They charged and then the two turned invisible. I decided that they needed my help when they turned invisible.

"They must have some sort of- what do you call it? Cloaking device." Raph said. "Cloaking device, what are they Klingons? Hey looks like we are going to get some help." Casey said. "Hey Spidey, what are you doing here?" Raph asked. "You see, I wanted to fight the invisible fiends too. I couldn't let you have all the fun." I said. My smile hidden behind my mask. Raph shook his head and then started to try to fight the two again. A couple minutes later we were thrown against a wall and were knocked unconscious.

Raph's P.O.V.

I woke up strapped to a table and I looked over to see Pete handcuffed to a wall. His mask was off and I saw a huge cut on his forehead. His blood dripping down his face. I suddenly felt anger as I watched him breathe slowly as if he was in pain. I had to get us out of here before anything bad happened to Pete; it's my job as big brother. I started to try to get out of my bonds as this big blonde guy came into the room with us.

"Aw, you're awake. This is some nice steel. How about telling me who gave them to you?" the guy asked. "Yo momma." I said. "Keep acting like that and your brother over here won't live to see tomorrow. Now let's try this again. You know, I get a little clumsy when people don't answer my questions." he said. He turned and tossed the broken shell cell on the table and then I saw the tat. "Hey, nice tat. Purple Dragon or just some big ugly chicken?" I asked. "Let's start with something simple. Exactly what kind of freak are you anyway?" he asked. I kept quiet until he went over to Pete and put a knife to his throat.

"Now freak I won't an answer or your brother will suffer the consequences. Now I want an answer. Who do you work for? How long have you been on this planet? What is the level of your technology?" the guy asked. "Planet? Technology? Boy, your barking up the wrong shell." I said. I started to work on my wrist bands as he hit the table I was strapped to.

"Answer me!" he yelled. "Ugg, come to think of it, who do you work for? I mean you look way too dumb to be in charge of this." I said. Then the man went over to Pete again, who was starting to wake up, and placed a wicked looking knife to his throat. "Your choice, you can talk or you can watch you freak brother suffer. Now is there something you want to tell me?" he asked. "Yeah, goodnight." I said taking a gas mask and putting it over his face. I got out of my restraints and grabbed my stuff before going over to Pete.

"Pete, come on bro. Wake up. We are getting out of here." I said. "Raphie?" Pete asked. "Come on bro we're getting out of here." I said picking the lock on his wrists. "I think they drugged me. I can't think straight." Pete said. "Well shit. We still need to get out of here Pete." I said picking him up. I held him over my shoulder and ran out of the lab. We found ourselves on a ship and in the middle of the harbor. "We are going to have to swim bro. Can you do it?" I asked. "Probably not, my arms and legs feel like noodles." he whispered. I nodded and jumped off the ship helping Pete swim through the harbor and to the piers.

Leo's P.O.V.

We were back practicing our invisibility when the door opened up again. Seconds later we were on the floor again and Casey was on the floor with us groaning in pain. "You can almost set your watch by this guy." Mikey said. "Casey what happened?" I asked. "Where is Raphael?" Master Splinter asked. "The invisible ninjas took him and Spiderman." Casey said. Mikey, Don and I exchanged a glance before Mikey broke the silence.

"The invisible ninjas huh? This story wouldn't happen to include Santa Clause and the Easter Bunny would it?" Mikey asked. "I got proof." Casey said showing us this orange thing in his hand. "Ooo, some sort of optical device. Heavy duty hardware." Don said taking the device over to the lab area. I tried to call Raph and then Pete but neither of them was answering his cell phone.

"Raph's not answering his shell cell and neither is Pete." I said. "Don't worry; I've installed tracking devices in all the shell cells. Interesting." Don said. "What is it Donnie?" I asked. "I'm not picking up a signal from either of their cells." he said. "Aw, we'll never find him! Wait why are you looking for Pete too?" Casey asked. We ignored him and let Don do something different. "I may be able to calibrate the scanner to trace a com signal from your invisible ninjas." Don said. Mikey and I waited for Don to find our missing brothers while Casey was throwing our furniture and breaking it.

"Better make it fast, we're running out of furniture." Mikey said. Casey was about to break something else when Don got a signal. "I'm getting a signal, its Raph and Pete." Don said. "Woohoo!" Casey yelled breaking the light bulb above the desk. "This guy is bad news even when there's good news." Mikey said. "It's faint but at least we have a blip to follow. Make that several blips." Don said. "The invisible ninjas signal?" I asked. "Raphael and Peter may not know that they are being followed." Sensei said. "Even with Pete's gift?" I asked. "Well it looks like one of them is being carried. So I'm guessing even Pete can't tell." Don said. "Which means that we have to find them before they bring in some seriously unwanted house guests." I said. "We already got one of those." Mikey said motioning towards Casey.

"So uh, how do we stop something we can't see?" Casey asked. "Already got that one covered." Don said. He then went into a drawer and pulled out 4 night vision goggles. "Turtle vision, heat sensor goggles. After all an invisible body is still a warm body." Don said. Don then tossed one to each of us and then we started to get ready to head out. "Let's go." I said. "That's a good look for you." Mikey added motioning to Casey again.

"We are going to half to split up. Casey and Mike, take topside in the battle shell. Don and I will take the sewers." I said. I ignored the whine over the phone as Don and I went through the sewers. Don led us through a pipe until we finally found Raph and Pete. Raph was carrying Pete, who seemed worse for wear.

"I spy with my turtle eye some goons that need a good bapping." Don said. I rolled my eyes as we jumped down from the pipe we were on with weapons drawn. "Bonzai!" we yelled as we kicked away some of the goons away from our brothers.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Raph asked as he sat Pete down by a wall. "Ever hear the one about the invisible ninja?" Don asked. I attacked the ninjas as they came to us again. But what we didn't expect was that they grabbed us and tossed us like it was nothing.

"Hey, did I mention that these guys were really strong too?" Casey asked. I was startled that he and Mikey were here already. "That might have been some useful info." I snarled. I looked up to see that one of them had grabbed Pete and he looked like he was hardly struggling. "Damn it, they freaking drugged him! I knew I should have stayed by his side." Raph snarled. Pete was drugged? This is becoming more serious than I thought. The ninja took a knife and held it up to his throat cutting it a little.

"Drop your weapons and surrender. My hand is getting clumsy, the knife might slip." the ninja said. I tried to think of something but I thought of none so I motioned for the others to drop their weapons as well. I looked around and immediately noticed that Mikey wasn't with us. He had snuck behind the invisible ninjas and then knocked out the one that was holding the knife to Pete's throat. The both of them went down but Mikey had caught Pete before his head could hit the ground. We took out the rest of the goons and then surrounded around our semi-conscious brother.

"Man, I'm beat. Maybe I should just crash at your place tonight." Casey said with a yawn. "No, I mean nothing beats the comfort of your own bed." I said. "We'll give you a ride. Have you home in no time." Don suggested. "Carry you up the stairs, tuck you in, heck we'll even tell you a bed time story." Mikey said. "Okay, Mikey, Raph go get Casey home and Don and I will get Pete back to the lair to check on him." I said and we all left.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Results and a New Enemy

Don's P.O.V.

Leo and I got back to the lab and set Pete down on the infirmary table. He groaned softly before being still again. I was wondering what these guys did to my little brother. I had Leo help me take off his costume top so that I could have access to his arm. I took a sample of blood and began to get to work on figuring out what was in his system. Leo had told Master Splinter and now the both of them were in here as Pete started to moan in pain again. I looked over and his eyes were open slightly.

"Easy bro, can you remember what happened?" Leo asked. "I was helping Casey and Raph fight off these invisible guys and then I blacked out. I came to a couple times but each time I was knocked out like two more times by these wicked looking needles. Next time I woke up Raph was picking the lock on the handcuffs." Pete said. His voice was rough and thick and sounded like he was having problems breathing so I took a flashlight and went over to him.

"How is your breathing Pete?" I asked. "Like breathing through a straw." he gasped. I looked worriedly over to Leo and Master Splinter just as he stopped breathing all together. I hurried over to the medical cabinet and grabbed an epipen and raced back over and injected it into Peter's leg. Almost immediately he started breathing again.

"Don what just happened?" Leo asked. "That was an allergic reaction. I will find out what happened. I need you to watch him, get him a glass of water, but let him rest. I am going to find out what they injected him with so we know to avoid it." I said as I took the blood sample to the lab.

Leo's P.O.V.

What had they injected into my little brother? Whatever it was he was deathly allergic to it. I watched over him as Mikey and Raph walked in after taking Casey home. They looked over at Pete who was still lying there with no top on and still having difficulty breathing.

"What happened?" Raph asked. "He stopped breathing." I said. "What happened?" Mikey asked with a scared look. "Apparently whatever he was injected with he was allergic too." I said. Raph looked pissed just as Don came back in with the test results. "So what's the verdict Donnie?" I asked. "Well, it wasn't what knocked him out. I couldn't find any trace of it. But what I did find was a large amount of toxins in his system. Toxins from the venom of bees, wasps and hornets." Don said. "Great, so we have to make sure that he carries around an epipen then?" I asked. "Yes, however what happened today shouldn't happen again from a tiny sting. The most would be hives and shortness of breath. He should be fine for now." Don said. Just then Pete groaned which got our attention.

"Why does it feel like I got hit multiple times with a sledge hammer?" Pete asked. "Good to see you awake bro. How do you feel?" Don asked. "Didn't I just answer that? I have a massive headache and my chest hurts." Pete said trying to sit up on the bed. "Easy, bro you almost went into shock. Turns out that you are allergic to bee stings." I said. "Oh great, I get insect like powers and yet turns out that I am allergic to another type of insect." Pete groaned. However he did manage to sit up and get to his feet.

"Where do you think you are going?" I asked. "You guys may not need clothes, but I do. I'm freezing." Pete said. That's when I noticed that he was starting to get hair on his chest and face. "So you noticed too, huh bro?" Raph asked. "What, that he is getting taller or that he is getting hair all over his body." I said. "Well both." Raph said. "Raph, how tall is Casey?" Don asked out of the blue. "I would say around 6 feet. Why?" Raph asked. "Because I think is going to get taller than that." he said. "How do you know?" I asked.

"Because my father and uncle were over 6 feet." Pete said. He had changed into a pair of worn out jeans and a green t-shirt. "Dude, how can you remember things like that?" Mikey asked. "I don't know, some things just come to me like how tall they were and how my dad and I would play basketball." Pete said. Pete then grabbed his green bandanna and tied it around his forehead.

"I should probably go and see what Harry wants. I don't know where that poor guy would be without me. Raph, I'm going to take the shell cycle." he said as he entered the elevator. "He is doing what?" Raph asked. "Just leave him be. He needs to be with friend." I said putting my hand on my hothead brother's shoulder.

Pete's P.O.V.

I climbed onto the bike and made my way over to Harry's. I am not even sure why I decided to go now, but something was compelling to go. On the way there my spider sense went off and I stopped the bike. I looked behind me and I saw this green guy that wasn't any of my brothers. So I decided to go after it. I went down an alley and parked the bike and changed into my Spiderman costume.

"What in the world is that thing?" I asked. I came upon a scene with a guy in a green suit that kinda reminded me of a goblin. He was terrorizing some people in the festival that was going on in central park. I swung out and kicked him before he threw another bomb at the citizens on a balcony. "Aw, Spiderman, you've showed up. I was hoping when I would finally meet you." he said. "So you know who I am but I don't know who you are." I said. "My name is the Green Goblin. And I will force you to join me." Goblin said. "You dear goby give green a bad name. And I will never join you." I said.

The green freak then started to fight me. I had to admit that he was pretty good. Though being a ninja myself I had to try to tone it down some so that I wouldn't give anything away. But suddenly as I was swinging towards him he shot me with some sort of powder and I was knocked unconscious again.

Raph's P.O.V.

I was sitting on the couch in the lair and we were watching the news with Master Splinter. Then the news turned to a story about Spiderman and a guy wearing a green suit. The cameraman had zoomed in on the fight and we watched our younger brother fighting this crazy whack bag. It looked like he was taking a beating until suddenly he fell from the sky and the crazy guy took him away.

"Donnie, can you track him?" Leo asked. "Already on it." Don said. I started pacing back and forth already worried for Pete. Within minutes Don had Pete's location and we headed out. My anger started to boil once we got to the rooftops and started to watch what was going on.

"Wake up little spider, no you're not dead not yet. You're an amazing creature, Spider-Man. You and I are not so different." the green whack bag said. "I'm not like you. You're a murderer." Pete said groaning a little. At least I knew that he was okay. "Well, to each his own. I chose my path, you chose the way of the hero. And they found you amusing for a while, the people of this city. But the one thing they love more than a hero is to see a hero fail, fall, die trying. In spite of everything you've done for them, eventually they will hate you. Why bother?" the green guy said. My anger started to fly off the handle but before I could go to my brothers aid Leo stopped me. I glared at him but signaled to wait until the whack bag was gone.

"Because it's right." Pete retorted back to him. I smiled at my brother, proud that even though Pete couldn't move he still had his fighting spirit. The green dude then sat next to Pete and slapped him on the head. "Here's the real truth. There are eight million people in this city. And those teeming masses exist for the sole purpose of lifting the few exceptional people on their shoulders. You, me? We're exceptional." he said leaning in and putting his hand around Pete's neck. I even heard Mikey and Don growl with me for that. "I could squash you like a bug right now, but I am offering you a choice. Join me! Imagine what we could accomplish together….what we could create. Or we could destroy! Cause the death of countless innocents in selfish battle again and again and again until we are both dead! Is that what you want? Think about it, hero!" he said flying off on the glider.

We then jumped out of our hiding spot and raced to our brother's side. "Hey, bro. Need some help?" I asked. He simply nodded and tried to take off his mask. So I took it off for him and helped him stand. He only stayed standing for a second before falling over again. "Who was that guy bro?" Mikey asked. "Green Goblin, he is a psychopathic killer I spotted terrorizing the festival." Pete said. "What did he spray you with?" Don asked. "I have absolutely no idea. All I that I know is that it is making my legs numb and gives me a headache from hell." Pete said leaning heavily on me.

"Don't worry bro; we need to get you home. Find out what he did to you." Don said. "Where's my bike?" I asked. "In an alley over on 4th." Pete said sleepily. "What a second bro, don't go to sleep, you need to stay awake." Don said. WE made our way back to the lair slowly; Pete was still very groggy by the time we made it home. In fact he nearly fell asleep when he put him on the exam table.

"I really need to start being more careful huh?" Pete asked. "That would be helpful bro. Wouldn't give us a heart attack either." Leo said. "Did you just tell a joke?" Pete asked with a slight smile. "Maybe." Leo replied. Mikey and I stifled a laugh as Don took Pete's mask to see what Green Goblin sprayed on Pete. About an hour passed as we fought to keep Pete awake is when Don came back in.

"I am sure that whatever was used would be fine. Pete can go to bed." Don said. "Yah," Pete said. Pete stood up and almost fell down as soon as he stood up. So I caught him and picked him up. "Come on bro, bedy bye." I said. "Alright Raphie." Pete said sleepily. I shook my head at the nickname that I hated but I shrugged it off but glared at Mikey who looked like he was about to say something. I walked up the stairs and up to his room. I dropped my youngest brother on the bed and left. He should be sleeping really for a while at least.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Angel

Pete's P.O.V.

After the whole incident with Green Goblin I had slept for two days straight. I only know that cause Mike was sitting next to me. When I had woke up Mike was staring at me, his blue eyes wide with concern then with relief. Apparently being asleep for two days makes you very hungry and thirsty.

"You're alive!" Mike said happily. "Of course I am. Is there anything to eat?" I asked. "Of course there is bro. I made some French Toast earlier there is still some left over." he said. "Prefect. I am starving." I said. I got out of bed and I noticed that I was in my boxers. "Um Mike? Who took off my pants?" I asked. "I did, Don said that one of us should probably take off the tights. Bro, you seriously need to rethink that look." Mike said. I shook my head and grabbed a pair of jeans and a green homemade tank top. We made our way downstairs when I was tackled again by Raph and to my surprise Leo. Don walked over to me and handed me a plate and a large glass of water.

"I take it that I was out for a while?" I asked gladly accepting the food. "Well yeah. Tonight we are going out to patrol. Want to join us?" Leo asked. "Shell yeah. I would be up for it." I said with a grin. I drained the glass of water and finished my breakfast just as Master Splinter came out.

"Good morning my sons. It is good to see you up Peter." Sensei said. "Good morning Sensei." all of us said together. "Now that we are all up, it is time for morning practice." Master Splinter said. So we spent most of the morning training and waiting for night to fall over the city. After training though Mikey had talked me into playing some video games with him, which I did. And I am happy to say that I beat him several times in two different games before we left for patrol.

Once night had fallen we were jumping over the rooftops with Casey. I had on my training gear since it was the best thing for this type of thing. It was a lot like the ninja's who we tend to fight all the time except for one thing, I have a band around both upper arms that match my bandanna and a belt with a shell kinda like a belt buckle. We saw some activity going on and we dropped down into the alley and waited for them to leave for them to leave the store.

We waited in the shadows and Mikey got their attention as they exited the store. "See guys, you never know what you are going to find on the ol' nightly training run." Mikey said. "Now class who can tell what he did wrong." Leo said pointing his sword at the guy. "You mean besides being a badly dressed, law breaking, and good for nothing lowlife street punk?" Raph asked. "I think that covers it bro." I said as I started to swing the weighted end of my weapon.

The big guy growled and yelled, "Bust them up dragons." and they attacked. The guy that gave the order though hides in the store that they just robbed. One would think that he had more balls than that. These guys were easy enough to take down. "When are these guys going to learn?" Leo asked kicking one in the face. "Green beats purple every time." Mikey said knocking one out. "They'll all be black and blue by the time I'm finished with them." Raph said. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted someone running off in the opposite direction of us. "We got a runner." Don yelled. "Don't worry bro, I've got it." I said.

I swung off to get ahead of her. But when I got there Casey and blocked her off. "Angel?" Casey asked. "You know her?" I asked. "Angel it's me Casey." he said. "Casey? What are you doing here?" she asked. "Stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life." Casey said. He pointed to the bag of money with his hockey stick. "What, you mean the Purple Dragons? Nah they are my posse, my family." she said. "But you have real family at home." Casey said. "You can't tell me what to do." Angel said. "But when you start to break the law then it's my business." Casey said. "I don't see no badge on you." she said. "And I don't see a dragon on you, not yet." Casey said. "Tonight was my first test. And tomorrow I pass my initiation." Angel said. And with that Angel punched Casey and jumped over the fence and ran.

"You okay Case?" I asked. Just then we were joined by my brothers. "Casey, what happened? Who was that girl?" Raph asked. "Her name is Angel. I know her from the neighborhood. I promised her grandmother that I'd keep an eye on her. Keep her out of trouble." Casey explained sadly. "So she's a Purple Dragon?" Leo asked. "Not if I can help it." Casey said scowling. I shrugged when my brothers gave me a weird look and we headed back to the lair.

Back in the lair we were doing stuff, Don and I were working all night on upgrading the Battle Shell. Don had come up with this idea to put in a remote control upgrade which will allow us to start it and drive it remotely. It was the next evening and Don and I were almost finished.

"What are you guys doing?" Mikey asked. "Making it so that the Battle Shell can be controlled remotely." I said. Mikey then went quiet and then the engine on the Battle Shell started up. "You guys were going to tell me not to touch this huh?" he asked. Don and I jumped off and as it started to move. It went around the lair, making a huge mess as it went along. Until it was coming right at us so Don and I grabbed the stuff that we needed off the table and jumped out of the way as it destroyed our work table.

"Donatello, Peter your Battle Shell is a marvel of engineering. A true testament to your incredible mechanical skills. And I never want to see it in our home again." Master Splinter crossing his arms. "Sorry Sensei." Don and I said. Master Splinter walked away and we looked over to Mikey. The both of us back handed our prankster brother. All five of us helped to get the battle shell up in the garage and when we got there someone was yelling Raph's name. "Would you like the honors?" I asked my hotheaded brother. Raph rolled his eyes as Don turned on the lights on the Battle Shell as I opened up the garage door.

Angel was standing on the other side of the door staring at us in awe. "Alright kid, this better be good." Raph said as we stood next to him. "You need to help me. Casey been captured, and I need your help." Angel said. "Well great, we are going to need disguises right?" I asked. "Yep, come with me. All your brothers need is some clothes. I can make you over like you won't believe." Angel said. A shot a help me look to my brothers but all they did was smile and just stood there.

Leo's P.O.V.

I couldn't help but laugh as we heard Pete cussing out Angel. "Come on Angel, isn't this going a little too far? You already pierced my ear, my nose and my eyebrow. Why do you want to add some color in my hair and put on a fake purple dragon tattoo?" Pete asked. I raised an eye ridge as I looked over at Don. "I really hope that none of this is permanent." I said. "Me too." Don said. "Can I at least pick what color you will dye my hair?" Pete asked.

An hour later Pete came out. He was wearing a black tank top with black saggy jeans and a pair of green boxers that were peeking out of his jeans. His hair was dyed dark green in places and true to what he was complaining about three piercings and a purple dragon tattoo down his neck and ending on his arm.

"Wow, Pete, if we ran into you in an alley I would beat you up." Raph said with a smirk. "Thanks Raph you make me feel so much better." Pete said. "Now all you need now is a gang name." Angel said. "How about Spider." Pete said with a smile. I shook my head as we climbed into the Battle Shell. "Okay, I knew that Casey hung out with some weird dudes, but you guys are off the charts. Well except for Pete anyway." Angel said. "Well I'm not normal either." Pete said. "I know, please I saw how you were swinging around." Angel said.

"No way am I going out like this. Tell me people dress this way." Raph said. "Yeah, if I have to dress ridiculous bro, so do you." Pete said. "Yeah, but you look badass." Raph muttered. "It's a good look for you Raph, kind of a hip-hop, cat burglar, storm trooper thing." Mikey said. "Don't laugh green boy, you're next." Angel said. She handed the rest of us a pile of clothes and when we stopped we changed.

We finally got to hideout and Angel lead it us to the front entrance. "Just be cool and follow my lead." Angel said. We watched as Angel walked up to the guard and held up three fingers. We followed her and held up the sign. "Good thing it's only a three finger salute." Mikey said. We walked and it was packed with Purple Dragons surrounding a cage and cheering. We followed Angel over to a secluded spot.

"Yeesh, it's like we walked into an ugly convention." Mikey whispered. "Hey, then you must feel right at home Mikey." Raph countered. I heard Pete snort as I stepped in front of them. "Knock it off guys; I'm trying to blend here." Don said. Don crossed his arms as he tried to blend in. Mikey then did the same thing as well as Raph. Pete was leaning against a post with his arms crossed across his chest. Out of all us Pete looked the coolest one in our group.

"You really want to look like a Purple Dragon then try getting your butt kicked by a ninja turtle." Raph said. "I'm down with that." Mikey said. "You can just feel the love in this family." Pete said. "Sorry bro." Raph and Mikey said. "Whatever." Pete said. "Okay guys, take note. We have exits there and there." I said pointing to the exits, "Guards are posted around the perimeter. Everyone is pretty heavily armed so let's try and avoid a fight." I said.

"Leo, bro. I love you and all but this is us we are talking about." Pete said. "Your right. What was I thinking." I said. We stood by the side just as a cage dropped down over the ring in the middle of the room. Then someone and lowered Casey so he hanging above it and a big blonde guy announced that it was going to be a fight to see who was going to be taking out Casey.

"Tonight's cage match championship will determine which team will win the honor of ridding the Purple Dragons of a most hated enemy." the announcer guy said. "Lousy, thugs, I got your most hated enemy right here." Raph said angrily. "Easy Raph, let's not blow our cover just yet." I said. "Damn, Leo couldn't you just let him go just this once?" Pete asked. "You've been around Mikey way too much." I said. "What, you think being a funny superhero is easy? Where do you think I think it from?" Pete asked with a smirk. "Shut it web head." Raph said. "Seriously Raph, another freaking nickname?" Pete asked.

"So who's ready to battle it out for a shot at the vigilante?" the announcer asked. A bunch of Purple Dragons jumped out of the stands and into the arena. "Come on, come on, come on, there's got to be more takers than that. The honor of the Dragon is at stake here." the announcer said.

"How are we going to get him down from there?" Don asked. "I know how to get to the cat walk." Angel said. "Alright, Don, Mikey go with her. Nothing fancy just stick to the shadows and cut him loose." I said. "And what are you three going to do?" Mikey asked. "We'll make sure that the spotlight stays on the cage." I said. "Sounds like fun." Pete said. Mikey, Don and Angel made their way up to the catwalk and Raph, Pete and I made our way to the cage.

Pete's P.O.V.

"Is this going to work?" Raph asked. "You know a better way to buy some time. Besides, you need the practice." Leo said. I shook my head as I jumped over the ropes. "Moi?" Raph asked. We walked into the arena and I noticed that this wouldn't be fair at all to the 7 dragons standing there waiting to face us. "We have three new initiates have entered the competition. Let's show them how we treat newbies." the announcer said. "Well this should be fun." I said.

It was about a minute into the fight and I already had to jump over unconscious people. Raph was going hardcore on these guys. I got it that Leo wanted us to keep some of them alert enough to fight as well as buying enough time. "Okay, Raph maybe you're a little unclear on the whole concept of buying time. We still need to leave a few standing." Leo said. "Seriously, pretend for the next few minutes that this is training instead of actual fighting." I said. "Um sorry." Raph said.

I tripped one of them as they came towards me. The crowd was jeering at us and I just thought that they might want to have the name of the person who trained us. "Jeez, I can barely move in this stuff. What is the deal with humans and clothes?" Leo asked. I just smirked at his statement as I continued our fight. "You ever seen a human in his skivvies? Trust me, it ain't a pretty sight." Raph asked. "Other than me you mean?" I asked. "Please, you don't walk around in the lair with your boxers on." Leo said. "No, but that's what I sleep in." I said.

Raph was then grabbed and was spun around until he was tossed out of his clothes. "Hey, it's one of those kung fu lizards." I heard someone shout. "Oh, crap." I said. "Turtles, turtles. Don't any of you know a turtle when you see one?" Raph asked. "Uh Raph, I think the biology lesson's the least of our problems right now." Leo said.

The big blonde guy came back into the ring with us. He didn't even open the door, he ripped it open. "Steroids, much?" I asked to no one in particular. Raph shot me a look and we attacked him. Leo was behind us taking off the constricting clothes and then joined us. As we had the guy distracted Leo jumped on his shoulders and clapped his head. It had stunned the guy for a second but he regained his posture while Raph and I were attacking him left and right which was not working.

"Do me a favor, be a cooperative little mountain and just go…..down." Raph said as he went flying into one of the cage walls. I flipped over the guy's head kicking him as I went down and raced to my brother. The guy started to come over to us and before he got to us Leo had cut a piece of the metal and it landed right on top of his head. I was surprised that he still was able to stand right after that. We were soon joined by Mikey and Don. They stopped some of the Purple Dragons that were trying to make their way onto the stage with us.

"Don't look now, but tiny still wants to play." I heard Mikey say. The guy ripped up the rest of the wall and it landed right on top of us, crushing my leg. Raph was trying to help me out when we caught sight of the guy taking Leo's swords. We were about to warn our oldest brother but Casey took out the guy with a swing of his bat. I was finally helped out and was leaning on Raph since I couldn't put any weight whatsoever on my leg.

"Take us out here Donnie." Leo said. Don took the remote out of his belt and called for the Battle Shell. "I have just what the doctor ordered." Don said. "Oh taxi." Mikey called. The Battle Shell then busted through the wall and stopped by the arena. "Bout time that thing busted up somebody else's place for a change." Raph said. I slapped him as we climbed into the Battle Shell. Pretty soon we had gathered all seven of us and left the warehouse to go and drop off Casey and Angel. It was determined that I only had a sprained ankle so all five of us watched Angel and Casey approach a house.

"Pie, I want pie." Mikey said. "Yo Casey, how about introducing Grandma to your friends." Mikey called. "Forget it Mikey, we're ninjas, we stick to the shadows." Raph said. "The unsung heroes of the urban jungle." Leo said. "The warriors of the night." I said. "The silent protectors of the way of bushido." Don said. "So what kind of pie do you think it was?" Mikey asked. Then Raph and I slapped Mikey upside the head as we made our way home in the Battle Shell.

***I'm thinking that Pete should keep at least one of the piercings, please vote and tell me which one he should keep.**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Garbage Day

Pete's P.O.V.

It has been a couple of weeks and my ankle was fully healed. Now it was time for the trip Donnie and I have been waiting for. A trip to the dump that is where we have been gathering all of our electronical supplies for the lair. All of us except for Mikey was helping us search for anything that would be suitable because he gets bored super easily. He was skating around on the mounds as we searched.

"Alright! Mean, Green and totally extreme!" Mikey yelled as he raced by us. I shook my head and I continued to search. We continued to search and Don and I were interrupted by Raph.

"Blech, Pete, Don you don't want something that's so gross you don't want to touch it right?" Raph asked after he accidently picked up something red and gooey. "If it's going to improve the lair than we can use it." Don answered. Just then Mikey raced by us screaming "WAHOO!"

"Why isn't Mikey helping? It's not fair, I….." Raph said his arms crossed over his chest. "Raph, would you rather have Mikey bored?" I asked. Mikey sped past us with a big goofy smile on his face laughing like a maniac. "Right." Raph agreed. "Bro, you just need to relax. Not worry about what kind of prank Mikey will pull next. Just learn to let it go." I said. "Pete, you are going crazy if you think that I can learn to relax." Raph said. I just shrugged my shoulders as we continued to dig through the piles of refuse and came up with some pretty nifty things. When we were done we were sitting around a camp fire and I had the urge to sing songs.

"Hey thanks for the shopping cart guys." Donnie said. "I hope that you found some useful items among the refuse my green amphibious friends. And you my friend are going to be taller than a lot of people I know." the Professor said. We had befriended him many years ago when we first came to the dump. "Sure did Professor. I think we all have to agree with you on that one. Our little brother is going to be a giant." Don said. I punched him and glared. "It's not my fault you know." I said.

I overheard a conversation about us from two other guys around the camp fire. "Those guys in the big turtle suits are back." one said. "Yep." the other said. "Ever wonder why they dress like that? And why the boy hangs around them?" one asked. "Nope." the other one answered. I shook my head at their conversation and the returned my focus to the Professor.

"Here are some things we picked up for you. An undamaged circuit board for you two." he said handing Don and I the circuit board. "A near mint condition comic book for you my green lad. Last time you said you were collecting them." the Professor said handing Mikey the comic. "Thanks Professor." Mikey said. Don and I went to the back of the Battle Shell and we came back with piles of blankets.

"Here, we brought some blankets and warm clothes." Don said. "They're a little worn, but they should help at night." I said. "One man's refuse is another man's treasure. You know there is a theory that we are all recycled." the Professor said. Then the two guys from before started to talk again.

"Another theory, that's the fifth one today." one said. "Yep." the other one said. I shook my head again and went back to the conversation. "The big bang theory says that all matter has been exploding and imploding then exploding again since the beginning of time. Our very molecules are being recycled." the Professor said. "Did you get any of that?" one asked. "Nope." the other one said.

"You know I just finished a book about the big bang. I'll bring it by later. If that's alright with you Pete." Don said. "No problem bro. Just take good care of it Professor." I said. "Much obliged Donatello and Peter." the Professor said.

"Hey are there fewer of you here than usual?" Raph asked. "A lot of the guys have gone missing lately. Plus, what's weird is that they don't take their stuff." one said. "Yep," the other one agreed. "I have a theory about that." the Professor said. "Another one?" one whispered. "There has been talk of a terrifying figure who takes us away in the dead of night. His name is whispered in fear. They call him the Garbage Man." the Professor said. All of us laughed after that. That has got to be the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard.

"You almost had me going there. The Garbage Man jeez. Gotta roll guys." Raph said. We walked back to the Battle Shell and Don stayed back to talk to the Professor and then we left. "That was majorly creepy. You think any of it is true." Mikey asked as he started the new comic book he got. "Hey, whatever it is if the Professor is worried we should take it seriously." Don said. "Seriously, huh? Guess that leaves Mikey out." Raph teased. "What?" Mikey asked looking up from his comic. "Just leave it be bro." I said.

Don and I dropped the guys off and we headed back to the dump with the book. When we got there it was deserted and the camp site was a wreck. "What the shell?" Don asked. "Hello? Anybody here?" I called out from the bike. Don pulled out two flashlights and we split up so we could search better. I came across these tire tracks that were large enough to belong to monster trucks.

"Donnie, come look at this bro." I called to him. He came next to me and kneeled down to see the track up close. "That's one big tire." he said. "I have a bad feeling about this Donnie." I said. "Call the others." he said. I nodded and pulled out my shell cell and called Leo. When I told Leo what was going on they came down here almost immediately.

"All we know is that they were attacked. It was really big and really dangerous." I said. "I hope they are okay." Mikey said sadly. "Don can you run an internet search for police reports?" Leo asked. "We already tried Leo." I said. "Nothing on missing homeless. Nobody has noticed or cares." Don said. "Meanwhile someone is snatching our buds." Raph said. "We need to hit the streets." Leo said. "It's trench coat wearing time." Mikey said wearing a trench coat and pointing at nothing in particular. I slapped my forehead and shook my head. "Sometimes I worry about you." I said.

Although all my brothers had put on a trench coat and hit the streets I just decided to do a patrol as Spiderman to see if I can spot anything. All I got was a big nothing except maybe some muggings going on that I stopped. I headed back home and crashed on the couch next to Mikey. "I see you took a different approach to searching." Leo said. "Yeah, in retrospect maybe not a good idea. But again I didn't want to get caught by the police for being spacious in a trench coat." I said.

"Have you got anything Don?" Leo asked. "Virtually everyone we talked to knew someone who had disappeared. I've programmed a marker for each one." Don said. We all stood around the monitor staring at it to make some sense of where the most activity is.

"Whoa, looks like all the activity is down by the docks." Mikey said. "Then that's our next stop." Leo said. We got down to the dock and we sent Mikey out in a trench coat standing by an oil drum that had a fire going. "Can somebody please explain to me why it's always me who's the bait? Especially when we are hunting for shark." Mikey asked over the speaker. "Jeez, what a whiner, I almost wish he'd get grabbed." Raph said. Leo sighed and made the decision. "Nothing is happening. Let's call it a night." Leo said. "Come on back Mikey." Don said. "We're outta here." I said. Just then my spidey sense went off. "Mike, you might want to run for it." I said again. Just then something showed up, bright red lights blinding us.

"Uh guys, the shark is here and he's humming the theme from _Jaws_." Mikey said panic setting in his voice. "Hit it." Leo said. For once I was behind the wheel so I stepped on it as soon as Mikey got in. I started to drive away when Raph came up to the captains' seat and noticed what exactly was following us. "It's a garbage truck. A stinking garbage truck." Raph said. "Garbage man drives a garbage truck. What's the problem Raph?" Mikey asked. "Raph take the wheel. I'm going to pull behind him and I am going to find out who exactly is behind the wheel." I said. "Are you crazy Pete?" Leo asked. "Possibly, I live with you guys." I said with a smirk.

Raph's P.O.V.

I took the wheel as Pete maneuvered behind the garbage truck. Pete was able to get out the window and zipped over to truck. I watched as Pete clung to the side of the truck as we drove pretty close behind him. "This is probably right up there with stupid and reckless ideas someone in this family has ever done." Leo said from beside me. All I could do was nod as I watched Pete climb onto the roof of the truck.

"He's making a run for it!" Don yelled. "I know, just keep your shell on." I said as I hit the gas. As I got closer to the truck I noticed a compartment opened up and we were engulfed by flames. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mikey screamed like a little girl. I looked over at my younger brother and quirked an eye ridge at him. "Uh, sorry for the girly scream." he said. I pulled alongside it and then I heard Don yell as I saw a buzz saw through the side of the Battle Shell.

"I don't know about you guys but I am sick of this." I said as I stepped on the gas and rammed into the truck in front of us. Pete turned and glared at me as he moved to the cabin of the truck. "Don, how good are Pete's reflexes?" I asked. "Pretty good. Why?" Don asked. "I have an idea, but Pete will have to be really good at getting out of an explosion." I said. "Absolutely not." Leo said. So we continued to follow the truck until it spilled oil behind it so we could slip and slide all along the pier.

"Hang on, we have some major oil slickage." I said. I tried to straighten the Battle Shell and regain some semblance of control. "If you guys forgot what we had for dinner I think I'm about to remind you." Mikey said. We were about to slide right off the docks until suddenly something caught us.

"You guys might want to come on out. I can't hold this forever!" Pete yelled. So the four of climbed out of the Battle Shell to see Pete had the Battle Shell by several strands of web as the garbage truck went into the depths of the East river. "Not to be a pain or anything but can someone help me pull this up safely onto the pier?" Pete asked. I shook my head as I went to help him. With our combined efforts we pulled the truck up in a matter of seconds. Then Pete and I joined Leo, Mikey and Donnie on the end as they watched the water.

"Now let's see who crawls out of this thing." Leo said. "I've got a few things to discuss with them." I said pulling out my sais, twirling them. I looked down to see a red glowing light start moving along the bottom of the river. "What the shell?" Leo asked. "My words exactly." Pete said. Whatever it was it was heading to an island in the middle of the river. We headed back to the lair as Pete and Donnie started doing research about that island.

"So what's with the island?" I asked about two hours later. "It turns out that it is the best run landfill operation not just in the city but in the entire country." Don explained. "Best run doesn't mean best, just means most profitable." Leo said. "Come on Leo, what could they be doing out there? They're right in the middle of the city harbor." I said. "If business is as good as Don says, anything they want. A few payoffs in the right hands can go a long way." he said. "We need to check this place out." Pete said. "Something stinks on that island and it ain't the garbage." Mikey said in his best Arnold accent as we headed out. "Yeah, keep trying Mikey someday you'll get a winner." I said.

We were in a drainage tunnel overlooking the river as we watched the island in the distance. "Looks harmless." Don said. "That doesn't really mean it is bro." Pete said. "It's quiet…maybe too quiet." Leo said. "Now see how does Leo make that line work?" Mikey asked in a whispered tone. "Enough, let's go." Leo said. All of us jumped into the river and swam over to the island. I kept looking over to find Pete but then I realized that he was ahead of us. We got onto the island and searched the island for any signs of the truck or any other people.

"Ugh, I don't wanna know what I just stepped in." Mikey said. "Mikey focus." I said. We continued on our way up the piles of garbage until we were overlooking a scene that would frighten anybody else. I was disgusted by the way it looked and the way the people were chained together. "Unbelievable." Leo muttered. The homeless were all down there and were being worked to the bone, chained by the ankles and shocked when they collapsed. "This is making me sick." I said. I stood up to get ready to go and free people. But Leo stopped me and gave him a glare. In the middle of a pond of orange goo the truck came out.

"Ew gross." Mikey whispered. It drove up a ramp and then dumped a couple people down into the crowd below. "That's it." I said standing again. "Hold on Raph, let's see who comes out of this thing." Leo said. It opened up and out came this huge man, and not like tall but fat, and disgusting. "Oh my god, why the hell would someone let themselves go like that?" Pete asked. "That is the most disgusting thing I have ever seen." Mikey said. "Just this once I totally agree with you." I said.

"Greetings filth." the garbage man said. "He's one to talk. I can smell him from here." Pete said. "Garbage is power." the garbage man said. "If that's true than this guy is Superman." Mikey said. "Before I brought you to this island you were nothing but human garbage. No home, no purpose, no value, but now I have recycled you, giving you work sifting through the refuse that the city stupidly squanders. To build my fortune. Behold the birth of my empire, invisible to the outside world until it is too late." the garbage man said. All five of us stood up and drew our weapons and got ready to charge down there.

"I would rather be a free man, living on the streets, than a slave in your stinking empire." the Professor said. I smiled at him for his brave remark. "Guards, silence him! Get this ungrateful beast back to work! NOW!" the garbage man said. The guards then zapped him to shut him up so that's when we attacked. "That's it, time to take out the trash." I said. We slid down the side of the hill with Mikey actually garbage sledding. Don and Pete went to go and free the prisoners as Mikey, Leo and I took care of the guards.

"Professor, are you alright?" Don asked. "Never felt better Donatello." the Professor said. "Well, it looks like your buddies have the guards pretty much under control." Pete said. "And may I take this opportunity to encourage you to kick that so called garbage man's stinking derriere." he said. "With pleasure, Professor." I said. We then started to go after the Garbage Man on the platform.

"What's this, they're sending freaks against me?" he asked. "I'll dispose of this genetic refuse." the garbage man said. "It's garbage day fat man, time to take your can out to the curb." Mikey said. "What?" the garbage man asked. "Uh, how about time to dump you in the dumpster smelly boy." Mikey tried again. "You shut up." he said. We all started to fight the creature and moved it back and back.

I got hit with a bunch of sludge or whatever he was trying to spray us with. "You freaks!" he shouted. "Can we finish this?" I asked. "Dude, you seriously need to take a shower." Mikey said. "I will recycle every one of you into the ground." Garbage man said. "Hey garbage brain if you fight as bad as you smell then we are in trouble." Mikey said. "I told you to shut up." Garbage man said. Mikey jumped over his head as he tried to grab my annoying younger brother. Mikey was leading him higher up the ramp almost to the cliff.

He then grabbed Mikey and was dangling him over the edge of the cliff. "Put him down garbage freak!" I yelled. Don threw his bo at him which short circuited something which caused the fat man to drop Mikey and he rolled off the cliff. Mikey climbed back up as we watched the water below.

"For sure he can't swim." Pete said. "We gotta do something." Leo sighed. "I knew he was going to say that." I said as we all jumped in. We looked around and then resurfaced. "No sign of him here." Leo said. "He's gone." Pete said. I looked over to our human brother to see his hair almost covering his eyes. We swam back to shore and met up with the Professor and the other homeless on the island.

"What's up Professor?" I asked. "We voted to stay here, there's food and shelter. The Garbage man was right about one thing, people do throw away a lot of valuable items." the Professor said. "Watch out for him. Something that evil always comes back." I said. "Now see that worked. How do you come up with those?" Mikey asked. "Quit recycling the old ones Mikey keep looking for something new." I said with a smile. After that we all went back home.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Shredder Part 1

Pete's P.O.V.

We were in the dojo doing training, but today we had weapon training. "You know what I like best about weapons practice? The weapons." Raph said. Mikey had wrapped his nunchuck around Raph's sai and sent him flying over his head. "Too bad you stuck with those lame toothpicks and not a real weapon like the nunchucks." Mikey said. Then Mikey was knocked off his feet by Don. "Sorry Mikey, but the bo staff is where it's at." Don said. I smirked and then wrapped the chain of my kusari-gama around Don's ankles and knocked him to the ground.

"Sorry bro, it's the kusari-gama all the way." I said leaping over him. "Boys put away the toys. Double katana is the only way to play." Leo said. Leo then proceeded to beat the snot out of us, I only kinda put up a fight but I still ended up on my butt. "What I'd tell ya? Double Katana, pretty sweet, huh?" Leo asked. "Nice going bro." I said rubbing my neck. "Nice one Leo." Donnie said. "Lucky." Raph said. "Not so lucky for my tail, it just got kicked." Mikey complained.

"Well fought Leonardo." Master Splinter said. He came out of nowhere which kinda startled me. "Thank you Sensei." Leo said bowing. "You have won, but do you know why?" Splinter asked. "Well I have the superior weapons. I read where sword master Musashi said, the katana blade holds the soul of steel and is the truest guide to the warrior's way which is kind of how I feel." Leo said. "Many things are said, but few are true." Master Splinter said. Leo looked shocked at the statement and then I turned to my other three brothers with a smile.

"Uh-oh, this ain't going to be good." I whispered. "Master Splinter's got that look." Raph whispered. "I think someone is going to get it." Don whispered back. Mikey chuckled very loudly and then Master Splinter glared at him. "Michelangelo, do you think I am funny?" Master Splinter asked. "Uh yeah….I mean sometimes." he said. I shook my head as I realized that he is digging himself deeper in the hole. "There was that time you told the joke about the ox and the sparrow. It wasn't really a joke, but it was funny and…" Don elbowed him, "I mean no Master Splinter." Mikey said.

Master Splinter sighed before he turned back to Leo. "Leonardo, attack me with your katana." Sensei said. "Master Splinter, I…" Leo said. "Do it, now!" Master Splinter said. Leonardo yelled and then swung his sword but was stopped when Master Splinter put up his hands. "Is this the great weapon of which you speak? Helpless against an old rat such as myself? Again with both." Master Splinter said. Leo attacked again and this time each of his attacks was blocked by Master Splinter's walking stick. Sensei eventually knocked Leo's swords away and held the end of his cane up to Leo's throat. "In the hands of a true ninjistu master, anything can be a deadly weapon." Master Splinter said. To prove his point Master Splinter threw his walking stick all the way through the punching bag hanging from the wall. "Remember, the weapon is only as good as the arm that wields it, Leonardo. Until you have learned this lesson, you have learned nothing." Master Splinter said. Leo looked down to the ground shamefully until all of us were dismissed from the rest of the practice. Shortly after that Leo left the lair I assume to get some air.

I looked over to the door and something wasn't right. My gut was telling me to follow my eldest brother, make sure nothing bad will happen to him. "Hey Donnie, I think that we should follow him." I said. "Why is that Pete?" he asked. "I don't know, just a feeling that I have." I said. Now Don looked worried and we gathered the rest of my brothers and we followed Leo topside. We saw Leo on a rooftop reading something and then started to go off somewhere. We continued to follow him until we came across a warehouse that he entered. We stood at the door peeking in and seeing absolutely nothing.

"Man, Leo's been acting funny all day and I don't mean ha-ha funny I mean funny funny." Mikey said. "It's not like him to go off like this." Don said. "Yeah, he's acting like me." Raph mentioned. "Like we need another brother with a bad attitude." I said with a smirk. "Now another me would be a different story. That would be a good thing." Mikey said. I smacked Mikey and then went to follow Donnie. "Are you guys coming?" Don asked. We climbed onto the roof and then over to a sky light I spotted. We peered down onto the scene below; Leo was surrounded by 13 of those ninjas.

"Thirteen to one." Donnie said. "That seems pretty unfair; I mean there are only thirteen of them." Mikey said. "If Leo needs us we're here, but let's see what this is all about" Raph said. Leo took them down easily enough but something about the symbol on the wall is very familiar. Then in my mind something clicked and a distant memory flooded my mind.

_*Flashback*_

I was back to five years old; it was like any other day. I was playing with my army men in my room with Aunt May when suddenly a bang and something breaking sounded from downstairs. Then we heard a gunshot. It was so loud that I had to cover my ears and Aunt May ushered me under my bed and told me to be quiet no matter what I see or here. I was lying on my stomach with wide eyes peering out from the crack my blankets made. My Aunt May stood there when two or three people entered my room.

"Where is the boy?" one asked. "He isn't here. He is at a friend's house." Aunt May answered. "You lie. He is hiding somewhere in this house." another said. By now I was trembling in fear. "Tell us where he is and we will spare your life." a third person said. "I will never tell you where he is." Aunt May said. Suddenly I heard another bang, this one louder than the first, and Aunt May fell to the ground. Blood pooling around her and I had to place my hand over my mouth so I wouldn't scream. In the distance I could hear a siren blaring and the people in black left in a hurry. I looked out from under the bed to see the guys leaving and the last thing I saw of them was a red symbol.

_*End Flashback*_

"Pete, Peter what's wrong?" Don asked. He was shaking my shoulders until I looked him in the eyes. I felt tears sliding down my face as I looked at my big brother. "I remember that night. Those ninjas were there." I whispered. "God Pete, I'm sorry." Don said. "I was hiding under my bed as they were questioning my aunt. They wanted me Donnie. Why would they want me?" I asked. "I don't know Pete. I don't know." he said.

Don's P.O.V.

I sat there holding Pete as he tried hard not to cry any further. He was shaking so bad from what seemed like nothing but turns out he remembered who killed his aunt and uncle. Raph looked over at us and I shook my head at him. "Come on Leo's leaving." Raph said. I nodded and looked down at Pete. "Pete, we need to leave and talk some since into Leo." I said. "Alright." he whispered. He wiped the remaining tears from his face as we followed Leo back to the rooftop were we started to follow Leo.

We got to the building and he was admiring his new sword. "Oh Leonardo, you got some 'splaining to do." Mikey said in his best Ricky Ricardo accent. "Nice letter opener, is that the price for selling out these days?" Raph asked. "It's not what you think. I was invited to…." Leo started to say. "To join up with them?" Raph asked. No, I mean yes." Leo said. "I don't want to hear what you have to say about them. If you join them then I am leaving." Pete said. "Pete, it's different from what we thought, they're not the enemy….at least I don't think they are. Everything Master Saki said…." Leo said. "Master Saki, what's up with that?" Raph asked angrily. "I thought we already had a master, Master Splinter." I said. I kept looking at Pete, he looked pissed and was about to blow.

"Remember him Leo, real hairy guy, about this tall. I don't think we can just ditch him." Mikey said. "I'm not talking about ditching anybody. I'm talking about working with another group of ninjas in a fight against evil. Mikey, you're always going on about on how we should do some good. Serve a greater purpose, well here's a greater purpose." Leo said holding up the sword.

"Fuck that Leo; I will not work with the people who killed my family! For some reason they wanted me. Somebody needs to fight against them, and if you won't do it I will." Pete yelled. A snarl was etched on Pete's face and he looked ready to pounce at Leo. "What's this thing got some sorta mind control device in it, because you're losing it Leo." Raph said. Raph reached for the sword and took it out of Leo's grasp. "Hey, give that back Raph." Leo said. "Oh, you can just get one of your new pals to get you another one." Raph said. Leo lunged at Raph and the two started to wrestle for the sword.

"Gee, a fight between Leo and Raph?" Mikey asked sarcastically. "Oh I didn't see that coming." I said. "I just hope Raph knocks some sense into him." Pete said. Before any of us could react Leo tossed Raph off the roof and then it clicked in his mind what he had done. "Raph, no. Raph." Leo said. We peered over the edge of the building to see Raph had embedded his sai into the building to keep from falling.

"And you thought katana were the best ninja weapon." Raph laughed. We helped Raph back up to the roof and once we did Leo turned to him. "I'm such an idiot. And I don't hurt that easily, sword boy." Raph said. "What are we going to do Leo?" I asked. Pete had handed the sword back, he looked happy that Leo was knocked back to his senses. "What I should have done in the first place, talk to Master Splinter." Leo said. We headed back to the lair to see that Master Splinter was waiting for us. We handed him the sword and he had the piece of fabric that Mikey had obtained. We were sitting in front of him in our meditation poses as Master Splinter sat in front of us.

"My sons, I had hoped this day would never come. I know who these people are, I have always known. This symbol belongs to the foot ninja. Their leader is Oroku Saki, but he has another name, the Shredder. I have often told you of my beloved Master Yoshi, but now it is time that I tell you the whole truth." Master Splinter said. He then went on to tell us the night that Master Yoshi was killed. "I never told you all this because I did not want your training to be tainted by the poison hatred. I did not want you to feel the sorrow that is still in my heart, but now you need to know who Saki, the Shredder really is. He serves no great purpose, he fights no great evil. He is great evil. Any endeavor he undertakes he does for his own selfish gain." Master Splinter said.

"Man, I'm such an idiot." Leo said. "I could've told you that bro." Mikey said. "You've been played bro. He saw you coming a mile away." I said. "Maybe you should have listened when I spoke on the rooftop bro." Pete said. "So what are we gonna do about it?" Raph asked. "Shredder wants an answer. I think we should give him one, turtle style." Leo answered. We silently agreed with him and bowed to Master Splinter as he went into his room to meditate on the problem.

We left the lair again and we were on a rooftop when the foot ninja showed up. It suddenly began to rain setting the mood to the fight we were about to face. "Tell your boss the answer is no, and he can have his sword back." Leo said. He tossed the sword toward them and we drew our weapons. "Let's dance." Leo said as we charged at the foot ninjas.

"Check it out, the nunchucks are not only good for playing the drums, but they are also good for giving a leg up to a fellow turtle." Mikey said. I jumped off of his nunchucks into a large group of ninjas. "You said it brother, but a bo staff certainly comes in handy when a teenage turtle finds himself in the middle of angry, ugly enemy ninjas." I said as I took out said ninjas. "You guys still going on about weapons, weren't you listening to what Master Splinter. It's not the weapon that matters it's the ninja who wields it." Leo said. We knocked the last few out as I looked over at Pete who had a cut on his forehead.

"Well all in a days work." I said putting away my staff. "Turtles rule!" we cheered but I looked at Pete and he just smirked. But then the Hun appeared by busting down a door. "Not him again." I moaned. "We beat him before, we can do it again." Leo said. "Yeah." Raph said. "He deserves a little beat down." Pete said. "I've been looking forward to this rematch." Hun said. "Bring it, if you got the guts." Leo said.

We fought him like there was no tomorrow and he got some good hits in. Hun threw Mikey on top of me, Raph was pounded back and forth and Pete was thrown into the wall. Leo then jumped on him and started hitting him which caused Hun to drop Raph. Hun then knocked away Leo's swords and now our brother was left weaponless.

"No, Leo!" Raph shouted. "Get back!" I yelled. "Look out!" Mikey added. I looked over at Pete because he didn't say anything to see that he was slumped against the wall unconscious. I ran over to him to see what was wrong with him. Blood had plasted his hair to his head. I checked his pulse to find that it was still there but just a bit weak.

"Pete, you need to wake up." I said slapping his cheek some. I looked behind me to see Leo kicking Hun through the skylight. Mikey, Raph and Leo than made their way over to us. "How is he?" Leo asked. "Unconscious, possibly a concussion. The cut on the back of his head doesn't look too bad." I said. "Then let's get home." Leo said. I picked Pete up and we turned to see the Shredder and a lot more foot ninja standing on the rooftop next to us.

"Oh shell." all of us said. "Those who are not with me are against me, and I crush anyone who stands against me." he said. This is so not good.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Shredder Part 2

Don's P.O.V.

Lightning and thunder clapped over our heads as we stared at the group of ninjas across from us. Pete was still unconscious when they showed up. I was beginning to worry; he should have at least woken up by now. To my relief he started to groan as the Shredder began to talk to us.

"The time for games has ended. No more charades." Shredder said taking off his mask. "You see me as I am and it will be the last thing you will ever see. Prepare to face your destiny and your doom." he said. "Well, he's your friend Leo." I said. I sat Pete down as he groaned again. "And he certainly has a strong sense of style, I mean, nice outfit." Mikey said. "Yeah, but something tells me he didn't get all dressed up for nothing." Raph said. "Guys we are in for the fight of our lives." Leo said.

The Foot attacked and I stayed close to Pete since he was waking up. We started fighting then suddenly flames covered the roof. "Donnie, what's going on?" I heard Pete asked. "You know, apparently the Shredder guy didn't really like the answer we gave him, so now we are fighting them off again. Now you might have a concussion so you need to be careful." I said. "How about I just stay here and wrap them up in my web?" he asked. "That could work," I started to say as the roof started to collapse. I grabbed Pete and we jumped down to the street below.

"My head is killing me." Pete said. "You have a cut on the back of your head." I said. "Look over there." he said pointing over at some rubble. I looked over to see that Mikey was trapped under some a large piece of the roof. We ran over to him to see that he was trying to pry the heavy piece of concrete off of him.

"Pete, you're alive!" Mikey said happily. "Of course." Pete said with a smile. "I can't take you anywhere Mikey." I said as I examined the situation. "Hey I was trying to move but the building just jumped out and attacked me." he said. "Let's get you out of here." I said. Pete and I got the slab off of him and we helped him up. "Oww, I think I sprained my ankle." Mikey said. "Duh, come on. We'll help you." I said. I was supporting Mikey as we walked along with the help of my bo staff. Pete was somewhat ahead of us scouting to make sure that we won't be coming across any of the Foot.

Pete's P.O.V.

I was only slightly in front of my other brothers and I could hear them bickering. All I could do was shake my head. "Don, Pete we need to go back." Mikey said. "I know, but in no condition to fight, Pete barely is. We just need to get you ankle wrapped properly and I need to look at Pete's head and then we will start looking for the others." Don said.

I turned down an alley since having two mutant turtles walking down the street would not be a good idea. We hid behind the dumpster so that Don could rest from having to carry Mikey around. My spider sense started to tingle and I popped my head up to look around. At the opening of the ally there stood the Shredder and a bunch of Foot and at the other end more Foot.

"What's up Pete?" Don asked. "We need to go up now. That's the only way out now." I said. "What about Mikey?" he asked. "I'll take him. Mikey, I need you to hold on okay." I said. "Are you sure bro?" he asked. "Absolutely, we don't have time to talk about this." I said. Mikey hopped onto my back and we climbed up the wall into an open window into a bathroom of an apartment.

"My ankle is killing me! You guys better leave me behind; I'll only slow you down." Mikey said as he sat on the edge of the bathtub. "Can that noise Mikey; it's just a sprained ankle." Don said. "We need to wrap it properly." I said. I searched through the medicine cabinet and downed some pain meds for the headache I had going on. I looked into the mirror to see that Don was wrapping Mikey's foot with a pair of stockings while Mikey had taken a toilet scrubber.

"While you're doing that I just brush my long flowing locks." he said scrubbing his head. Out of the corner of my eye there stood a little boy. We stared at him and he stared at us. Don put his finger to his lips to try and tell him to not say anything. But to our dismay the kid ran off yelling for his mom talking about 2 big turtles and a strange in a black costume. Before the boy came back we had escaped back through the window.

We had walked down more alleys until we came across this one where it was like a parking lot when two figures jumped down. I had sat Mikey down and we got defensive. But out from the shadows stood Raph and Master Splinter.

"Relax bros, it's just us." Raph said. "Am I glad to see you guys." Don said with a relieved sigh. "We heard you from 2 blocks away." Raph said. From behind us we heard a groan coming from Mikey which gained Raph's attention. "Mikey are you okay?" he asked.

"I don't know if I can make it. Raph is that you?" Mikey asked. "I'm right here Mikey." Raph said. I knew that Mikey was faking it; he just wanted to tease Raph some. "The lights, the lights are turning out. It's all going dark. Tell Raph, tell Raph." he said. "I'm right here Mikey, I'm right here next to you." Raph said. "You tell Raph he's always been…." here comes what we have been waiting for. "a big cheese head. Psyche, I can't believe you fell for that. Oh, oh the lights are going out." Mikey said with a laugh. "I'll turn your lights out for real wise guy." Raph said raising his fist at Mikey.

"Raphael, Michelangelo quiet down, if we could here you so could the Foot ninja. We must move more quickly than this." Master Splinter said. "We could always leave Mikey behind." Raph said with a smirk. "Hey," Mike whined. My senses went off again but I was still paying attention to the conversation. "I didn't bring the remote for the Battle Shell." Don said. "Uh, guys." I said. "Here," Master Splinter said handing Don the remote. "Guys!" I said loudly sense Foot ninja then surrounded us. "Perfecto sensei looks like…..we're surrounded." Don said. Don then handed the remote to Master Splinter.

"Master Splinter use the remote, get the Battle Shell." Don said. I shook my head and took it from Master Splinter. He gave me a smile and began to defend us. Every now and then I would web someone up. By the time the Battle Shell got here all of them were down. "Master Splinter, you kick butt." Raph said. We all climbed into the truck and then started to look for Leo. I got out the tracker so we could find him via Shell Cell.

We turned down an alley to see Leo standing at the end surrounded by downed Foot ninja. "Hey Leo need a ride?" Don asked. "Sure, guys I'd like to introduce you to the…..mystery ninja." Leo said. The last part was only just barely audible but then climbed into the back with us.

"My sons, now that you all are safe." Master Splinter said. He then slapped all five of us. "Ow," Mikey whined. "Hey," Don said. "What was that for?" Raph asked. "For being foolish. You should have never tried to face the Shredder alone. He is too powerful." Master Splinter said. "You're telling me. I've got bruises that have got bruises." Don said. "Yeah, and my headache has doubled." I said. "And did you see the way the Shredder walk though fire?" Raph asked. "Yeah, he's like the Shreddinator or something." Mikey said.

"You have stirred the hornet's nest. He will not rest until he finds us." Master Splinter said. "What should we do master?" Leo asked. "Let him find us, I have long wished to avenge my Master Yoshi. Now is the time." he said. "But how do we let him find us?" I asked. "Sit still." Sensei answered. "I don't know Master Splinter; sitting still isn't one of our strong points." Mikey said. Master Splinter gave Mikey a look which stopped Mikey from his whining. "Right sitting still it is. I like sitting still, sitting still is good." Mikey said.

We were waiting on top of a building by a water tower. Without meaning to we were standing in cool poses leaning up against the poles. Master Splinter was sitting on top of the water tower in a meditation pose, he was our back up. We had left the Battle Shell on street level in front of the building; it was kinda like a calling sign letting him know that we were on top of the building. We waited up there for a while when the Shredder and a bunch of Foot hopped up there with us.

"Let the butt kicking begin." Raph whispered to us. "Foot Ninja, attack." Shredder ordered. The Foot attacked and we attacked us and we were doing pretty well on our own but Master Splinter and one more piece of advice for us. "Remember my sons, even the mighty oak bends before the raging storm winds." Master Splinter said. "Huh?" Mikey asked. "Be careful and do not be overconfident." he amended for Mikey.

Don was the first to be thrown into the wall by the Shredder. I upped my game even though I was hurt upon entering this particular fight. Soon all my brothers were knocked into the same wall and I was left to face the Shredder.

"You look familiar." he said. "I should, you're the one behind me being an orphan." I said in a harsh tone. "Aw, I've been looking for you. It seems I was right about you. You would have done well working for me." he said. "You are an ignorant asshole. I would never join up with someone who took my family away from me." I said. I attacked and I have to say even with the powers that I possess it was hard for me. Soon enough I was thrown into the wall with my brothers as well just a little too hard because my eyesight blurred some. My brothers gathered around me just as Shredder raised his claws at us. Before he could make contact with us Master Splinter stopped him.

"You have destroyed my family once; I will not allow that to happen again." Master Splinter said. "No man or freak can defeat me." Shredder said. "That remains to be seen." Sensei answered. We watched as Master Splinter led the Shredder over to the water tower and started to cut through the legs of it. Master Splinter than kicked one of the legs sending the water tower to the roof. My brothers and I climbed up the wall we crashed into to escape the water that was sending the Foot and the Shredder off the building. The water tower itself had crashed right on top of the Shredder who was lying on the street below. We all looked over the edge to make sure that he didn't survive it.

"That was totally wicked." I said. "For sure he couldn't have survived it." Don said. "Master Splinter?" Leo asked. I looked back to see Master Splinter slowly walking towards us. I knew that he pulled out everything he had into the fight and then some. "You okay?" Mikey asked. "Come, we have avenged my Master Yoshi. Let us go home." he said. "I'm all over that." Don said. "Me too, I think I need some serious pain killers." I said massaging my temples. "I gotta tell you home never sounded so good." Leo said as he headed home. Somehow I had the feeling that this wasn't over yet, but I could care less at the moment.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Turtle Titan and Spiderman

Pete's P.O.V.

I was training with my brothers on the rooftops of New York. "Remember, the purpose of this training exercise is to master the way of invisibility." Leo said. It has been a couple weeks since we defeated the Shredder and now my other persona as Spiderman is wanted by the police, has been for a while actually. I have kept doing it though.

Leo had taken off before we knew it so we followed him, blending into the shadows of the night. Then out of nowhere we stopped and Mikey had piped up. "Haven't you noticed how much safer the streets have been since we put the smack down on that Shredder dude? Looks like we really accomplished something for the greater good." Mikey said. Everyone laughed except for me. I knew how much Mikey adored superheroes and since I became one after I got bit by that spider he has been giving me tips all the time.

"Greater good, puh-lease." Leo chuckled. "What are you, running for office?" Don asked. "Where did that even come from?" Raph asked. "Fine make fun, but I still think we can do a lot more to help people, like Pete does." Mikey said. Leo, Don and Raph continued to laugh but I walked over to Mike. "How about this bro, you come up with something awesome and I will help you out anyway I can. Wait, don't get overly excited about it we don't want our older brothers to catch on do we?" I asked. "You are the best little brother I could ever ask for." he whispered back.

We were broken out of our conversation when a siren sounded through the air coming in our direction. "We gotta move." I said loud enough for everyone to hear. We followed the police cars and then we found ourselves in front of a burning building. But what broke my heart was that there was a little girl in a window. I was about to swing over there but Leo stopped me.

"Hey look, we gotta help that kid. Pete swing over there." Mikey said in a panic. "Hang on the fire department has it covered. Besides we'd get spotted." Leo said. "But I could swing…." I started. "Don't worry Mikey, Pete, it's covered." Don said. "But what if they can't get to her in time?" Mikey asked. "Then he will." Raph said. All of us looked up to see one of the many super heroes in town swoop in to grab the girl before the window exploded. "It's him, it's Silver Sentry." Mikey said in awe. Suddenly I heard another scream from inside the building but by this time Silver Sentry flew off. I growled and started to take off my training gear and put on my mask and swung into the building. Behind me I heard my brothers yelling for me and the police below yelling up at me.

I crashed in through one of the windows and started to look around. Almost immediately it was getting hard to breathe through the smoke. Then I saw the lady wrapped in a pink blanket so I started to head towards her. "Hang on, I'm coming." I called out to her. She continued to move and then spun around only to reveal that she is the Green Goblin.

"You're pathetically predictable. Like a moth to the flame. What about my generous proposal? Are you in or are you out?" he asked. "It's you who's out Gobby. Out of your mind." I said. "Wrong answer." he said. He then threw a bunch of these razor things at me and I had to dodge them all. Goblin started to throw punches and I threw some back all the while dodging the razors that were still coming at me. One of them cut my arm open and I hit Goblin back away from me and I escaped the burning building.

Mikey's P.O.V.

Leo, Raph, Don and I were staring at the building across the street waiting for our little brother to come out with whoever was trapped in there. But when he finally did no one was with him. He landed next to us holding his arm.

"Dude, what happened?" I asked. "It was an ambush. Green Goblin was waiting for me inside. That guy is nuts." Pete said taking off his mask. That is when he started to cough. "I thought your mask would protect you from the smoke." I said. "It will if it's wet, but right now he probably has light smoke damage." Don said. "What happened to your arm?" Raph asked. "He had these razors coming at me and I had to dodge them one of them got lucky" Pete said. "It looks nasty; we need to get it cleaned up." Don said.

"Hey Pete, why do you go out and save people even when the police are after you?" I asked. Everybody froze waiting to see what his response would be. "Because it is what needs to be done. I just can't sit by and pretend that I don't have these powers because they changed so many things about me. They improved my eyesight, gave me strength, agility like you won't believe. Inside that building I did the matrix move." Pete said. "Really, that's cool." I said. We left the rooftops and headed back to the lair.

The next day we were in the dojo training but all I heard was Master Splinter's beginning speech. "The two greatest weapons at the ninja's disposal are placement and surprise. Tonight we perfect the move that utilizes both. Leonardo, invisible flying dragon." Master Splinter said. I wasn't paying any attention though; I was sketching up designs in my sketch book on my super hero idea. I was interrupted when Master Splinter hit me upside the head with his walking stick.

"Yeow," I said holding my head. "What are you doing?" Master Splinter asked. "Uh, nothing." I said. I hid my sketch book behind my back. "Oh yeah, lemme see." Raph said. He grabbed it from me and started to keep it away from me. Leo finally caught it and started to look through it. "Hey check this out." he said. They all crowded around Leo to look at the sketch. "What is this, the Ninjustice League?" Raph asked. "More like the Shelltastic Four." Don said. "The Legion of Sewer Heroes." Leo said. "Well hardy har. Even our level headed leader gets a funny." I said.

"You're not really serious about this whole superhero gig are you?" Leo asked. "Why not, Pete does it. Superheroes never have to hold back because they're scared someone's gonna see 'em and wouldn't it be nice to get a little credit for the good we do." I asked. "You're intentions are noble Michelangelo, but you must never forget who you are. You are ninja you operate in the shadows." Master Splinter. "But we can accomplish so much more in the open." I said. "There are many paths my son; you must choose the one that is true to yourself. Now let us return to our training." Master Splinter said. I looked at my notebook and back at my brothers and at the elevator.

"Sorry Sensei, I gotta clear my head." I said. I walked towards the elevator and headed up to the garage to think about my next move. As I was sitting their thinking the elevator came back up. Pete exited the elevator and walked over to me.

"A penny for your thoughts." Pete said. "I'm trying to figure out how to be a superhero. Step one: Secret origin story." I said. "I think we got that covered." Pete said with a smile. "Right, Step two: Cool mode of transportation." I said. I looked behind me to the Battle Shell. "The turtle mobile." I said with a smile. "Nah, to limited." I said after a moment of thought. I looked over at the workbench up here to see a grappling hook and some rope. I walked over to them and picked them up. "These will do nicely." I said.

"You do realize that with a grappling hook that it will be extremely limited and not very fast." Pete said. "Yeah, I know. But I want to feel what you feel swinging over the city." I said. "Well alright then let's try it out." Pete said. We made our way to the rooftops and I tried it out. Pete had changed into his Spiderman costume and kept watch incase anything were to happen.

"Step three: Go out on Patrol." I said. We heard a shriek of terror so we went over in that general direction to see a woman getting her purse taken by a guy who was running down the street. I swung the grappling hook around and let go having it wrapped around an antennae. I jumped off the building and went after the guy. I got him but we landed in a trashcan. The guy ran off leaving the purse behind so I handed it back to the girl.

"Here's your purse lady, no need to thank…." I started to say. "Get away from me you lizard freak." she said snatching her purse back and ran away. Pete landed behind me cocking his head as he watched her run off. "Maybe we should try a costume on you so you won't scare away people." he said. "Yeah, I think I know just where to go." I said. We headed off to April's to see what she can do to help me for a costume.

We knocked on her back door and she opened it. "Hey Mikey, what's Spiderman doing here?" April asked. "I forgot that you don't know my little secret yet." Pete said taking off the mask. "Well that actually makes sense. What can I do for you guys?" she asked. "Mikey is trying to be a superhero like me. Problem is that everybody will scream at him so we kinda need you to help out with the whole costume thing." Pete said. I handed her my notebook and she started to flip through it.

"Pretty lame huh?" I asked. "No not at all, I think you should follow your dreams. Let's see what I can do to help." April said. We started picking outfits out for me until we can up with one that I actually like. "Introducing Turtle Titan!" I exclaimed happily. "It works for you bro." Pete said. We went out and Pete put his mask back on and he stayed out of my way for the most part. In case I needed help he was there.

The night was pretty weird; the first guy I saved was acting kinda like a zombie. He was standing in the middle of the intersection while people in their cars were trying to avoid him. I swung out grabbed him out of the way of danger but ended up landing on my butt again. The second was a robbery and the guy who was robbing the place was actually the owner. When I had slammed him into the wall he came out of it something crawled down him. The third was a runaway bus. I was able to get this little bug off of him but the brakes were out. I got him off the bus safely but my cape got stuck in the door. I heard Pete calling out to me but someone got to me before my brother could. The bus went over the pier and turned and landed back on the pier. To my surprise who had saved me was in fact Silver Sentry. Pete had landed next to me and gave me a once over to make sure that I was okay.

"Thanks for saving my brother Silver Sentry. I was keeping an eye on him but you were faster than I was." Pete said. "No problem Spiderman. So what would your superhero name be?" Silver Sentry asked. "Turtle Titan. How come you never told us you met Silver Sentry?" I asked my brother. "You never asked." Pete said shrugging his shoulders. "Turtle Titan, I get that it's your first night on the job. I do admire your intentions, but this is dangerous occupation, if you're not careful somebody's gonna get hurt most likely you. You might want to call it a night." SS said.

He was about to fly off right as I remembered the little machine that was controlling the bus driver. "Wait, you need to see this." I said. SS flew down as I pulled the device from my belt. "Someone has been controlling people with these things, making them do crazy stuff." I said. "Hmm, looks like the work of my arch nemesis, Doctor Malignus. You may have disabled it, but it's still receiving a control signal." he said. Sentry flew up into the sky and looked around before coming back down and grabbing me and flying in the opposite direction. He sat me down on a roof and gave me a little speech before flying off.

Pete landed beside me and looked at Silver Sentry who was flying away. "We should follow him." Pete said. "He did say that it was towards the docks." I said. Pete nodded and we followed him. It took us a lot longer to get across the bridge than I thought I should have taken the Battle Shell.

We got across and into the warehouse. It was dark and quiet and I just had to break the silence. "Hello, any nefarious, twisted, evil doers in the house?" I asked. "Wow Mike, you actually know what nefarious means." Pete said astonished. The lights came on temporarily blinding us. When our sight came back we saw this weirdly dressed guy on a platform.

"Dr. Malignus I presume." I said. "I'm sorry; I haven't had the pleasure Mister…" he said. "The name's Turtle Titan and you probably already know Spiderman. What have you done with Silver Sentry?" I asked. "Why, he's right here." Malignus said.

Pete's P.O.V.

When Silver Sentry came into view my senses went off and I tackled Mikey to the ground right as Sentry flew straight for us. "Did I mention that he is completely under my control." Malignus said. I tapped my brother on the shoulder to get his attention. "I have a plan. Just follow my lead." I said. We got out of the warehouse and Mikey had decided after a few hits to go back to what we know best, being ninjas. Pretty soon we got SS out of Malignus' control and with combined teamwork we beat him.

We headed back to the lair and when we entered Mikey was getting it left and right from our other brothers. That is until they saw the news report and that shut them up. When Mikey turned to go training with Master Splinter I knew that I had something bruised thanks to being thrown into a building. I walked into the kitchen to get some ice so that way I wouldn't bother them too much. I wonder what's going to happen next.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Goblin Finds Out

Pete's P.O.V.

I was sitting on the battered old couch doing some homework while Mikey was playing some games. I learned long ago to tune him out unfortunately that meant tuning everything out when I had my iPod in. I was finishing up my last problem when Leo tapped my shoulder.

"Hey Pete, you at a stopping point?" Leo asked. "Yeah, I'm just about finished. What's the plan for tonight?" I asked. "Just some rooftop exercises." he said. "Sure one more problem then I'm done." I said. By the time I finished everybody was anxious to head topside. I changed out of my street clothes and into my training clothes and grabbed my weapon and headed out.

"So what exactly are we going to be doing up here Leo?" Mikey asked. "How about something fun?" he asked. "Who are you and what have you done with our brother?" I asked. "What, can't I do something unexpected for a change?" he asked. "No, sorry bro. When you do something like this you gonna have to expect our reactions to be similar to this." I said. "What is this, pick on Leo day"? Leo asked. "Yes," all of us said suddenly making everybody laugh. Sadly we were cut off by a phone ringing.

"Don here." Don said answering the phone. "Wow, Casey calm down. What do you mean April is in the hospital?" he asked. The rest of us perked up and my heart dropped to my stomach. "Casey, we will send Pete over to check up on her and the rest of us can check out the store." he said. They said good bye and I was quickly off to the hospital.

I made it to the hospital as they were taking her into the room. "Yellow-eyes, those horrible yellow-eyes." April moaned. My eyes widened and I was ushered out of the room and sudden realization hit me. "He knows who I am." I said. I called up my brothers to tell them the news and then I called MJ.

"Hey MJ just calling to make sure that you are okay." I said. Then somebody picked up the phone and I hoped that it was MJ but it wasn't. "Can Spiderman come out and play?" Goblin asked. "Where is she?" I asked. "On top of the Brooklyn bridge." he said and hung up. I raced out of the hospital as Casey was walking in. On my way out he pointed to the roof so I headed up there. My brothers were waiting on the roof for me.

"What happened?" Don asked. "Green Goblin happened." I said. "So you are telling me that he knows who you are?" Leo asked. "Apparently, and now he has MJ. I have to go after him." I said. "We are going with you." Raph said. I nodded and quickly changed and we headed to the Brooklyn Bridge. We landed on a rooftop and looked over the bridge.

Don's P.O.V.

"There." I shouted pointing to the top of one of the towers on the bridge. "How the shell are we supposed to get over there?" Mikey asked. "Well I have an idea. But it's so I could get over there quickly." Pete said. "Go ahead, we will meet you there." Leo said. We watched as our brother shot webs at the flagpoles on top of the building and started to walk backwards and suddenly he was flying through the air.

"I want to do that." Mikey said. "Not now shell for brains, we need to give Pete some backup." Raph said slapping Mikey upside the head. Then we started running to get to a point where we could help him. By the time we got there Goblin had already let go of MJ and a cable car full of kids. Pete jumped off the side and grabbed MJ then grabbed the cable of the car and shot a web up to the beam.

"We've got to help him." Mikey said. "Mikey, how can we? He's hanging under the bridge with nothing under him except for water. Maybe if we direct a barge under him then we could help him out." I said. "We have to make it fast because Gobby is coming back for more." Raph said pointing out the Green Goblin. "Right, Raph, you and Don go down and commandeer a barge while Mikey and I try to distract Goblin for as long as possible." Leo said. "We don't have to." I said seeing a barge come up under him. Pete had lowered both the car and MJ onto the barge Goblin grabbed him and flew off.

"We got to go after them!" Leo yelled. We made our way to the warehouse were we saw them crash into and we instantly heard fighting. We jumped in to see the Pete looked beat to hell. His mask was ripped and he was bleeding from several places. I was worried that now all he was running on was adrenaline. We watched as Pete had dodged the glider which had skewered Goblin who turned out to be Norman Osborne. We walked up to Pete and he turned to face us before collapsing to his knees.

"I killed my best friend's dad. His only living parent." Pete said. "I just can't believe that another idol of mine turned evil." I said. "Come on Pete, we should get out of here." Raph said. "No not yet. I need to do something." Pete said. "What?" Leo asked. "We can't just leave him here. I need to get him back home." Pete said. I nodded and helped Pete take the glider out of Osborne's body and we carried him back to his house. We waited outside when Pete dropped off the body and came back outside.

"Man, if Harry knew that I was Spiderman he would hate me for the rest of his life." Pete said. "It wasn't your fault. You didn't know." I said. "Harry was going to shoot me." Pete said. "Come on; let's just get out of here before your friend decides to come out onto the terrace." Leo said. Pete nodded and we left to go back home. After we got home MJ called and she and Pete were talking making sure each other were okay before we all went to bed. I had called to make sure that April was doing okay only to find out from Casey that they are letting her out in the morning. So I could rest easy for a while that is until what comes next.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Underground

Pete's P.O.V.

It has been a month since I accidently killed my best friend's dad and I was sitting in the living room with my brothers and MJ who had come over for movie night. Well Mikey, MJ and I were Leo and Raph had gone to bed and Don was in the lab working on something.

"I think we made a mistake watching movies with Mikey." I whispered in MJ's ear. "Probably, but I'm having a good time." she said. "Hey get a room you two." Mikey said. "Alright." MJ said. But we weren't paying attention because now all of our attentions were back on the screen. Me and Mikey at the same time said one of the number one phrases in all monster movies.

"There are some things man was never meant to tamper with." Mikey and I said. MJ smiled and then slapped my chest were she was leaning against me. "What was that for?" I asked. "Nothing, I need to get going. Call you later." she said. "Of course. You know I'm available anytime for you." I said walking her to the lift. I gave her a kiss before I turned back to Mikey, who was smiling like crazy.

"What?" I asked. "Dude, you are so whipped." he said. "Am not." I said. "Are too," "Am not," "Are too," "What are you guys arguing about now?" Don asked. "Nothing." I said. "Watcha doing Don?" Mikey asked.

"I'm checking out these crystals we found when we moved in here. Trying to classify them, but I can't seem to find anything about them in the books." Don said. I took a look in the microscope and came up with my own conclusion. "It looks like the crystal structures are linked almost like a mutated brain cells." I said. "OOOOOWEEEEEEOOOOOO." Mikey said.

"I beg your pardon?" Don asked. "Too many late night monster movies." I said. I patted my immediate older brother's head and went to work with Don to see if I could offer any help. When our backs where turned running some tests on smaller pieces when a sound permeated from behind us. It woke everybody up who were asleep.

"What is happening?" Master Splinter asked. "What's with the noise?" Raph asked. Pretty soon everybody had gathered around our workbench. "I'm not quite sure." Don said separating the two crystals with a pair of tongs. "Are we in any danger?" Splinter asked. "Maybe the harmonics of the energy signature of the crystalline structure." Don said. "You guys don't know do ya?" Raph asked. "Not a clue." We said shrugging. Mikey put his arms around both Leo and Raph's shoulders.

"I started the whole thing." he said with a smile. "That's good to know." Raph said. "Why?" Mikey asked. "Cause I know who to thank for waking me up in the dead of night." Raph said tackling Mikey to the ground. In a matter of seconds Raph had Mikey in a headlock. Without any warning the alarms sounded in the lair.

"Now what is it?" Leo asked. I jumped into the seat and clicked on the link to pull up the camera footage. What flashed through the screen made my mouth drop. "Whoa." I said. "Holy…." Don said. "What in the..?" Leo asked. "Sewer rats are getting bigger." Raph said. "Time to cut the cheese." Mikey said. I face palmed the same time Leo did at Mikey while shaking my head and groaning. "That's not what I mean." he said. "I certainly hope not." I said. "Let's roll." Leo ordered.

We all got into the sewer slider and Don took the wheel. He was getting better at driving so I wasn't going to have a heart attack this go around. "Let's not announce ourselves. Switch to stealth mode." Leo said. I pulled the lever and the whole thing became quiet. When we arrived at the spot nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"Nothing." Raph said stating the obvious. "Don't be too sure." Don said. I turned the flashlight on and shined it around until I spotted something freaky on the concrete. I hopped out of the slider and walked over to see that they were footprints that were completely melted into the stone. "This is freaking weird." I said. "What do you got?" Leo asked. "Some kind of weird tracks melted right into the stone." Don said from my side. I shined the flashlight up until it landed on a hole that was going straight through the cement and the rock behind it.

"What it was, it tunneled right through the cement." Raph said. "It's actually pretty cool once you get past the whole freaky part." I said. Raph looked at me with a raised eye ridge and I just shrugged my shoulders. "Looks like the molecules have become unbonded." Don said. I was at his side looking at the melted rock. "Maybe some sort of catalyst or an acid." I suggested. "Possibly." He said.

"Okay, this is the part of the monster movie where the first attack happens. The first guy never makes it, need I say more." Mikey nearly shouted. I could tell that he was panicking. "Calm down Mikey till we find out what this is. What is it?" Leo asked. "Another mystery, one things for sure, I've never seen anything like it." Don said with Mikey saying the last part. Mikey then completely freaked out.

"That's it I'm out of here." Mikey said jumping into the slider and pulling out his nunchucks and twirling them around ready for an attack. I had the serious urge to grab him from behind to see what his reaction would be.

"Hey, what do you get when you cross a turtle and a chicken?" Raph asked. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say Mikey." I said with a smile. Raph smirked back while Mikey complained about how unfair it was. "We need to get back anyway, Pete and I need to analyze this and find out what we are dealing with here." Don said. We all climbed in and before we left my spider sense went off and I looked behind me only to see absolutely nothing but the darkness of the tunnel.

Don's P.O.V.

When we got back to the lair Pete and I got to work immediately. I poured some acid over the rock to see that it had no effect on it whatsoever. "Hmmm." I said. "Was that a good hmm or a bad hmm? Cause this is the part of the monster movie where we should be looking for the monster's one weakness or we can kiss our shells goodbye. Trust me you don't want to underestimate a monster." Mikey said freaking out again. Raph had then walked up to our freaking out brother and splashed him in the face with his glass of water. It had stopped his rambling to my surprise.

"Thanks." Mikey said. "What can you tell us Donatello, Peter?" Splinter asked. "It looks like the creature melted right through the stone." I said. "Being able to liquefy stone is the prefect ability for subterranean life." Pete said. "I am hearing answers that raise more questions. A wise strategist gathers all his information before deciding on a course of action." Splinter said. "Anybody up for a fact finding mission?" Leo asked. "I'm in." Pete said. "If something's out there looking for us I say we find it first." Raph said. "All in favor say aye." Leo said. "Aye." four of us said. "Meep." Mikey said. "Close enough." Leo said. We all got ready to go and about an hour later we were standing in front of Master Splinter again.

"Good luck my children and may you return safely." Master Splinter said. Mikey had stood next to him waving at us. "Yes dear brothers, good luck to you." he said. I rolled my eyes and Raph grabbed him by his bandana tails and dragged him with us. "Come on, shell for brains." Raph said. We headed back to the hole in the wall and we all climbed in with our flashlights out. Leo lead us all in and Pete was last in to make sure Mikey went with us. On the other side of the hole was an abandoned subway tunnel.

"What is this place?" Raph asked. "There's a whole network of abandoned subway tunnels from the early 1900's down here." I said. "Abandoned, right." Mikey said sardonically. "Hear that creaking? These old supports should've given out long ago. I suggest we all be really, really quiet." Pete said.

"Any sign of the creature's tracks?" Leo asked. We shined our lights around to see if we could spot any of the tracks. "Guys." Leo said from behind me. We crowded around Leo and looked down at the track. "Nope nothing let's go home." Mikey said.

Pete's P.O.V.

We started following the tracks down the old tunnel and the debris was starting to fall down on us. 'This is not good. If we make any sudden noises this tunnel will collapse right on top of us.' I thought to myself. From behind me I could hear Mikey start to sneeze. 'Not good.' I thought again. Raph clapped a hand over Mikey's mouth stopping the sneeze momentarily.

"Not. A. Sound. Got it?" he scolded quietly. Raph removed his hand and Mikey closed his nose. "I got it." Mike said. A few moments later a huge sneeze echoed through the tunnel and we all turned to glare at Mikey. "Mikey, for crying out loud, next time bring an antihistamine." Raph said. "Hey, how am I supposed to stop a…..a huge, grotesque and frankly quite horrifying monster." Mikey said pointing to something behind us.

I turned around to see a giant red monster growling and roaring at us. The loud noise made the tunnel start to collapse. We ran like no tomorrow trying to get away from the monster and the collapsing ceiling. We barely got out of there except for my foot.

"Everyone okay?" Leo asked. "Okay here." Everyone else said. "Pete what about you?" Don asked. "My foot is stuck." I said. "Just your foot?" he asked. "I can't tell." I said. "This just gets better and better." Raph said. They gathered around me and stared to help me dig my leg out. But we were doing it without any light. "Hold on, just a sec." Don said and he pulled out the crystals. Once the crystals were lit they got a better look at the situation I was in. They soon got me out and I was standing testing out my leg.

"You think that thing survived?" Raph asked. "Know your monsters Raph, it can melt rock!" Mikey said. "Oh, yeah maybe I forgot because I was trying not to get buried in a COLLAPSING SUBWAY TUNNEL!" Raph yelled. "Everybody calm down. Let's keep moving." Leo said.

We had to scale down some cliffs to get to the bottom so I walked along beside by bros just in case any of them fell. When we finally got to the bottom we were exhausted. "Let's make camp. You up for first watch Raph." Leo said. "Raph pulled out his sais and crossed them. "You know me." he said. I laid out my sleeping bag and curled into it. My dreams were all over the place starting out peaceful and then turning into a temple with runes similar to the ones in the lair as well as crystals we found as well. Before I knew it I was being shaken awake.

"Guys wake up. We're under attack our friend is back." Raph said. "You rhymed." I said through a yawn. "So running would be a good thing?" Mikey asked. "RUN!" Leo yelled. We quickly gathered our packs and booked it out of there. We got to the end of the cave to see that the bridge was out.

"Aw, great the bridge is out." Raph said. "I got it." I said. I sent out five different webs and handed four of them to my brothers. "Just swing alright and don't let go." I said. "Are you sure it's safe?" Don asked. "I do it all the time. Come on its fun." I said and swinging over. Right then I knew I made a mistake because Mikey started to act like Tarzan. On the other side of the bridge I got smacked by Raph.

"What was that for?" I asked. "For starting something that Mikey absolutely enjoys." he said. "Yeah, in retrospect maybe I shouldn't have done that." I said rubbing the back of my head. "That was so cool!" Mikey yelled.

"How are we supposed to get back with those things bowling for turtles?" Raph asked. "Look at this." Don said. We turned around to see doors that were busted out. "Not to make things worse, but you'll notice the doors were forced open from the inside. Something was trying to get out." Don said. "Oh, that doesn't make things worse, it makes things horrifying." Mikey shrieked. "Shhh." Leo said.

We went inside and looked around. "Anybody got a clue what this place is?" Leo asked. "Wanna a wild guess?" Mikey asked. "No." Raph said. "I'm seeing devises related to physiology, biology, and genome analysis." Don listed. "What is a genetics lab." I said with a smirk. "Bingo, they were experimenting with mutation." Don said. "OOOOOWEEEEEEOOOOOO." Mikey said. Mikey backed away tripping the alarm. "Mikey!" the rest of us scolded. The doors slammed shut and the crystal in the middle began glowing right before this blue wall erupted from the crystal. All of us backed away from it.

"What the shell is that?" Mikey asked. "Looks like some sort of force field." Don said. Raph went to attack it and lost a sai in the process. "Something is telling me 'Do not touch'." Mikey said. "Gee ya think." Raph said. The force field moved us back while it wasn't disturbing nonliving objects. That gave me an idea.

"Looks like this energy field only affects living tissue." Don said. "Too bad that's exactly what we are made of." Raph said. "Donnie what do we do?" Leo asked. "I'm thinking, Pete you have an idea?" Don asked. "Actually I do. Raph aim your sai at the crystal. It should knock out the shield." I said.

"Whoa close one." Don said. "And that's the end of that." Raph said as he picked up his discarded weapons. "It's only the beginning, look at this." I said. I was looking at the screen where a foot symbol was on the screen. "Every time we run into trouble that foot symbol is stamped right on it. What is it this time?" Raph asked. "Let's find out." Leo said.

Don and I walked over to the control panel to activate whatever was stored on the files. "These look like some type of video archive logs." Donnie said. "I'll see if I can access them." I said. We started watching the logs and I started to get sick to my stomach from watching it. The Shredder really wanted to cause so much pain he began experimenting. That's just crazy. It was the end of it that I started hearing what the guy was saying.

"The creatures have freed themselves; they are more intelligent than we ever dreamed" the scientist showed up on screen and he looked like a mess "They… they have been manipulating us all along waiting for their moment to escape" he screamed as the monsters advanced upon him before the screen went blank. We stared at it completely shocked by what we just saw.

From behind us we heard the growling and Mikey started to cling to me. "So there's always one guy in the monster movies who freaks out cause he can't take the pressure and I'm gonna do an impression of him right now and it goes something like this. GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Mikey yelled. "Not that I agree with him but he has a point." Raph said. "Agreed fun's over, let's go." Leo said. We walked out of the lab and grabbed our stuff and was about to leave when those monsters were toward us. I pulled out my kusari-gama and got ready to defend my steps. "Guys? This isn't the end of the monster movie, is it?" Mikey asked. "I hope not." I said.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Underground Part 2

Pete's P.O.V.

We were staring at the three monsters that were coming towards us with weapons drawn and ready to attack. I did a backflip to get away from the acid one of them spit my way.

"Alright, you guys take the three on the left." Mikey stated. "There are only three." Raph said sounding kind of annoyed. "Yeah, one for each of you." he said. "What about me?" I asked. "You and I can be the odd bros out." Mike said. "You're telling me." Raph growled. I ignored Mikey and jumped out of the way of a flying machine that the red monster threw at us. We split up and started to go on the defensive.

I went to help out Raph who was going against the biggest one which was the grey and ugly one. It roared and charged at us, Raph followed its lead, tackling it to the ground. 'Wow, Raph would be really good on the football team at school.' I thought. It got back up and tossed Raph to the side. So I had idea. I jumped on top of it and wrapped my weapon around its head and rode it like a bull. But soon it knocked me off but not before I lead it to his red friend.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Don asked as he helped me up. "I just made it up as went along." I said. The grey one got back up and had started to scale the ceiling and tunneled right above Mikey.

"Mikey!" Raph and I said. Mike looked at me confused and started scratching his head. "Duck Mikey." I said. "Huh?" he asked. Mikey ducked just in time for me and Raph to tackle the monster. "Watch your back ya oddball." Raph said. "You just called me odd, didn't you?" Mikey asked. I shook my head as I went to fight the other monsters. But I could see that my brother was just standing like an idiot with monsters around him fighting the rest of us as he thought about what Raph said to him. Then Don and I flew to him as we got hit by one of the monsters.

"I'm not odd, I'm eccentric." Mikey said. "What's the difference bro?" I asked with a smile as I stood up. "Don. Raph and Pete think I'm odd." Mikey complained. "You're just being sensitive." Don said as we jumped back into the fight. "Sensitive? If there's one thing I hate it's when people call me sensitive." Mikey exclaimed as he hit rocks that were flying toward him.

"Way to prove Don's point big brother." I said. I jumped in to help Raph who looks like he could use some help. "Hey Raph, need any help?" I asked. "What do you think?" he asked. "Alright, no need to get all testy with me." I said. "I got your back." I said. Raph nodded and we silently agreed on a plan and attacked.

I sent some web in front of the monster's legs so it would trip him. Raph was leading him in my direction. We tripped him and when it fell down, we high fived and then we regrouped. I helped Leo off of Mikey; I wasn't going to ask how Leo ended up on top of Mikey anyway.

"I vote that we get the shell out of here." Don said. "I second that." I said. "Run away? That ain't my style." Raph said. "Call it a tactical retreat. Let's move!" Leo said. "Tactical retreat, I can live with that." Raph said. I had followed my siblings into a room but the door at the other end was sealed tight. It was even tough for me to open it as well.

"It's sealed tight." Don said. "Of course. It's just our luck." I said. Right behind us the monsters were heading for us. Raph and I got to the door and closed them before they could get to us. The monsters on the other side were banging on the doors to try to get in.

"Anybody gonna get that?" Mikey asked nervously. A couple more hits to the door and it came off its hinges. The red monster was there waiting and behind us the grey monster popped out along with the blue one. We all got ready to fight until one of the spoke.

"No!" the blue one ordered. He approached us slowly, cautiously while acid was dripping from his mouth. Leo lowered his swords so I followed his lead by putting mine in my belt and stood up straight.

"Just say the word Leo." Raph said. "Easy guys it's okay." Leo said as he stood completely still while the blue monster sniffed him. "Who are you?" the monster asked. "Not who you think we are." Leo responded. "Then why do you carry those?" he asked pointing to Donnie's bag. Don opened the bag and brought out the two crystals. The three monsters went to defense mood and I got ready to wrap them in my webs. "Don, close the bag." Mike said.

"Whoa, wait a minute. We found these crystals in a cavern where we're staying, that's all." Leo said. "Yeah, and just what business is it of yours anyway?" Raph asked. "Those crystals are the embodiment of evil." the blue monster answered angrily. "Why have you come here?" he asked. "'Cause one of you ogres went sniffing around our place looking for trouble, so we're here to….Ow." Raph said as I punched his arm. "We're just looking for some answers, that's all." Don finished.

"I'm Leonardo and these are my brothers Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo and Peter." Leo said. "We were drawn to your habitat when your crystals were activated." the blue one said. "I wonder who could have done that?" I asked glaring at Mikey. "Their energy is a sign of danger to us, we considered you dangerous. Though we usually sense them from deeper below." blue said.

"Below?" Don asked. "You mean there are more of those crystals down there? We'd just like to find out where they came from, that's all and maybe…" I said. The blue one suddenly turned to me. "No, it is a forbidden place. Something unspeakable dwells there among the crystals. There are some things man was never meant to tamper with." he said.

Mikey's P.O.V.

I wanted to say something on that matter but Pete clapped a hand over my mouth. "Okay, can we all just stop saying that line so that Mikey won't be forced to say anything about it." Pete said. "He is an odd one." blue said. We had followed the monsters back into the lab and all this was giving me a weird feeling.

"I don't trust these guys." I said. "I know what you mean Mikey." Pete whispered to me. "Why?" Raph asked. "They're monsters Raph." I said. "Yeah well to some people so are we." Don said.

"I can't believe Shredder had you genetically altered as diggers just to search down here for some enemy." Leo said. "Yes, and he did so without remorse. We were forced against our will to do his bidding." blue said. "He just snatched you at random? From where?" Leo asked. "Our offices, our homes, anywhere a shadow could conceal a Foot Soldier. We don't know why we were chosen." blue said. "What's your name?" Leo asked. "I am Quarry of Tunnel Squad three. The others are Stone Biter and Razor Fist." Quarry said pointing to the others.

"I think what my brother was trying to say was trying to ask what your real name was." Pete said. "S-Si. My memory is….the experiments performed on us have stripped us of who we are." Quarry said. "Yes, we saw the video logs." Don said. "Well, we don't have to worry about the Shredder anymore." Raph said. "Yeah, he made the mistake of messing with us." I said. "There's a lesson in that if you know what I mean." I continued.

Alarms started going off in the lab. "Mikey, what did you do?" Pete asked. "Don't look at me bro. I'm innocent I swear." I said. "He did nothing. It's the others. They tripped the alarms in the east delta tunnel. Hurry, we must activate the energy shield." Quarry said as he went to the computer. He typed in a few commands and I could swear that his faced paled. "No, no." he said.

"Don't do a no, no. I hate no, no's." I said. "It's no good, the shield will not activate. We have no force field and they're headed this way." Quarry said. "Uh, yeah we kinda met your force field." Raph said kinda nervously. "And Raph kinda broke it." I said with a smirk. "Only because it was the only option at the time." Pete said.

"What is out there?" Leo asked. "The others." Quarry responded. "Other what?" Leo asked. "Other test subjects like us. They endlessly prowl the tunnels." Quarry said. "Why do you have to keep them out?" Pete asked. "Because they attack us," he ripped out the computer and started messing with the wires inside. "They're violent, uncontrollable, their minds have deteriorated." Quarry said. "From the genetic mutation?" Leo asked. Leo was asking a lot of questions which was kind of getting annoying.

"Yes," Quarry responded. "Then what about you three?" Pete asked. "Madness looms in our future as well." he responded. "Great." Pete muttered. Quarry connected some wires together and for all of 2 seconds the crystal lit up and then went out.

"The crystal is completely burnt out. It's hopeless." Quarry said. We all pulled out our weapons ready to defend ourselves. "Weapons will do no good. Without the force field we won't stand a chance against them." he said. "You expect us to give up?" Pete asked. Another set of roars echoed around us. "They'll be on us in minutes." Quarry said.

Don and Pete had jumped up on the generator and Don pulled out the crystal which fell apart in his hands. "Is that what the crystals are? Power sources?" Don asked. "Yes, but that was our only one. When we found it in the catacombs we paid dearly for it." Quarry said. "Well, what about one of ours?" Leo asked. Leo pulled one out of the bag and showed it to Quarry.

"They're too small. It would not last." Quarry said. "It only has to last until they give up and move on." Pete said. Pete put it only to see that nothing happened. "Come on." Don said trying to adjust it some. As the roaring got louder Stone Biter, Razor Fist, Raph and Pete went to close the doors before we could get swarmed by the monsters coming towards us.

Quarry continued to type in different commands but we got absolutely nothing. "There is no spark." Quarry said. "For some reason they just won't power up. Maybe the connections to these contact nodes were charred." Don thought out loud. "Or maybe you just got the thing upside down." I suggested. "It's not upside down Mikey." Don said. "Well hurry and do something because we can't hold this thing any longer!" Pete yelled from across the room.

The doors could no longer be held up so Pete, Raph and the two sane monsters surrounded us and the crazy monsters were heading right towards us. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Don turn the crystal around and the force field came to life. The blue shield pushed the unwanted monster out and away from us.

"Don't think I didn't see that Donnie, it was upside down." I said with a smirk. The crystal was flickering and I was hoping that it would last longer so that those monsters outside would leave.

"It's overloading." Quarry said. We looked at the other monsters and pretty soon they abandoned the shield. "They're leaving. But tomorrow they will be back, they always come back." he added. "Then you better have a bigger crystal." Leo said. "We will not survive another journey to the forbidden zone." Quarry said.

"What makes the place so forbidden?" I asked. "The ancient catacombs stretch for miles. We were forced to explore it, many of us never returned." Quarry said. "Uh, maybe they got lost." I said. "They were taken by a ghostly entity, there is never any sign of a struggle, and they're just gone." Quarry said.

"Look I understand why you don't want to go down there, but there aren't a lot of options. You need another crystal and fast." Leo said. "And since we're the ones who kind of fried your security system we'll go with you. Right guys." Raph said. "I'm in." Pete said. "Absolutely," Leo said. "We're there." Don said.

I chuckled nervously when they all looked at me. "You know, the corner hardware store has a sale on generators that would really get this force field humming. So I'll just pop up top and clip the coupon and…" Raph and Pete grabbed me and dragged me out.

"Okay, let's keep our wits about us." Leo said as he followed Donnie who had the remaining crystal. "Don't worry Mikey, you can share my wits." Raph said. Pete chuckled as he jumped ahead of us. "Oh, so now I'm witless. Must be why I'm the only one bothered by the fact that we're heading to a place that even monsters are afraid of." I said.

We soon found ourselves sliding down a rock hard slide that Quarry said was a short cut. This was fun for a little while, until we hit the bottom. "A short cut? In what mutated imagination can that be considered a short cut." Mikey said. "Sorry we forgot that you can't scale rock except for your brother here." Quarry said. "Let's try and avoid that mistake in the future, okay." Raph said.

I waved my hand in front of my face at the smell. "Whew, who cut the cheese?" I asked. "Your smelling a sulfur pool, Mikey." Don said. "Coming from a turtle who grew up in a sewer trust me when I say this place stinks." I said. "We must keep moving, the others wander down here. This is their territory." Quarry said.

We made our way across the sulfur pool making sure to stay on the stones. A bubble burst up in front of Leo and a little creature came out of it. Quarry shot his tongue out and ate. It kind of reminded of Jar-Jar Binks from Star Wars.

"Ew," Leo said. "We've learned to live off the land or it lives off us." Quarry said. We came out of the tunnel and we had to walk with our shells to the wall. All expect for Pete who was crawling on the wall. Leo ventured out first and had almost slipped off.

"Leo, you okay?" Don asked. "Whoa, that was a little too close for comfort. Watch your footing guys." Leo said. Slowly but surely we made our way to a busted out bridge and down below was a giant swirling whirlpool. Quarry, Stone Biter and Razor Fist jumped in first followed closely by Pete.

"He's crazy!" Don shouted. "Well, let's follow." Leo said. He jumped over and into the whirlpool. So we all followed his lead. The cold water washed over me and then suddenly something grabbed my head and pulled me out of the water.

"Let go of his head Stone Biter." Quarry said. I was released and I patted my head to make sure everything was okay. "Do that again and I'll give you a real taste of the turtles, dude." I said.

"How far from the crystals are we?" Leo asked. "There here in the catacombs. But from this point on we must be very quiet." Quarry answered. We started walking further into the catacombs in our search for a bigger stronger crystal.

"Hey Mikey, recognize these carvings?" Don asked. "Whoa, these are just like the carvings in the lair." I said. "Yeah, the same interior decorated." Raph agreed. We followed the good monsters into the tunnel. "Good, this crystal will do." Quarry said. He picked up a crystal from the wall. "We needn't travel any further in this evil place." Quarry said.

Pete's P.O.V.

From behind me I heard the growling from the other monsters. "Guys! Guys! Guys!" Mikey yelled running back to us. "We've got monsters right behind me." he said as he reached us. "Everybody let's get to cover." Leo ordered. We followed after the panicked brother. "But that way leads to…" Quarry started to say. "No choice lets go." Leo said.

We ran to a large, strange door and Razor Fist started to pound on it and Stone Biter head butted it but nothing happened. Even Quarry and his acid spit did nothing to the door.

"Stand back!" Don said. He put the small crystal in the slot next to the door. "Come on, come on. Oh never mind." he said. The crystal didn't open the door. Another set of roars echoed from the tunnel behind us. "Battle ready boys." Leo said. I motioned for Don to turn the crystal upside down. He did and the door opened.

"Hey it worked." Don said. Then a strange blue light came flying towards us and before we could do anything it wrapped around us and I blacked out.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Underground Part 3

Raph's P.O.V.

We watched when a blue ring enveloped both Don and Pete and took them away. I couldn't do anything for them either, which pissed me off. "Don, Pete?" Mikey asked. He sounded like he didn't believe what he was seeing and I was right there with him. "NO!" Leo shouted. "They're gone." Mikey said. "And in a few minutes we'll be goners too." he said referring to the other monsters headed our way. "And here it ends." Quarry said.

I had walked over to the spot where my brothers disappeared to see if I could find a trace of them. "Raph, get away from there!" Leo ordered. I growled but turned around to face the oncoming monsters. One of the glowing blue rings was coming for me and I ducked just in time for that ring to get the monster behind me.

When the monster behind me disappeared I had a real work out going. I had to dodge the other monsters, keep an eye out for those disappearing rings and make sure that my bros were alright as well. I flipped away from a monster when it tried to tackle me only for to get body slammed by Razor Fist. Then out of nowhere another one of those rings took Razor Fist and the other monster away.

"Razor Fist!" Leo shouted. "Leo, what the shell is going on?" Mikey asked. Stone Biter took another one of the monsters to the ground. This one was like a copy of Razor Fist but bigger. This one was giving Stone Biter was difficulty so Quarry went to assist. Then another one of those rings took Stone Biter away.

"Common you ugly troll. Show me what you got!" Mikey yelled at one of the monsters. I was kind of impressed by Mikey's boost of bravery. However the monster ignored him and roared at the rest of us. Mikey's face slightly fell and he looked back at the rest of us. "Okay, I'm impressed." he said.

The monster then started to come at us and we backed away until we were at the door again. "Come on, we have to retreat." Leo said. "The tunnel is the only option if we want to survive!" he said. I nodded and quickly grabbed the crystal and into the tunnel before it closed on me. We made it to the end of the tunnel and what we saw was breath taking to say the least. What we saw was a city surrounded by a lake of lava. A giant crystal similar to the one we have was hanging above the city sort of like a moon or a sun.

"We shouldn't be here." Quarry said backing away in fear. "This is a necropolis, a city of the dead." he said. "You know, if there's one thing that creeps me out more than monster movies, it's a city of the dead." Mikey said. "Can we go now?" he asked. "We're not leaving. Whatever is haunting this place made the mistake of snatching two of our brothers." Leo said. "And we'll level this whole city to get them back." I said.

"Hey, guys I found a way down there." Leo said. We turned to see that he was almost behind a rock wall. "Don't you always?" Mikey asked. We walked around the corner to see a cable car of sorts just waiting for us. "Uh, maybe we better find us a different ride." I said. "What are you talking about? It's fine." Leo said. He nudged the car with his foot to prove his point. The whole car squeaked and protested at the movement. "Okay, maybe not so fine." Leo said rubbing the back of his head.

"Look see." Leo said. He started walking across the bridge into the car. "Leo, don't." I protested. "There's no way I'm getting in that thing." Mikey said. "It'll hold us." Leo said. He turned and walked deeper in the car. "And it looks like our crystal will power it." Leo said.

From behind us we heard the growling from the monsters that we had locked behind us when we escaped into the door. "Well, what are you waiting for?" I asked. "Go, go, go!" Mikey shouted as we ran onto the car. Leo put the crystal in the slot and the door closed behind us. It started to move along the wire but suddenly something jumped on top of it. The suddenly movement made the car shake and made us unsteady on our feet. The monsters on top of the car were trying to break their way in. Then suddenly it all stopped. Like they disappeared as well. Then the wire broke and we started to fall.

"Jump, now!" Leo said. The car impaled on a stalagmite and we jumped when almost nothing was left of the car. Luckily for us we landed on a piece of land. A piece of a rock tower had broken and was falling. It landed right on top of Quarry.

"Quarry!" Leo yelled. Thankfully his acid spit saved his life. We watched as he climbed out of the rubble with the help of his spit. Mikey scratched his head as we looked at Quarry. "We are designed to handle such adversity." Quarry said at our odd looks. We left it at that and started walking down the pathway. One the way there we found the same markings as we found in the lair.

"Those same symbols again. Just like back at our place." Leo said. "And by the looks of it all this whole city has been down here a very long time." I said. "Creepy." Mikey said. "Hey guys, I found some transportation." Leo said. "Of course." Mikey said. Leo powered up the scooter with the crystal and we all got on one to search the city for our brothers.

"Whoever built this place were definitely the same people who built our lair." Leo said. "Whatever, let's just focus on finding Donnie and Pete. We can go site seeing later." I said. "Hold up, I think I saw something." Leo said. We pulled over to a building and got off these scooters. Leo went inside the building on the scooter without any back up.

"Leo, wait up." Mikey said. "Uh, Leo?" Mikey asked. "I'm going in." I said. I was almost inside when there was a flash of blue light and I knew that whatever took Don and Pete had also taken Leo as well. "Leo!" I shouted. Mikey and I went inside weapons out. We looked around until we saw his scooter knocked over on its side.

"Leo! Leo!" I said. Mikey grabbed onto my shoulder and pulled me back. "Probably yelling like that is probably not the best idea right now. He's gone just like the others." Mike said. I looked down to the ground and we exited the building. Once outside Quarry was missing and we kinda freaked out.

"Quarry?" Mikey asked. We backed up into a corner with our weapons drawn. That is until we heard something behind us and we turned to see that it was Quarry. "Wait, it's just me." he said. "What are you doing lurking around like that?" I asked. "Hiding, you left me alone." Quarry answered. "Man, mutate some back bone would ya." Mikey said. "There it is." Quarry said.

Mikey screamed and I turned to see the guy standing among the fog. Then he was walking away from it. "That thing is mine." I said. I jumped on the scooter and went after it. Without warning a blue ring hit me and everything went black.

Mikey's P.O.V.

"Raph, Raphael! We better go look for him." I said. I turned around to see that Quarry had vanished and screamed. Then it hit me that he was hiding in the shadows so I pulled him out. We started going in the same direction that Raph went. We found his scooter abandoned and I jumped off.

"Not good, Raph's gone too" I said. I started to look around and looked behind me to see Quarry standing right there and I screamed again. "I warned you, I warned you all. Evil dwells in this dead city. We'll never get out alive." Quarry said. I slapped him for being hysterical. "Look, if there's any hysterics around here I'll be having them. Like right now cause I see it." I said pointing to the thing that was on top of the building looking down at us. I jumped on the scooter and was zooming out of there then I realized that I left Quarry behind so I backed tracked and let him on.

"No, no, no. Wait! I can't." Quarry said as we went up a wall. He let go of me and he was falling. He landed on a bridge but he wasn't knocked unconscious. I was heading right for the guy but I over shot it and was heading right for a tower. So I jumped off and was falling. The scooter collided with the tower and exploded and I started to roll down a slope. I landed on my shell and skidded for about 20 feet before I stopped.

"I don't recommend that." I said. Quarry was looking at me from where he was and looked back at the entrance. Whatever was after us showed up and Quarry started to run. It was too late though because Quarry had vanished as well and I was alone.

"Quarry?" I asked as I looked around me. I looked around me until I saw a black tower in the distance. "Okay, you I've seen before. In the freaky dream I had." I said. I flashbacked to the dream where all this black smoke was chasing me and it formed this mouth that was trying to eat me. I got out of the dream and I became determined.

"Creepy black tower, here I come." I said as I began to run towards it. I ran through the city until I entered this one room where all these monsters where frozen on these pedestals. I began to look around and I found Razor Fist, Stone Biter and lastly Quarry. I was about to touch the crystal at the bottom of Quarry's pedestal but I was stopped by a voice behind me.

"No, stop. Please do not touch that. I am not finished with him." he said. "Yeah you are." I said as I attacked him. I knocked him down and I went over to him and picked him up till I was in his face. "Okay, baldy where are my brothers?" I asked.

"Mikey." I hear Leo's voice call out. "About time you got here bro." Pete said. I looked over to see all of them standing in the opening. "We've been waiting for you." Leo said. "Huh?" I asked. I was so confused now.

I followed my bros into a room where they were explaining things to me. "We had this guy all wrong Mikey." Leo said. "Yeah, he saw how the Foot mutated Quarry and the others and he just wants to turn them back to normal." Don said. "As we speak, the cavern's crystal moon is infusing them with regenerative energy. Their bodies are being genetically rebuilt inside each pod. Within minutes the last of them will be restored to their original human form." he said.

"Thank you so much for clearing that up. He's lying." I said whispering the last part to Leo. "Michelangelo, you're entirely safe I assure you. This city was built by an ancient peace loving race. Of which I am the sole survivor" he said. We walked over to this green glowing crystal. "We have lived within the Earth for many millennia. Spiritually bonded with it was a symbiosis that had always sustained us. For we were unable to endure the harshness of the outside world. Then we detected life on the surface. These new life forms fascinated us, so we began studying them from our secret outpost. The same outpost that most recently became your home. As the years passed it soon became evident that our own time was drawing to a close. Yes, the Earth had cast its vote and our entire race faced extinction. Their all gone now." he said.

"How long has it been?" Don asked. "Long enough to make this a very lonely existence." he answered. "Which is why I want to return those people back to normal. Only then can they help me repopulate the city." he continued "Well I wouldn't count on that. They all have lives waiting for them on the surface, families, and friends." Leo said.

"No, they will stay. They must." he said. "Well I'm sure they'd be grateful but…" Leo started to say. "I refuse to let this city die. There's so much to pass on. They must stay. And so must you." he said.

"I'm afraid that being alone for so long has driven this guy around the bend" Don said. "No kidding." Pete added. "We appreciate the invitation to live here with you in this wondrous world of yours but…" Leo was interrupted again. "Yes, it is wondrous. A world where even mutant turtles can freely walk the streets. No more lurking in sewers, no more hiding your faces. An entire city where you finally be yourselves." he said.

"As enticing as that sounds," Pete started to say. "Let me put it this way. There is no way we are relocating to this creepoid community. You understand? Now drop it." Raph said. "Come on let's go release the others." Pete said. "Bye-bye." I said as we walked over to the door. The door closed before we could get to it and we turned to face off with the guy.

"Trust me; you do not want to do this." Leo said. "No, heed my offer. For my bond with the earth is strong." he said. The ground began to shake and I saw that something was coming out of the ground. We ran to the wall and flipped over it and the pillar of earth crashed into the wall we flipped from. We started to fight the guy and his powers and it's hard to admit it wasn't going very well at first.

Don was being wrapped up; Leo had tripped the rocks wrapped around him, pinning him to the wall. Raph went to attack the guy out right but ended up being sucked into the floor. I looked over to Pete and we both nodded. I was going to distract him and Pete was going to attack. I started to charge him right in front of him and he fell for the trap. Pete flew behind him and kicked him and took the crystal away from him. He lost control of all the earth which let Pete and I to go at with all we had. We crashed into a wall which broke it but Pete lost his grip on the crystal. The guy picked it up and I picked up the rings and began swinging them at him.

"Time to put you on ice." I said as I let go of the rings. They wrapped around him and made him disappear and reappear onto a pedestal. It froze him and Pete and I made our way back to our brothers and freed them. "Wow Mikey, you really stepped up." Leo said as I freed him. "Not one for the live reel though. The guy wasn't really evil just lonely. And who can blame him." I said.

"Okay, let's find something heavy and crack these babies open." Raph said. "Actually, no blunt force required." Don said. "I believe this crystal is the release." Pete said. Pete turned the crystal to its side and we watched as the ice melted away on Quarry. When the ice was gone we finally saw Quarry as a human.

"Quarry?" Leo asked. "You're a girl." Mikey said. We all covered our eyes and we heard her speak. "I'm back to normal." she said. "Come on guys, let's free the others." Don said. We soon freed the others and gathered them some clothes and then we started to leave the city.

"Well that's all of them." Pete said. We heard Quarry shout no up ahead so we raced up there only to see that one of the people was turning back into the monster he was. He dragged him back into the tunnel and he reverted back to human again.

"He reverted back just as he stepped outside of the cavern. Why?" Quarry asked. "There I think that's the cause." Don said. He pointed to the crystal moon above the city. "Remember, he said it provided regenerative energy. Stray to from it and the effects seem to reverse them." Pete said. "Then we can't leave this city? I don't believe it. He got what he wanted after all" Quarry said. "We'll figure this all out. Don and Pete are pretty good at this kind of thing." Leo said.

"No, we can't let you stay. Who knows how long it will take." she said. "But just taking off is not our style." I said. "Please, you have your own lives to get back to. Believe me, if a solution is here we will find it." Quarry said. "We'll keep studying the crystals." Pete said. "We can beat this." Don said. "And then we'll be back." Leo said. "That's a promise." Raph said. "Thank you." she said.

We made our way back up to the sewers and continued on our way home. We heard some noise and we immediately got into defense positions and hide in the tunnel to our left. What we saw run by was a group of Foot Ninja with flashlights searching for us probably. "Foot Ninjas?" Leo asked. "What are they doing down here?" Raph asked.

Suddenly somebody grabbed me and covered my mouth. I saw that it was Master Splinter who shushed me. "What? I'm the only screamer? You have to cover just my mouth?" I asked. "Master Splinter, what is going on?" Leo asked. "I do not know. I believe the Foot are searching the sewers for us. They are everywhere." Master Splinter said. "You got to be kidding me." Raph said. "We cannot reach the lair undetected, we must find a new place to stay and fast." Sensei said. I began to think and I came up with the perfect solution.

"Hey I know just the place." I said. We went over the April's house and knocked on the door. When she opened it she was in a pink bath robe and had a mask on. "Hey, April. Coolish mad mask girl." I said. "Mind if we bunk upstairs in your apartment for a while?" Leo asked. "Hey, what's to eat?" Raph asked. "You got digital cable right?" Don asked. "Sorry about them April we kind of don't have anywhere else to go at the moment." Pete said. I knocked something over and I shouted out "Sorry!"

Master Splinter walked up behind us and started talking to April. "Miss O'Neil, your hospitality is very much appreciated." Sensei said. April kind of looked shocked but let us stay with her after we explained what was going on.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: King

Pete's P.O.V.

Over the next couple of weeks we've been living at April's and of course my bros have become stir crazy. I was on the couch watching TV with Don and Mikey when Leo and Raph started to fight again. "Look, we need to go back down there and flush those sticking Foot soldiers out of our sewers. And I mean flush." Raph said. "Raph, we don't even know what they are doing down there." Leo said. "I don't care!" Raph yelled. "You should!" Leo yelled back.

"My sons, you thwarted their many schemes and defeated their master. Clearly, they are searching for our lair." Sensei said. "I thought that with the Shredder gone we've seen the last of those bozos. Do you think they could find the lair? I just got my room the way I want it and my famous ninja trading card collection is just lying out in the open. If they take that I'll, I'll." Mikey said.

"Relax Mikey, with all the techno camouflage and security devices we've installed there's no way they'll find our place. Barbeque soy chip?" Don said. "What?" Mikey asked. "What he means bro is that there is nothing to worry about with our security system up and running." I said. "Oh, fire away bro." Mikey said. Don then tossed a chip into Mikey's mouth. Behind us Leo and Raph were still having their argument.

"Those ninjerks are keeping us from our home. We should be down there smacking heads." Raph said. "Running into battle without knowledge or preparation is foolish. Sometimes it is best to sit still, the answers will come." Master Splinter said. "Master Splinter's right. Besides our home is where we're all together as a family. That's what really matters." Leo said. I snuck up behind Leo and he yelped when I touched his shoulder.

"Gee bro never knew you to be scared that easily." I said with a smirk. From behind us April cleared her throat. "You guys are more than welcome to stay with me for as long as you need to just as long as you don't stand in front of the TV." April said. "Uh, sorry" Raph said. "Sorry April." Leo said. "Got it, sorry." I said. We moved out of the way and sat down in various places around the living room. Then all of a sudden the doorbell rang and my turtle brothers and Sensei hid.

"What about you Pete?" April asked. "April, I may have powers but I do look human." I said. "Now, who could that be?" April asked. "I think I know." I said. April opened the door to see that a Chinese delivery man was at the door. "Chinese Delivery. $14.95 lady." he said. "But I didn't order any…Oh, of course I did. I'll get my purse." April said. The guy must have noticed one of my brothers because he started to come inside. "Uh, thanks, thank you so much. Bye-bye now." April said closing the door. April turned around to see that my bros were back out in where they were before the doorbell rang.

"Wow, you guys really are good." April said. "It's our job." Leo said bowing. "We're ninja" Don said. "Yeah, check out my ninja stealth action. Now you see me, now you don't, now you see me, now you don't." Mikey said as he was moving a bag of chips back and forth in front of his face.

"Give me that Houdini." Don said. "Yeah, you've been hogging the nachos all afternoon." I said. "Your order, I presume?" April asked holding up the bag. Mikey and Don pointed at each other, "He did it." they said at the same time. "May I have the privilege of getting you anything else, my lords?" April asked. "Nope, we're fine thanks." Don said. "One from column A and one from column B." Mikey said handing Don a container. April turned to me as I went to go get one container from the bag.

"How do you live with them?" April asked. "Very easily, it's called school, homework and being a superhero as well as a girlfriend." I said with a smile. "How do you do that?" April asked. "Everyone wonders that April. It's better not to question it." Don said. "I feel like I've gone from happily single to mother of five overnight." April said as she watched my brothers eat like they always do. "Tell me about it." Splinter said.

Pretty soon Raph yawned and stretched. "I'm hitting the showers." Raph said. Raph walked into the bathroom and climbed in the shower. Don and I began working on something at the table. We could even hear Raph singing in the shower and I had a smile on my face. When he suddenly stopped and yelped. "Yo Donnie, Pete can you do something about the hot water? Turtle can't even take a decent shower in this joint." Raph said. "Been there done that." Don said. "Well go there and do it again." Raph said. "Why is it always us? Why don't you ask Mikey to fix something once in a while." I said.

We looked over at Mikey who was chilling in an arm chair and munching on chips. "What?" he asked when we saw that we were staring at him. "Never mind, I'll fix the water heater again." Don said. "Hold up and I'll come with you." I said. "I really appreciate guys." April said. "No problem." we said. "But keep an eye out for Kirby, you know the guy I leased the basement apartment to. I don't need you scaring my new tenant." April said. "Don't worry April we're ninja. Piece of cake." Don said. "There's cake? I love cake." Mikey said obviously missing the rest of the conversation.

Don and I entered the basement and quietly walked down the creaking staircase. "I know there's a light around here somewhere." Don said. "Yeah, I think it's right to your right bro." I said. Don grabbed it and pulled on the string lighting up the basement. "What the shell is that?" Don asked. At the end of the hall there was this shadow of a monster. When it came around the corner it looked like a human had a child with a bat. It came right at us so we pulled out our weapons but all we did was dodge it.

"What was that thing?" Don asked. "I would have to say some type of mutant." I said. We went over to the corner and peered around it. When we stepped around it there was nothing there. "I could have sworn it went this way." Don said. "It did bro, it just disappeared on us." I said. "Are you sure it's not there?" Don asked. "If it was I would tell you." I said. We noticed the light coming from the door at the end of the hall so we walked towards it. We looked in to see who I assumed was Kirby at a desk drawing something. But on his pencil was a crystal of some sorts.

Then suddenly this bug like creature came up off the page and we stared in disbelief. "Wow, how did he do that?" Don asked. "That's what I'd like to know." I said. We entered the room and the bug came right for us and then disappeared. Then I looked over to see that Kirby was staring at us, well at my brother.

"What, a green monster. I don't remember drawing you. You must be here for the crystal look pal, I was only borrowing it for a while." Kirby said. "Um Donnie we should probably put our weapons away." I said. "Slow down friend. I know I must look weird to you but I'm not here to hurt you. My name is Donatello and this is my brother Peter. And we don't know anything about any crystal." Don said. "But what we really want to know is how you just did what you did." I said.

"It wasn't really me, I can draw sure. Been doing that for years, but it's this crystal, it supplies the magic." Kirby said. "Crystals, it had to be crystals." Don said. "I know right. I think I have just about enough of crystals to last me a life time." I said. "What do you mean?" Kirby asked. "Nothing it's just that we've had our fair share of magic crystals lately." Don said.

"You should really try this. Here let me find you a clean page." Kirby said. "Say, doesn't my appearance freak you out a little?" Donnie asked. "Yeah, no offence Kirby but most people scream and run in the other direction when they see my brother." I said. "How are you guys' brothers anyway? Unless, one of you is adopted." Kirby said. "That would be it." I said. "Anyway fellas, since my sketches started leaping off the page, I've seen freakier believe me. By the way, my friends call me Kirby." Kirby said as he raised his hand. "You can call me Don and my brother Pete." Don said.

"So, uh where did you get that crystal Kirby?" I asked. "I found it in a pile of coal of all places. And accidently discovered what it can do. Here draw something." Kirby said handing the pencil to Donnie. To my surprise Don handed it to me. "Come on bro, this is too good to pass up. Imagine what we could invent just by drawing it out." I said. "I know but you're the better artist." Don said. I handed the pencil back to him so he could try it out.

Kirby made Don sit in a chair. "I wonder if there is some sort of bio-molecular energy transfer involved." Don said. "Don, just draw something." Kirby said. "Ha-ha, okay, but I'm afraid the best I can do is a stick person." Don said. "Aw, don't worry. It takes a few years of practice before you can really have some fun. It's not a bad stick guy though." Kirby said. "Yeah, bro although I probably would have made it a turtle." I said. "There, finished. I want to see you draw something Pete." he said with a smile. "You've already seen my artwork come to life. I created the Spiderman costume." I said. "You know who Spiderman is?" Kirby asked. "Um yeah, he is a good friend of mine." I lied.

We watched as the stick figure hopped off the page and started to create havoc around the small room. "Hahaha, this is to wild." Don said. "Told ya." Kirby said. The stick figure ran across the floor and kicked Don's leg then the other one. Don jumped back and pulled out his bo. "Hey, cut that out." he said. The stick figure backed away and then vanished.

"It just disappeared." I said. "They all do, everything I draw comes to life then they just disappear. With one exception though, a thing a drew a couple weeks ago didn't go away." Kirby walked over to something by the wall and took off the sheet. "I can't tell you what it is" he said. We walked up to it and I started to study it.

"Looks like a weird type of doorway." Don said. Don then put his hand in; good thing was that he didn't scream in pain. "Incredible." he said. "Be careful." Kirby warned. We walked into the portal and looked around then came back and took Kirby with us.

"You're not going to believe this Kirby." I said. "You have to come in with us." Don said. "Aw, what the heck." Kirby said. He then tucked the pencil behind his ear and grabbed his sketch book. Don caught him as he came through with us. The land around us was like something out of Mikey's comics. But it was amazing.

"That last step is a doozy huh." Don said. "Good catch Don, thanks." Kirby said. "It's what we do." I said. "No prob Kirby. Just one question though. What is this place?" Don asked. "It's like some sort of alternate reality. A different dimension." I said. "It's incredible." Don said. "And it all looks familiar. Too familiar." Kirby said. "What do you mean?" Don asked.

Kirby then pulled out his notebook and flipped to a page with this exact same landscape. "Look, I drew it, I drew it all." Kirby said. He began flipping through pages and then Don and I looked up because we heard something along the lines of animal noises coming towards us. "Kirby, check out that weirdo." Don said pointing to something in front of us. "It looks like of those monsters out of your notebook." I said. The thing kind of reminded me of a Minotaur. The only difference was that he wasn't covered in fur and his horns kind of looked like pieces of metal.

"It is. I remember drawing that one." Kirby said. "It's ignoring us." Don said as we watched it walk away. "That's probably a good thing bro." I said. "Why is that?" he asked. "Because he would be tough to beat." I said. "Tougher than the Shredder?" Don asked. "Probably not, but still, I do not wish to make that thing mad." I said. "Come on." Kirby said. We then started running after it to see where it was going. When we reached the top of the hill we saw more creatures similar to the first one we saw running towards a floating city. Kind of reminded me of Asgard.

"Wow, looks like someone is in store for a monster sized beat down." Don said. "No kidding," I said. The creatures were running towards this bridge which reminded me a lot of the Rainbow Bridge in Norse Mythology. In front of the bridge stood about 4 warriors ready to take on this monster horde.

"Those creatures are going to rip those guys apart." Kirby said. We watched as the battle started and the 4 guys looked like they were holding their own, fighting off more than one creature at a time it seemed. Then it turned bad when one of the guys threw their hammer and this blinding blue light shot out of the hammer when the monster hit it. When the smoke cleared we saw that all the guys were down and there was nobody protecting the bridge.

Don's P.O.V.

"We got to do something." Kirby said. "Stay here, we're on it." I said. Pete and I pulled out our weapons and then raced down to the fray below. "Coming through." I said. "Come on, we can handle it." Pete said. I was spinning my bo staff and Pete was single the chain end of his weapon as we started to fight off the creatures. We jumped in front of the fallen warriors to protect them as more creatures headed our way.

"To arms!" one of the guys behind us yelled. The four guys then got up and was running in front of us. I looked over at Pete and he just shrugged his shoulders and yelled and was racing behind them so I followed. We then fought off the rest of the monsters and the rest seemed to run away in defeat.

"I came, I saw, I kicked monster butt." I said. "I'm with you there bro." Pete said. We high fived just as Kirby came running down to us. "Wow guys, you got some moves. I've never seen anything like that before except maybe in the comics." Kirby said. The warriors walked towards and we turned to look at them.

"Hail to you strangers." the red haired one said. "Um hi." I said. "Hail to you too." Pete said. "You are welcome here. We few are all that stand against the darkness the creatures you helped us defeat. We owe you our gratitude, but we must prepare. They will return." Red said. "They can bring it on." I said. "Yeah, I was just getting warmed up. And I was wrong Donnie, that was a lot easier, more like fighting the Purple Dragons." Pete said. "Told you." I said with a smirk.

"They will be back in greater numbers. More than we could possibly defend against. And when they come in force we may lose the bridge and with it our city. I cannot bear to think of the dark powers destroy our wondrous city, our loved ones, our families. Those monsters, they will destroy everything." Red said. "We won't let that happen." I said. "Yeah, we can help you." Pete said. "We'll do whatever we can to stop them." Kirby said.

"Sire, here they come! Thousands of them." Blue said. We looked over our shoulder to see them coming over the hill in such great numbers that it was hard to believe that this was actually happening. We stood there in shock at the sheer numbers that we were up against.

"We must defend the entrance to the bridge. Even if it costs us our lives." Red said. "Let's do it." I said. "I would rather not die though." Pete said. We watched as they came running towards us. "Man Kirby, did you draw all of those?" I asked. "Yeah, I have a habit of drawing a lot." Kirby said. "Did you have to be so prolific?" I asked. "Yeah, couldn't you have drawn less? Or maybe some more friendly guys." Pete said. "Heck, how was I supposed to know that they will all come alive and attack us?" Kirby asked.

"We must not let them across the bridge!" Red said. We waited until they were close enough to go out and attack. We ran out and met them before they were even close to the bridge. We started to fight off the monsters and this was beginning to remind a lot of fighting the Foot. When my back was turned I got hit and was thrown all the way to Kirby.

"Don, are you okay?" Kirby asked. "Well I could use a little help." I said. I held up my hand and Kirby took it and helped me up. I swung my bo around and faced the monsters coming my way. I watched as they came closer. "There are too many of those things." I said as I leapt at them. I started to fight them off and then suddenly this thing appeared on my arm.

"Wow bro. What is that thing?" Pete asked as he jumped into the fray next to me. "I have no idea what the shell this thing is." I said. I lifted up my arm to get a better look at it. "I call it a gravity equalizer. It cancels the gravity equation, I just made it up." Kirby said. "I like it." I said. "Have fun bro." Pete said. I saw webs shooting out and was wrapping up the monsters around me. I shot the gravity equalizer at the three monsters and they lifted up into the sky. I looked over to see more of them heading my way so I pointed the laser at them.

"Eat negative gravity you losers." I said. I shot it 6 more times and all six of the monsters that it hit lifted up into the sky. "The gravity equalizer, don't leave home without it." Pete said as he landed next to me. Another monster growled and was coming to me and I pointed the gun at it and it died on me. "Oh, that doesn't sound good." I said. The monster was still coming at me but then it got wrapped in a web and I saw my brother jump to more monsters. Another monster came to me and I hit it with the gun. "It makes a good club though." I said. I looked around to see more of them coming and then I turned back to Kirby to see Pete next to me.

"There still coming Kirby, lots of them." I said. "Do something!" Pete yelled. "Add a size reference for scale; finish it up with a few details and voila." Kirby said. Suddenly the three of us were standing on this robot of some sorts. "Wow, this is unbelievable." Pete said. "And what do you call this one?" I asked. "It's kind of a mobile Greek trapper. It's supposed to respond to my brain waves, see." Kirby said. He pointed to the arm and we saw it move and it started to pick up and put the monsters in its mouth.

"Looks like it's time to commence with operation clean up." I said. It continued to put the monsters in its mouth and then Pete and I got ready to jump down. "Alright Kirby you do your thing." I said. "And we'll do ours." Pete said. We jumped down and started to fight the monsters again.

"The creatures have broken through. We must stop them." Red said. "Hey, get back here you creepy creeps!" I yelled. "Unless you're afraid!" Pete yelled. Some of the monsters turned back and were running to us. We struggled against the sheer numbers of them and it just seemed hopeless now. "Hey, it's no good." I said. "There's too many of them." Pete yelled. Then suddenly all the monsters were wearing some type of bonds to stop them from moving.

All the warriors started shouting Hazah! Then the King came over to the three of us and started to talk to us. "Thank you mighty sorcerer. You are welcome in our land and our homes anytime." Red said. "Gee thanks." Kirby said. "Kirby my friend, you are the king." I said. "Totally, how did you do that?" Pete asked. "As fast as I could." Kirby said. The three of us laughed and then we stopped. "Come on we should go home." I said. "Yeah, we still have a water heater to fix or we will face the wrath of Raphael." Pete said. "Yeah I guess your right. Although I wish we had more time to explore this place. I mean it's incredible." Kirby said. "We can do that another day. How about some chow." I said. "Sounds good, I'm starving." Pete said. "As long as you buying." Kirby said. We had draped our hands over each other's shoulders. Then we started to hear this weird sound coming from the portal.

"The portal!" I yelled. "It's shrinking!" Pete yelled. "Don, Pete, you go first." Kirby said. "But," I started to argue. "Don't argue there's no time, just go." Kirby said. "Alright but once we're through I pull you through." Pete said. We jumped through but I got stuck. So Pete and Kirby helped me through. "Kirby! No." I shouted just as a paper airplane came through at the last second. I opened it to see a picture of me and Pete and a little note from Kirby saying that he will see us soon. I tucked it into my belt and we got up and went to go fix the water heater then to tell the guys exactly what had happened. They looked at us like we were crazy then we went about our nightly training on the roof.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Shredder Returns Part 1

Leo's P.O.V.

It was early morning when I was woken up by the sun hitting my eyes. I had decided that it would be a good time as any for a training run. I went to open the living room window smiling a little to see three of my brothers sleeping. "Wait where's Pete?" I whispered to myself. "Right behind ya bro. I figured that you would want some company this morning." Pete said. I smiled and nodded.

"Your morning training my sons?" Master Splinter asked. "Yes, Sensei, while the city is still quiet." I said. "Your discipline is commendable Leonardo and you as well Peter. Have a good run. But I trust that you are not thinking of going back to scout the lair by yourselves." Sensei said. "Why would we do that?" I asked. "I just want to race Leo for a little bit." Pete said with a smile. "Just because the sewer tunnels are overrun with Foot Ninja so we're forced to hide here at April's like cowards." I said. "Jeesh bro, you really need to clear your head, and I know just what to do." Pete said. "You ask a question that is not a question. If we are to succeed against our foes we will need to act together as a team. Not as rash individuals." Master Splinter said. "I understand Master Splinter. I am curious though with Shredder gone what are the Foot Ninja up to?" I asked. "Patience my son. I have a feeling we will find out all too soon." Master Splinter said.

Master Splinter went back to sit in the chair and Pete and I climbed out the window. "Do you think Master Splinter's right Pete that we will find out why soon?" I asked. "I not sure bro. I do have a feeling that something bad is going to happen though." Pete said. "You too huh?" I said. Pete just nodded and we continued running across the roof tops. But pretty soon it felt like we were being followed.

"Don't look now bro, but I think we picked up some unwanted hitchhikers." Pete said. "You've been hanging around Mikey way too much." I said. "Would you rather me through around puns or insults like Raph does?" he asked. "Point taken. Now let's see if we can ditch these guys." I said. We continued running until we came across a wall and Pete and I both ducked down and a Foot rammed into the wall in front of us.

We turned and I wanted to attack so I pulled out my swords and Pete hadn't done anything yet but I wasn't worried. More of them showed up behind us and we became outnumbered. Then I had an idea. "Pete, follow me alright." I said. I looked up at a cable and down at the downed Foot. I then used him as leverage and jumped up to the wire and cut to where I was swinging. Closely behind me I could see Pete following me. We made it to the building across the street. "Man, they must really hate us." Pete said. "I know, come on we have got to keep going." I said. They continued to chase us like we were the prey but we continued to run for our lives.

Mikey's P.O.V.

I woke up startled when something slapped my face and I screamed. Which of course woke everybody else up. Don and Raph quickly got to their feet and grabbed their weapons from their belts.

"What, what is it?" Raph asked. "Ha-ha, oh man, I slept on my hand and it got numb and hit my face and I thought somebody slapped me. Don't you hate that?" I said. "Words fail me." Raph said. He put his sais away and was walking towards the bathroom, so in order to make him mad I flipped over him and got there first.

"First dips on the bathroom." I said. But when I made it in there a bucket of water fell on my head with a note attached to it. 'Hey Mikey, sorry bro but I was the first one up and knew that you would beat Raph in. Sorry but you really needed a shower. Signed, your little brother, Pete.' Once I came out Raph laughed at me.

"I'm sure glad I didn't go in there first." Raph said. "Who is the culprit Mikey?" Don asked. "Pete is." I said as I dried myself off. I then started breakfast for everyone. I was attempting to make eggs sunny side up. April then woke up and came out to join us.

"I really do have 4 turtles, a rat and a teenage boy sleeping in my living room. I thought I was having a really bad dream." April said. She then smelled what I was cooking. "Hey, what's burning?" she asked. "Mikey's cooking." Raph answered. The toast popped out and then I broke one of the yokes. "Hey scrambled okay with everyone right?" I asked. "Again?" they all asked at the same time.

"Hey guys, where's Leo and Pete?" I asked. "They are engaged in their morning exercises." Master Splinter answered. "If they don't get back soon they are going to get soaked. That sky is looking angry." Don said. I thought about it for a moment then went back to cooking.

Pete's P.O.V.

Leo and I hefted ourselves up to a ledge and climbed over. There we stopped to catch our breath. "Why are they just chasing us?" I asked through my inhales of breath. "I don't know." Leo answered. The both of us were really out of breath that my ribs were hurting so I can only imagine what Leo must be feeling. Then before we could even react more ninja showed up right in front of us. They raised their swords so we stood up and drew our remaining weapons. We stepped back because they stepped towards us and we soon found ourselves back on the ledge with traffic streaming by below us.

We stared at them for a little while hoping to intimate them but they attack us first. We jumped on top of their heads until we were in the middle of the roof. We made short work of those ninjas and high fived each other. But soon we spotted more on another roof top and then it started to rain.

"Great, all this needs is for someone to rise from the dead." I said. "Pete, I would really appreciate if you don't say that." Leo said. "Sorry, aw look we are really outnumbered now." I said. "This is just crazy." Leo said. "Run or fight?" I asked. We stared at them for a little while I waited for Leo's answer. My spider senses went off again and I mentally told myself to stuff it as I tried to come up with a plan.

Raph's P.O.V.

Mikey was tossing me plates from the kitchen and I would place them on the table. "No not the china!" April said as Mikey tossed me the last one. I missed it and it crashed to the floor. "Oops" I said. "Why should today be any different?" April asked. From the armchair Master Splinter was reading a paper but heard the whole thing. "Kids," he said. "Sorry April." Mikey said. "Yeah, really. Um, you got any glue?" I asked.

"Don't sweat it. I realize it's tough for seven people to share a one person apartment." April said. "We'll be out of your way as soon as we can." Don said. "Don't get me wrong, I love you guys, I really do it's just my place is too small." April said. "We will leave as soon as the Foot Ninja are gone from the tunnels surrounding our lair." Master Splinter said.

"Um, can I help you with that very delicate china Mikey?" April asked. "Nah, I got it thanks." Mikey said. He tossed it up in the air and April shrieked and closed her eyes. But Don, Mikey and I caught them and safely placed them on the table. April then opened her eyes. Her mouth dropped as she saw that nothing was broken.

"Ha, ninja training." Mikey said. That was all the explanation she needed as Mikey sat down and began to eat. "Say, what you like about Mikey but the guy knows how to scramble an egg." I said as I began to eat.

"So one would think that table manners were apart of their training." April commented. "One would think." Master Splinter answered. "Shouldn't Leo and Pete be back by now?" Mikey asked. "Hey of the five of us Leo is one you don't have to worry about and Pete's with him so they're both fine." Don said. "I hope your right Donnie." I said as I continued to eat.

Leo's P.O.V.

The ninjas hopped onto our building and Pete and I got ready to fight. We soon cleared the rooftop and caught our breath again. But as we looked behind we saw that those Foot Tech Ninja were standing there. They jumped onto our building and then they turned invisible.

"Leo, to your left." Pete called out as he knocked one of them down. I kicked out to my left and got one of them. "Thanks bro. Now, where's the last one?" I asked. Pete came to stand right next to then used his sickle side of his weapon and sliced it behind him. The ninja fell down with the invisibility devise sparking.

"Nice work bro." I said. "One of the perks of having the spider sense." Pete said with a smile. "What do you say about heading back?" I asked. "I'm all over it." he said. Then we started to head back but we didn't get much reprieve. Because Pete poked my shoulder to tell me to look back to see that we were being followed again.

Don's P.O.V.

Raph and I were in the kitchen washing the dishes as we watched the storm get worse outside. But then we were interrupted by our annoying little brother. "You guys need any help?" Mikey asked. "Keep him away from the dishes!" April yelled. "Yes, it worked." Mikey said as he began to laugh.

"Is it just me or is he getting worse?" Raph asked. "Leo and Pete must be nuts to be out in this weather." I said. "Aw, you know Leo and his training, nothing stops him. Pete on the other hand probably just wanted to go out with him." Raph said. "I hope they are okay." I said.

Pete's P.O.V.

We were on another rooftop when we were cornered by five more foot tech ninja. And when I thought things couldn't get worse Hun shows up. We then began to fight him. The other ninja seemed to have left us alone and we got ready to face off Hun. Hun then broke off a chimney stack and was using it to fight us.

He hit Leo into a pigeon coop and that left me to face him. I looked at Hun and I started to attack him. I gave my brother enough time to get back up on his feet and gather his weapons before getting back into it with me. When Leo came up to join me we pushed Hun into a brick wall which fell over on him. We scared the Foot Tech off the building and started to head back home.

Mikey's P.O.V.

"Panthers, Rams, Bears, they even got Dolphins. You'd think they would have something a little more reptilian." Raph said. He and Donnie were on the couch watching a football game and I could care less about it. "The Turtles? My friend, unfortunately the lowly turtle has been saddled by society with the stereotype of being velocity challenged." Donnie said. "Say what?" Raph asked.

I stepped in front of the TV for a second to gather there attention. "May I have your attention please?" I said. They all looked at me and then I burped. "Cool!" Raph and Don said at the same time. They both clapped while April was disgusted as I bowed. "Ew," April said. "This is what I live with all the time." Master Splinter said.

"Please, please you're too kind." I said with a smile. "I can't believe I just clapped for that." Don said. "That's it, I'm gonna look for Leo and Pete so we can get this show on the road. No offense April but we really need to get back to our lair. I'm going stir crazy." Raph said. "You are going nowhere until your brothers return. Sit." Master Splinter said. "Man, what a jip. We got to sit around on our butts while Leo and Pete are out there having all the fun." Raph said. I have to admit this was pretty crazy even for them. They usually check in by now, I hope their okay.

Leo's P.O.V.

We were running with all we had along the rooftops trying to get back to April's in one piece. We were being chased by twenty or so Foot and we were having problems shaking them. We ran for what felt like a good mile before we stopped.

"You doing okay, bro?" I asked. "Well enough to kick them into next week." Pete answered. The Foot stopped in front of us and separated to let Hun through and next to him landed some Foot Tech as well. This was going to be a hard fight.

I pulled out my swords again and we attacked. They wouldn't stay down this time and I had knocked Hun down with an antennae pole. Hun stood up and laughed and he and the other Foot stepped back and bowed.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this, Leo?" Pete asked. "Because, we are going to be fighting for our lives." I said. "I wish the others were here with us." Pete said. I nodded and we turned around to face what we were up against. What we saw made my blood run cold, there were four guys in red capes, cool looking hats and vicious looking weapons.

"Man, these guys look tough." Pete said. "Don't worry, we can take them." I said. "I hope your right." Pete said. We jumped up there with a yell and when we landed they disappeared. We turned around to see that they were down with the other group. But then they all turned to the left and bowed. We looked over where they were bowing and saw to our disbelief that the Shredder was standing right on that rooftop.

"No, it can't be." Pete said. "We defeated him. How can he be alive?" I asked. The tough looking guys then reappeared right behind us and started to beat the living shit out of us. They were way too tough for us, so when I went down on my knees Pete stood over me to protect me. But I got right back up and started to fight with everything I had. But we then fell off the building and were falling through the air.

Raph's P.O.V.

We were all standing around the living waiting anxiously for our brothers to get back home. "Hey guys, I'm really starting to get worried. Leo and Pete should have checked in by now." Mikey said. "I know that this is a first but I'm thinking Mikey's right." Don said. We turned to look at Master Splinter and April.

"Master Splinter?" I asked. "Uh, go." he said. We started to head to the stairs. "Gee, what if something really happened to them?" Mikey asked. And then to our horror both Pete and Leo fell through the window. Both of them were covered with bruises and cuts.

"Leo, Pete!" Don called out. "Guys, what happened?" I asked. We went over and kneeled down next to them. Pete was out cold and we were able to rouse Leo. "Who did this to you guys?" I asked. When Leo didn't answer I stood up to go and find them.

"I'm gonna find out who did this." I said. "No, Raph wait." I hear Leo's broken voice say. So I went back over to his side and knelt down next to him. "He's back, the Shredder." Leo said before passing out. We looked at him in horror and stood up to protect our fallen brothers from whatever was going to happen next.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Shredder Returns Part 2

Raph's P.O.V.

All of us were just shocked at what happened that we didn't really expect that what happened was the work of the Foot. "What? What did he just say?" April asked. "He said the Shredder's back." Mikey said. "No way, we were all there. We all saw what happened that night on the roof." I said.

"How's Pete?" April asked. "I'm not sure. But I think he's coming to." Don said. We turned to Pete and he moaned when Don lifted his head. "Pete, can you hear me?" Don asked. "D-Donnie?" Pete asked. He slightly opened his eyes. "Yeah, it's me bro. Can you tell me what happened to you and Leo?" Don asked. "A whole lot of Foot. They chased us and then beat us to know end." Pete whispered. He began to close his eyes again. "No, Pete you have to stay awake. You might have a concussion." Don said. But then he closed his eyes again and we couldn't wake him.

"But there's no way any human could have survived that fall though." Don said. "We aren't dealing with any human. This is the Shredder." I said. "If you read comic books you'd know. The bad guy always comes back. Always!" Mikey said. "We need to get Leo and Pete out of here." April said. "She is right, we must leave now." Master Splinter said. "Guys, we've got company." Mikey said.

"What's the plan? Leo's always the one with the plan. So what are we gonna do without Leo to come up the plan?" Mikey asked slightly panicked. "No time for a plan." I said. "Why not?" Mikey asked. Then the Foot started to bust in through all the windows. Mikey then went over to the couch and pushed it in front of the windows. The Foot jumped in through the kitchen windows behind us and we all got ready.

"Master Splinter, April, grab Leo and Pete. We'll cover you." Don said. The three of us then began to fight off the Foot that were already in the apartment. Then this really big guy threw Mikey over the couch. Master Splinter then took that guy on.

"I will hold them off. Help April get your brothers down the stairs and out through the antique shop." Master Splinter said to Mikey.

Mikey's P.O.V.

I hid behind the couch waiting for the right time to get my fallen brothers out of here. "My swords, where are my swords?" Leo asked. "Leo, take it easy bro. We're getting you guys out of here." I said.

"Enough, Raphael, Donatello, cover the rear. Michelangelo, I told you to help April get Leonardo and Peter downstairs." Master Splinter said. I picked Pete up and placed him over my shoulder as I defended us against some Foot. "I can walk." Leo said. "Leo, lean on me." April said. "April, leave me. Get away if you can. This is our fight not yours." Leo said. "Not my fight? Look Leo we're all family now, I could never run out on you. Let's go." April said. We walked over to the door and when April opened it we saw that there was more Foot behind the door. Leo kicked it shut and waited until the cost was clear.

I kicked the Foot all the way down the stairs all the while keeping a firm grip on Pete. "Ladies and gentlemen, turtles and rats run do not walk to the nearest exit." I said. "Raph, this bus is leaving." Don said. We made it to the stairwell and I handed Pete off to Master Splinter as I walked down the stairs. Raph was behind us keeping the Foot up there and off of our shells. Don walked down next to me.

"Be alert, the shop is our only exit and they know it." Master Splinter said. "Make yourself useful and scope out the store." Don said. "No problem." I said gulping. I walked down the stairs slowly and then into the store. I opened up the door and it creaked.

"It's quiet maybe a little too quiet. I've always wanted to say that." I said. I looked around the store and then I saw four guys in red capes, cool hats and vicious looking swords. "Nice hats." I said. I closed the door and ran back up to the guys.

"Wrong way, Mikey." Don said. "Wrong way my foot. Poor choice of words. Major ambush down there." I said. "We don't have a choice. They're pouring in through the windows upstairs." Don said. "Hey, what's the story down there!" Raph asked from the door up there. "There some seriously mean looking guys down there!" I yelled up. "Mean looking? Duh." Don said. He moved past me and walked down the stairs. "Don, wait." I said.

Don's P.O.V.

I jumped through the door with my Bo out ready to fight. I looked around the room then soon spotted the guys. "Nice hats." I said. One of them then threw an ax at me but I jumped over it. I fell backwards and was up against the wall when another guy through a spear at me. I dodged it and then crawled towards the door.

"Raphie, we've got trouble down here!" I called up. "Like I don't have trouble up here?" Raph called down. Mike and I walked back into the store and then Master Splinter came in behind us. "The Shredder's Elite guard. They are the deadliest of his warriors. The most lethal assassins." Master Splinter said. We faced them off and we had a staring contest for a little while

"Raph, the guys ran into something bad in the shop." April yelled. "Hey, I got my hands full up here." Raph said. Master Splinter then ran up to Raph. "Go, assist your brothers. I will protect Leonardo and Peter." Master Splinter said. Raph then jumped over April, Pete and Leo and skidded to a halt once he got into the store.

"Wow, nice hats." Raph said. "Yeah, that's what we thought too." Mikey said. "Say what you will about the Foot, but they do not skimp on the head gear." I said. As we were taking care of things down in the store Master Splinter was taking care of things up stairs.

"Master Splinter, they're getting worse." April called up. I was getting worried, what if we couldn't get out of here in time. "We cannot stay here any longer." Master Splinter said.

"So, we gonna do this or what?" Raph asked. We attacked and they came at us again. Raph and I were thrown against the wall and that left only Mikey to fight the guys. We got back up to help our younger brother out. I faced off with the guy who had the spear. He backed me up into a counter and broke the vases behind me.

"Hey, try not to wreak the shop, at least not too badly." I said. Raph flipped over to Mikey and stood shell to shell with him. "I just need to catch my breath." Raph said. "Yeah, can we call a time out or something?" Mikey asked. I saw that Mikey was about to get hurt badly so I tossed an Elite over to the other Elite saving my brother. They disappeared and reappeared right between us.

I got knocked over to the door to see that Hun had gotten ahold of Leo and Pete. "Shall I put them out of their misery?" Hun asked. "Put them down." April said. Then Hun threw them into the store. "Leo, Pete." Raph yelled. He went to get them out of there but he got attacked so he had to set them off to the side. Hun then started to go after April so Raph kicked him back into the hall and April closed the door.

We gathered around Leo and Pete and looked up to see that the Elite guard had reappeared in front of the door and the Shredder kicked down the door. "Oh crud." Raph said. "It's really him. Like Leo and Pete said." Mike said.

"You freaks have been a thorn in my side long enough. No one opposes the Shredder, and now I will have my revenge for our last encounter. Say farewell to each other while you still can." Shredder said. "Oh yeah, Mister Spikey pants, well you're the one who should be saying farewell to, uh, to yourself." Mikey said. "Oh yeah Mikey, that got him." Raph said. "Hey, I'm under a lot of pressure here." Mikey said.

"Silence," Shredder said. "This attack is nothing but a cowardly gambit. Wearing us down by sheer numbers. It is not the way of the true warrior." Splinter said. "Guys, I say we shred his butt once and for all. For Leo and Pete. You with me?" Raph said. "Till the end." I said. "Which hopefully isn't going to be anytime soon, right?" Mikey said. We attacked and Shredder knocked us all down in a matter of seconds.

"Finish them off, this rodent is mine." Shredder said. Shredder then started to attack Master Splinter and the Elite's attacked us. Shredder was using my Bo as a weapon to fight against our master. Then the window was crashed into by Casey on his motorcycle. Casey used his bike to knock the Elite's outside into the rain.

"Now that's what I call crashing a party." Casey said. "Casey!" Raph said. "Though I've never seen a lamer party in my life." Casey said. Casey knocked two Elite's away with a swipe of his bat. "Where's the band? You okay babe?" Casey asked. "Don't call me babe." April said.

"Obliterate him!" Shredder said from across the room. The foot ninja gathered in front of us. "This can't be the band. I want rock 'n' roll. Good thing I brought my own drum sticks. Now who wants to be the drum? Goongala, goongala!" Casey said. We started fighting again and then Hun crashed into the room with us. He spotted April with Leo and Pete and started heading over to them.

"You want them? You have to deal with me first." April said. "That's the idea. Those green freaks feel great affection for you. Using you should take the fight out of them." Hun said. Then suddenly Casey's hockey stick caught Hun's fist, that was about to hit April. "Hun, never ever threaten her!" Casey said. Then they started to fight. And Casey then hit Hun into a group of Foot heading his way. "Casey, I-I," April stuttered. "Yeah well I uh, what a day huh? Well got to run." Casey said.

I looked over to see that Leo was trying to stand up. "Mikey, look!" Raph said. "Leo?" Mikey asked. A group of Foot was about to come upon them. "Leo, you can't do this." April said. "I have to, they need my help." Leo said. He then fell back to his knees and the Shredder came upon them. He raised his clawed fist and was about to bring it down on him.

"No!" Pete yelled and then he jumped in front of it. The claws cut across his chest and then Master Splinter interfered. Splinter kicked him away and faced off with him. "You strike a wounded warrior. You have no honor." Sensei said. "I fight to win." Shredder says. They started to fight and then Leo pushed down a book case in between them.

"No I will not allow you to destroy my family. My sons retreat." Master Splinter said. "Great, but where too?" Raph asked. "Back there!" April shouted and pointed to a door. "You got it!" Mikey said.

"Everybody in here! We can hold them off." Mikey said. Master Splinter and April got Pete and Leo inside as we fought them off. Soon everybody had got in with us. "Well this is great. Small, dark and no way out. Prefect for making a last stand." Raph said. "It's a walk in cooler. This shop used to be a grocery store once upon a time." April said. "Fascinatin'. How are they?" Raph asked. "Pete got cut protecting Leo. I can't tell how bad it is until we get out of here." I said.

"Kind of quiet out there. You think they all just went home?" Mikey asked. "Yeah, we scared them off by running into the closet and locking the door. Hey I smell smoke." Raph said. "I smell gas." I said. "Mikey!" Raph scolded. "No, not that kind of gas." I said. "Hey, this door is getting hot. It's jammed, it won't open." Mikey said. "Gas plus flame equals, let's book now!" Casey said. "We got to get out of here!" Raph yelled.

Soon flames came up from under the door and Raph and Mikey backed away. "Trapped like rats. No offense Sensei." Mikey said. "Leo and Pete are in really bad shape. We have to get them out of here." I said. "Working on it." Raph said. He continued to stab at the door. "What are you doing?" I hear Casey ask.

"I remember when we first moved in there was a hole in the wall where a cooling unit was removed. There." April said as she pushed a box out of the way. Raph went over and used his sai to remove the sheet of metal from the wall revealing the hole.

"That's it everybody book." Raph said. We all got out of the burning store and ran down the alley. Behind us we watched as the building exploded and then we all climbed into April's van and headed north.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Tales

Don's P.O.V.

April and Casey had attached a trailer to the back of the car and all of us were in the trailer since we all couldn't fit in the car. We were all wrapped in blankets since it was snowing outside.

"Man, it sucks being cold blooded." Mikey said. "Are they gonna make it Sensei?" I asked. "Only time can tell." Sensei said. This was the first time any of us were this badly injured. Before we left the city I had wrapped Pete's chest and it looked really bad. Both of them were still out of it. We soon stopped and everybody climbed out. We got Leo and Pete inside the old house and placed them on separate couches. We covered them with blankets and hoped for the best.

"Alright, so it needs some fixing up. The place got a little run down since Grandma passed away." Casey said. "When was that? The late Jurassic?" Mikey asked. "Dude, you live in a sewer." Casey countered back. And then Leo moaned. "Leo?" I asked.

We were all by their sides until slowly it became dark. And Raph was getting impatient. "Why won't they wake up?" he asked hitting the wall. "Healing takes time. And Leonardo is recovering from more than just wounds; his spirit has been grievously injured. Peter, I believe will be waking up shortly." Sensei said. "You think he can hear us?" I asked. "Prehaps." Master Splinter said as he moved aside.

I knelt down by Leo's side and began to talk to him. "Hey Leo, it's me Don. Listen, you're gonna pull through this. I know you are, you have to. I mean you know what kind of trouble we get in without you. Like, remember that time Pete and I built that remote control car? Pete got sick so you went with me for a test run." I said.

*Flashback* 7 years ago

"Check out the turning radius on this thing, Leo." I said. I turned the car and it fell into the water. "Remind never to let you behind the wheel of a real car." Leo said. "Hang on, I'll get it." I said. I handed the controller over to you and ran over to where the car was. There was all kinds of debris clogging up the tunnel because the sewers were overflowing from the heavy rain we just had, but I didn't car I just wanted the car back so I grabbed a stick and stopped the car from flowing down the stream. What I didn't see was this big block coming up and pushed my stick out of the way and I fell into the stream. "Donnie!" Leo yelled. I was struggling in the stream and you were running after me. I fell over into the drainage junction and my leg got caught.

"Leo! I'm stuck, I can't get my leg free! Leo!" I called. Soon the water covered my head and I was trapped under water. Pretty soon you had jumped in and freed my leg and got me to safety. "What? You didn't get the car?" I asked. You turned and looked at me like I was out of my mind.

End Flashback

"You really came through to me that day Leo. You always do and I know you will again." I said. "Looks like you got him hanging on your every word Don." Raph said. Leo moaned and we turned to look at him. But what we didn't see was Pete sitting up and looking our way. "I think he heard ya Raphie." Pete said. We turned and looked at him and I smiled.

"It's good to see you awake bro." Raph said. "How do you feel?" Mikey asked. "Like and got hit by a train and survived. I think talking helps though." Pete said. "They say the voice of a loved one can guide the lost spirit back to its home." Master Splinter said. "Mind if I have a crack at it?" Mikey asked.

Mikey's P.O.V.

I knelt down by Leo's side and started to talk to him as well. "Listen bro, just like concentrate on my voice. Come on Leo you know how focused you get when you put your mind on something. Like remember that time when you were trying to prefect your katas?" I said.

*Flashback* 7 ½ years ago

I was walking by you in the old lair and you were trying to do your katas and I was listening to some music. 'Hey Leo, have you seen my game guy anywhere?" I asked. But you just stared at me focusing on what you were doing. "Hello? Anyone home?" I asked. But nothing was going to break you concentration but that wasn't going to stop me from trying. I began to anything and everything to get your attention because you know how I hate to be ignored. I tried popping a balloon, funny glasses and lastly I ate two heads of garlic and burped in your face but I got absolutely nothing. So then I decided if I couldn't make you laugh then I was going to make you say ow. I went grabbed the nunchucks off the wall and started to spin them around. I was about to hit you but you grabbed it kicked me off my feet and landed on top of me. "Was I disturbing you?" I asked.

End Flashback

"Leo, when you put your mind to something your unstoppable. So how about using that famous focus of yours to come back to us." I said. "Ha, you ask me he's not coming back because he's afraid." Raph said. "No one asked you." I said. "No he got his butt whopped and now he's too chicken to come back and face it." Raph said. "That's enough Raph." Don said. "Well I say who needs ya. It's not like we can get along without you playing fearless leader" Raph said. I say that he was about to cry.

Raph's P.O.V.

"Back in the day I always thought that I was going to be top turtle. I was strongest, bravest. Remember the time I brought you to that closed off section of the sewer, we were playing follow the leader." I said.

*Flashback* 8 years ago

"Raph you can't go in there." You said as I was pulled off pieces of board. "Hey it's my turn; you supposed to follow my lead.' I said. "Splinter says," you began. "Splinter say, Splinter says, when are you going to think for yourself? That's what a real leader does. Now catch me if you can." I said. You began chasing me through that tunnel and then we jumped onto these floating pieces of wood and began surfing the stream. I got to the end first only to find that it was a dead end. I had thought that I had taken a wrong turn but then this big white alligator jumped out at me. You pushed me out of its way and then we both got back up.

"Come on, let's jet." You said jumping over its tail. "No way, this walking handbag is intruding on our turf." I said. "You're the intruder shell-for-brains. Now let's get out of here." You said. "Hey, I'm the leader this turn remember." I said. I jumped over the alligators head and began to fight him. "Fine, handle it your way." You said. I had the gator by its jaws and began to hold on with all my might. He jumped back in the deeper water and I was still holding on for my life. "Can I offer a strategy tip?" you asked. "No, I got him on the ropes, he's right where I want him!" I shouted back. He then slammed me into the wall and it stunned me for a little while. He was coming at me and then you jumped on its neck. You pressed its pressure point and it immediately fell asleep.

"What did you do, what did you do?" I asked. "Pressure points." You said. "Alligator pressure points?" I asked. "A little trick Master Splinter taught me. Come on he won't sleep forever. How about another round of Follow the Leader as in back home." You said. "Lead the way." I said.

End Flashback

"I don't know why I even told you that story. I just, I mean, what I'm trying to say is," I said. "Your brother hears you Raphael, he understands." Master Splinter said. Tears were forming back in my eyes and I walked over to the window. I turned around to see that Pete was sitting on the couch next to Leo.

Pete's P.O.V.

"Hey Leo, it's me Pete. I wanted to let you know that I'm alright. You can't knock me down that easily. But remember when I first started to live with you guys? I was shy and quiet for a little while that is until one night." I said.

*Flashback* ten years ago

I was screaming when I was being shaken awake by you. "Pete, are you alright?" you asked. "No," I said. "I know it must be scary for you but know that all three of us are right by your side no matter what." You said. "I'll believe it when I see it." I said. I know what I said must have hurt but I had lost everyone I had in a matter of months and I wasn't exactly sure how long I would be with you guys. "Pete, nothing is going to happen to us. I can't imagine what you are going through but if you need anything just come to me alright, little brother." You said.

End Flashback

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that without you I wouldn't have been able to trust you guys as quickly as I did." I said. From behind me I was helped up by Don and April and they lead me back over to the other couch where I instantly fell back asleep.

Mikey's P.O.V.

"Is he okay?" I asked looking over at Pete. "Yeah, he's still healing. I'm actually surprised that he was awake for as long as he was." Don said. Then Master Splinter was over by Leo's side.

"Leonardo, my son you must gather all your strength and confront your fear just as you did many years ago." Master Splinter said. "Come on Sensei, Leo's never been afraid of nothing in his life." Raph said. "Not true my son, do you recall Leonardo in our early days?" Master Splinter asked.

Master Splinter's P.O.V.

*Flashback* 11 years ago

We were scavenging for food and supplies in the sewers. "Come my son, there are more useful items to be found on the upper levels." I said. We headed for the ladder and I started up first. "These tunnels stretch for miles in all directions. To avoid losing your way you must observe your surroundings carefully. Come along Leonardo we are almost at the top." I said. "I can't," you said. "Leonardo, you must." I said. But then you dropped the bag and started shouting no.

It was then that I realized that you had an irrational and paralyzing fear of heights. In the weeks that followed I worked closely to help you overcome your fear. Focusing on the way of balance and gradually building your confidence. "Now my son, remove your blind fold." I said. And when you took it off you saw that you were high up you lost your balance and fell into the net below.

I was beginning to wonder if you would ever conquer the dark imaginings of your mind. But I was unwilling to give up. The next week we were crawling in a tunnel towards a drainage junction. I grabbed onto a pipe and was about to climb up it. "We must continue on Leonardo." I said. "You go ahead Master Splinter, I'll go around the long way." You said. "That could take hours my son." I said. "That's okay, I could use the exorcise." You said. The pipe that I was on broke and fell over. The only thing that saved me from falling into the water below was my robe being caught on the metal. You bravely jumped onto the pipe and crawled over to me all the while mumbling about not looking down. You got over to me and stretched out for me to grab your hand.

"Grab my hand." You shouted. I reached up grabbed it. As we slowly made our back across the pipe and then it started to creak even more. "We'll never make it back in time." You said. "Then we must forge ahead my son." I said. I pulled out a grappling hook and got us to safety.

"But you could have saved yourself at any time." You said. "And you would still be consumed by your fear but by focusing on the task at hand you were able to clear your mind of all distractions." I said.

End Flashback

"Do so again, ignore the fear my son let your spirit heal. Find your way home, return to us." I said.

Mikey's P.O.V.

"Is he," I asked. "No…fear." Leo said. He opened his eyes and looked over at us. "We thought you were gone bro." Raph said. "I-I was, but you brought me back, all of you." Leo said. "You fought your way back to us, my son. You have done well." Master Splinter said. "Thank you Sensei. How is Pete?" he asked. "He is resting my son, you should be resting as well." Master Splinter said. Leo closed his eyes and went back to sleep. "The danger has passed. We must let him rest." Master Splinter said. We all went about our business making sure that both Pete and Leo were comfortable and I started to get something together for us to eat.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Monster Hunter

Pete's P.O.V.

I was back on my feet after about a week of healing; Leo on the other hand was still all wrapped up in gauze and just feeling down about himself. He has spent a lot of free time in the barn doing who knows what. I was in the kitchen with Don when we heard April in the living room.

"No, no, no! Casey Jones, I just mopped the floor. Out, out, you big careless jerk." April said. She was swinging the mop at him and I have to admit it was pretty funny. "Hey, you can't kick me out of here girlzilla, it's my grandma's house so technically it's my house." Casey said. April glared at him and then Casey backed up. "Uh guys, I'll be outside if anyone needs me." Casey said. He then went back outside in the freezing cold. Master Splinter laughed and April went through the door that Don and I were sitting next to with a huff.

The I heard Raph coming down the stairs. "Hey, where is everybody?" Raph asked. "Casey has been rejected from the ballpark and April is in the kitchen." Don said. "I think Mikey is out exploring in the woods." I said. "Despite implicit instructions to stay near the house." Master Splinter said. "And Leo?" Raph asked. "He's kinda been moping around the barn all morning." I said. "Again?" Raph asked. "Your brother has suffered injuries both physical and spiritual, Raphael and he will need the support of all of us if his wounds are to fully heal." Master Splinter said. I started scratching the wounds on my chest out of habit these days. Even though they were fully healed I get these random itches now.

Soon April came back in and sat on the couch and crossed her arms. "What is it about Casey that gets under my skin? He's so, so. Grrrr" April said. Then she over to Master Splinter and sat beside him. "Master Splinter maybe you could teach me to meditate so I won't get so angry at him." April said. "Even meditation has its limits." Master Splinter said.

Mikey's P.O.V.

I was leaning up against them house munching on some nuts when I heard Casey running the hose. "Women, who needs them?" he asked. He heard me chewing and came around the corner. "Nut?" I asked him. I held out the bag to see if he was going to take any. "Hehehe, you're the nut. Hey, where've you been all morning?" he asked taking some out of the bag. "Just wondering the woods." I said.

"Yeah, well I got news for ya nature boy, Crazy man Hatchet next door likes to wonder the woods too." Casey said. "Tell me about it. He sicced his pit bull on me this morning." I said. "He saw you? For crying out loud Mikey, even I know we're supposed to be keeping a low profile up here." Casey said. "Relax Case man, no one saw me. I'm a ninja remember? Low profile is my middle name." I said.

"No it isn't. It's goofball." I hear Pete say. I turned and stuck my tongue out at him as we heard a car pull up in front of the house. We got to the corner of the house to see this black van pull up and this extremely weird looking lady with a gun.

"Let's do this Parker." She said. "Affirmative doc, activating sortie cams now." A voice said. Then this little sphere popped out of the side of the car. "We're rolling in three, two, one." The voice said. "Welcome adventure seekers to another action packed episode of the Monster Hunter." She said.

"Monster Hunter?" I asked. "Once again I, Dr. Abigail Finn am close to bagging a mysterious creature, the legendary Green Man in the woods." Dr. Finn said. "Green Man? Oh no." Casey said. "Like the yeti, sasquatch and bigfoot." She said and then Casey interrupted her. "Wow, wow, hold it, hold up, cut. Stop the cameras lady. This is private property." Casey said. She then grabbed his arm and pinned it behind his back.

"Sir, what can you tell our viewers about the recent sightings of the green man in these woods beyond your home?" she asked. "Look lady you got to go. There's nothing out in those woods except woods. Now come on." Casey said. "There's a monster out there and I've got proof. Parker! Let's go to the video tape." She said. "Coming right up, doc." Parker said. "This footage was taken the woods behind your house by one of your neighbors just this morning. What do you have to say now bub?" she asked. Casey had nothing so out of nowhere Pete jumped over to his side.

"You see cuz; I told you that I was chased into a tree by a dog." Pete said. "This footage is of you young man. You jumped rather high didn't you?" she asked. "Please, I'm a very athletic person; I do martial arts and gymnastics to stay in shape. That's jump was nothing compared to what I have to do for tournaments." Pete said. She played the video some more and paused it to the right spot and you can tell that it wasn't Pete.

"Are you sure you don't want to change your statement? Exactly what is it are you trying to hide?" she asked. "Mikey! Um that is uh," Casey said. "Hi there, don't mind him. He's kind of the village idiot." April said. "Hey, wait," Casey said. "My name is April and you are?" April asked. "I am Dr. Abigail Finn Monster Hunter, perhaps you've heard of me?" Dr. Finn said.

I backed away and then someone tapped me on the head. I looked at me to see that it was Donnie. "Donatello, give me a heart attack why don't ya." I said. "Don't tempt me lame brain. You have any idea who that is out there?" Don asked. I shrugged my shoulders in response. "That's Dr. Abigail Finn, brilliant technologist, gifted biologist." Don said. "Sounds like your type Brainiac." I said. "She's also a certifiable lunatic. Goes around hunting monsters." he said. "She ever found any?" I asked. "Not yet but the way she's drooling over that video of you, you might get to be her first." Don said as he closed the window.

Pete's P.O.V.

"Honestly we've lived up here forever and the strangest thing we see is the occasional moose isn't that right dear." April said. I was trying so hard not to laugh right now. "Yeah," Casey responded. "The video tape, doesn't lie, there's a monster out there and I'm going to hunt it. Parker, punch it." Finn said. She and her sidekick left and we all met back up in the living room.

"I say we go after that video tape." Mikey said. "Maybe this crazy Doctor Monster person will give up and go away." April said hopefully. "Dr. Abigail Finn doesn't give up." I said. "If she can't find what she's looking for out there then she'll come looking in here. She's obsessed with monster hunting." Don said. "Hmm, those who become obsessed are often their own worst enemy." Master Splinter said. Then Don, Mikey and I started to come up with a plan.

Raph's P.O.V.

I walked into the barn to see Leo trying to pull a piece of metal from a pile and was having a hard time at it until he got it out. "Looking good Leo." I said getting his attention. "Raph, I'm not in the mood." Leo said. "For what?" I asked. "I don't need to hear how I messed up in New York, okay. I got my shell kicked, I couldn't protect Pete even after I promised him I wasn't going to let anything happen to him, I let everyone down. I lost my swords." Leo said.

"Hang on, Leo. I wasn't going to say anything like that. I was going to ask you what you are doing out here." I said. "Nothing." Leo responded. "Well, that's too bad. Cause I know exactly what you should be doing. And I think you do too." I said. I tossed him the pipe and he looked at it with a look that I recognized.

Don's P.O.V.

We were up in a tree above Dr. Finn's car but we couldn't hear what she was saying because Mikey was eating nuts very loudly. "What'd she say?" Mikey asked. "I couldn't hear her because somebody was crunching pistachio nuts in my ear." I said. "What?" Mike asked. Pete and I face palmed and then we jumped down from the tree. I used a stick to make sure that the Parker dude couldn't come out.

"Now, if I were a video tape, where would I hide?" Mikey asked himself. We saw that he had walked right into the back of the van. "Mikey, get out of there for all we know this could be a," I said. We turned around to see that the doors had closed and we were locked in the back of the van.

"A trap." Pete said. And then this gas started to fill the chamber and it was beginning to get colder. "Um, oops." Mikey said. Pretty soon all of us were rubbing ourselves to try and get warm. "Is it getting colder or is it just me?" Mikey asked. "Y-You feel it too? It's liquid nitrogen." Pete said. "Instant deep freeze." I finished.

"Hey, I'm a turtle, I'm already cold blooded." Mikey said. "We'll be ice blooded if we don't get out of here. How you doing Pete?" I asked. I turned around to see him beginning to sit down. "No you don't bro. You have to stay awake." I said.

"Don, what's wrong with Pete?" Mikey asked. "Mikey, Pete's warm-blooded. He gets colder faster than we do. If we don't get out of here soon Pete will slip into a coma." I said. "We need to get out of here." Mikey said. Mikey began to pound and kick at the door while I stayed with Pete to keep him awake.

"Hurry Mikey, we've got fifteen seconds before we become ice cycles." I said. "It won't budge and I think my butt is getting freezer burn." Mikey said. I looked around the room to see the tanks mounted against the wall. "Mikey, keep Pete awake while I try to get those tanks off the wall." I said. "Come on, Pete keep your eyes open and focused on me bro." Mikey said. I took out my bo and used it as leverage to get the tanks off the wall and it then started to freeze the doors over.

"Mikey, Pete the door quick." I said. The three of us kicked the door open and we rushed outside. "B-B-Brain freeze." Mikey said. "I-I'm sleepy." Pete said. "C-Come on, we have to go." I said. We ran out of there and headed back to the Farm house. When we got back to the house and got wrapped in towels and had our feet in a large bowl of hot water.

"I can't believe you bozos walked right into a trap." Casey said. "I believe it." Master Splinter said. "All I know that it is a good thing that the Green Man's not real." I said. "If that Dr. Finn got her hands on him, sheesh." Pete said. "Hey, that's it. Little Miss Monster Hunter's still hunting for the Green Man right. She wants Green Men, we'll give some. Serious butt kicking ninja green men. I have a plan." Mikey said. "Those are the words you always dread coming from Michelangelo's mouth." Pete said. "I know what you mean." I said.

Pete's P.O.V.

Later that night we were out in the woods again but this time we had Casey with us. "Mikey, this is your plan?" I asked. "Yeah, this is crazy and these leaves are itchy." Casey said. "Come on, we look great. Just follow my lead." Mikey said. "Why do I get the feeling that this is only going to make things worse?" Don asked.

"Because it is Mikey's plan. His plans usually end up poorly." I said. When we were stopped we hid and waited for Dr. Finn to show up. When she did we all started to growl all but Casey who was going Goongala. She pinned Casey first with a net and she then started to talk to her partner. She wanted to alert the media and then started saying that by the time they got here she would catch the rest of us.

Mikey picked up a log and threw it destroying one of her cameras. She called for more and they went straight for Don and I. "I knew this was a bad idea." Don said as we started running. "I know the feeling bro." I said. We were running through the forest dodging the shots that were being fired at us. We got behind them and then they turned to come after us again. We took out two throwing stars and threw them at them and destroyed them.

Don and I were in the tree taking off the leaves and stuff when we heard Casey and Mikey heading our way. "The look on your face when she netted you was priceless." Mikey said. "Haha, at least we taught that loony doctor not to mess with the green man." Casey said. Then we heard the howling off in the distance.

"You can quit the howling Donnie and Pete. Dr. Freakenstein went off in the other direction." Mikey said. "That wasn't us Mike." I said as we came out of the bushes. Mikey's eyes then grew wide and then started speaking quietly. "Donnie, Pete, right behind you." Mike said. And when we turned to look we saw a green monster standing right behind us. Don screamed and I started backing up.

"The Green Man, he's-he's real?" Don asked. We backed up and then the green man walked up to Mikey smelling his belt. Mikey still had the bag of pistachios in his belt and the Green man seemed to want them. "Hey there, you smell these? You want some pistachios. What a smart thing you are. Yes, you're a smart green man monster. Can we keep him?" Mikey asked. "In a word no." I said. And then he started to roar again. Then more of those orbs showed up.

"It's those orbs, they're upsetting him." Don said. They started shooting him with what looked like electricity. And they seemed to be herding him in the direction of the van. He hit us into trees and bushes as he ran off in the bad direction.

"That thing packs a wallop." Don said. "An understatement." I said. "Come on, we gotta save the big green dude." Mikey said. We got up and ran after him. "Hey wait up!" Casey said. We watched as they herded him into the van. "No!" Mikey yelled. The doors closed and we had to come up with a plan to free him.

"Casey and I will get him out of there as well as get the video tape of Mikey strolling through the woods. Mikey, Pete, you have the pleasure of keeping Dr. Finn busy." Don said. We nodded and started to head off in the direction where we knew her to be in. Mikey tripped her and I stole her gun away with a shot of my web. She took out her flashlight and started sweeping around. Mikey and I were using the shadows to our advantage scaring her out of her wits. Mikey knocked her flashlight out of her hands and she started to call her partner.

"There are two more of them out here with me, hunting me." Finn said. I dropped her gun at her feet but I bent it way out of shape. Then Mikey and I hung upside down behind her. When she turned her face went pale. "Boo!" we yelled. She screamed and started to head the other way. We high fived and turned to walk away.

"A ninja a day keeps the doctor away." Mikey said. "And two makes them stay away." I said. Mikey screamed when Don exited the shadows. "Donnie, where's the big Green dude?" Mikey asked. "Relax Mikey; it's all taken care of." Don said.

We stood in the woods watching the events unfold at Dr. Finn's van. She was talking about catching the green man but when she opened the door Casey was the one stuck in the cage.

"Donatello, you sly turtle." Mikey said. "I totally agree with Mikey. That is just awesome bro." I said. We high fived and then turn to go back to the farm house. "What about the big green dude?" Mikey asked. "Safe and sound. And just for the record the Green Man a she, a mother." Don said.

When we got back to the house Mikey destroyed the tape and we were all waiting for Casey to get back. Casey then walked up still wearing the leaf suit. "See Sensei, we told you the Green Man was real." Mikey said. We laughed and then Don spoke up. "Hey Casey, what kept you?" Don asked.

"Those reporters were even more vicious than that crazy doctor. They'll be making fun of Dr. Finn for months." Casey said. Then Raph came up to us. I wonder what he has been doing all day. "Guys, hey guys, come on around back, there's someone I want you to meet." Raph said. We followed Raph to the barn and he opened the doors.

"Allow me to introduce ya to Leonardo, new and improved." Raph said. "Uh, hey everyone." Leo said. We all cheered at seeing Leo being back to himself. "Guys, I think it's time we return to New York. And finish our business with the Shredder, once and for all." Leo said. We all pulled our weapons out and raised them to meet at the center above our heads. We all agreed and then we got our things together and got back to New York.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Return Part 1

Pete's P.O.V.

We returned to the sewers in New York and we were hiding in the shadows just in case we spotted any Foot Soldiers. Leo was taking the lead and we all had our weapons out just in case. I jumped down right behind Raph and we looked around. He looked over at me in a silent question if anyone was down here. I shook my head and we stood up.

"All clear," Raph said. Casey stepped out of the shadows and he kicked a can. "Nice one Casey," Don said. "Why don't you just broadcast it to the Foot Ninjas." Mikey said. "What Foot ninjas? I'm telling you there's nobody down here." Casey said. Master Splinter sniffed the air and moved his head around.

"I believe you may be right Mr. Jones." Master Splinter. "Well, that'll be a first" April said. Don and I walked to the dead end that we were at, but it was only made to look like a dead end. Don and I worked many weekends to get this camouflage right for the entrance of our lair. We began to open the many codes into the lair and then a keypad sprung up and I typed in the code. The wall moved away and the door opened up to show us our lair.

"Welcome home, everybody." Don said. "Just like we left it." Leo said. "Cool," Raph said. "Home sweet home." Mikey said. "Nothing beats like sleeping in your own bed after so long being without it." I said. Don and I immediately went over to our work stations and powered up the computers.

"And you were worried that the Foot would find this place Mikey." Don said. "Heck yeah, I couldn't the thought of them hurting my babies. Hello babies, daddy missed you, yes he did." Mikey said as he was kissing the bags of chips I bought for him months ago. "Um, wouldn't that milk be about three months old?" Casey asked. My face paled and went back to my computer. "That would explain the chunks." Mikey said spitting the old milk out.

"Don't worry Mikey, I'll go shopping after we clean out the fridge." I said. "I don't get it, last time the sewers were crawling with foot goon searching for us. Why would the Shredder send them all home?" Raph asked from his punching bag.

"Maybe he thinks there's no one left to search for?" Leo suggested. "You know, being dead may have its advantages." Raph said. "You know, you're right." I said. "It might just give us the element of surprise." Leo said. "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Mikey asked coming out of the kitchen with Casey. "I think he's thinking what I think you're thinking." Don said. "If he's thinking what I'm thinking then I think we shouldn't be thinking. What do you think?" Raph said. Casey got a confused look on his face so Master Splinter filled him in.

"Shredder believes us vanquished in the explosion at Miss O'Neil's. Thus leaving our enemy vulnerable to a surprise attack." Master Splinter said. Casey then understood what was going on with a smile.

"Hmm, okay if we're going to do this we need to find out everything we can about Foot Headquarters." Leo said. "I don't know if we can hack into that system." Don said. "It was designed by Dr. Baxter Stockman himself." I said. "Too bad you don't know anybody who used to work for Stockman." April said. Don got up and April sat down in his chair.

While April was sitting at Don's computer the rest were in the middle of the room training. "Remember my sons, the battle you face today will be most arduous, you must go in prepared." Master Splinter said. Raph did three flips and landed with his sais tucked into his side.

"I'm prepared, to kick some shell." Raph said. "I think Master Splinter meant a little something more." Leo said. "I believe the time has come to return the Shredder's sword to its formal owner." Master Splinter said. Raph walked over to the sword and picked up the glove and then grabbed the sword. It shocked him and sent him flying.

"Forget something?" Leo asked. "Uh, maybe you should have the honor of carrying the sword bro. After all you are the sword guy." Raph said. Leo took the glove from Raph and then looked over at the sword. "Are you alright my son?" Master Splinter asked. "I was just remembering the last time I tangled with the Shredder's elite ninja. I don't want to let my brothers down." Leo said. "You must look within and find the strength that it yours and yours alone. You will not let them down; I feel it in my heart." Master Splinter said. Then we heard beeping coming from the computer behind me.

"We're in, we're in." Don exclaimed happily. "We had to use three different dictionary attack programs to crack the encryption algorithm." April said. "Then it was just a simple matter of creating a dummy account and installing a remote access Trojan horse." Don said. They high fived as I read through my emails.

"Thrilling," Mikey said. "But, can you get us inside?" Leo asked. "Never mind that, can you get us to Shredder?" Raph asked. "Getting inside's easy. Getting to Shredder, difficult but doable." April said. "What concerns me is everything in between." Don said. "Bring it on." Raph said. "Do we have to do everything related to violence to make you happy bro?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders and I had a gut feeling that something bad was going to happen and soon.

"I can coordinate the computer system from this end." April said. "Great, Casey you stay here and protect April just in case. We're going to be a five turtle wrecking crew." Leo said. We all put our hands in the middle then Master Splinter's hand joined ours. "Six." he said. "Let's roll." Raph said.

We all headed back topside and headed towards Foot HQ. We used the Battle Shell as a decoy to make them drive their attention elsewhere as we headed up through the ventilation system. Then our beloved Battle Shell got destroyed just as we climbed out of a pipe.

"Nice remote control work, slick." Raph said. "And they say hours and hours of video games are bad for you." Mikey said. "They are bro; you just don't know it because you're too far gone now." I said. "Hey," Mikey whined. "Poor Battle Shell, I really loved that gadget laden gas guzzler." Don said. "And I'm sure the next one you'll build you'll love just as much. But right now let's stick to the plan." Leo said.

"April, stage on complete." Don said. "Roger that Don. Uploading worm program now." April said. Over the line I could hear Casey talking to April. "So, what are you doing exactly?" Casey asked. "Whipping up a virus to clog their internal communication network." April responded. "Yeah Case, leave the girl alone so she doesn't mess up." I said.

After a couple minutes we were at a door and Don and I were working on opening the door. "Foot com systems are down. What's next?" April asked. "April, we're having trouble getting in." Don said. "Can you dig up an access code?" I asked. "Yeah, but's gonna be tricky, they change the codes hourly." April said. "Allow me." Raph said. Raph stepped back and ran and jumped and then kicked the door down.

"Noisy but effective." Mikey said. We ran into the room and got ready to fight. A whole lot of Foot were inside that room and of course Mikey had to say something. "Now, that's a lot of ninjas." he said. The Foot charged and of course Mikey had something else to say.

"Are we doing this with banter or without?" he asked. "Mikey, I'd say without." I said as we charged forward as well. We started to fight and Mikey was facing against three people who had my weapon as well and I was fighting Foot with sais. They were easy enough to defeat and pretty soon Leo called out.

"Pete, Donnie, do your thing." Leo said. Don and I jumped over the heads of many ninja over to the computer panels. "April, we're hooking up." Don said. "Prepare to download remote access codes." I said. "Creating synergistic interface, now." April said. My sense went off and I forced Don's and my head down as a Foot ninja came flying over our heads, crashing into a computer next to me. Mikey then jumped onto a panel next to us.

"Do you mind?" I asked. "We're working here." Don said. "Sorry." Mikey said. He kicked a chair towards what I assumed was another group of ninja behind us. The chair ended up by Raph and he knocked and ninja out and put him in the chair.

"Up town express coming through." Raph said. He kicked the chair over to Leo who dodged it and added another person in the chair. Master Splinter then jumped on top of the chair and knocked out more on the way over. Soon all of the ninja were unconscious and we regrouped with Master Splinter.

"Well, that was refreshing." Raph said. "No doubt more will be on the way." Sensei said. "April, we need another way out." I said. "Main ventilation shaft, duct is located in the northwest corner." April said. "Got it." Don said. He kicked the cover off and climbed in. We followed our brother up the shaft. They were having some difficulty but I wasn't thanks to the new mutation in my body.

Don's P.O.V.

We soon found ourselves in a room where there was a lot of machines. "It's like I died and went to techno geek heaven." I said. "Then I would be right there with ya bro." Pete said. "Wow, a turtle can kick some serious butt with this stuff." Raph said. "What do you think this one does?" Mikey asked. I turned to see that he had picked up a gun looking thing a pulled the trigger only to have a bunch of smoke in his face.

"Does that answer your question lame-brain?" Leo asked. "Come my sons, we must keep on the move." Master Splinter said. We walked away and soon Pete stopped. "What's wrong Pete?" I asked. "We're being followed." Pete said. We stopped and looked around.

"There's nobody here but us." Mikey said. "Seriously, my spider sense is going crazy." Pete said. "Your brother is right. Something is here, something that can't be seen." Master Splinter said. "Foot Tech Ninjas." I said. We stood there waiting for something to happen. When something did happen Master Splinter got hit and then the rest of us got hit away from each other. Pete was the only one who could block and hit the invisible ninjas. I got knocked into a file cabinet.

"Don't worry guys, I've got just the… My bag!" I said as they grabbed it away from me. Out of nowhere a bunch of web was wrapping up the ninjas and we were all very grateful for it. "Dude, I want to get bit by that spider now." Mikey said. "No you don't. I got sick afterwards, I probably would've died if it didn't match by DNA." Pete said. "You have talked me out of it." Mikey said.

Without warning they got back up and turned invisible again. They knocked us away from each other again. Raph and Leo wound up next to each other. "They're toying with us." Leo said. "Yeah, well it's time to use some toys on them." Raph said. Raph jumped into a flying machine and powered it up. I could tell that he was having a hard time flying it. Our hotheaded brother got control of it and then started firing at places around the room.

"Hang on; I've got your back." Raph shouted. "Way to go Raph!" Pete shouted. "The lasers messing up their cloaking controls." I said. "Yeah bro, now you just got to work on your aim." Mikey said. "I only see two, where is the third ninja?" Master Splinter asked. "There!" Pete shouted. The third ninja had climbed into a tank and was coming right at us. He fired the gun right at Raph but our brother jumped out. The flying machine Raph was riding went wide around the room until it collided with the ceiling and made a hole.

"Always thought this room could use a skylight." Mikey said. The ninja knocked Mikey down and I saw my bag grabbed it and pulled out a throwing star. "Hang on Mikey, I came prepared." I said. It hit and it short circuited the suit. "Electric counter shock shuriken, instant short circuit." I said. "Quick Don, get him before," Leo shouted. He was thrown into a scaffolding and it fell right on top of him.

"Hang on bro, we'll get you out." Raph said. The tank was still coming right for us but we hurried to get Leo out from the debris. "Guys, take cover." Leo said. "And leave you? No way." Raph said. "My sons, where is Peter?" Master Splinter asked as we freed Leo. We frantically looked around until Mikey spotted him.

Pete was on the ceiling watching the tank and then dropped down right on top of the invisible ninja and knocked out the circuiting before throwing the ninja over and turning off the tank.

"Free at last." Leo said. Then we saw the ninja jump back on and tossed Pete aside and turned the tank back on. "Not with the amazing invisible ninjas in the house." Mikey said. It fired and we all got out of the way. Then we all got attacked by more of the invisible ninjas.

"Hey Don, can't you shock them?" Raph asked. "Not if I can't see them." I said. "I'll take care of that." Leo said. He jumped over to where the fire extinguishers were grabbed them and threw them at Raph pretty soon the room filled with the contents of the fire extinguishers which helped us in locating the invisible ninjas. I tossed more of the electro shock shurikens at them and they were out.

"Excellent work, my sons" Master Splinter said. "And we put out all the fires too." Mikey said. "Which way now?" I asked. "Up," Leo said pointing to the hole in the ceiling. Pete took Master Splinter up and they waited for us to join them up there.

"What is this place?" Master Splinter asked. "April, check the building schematics. See if you can tell us where we are." I said. "All I can tell is that you're on the 33rd floor. It won't display any other information." April said. "It looks kinda familiar." Raph said. "It should, it's just like the underground lab." Pete said.

"Are you saying it's just like the lab we found deep under the city?" Leo asked. "Yep," Pete said. "Dun-dun, dun, dum." Mikey said. Raph went over and slapped him. "Knock it off Mikey." Raph said. Then the alarms started going off and we looked around to see why it was going off.

"I didn't touch anything, honest." Mikey said. "It's because you touched something. It's because they're letting something out." Pete said. Then the three tanks we were standing in front of began opening up. Then they jumped out and they kinda looked like the Shredder.

"Is that the Shredder?" Mikey asked. "I don't think so, Mikey." I said. "Though they might be his genetic clones." Pete said. "Might be?" Raph asked. "Hey Donnie, you got anything in your bag of tricks to deal with this?" Mikey asked. And then they lunged at us.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Return Part 2

Mikey's P.O.V.

We were all in a genetics' lab just like the one down in the underground but this time we had genetic clones of the Shredder coming after us. There were three of them. A small one, a medium sized one with claw hands and a big one with four arms.

"What are those things?" Leo asked. "My guess would be genetically engineered hybrid clones." Don said next to me. "Recombinant genetic mutation of Shredder's DNA." Pete said. "That's what I was going to say." I said. Don and I fought the big sized one; Raph and Leo were fighting the small one while Pete and Master Splinter were fighting the medium one.

"Hole still, you puny little," Leo said. Leo had protected Raph because he got his sais stuck in the floor. Don had jumped over the clone's head and I went to get his attention. "Yo, armed and dangerous, how would you like some yucks and chucks?" I asked. I was twirling around my nunchucks and he caught them in mid spin. He threw me over to the tanks and I landed really hard on the floor.

"April, can you find us a way out of here?" Don asked. "Fire stairs, and elevator, anything." Pete said. "Working on, I'll have your answer in a second." April said. "Do me a favor," Pete said. "Work faster." Don finished. I saw that Don had backed up to the edge of the hole in the floor and fell off.

Pete's P.O.V.

I saw Donnie fall over the edge just to see that he caught himself with his bo. But over the line I could hear April panicking. "Don? Donnie, what's happening? Pete why isn't Donnie answering?" April asked. "His com broke. Don't worry he's alright. Focus on finding us a way out of here." I said. I saw Don get picked up by the four armed Shredder and he was squeezing Don to death.

I saw that Leo and Raph were busy with their mini Shredder so I went to help Donnie. I kicked the big guy which released his hold on my brother. Then I heard Master Splinter say something. "Michelangelo, with me." Splinter said. I turned around to see that they had jumped on top of one of the tanks and knocked it over onto the big clone.

Then Mikey's shell cell started ringing. "Mutant clone control, you splice them we slice them." Mikey said answering the phone. "Mike, is Don okay? He's not answering his shell cell." April said. "April, I told you he was fine." I said. "Yo Donnie, it's for you." Mike said tossing his phone over to Don. Don caught it pulled out the com link and put it on.

"April, what did you find?" Don asked. "Private elevator, hidden behind a secret panel. I'm also showing wiring leading to a control button under one of the lab tables in your vicinity." April said. Don motioned for me to help search for it. "Got it." I said. On the other side of the room a panel opened up to show the elevator. The only problem is getting over to it.

"And how are supposed to get across that?" Raph asked. "No sweat, I came prepared." Don said. He pulled out a grappling hook and then I had a better idea. "How about I swing over there." I said. I swung over there the same time as Don and then Mikey followed us doing the Tarzan yell. I slapped his head and then looked back across to Leo, Raph and Master Splinter.

"What? At least it wasn't cowabunga." Mikey said. Behind Leo, Raph and Master Splinter the other two genetic mutations stood up and were beginning to come towards them. "I've got this one." Raph said. He handed the rope over to Leo who grabbed Master Splinter and swung over. Raph caught the rope swinging over to him but one of the clones cut the rope sending Raph falling.

"Raph!" Leo yelled. "Yeah, what?" Raph said. I looked down to see that Hun had gotten into the tank and was going to aim it up at Raph. "Raph, don't move until I tell you to." Leo said. "Are you nuts?" he asked. "Trust him, bro." I said. Leo looked at me and nodded. The both of us turned to watch the tank below. "Get ready." Leo said. "Now!" I yelled. Raph swung over and the clone jumped onto the pipe Raph was hanging from and Hun took the shot just as Raph moved.

"Hurry it up guys, we're about to have another clone encounter." Don said. "That was a bad pun bro." I said. "Hey, it fits for the situation." Don said. We were waiting for the elevator when the other two clones were at the edge. "Ha-ha, bleh! Denied." Mikey said. The two clones then jumped and our faces paled.

"Aw shell," Raph said. We pulled out our weapons when they landed and started to protect Donnie. "Hey guys, elevators here." Don said. We got in and I took the extra precautionary measure and wrapped the two clones up in my web. The doors closed on us and we all stood there panting.

"Okay, did Shredder wake up one morning and say, 'Hey here's an idea, mutant clones of me, really ugly ones.'" Mikey said in a would be Shredder voice. I shook my head and slapped him. Then the four armed Shredder clone was trying to open the doors and come on board with us. "Hold that thought." Don said. I looked at the two clones and got a crazy idea. I looked up to see the escape hatch and Donnie had thrown another throwing star.

"Leo," I said pointing up to the hatch. "Right, everybody out." he said. Leo used his katana to open up the hatch. "Nunchuck express going up." Mikey said. He had us use his nunchuck to jump up there. Then Leo and I helped Mikey up just as the two clones woke up and got into the elevator. We closed the hatch and kept it shut so the clones wouldn't come up with us.

"Now what?" Raph asked. "Grab onto the counter weight cable." Leo said. We all did and just as soon as Leo jumped over to us the two clones opened the hatch and the little one was coming towards us. "Hang on," Leo said as he cut the cable. We went up and up really fast that I had a hard time seeing even with my headband keeping my hair out of my face.

"Get ready, it's about to hit." Leo said. When it hit the cable jerked making us lose our grip. We were sent flying and I grabbed onto pipe with Leo and Mikey. Master Splinter didn't lose his grip so he was still holding onto the cable.

"My sons, are you alright?" Sensei asked. "Yeah, peachy." Raph responded. He and Don had grabbed onto the ledge of the 72nd floor. Raph used his sai to open up the door and we all climbed in. The floor we were now on looked really plan. The hallway looked normal kind of like an office building but with the Foot symbol at the end of the hallway.

"April, we need the 411 on our current location." Don said into the headset. "Did you see a floor number?" April asked. "72," I said. "Huh, that's weird." April said. "What is it?" I asked. "There's a glitch in the schematic between the 71st and 73rd floor. Let me run a quick diagnostic." April said. Then out of nowhere my spider sense went off.

"Uh guys, there is something bad behind those doors down there." I said. "How do you know?" Mikey asked. "Don't tell me your spider sense went off." Raph said. "Yeah, and I've got a weird feeling that this floor was left out of the building plans for a reason." I said.

"April, can you at least find us a way up? A stairwell or something?" Don asked. "Natta, I'm afraid you guys on your own this time." April said. Then we stopped and my senses went off again.

"What is it Sensei?" Leo asked. Master Splinter sniffed then looked over to me. I nodded and went over to where he stood and I could see the faint outline of openings in the wall and floor. "There are traps along this section of corridor." I said. "We must proceed with caution." Master Splinter said. Master Splinter went first through the corridor and then Donnie then I went through without activating the traps.

"There ain't no traps down there." Raph said. He then ran down the hallway activating all the traps along the way. I swear I wouldn't be surprised if I went grey before my thirties because of him. When Raph landed on our side he chuckled a nervous chuckle.

"Raphael, your rashness will be the end of you yet." Master Splinter said. "Hey, I made it didn't I?" Raph asked. "And what of your brothers?" Sensei asked. "No sweat Master. Mikey got game, Mikey got hops, Mikey be in the zone. Booya, in your face puny curly blades. Go Mikey, go Mikey, go, go Mikey. Hey." Mikey said. Then an ax came down and cut his bandana tails and then he came and landed over by us.

"The trendy new short headbands are in this season. All the stylish ninja are wearing them." Mikey said. The Leo landed behind Mikey with his cut off tails and handed them to him. "No more fooling around Mikey. Not today." Leo said. Leo went over and then opened the door and the spider sense was going crazy. I put my hand to my temples to massage the headache I was getting from the senses going off as we entered the spooky room.

"Pete, are you okay?" Don asked. "Not really, there is something really dangerous in this room. My senses are going crazy and giving me this headache." I said. "We need to keep our eyes open guys." Don said. Towards the end of the room stood five statues each with the Foot Symbol but with slight differences.

"These symbols represent each of the five elements: Earth, Fire, water, wind and metal." Master Splinter said. And then the statues started coming to life and surrounded us. "Be prepared for anything my sons." Master Splinter said. Then they shot us with energy blasts and knocked us away from each other and into various objects around the room.

"Do techno-color lightning bolts qualify as anything?" Mikey asked. The five elemental fighters walked up to us and we got up ready to fight for our lives. Raph went and attacked the water guy and he couldn't even touch him.

"Wow, you can't even touch them." Raph said. Mikey went after the metal guy and high kicked him. "Ow, that's not entirely true." Mike said. Don was fighting the fire guy and Leo was tackling with the wind guy. That left Master Splinter and I to deal with the Earth elemental. The Earth guy was getting on my nerves every time we hit it we would cut it in half and then it would reform. I was focusing on the Earth guy that I didn't pay attention that Raph needed help until Don yelled his name.

"Raph! There must be some way to fight fire with fire." Don said. "Or magic with magic." Master Splinter said. Master Splinter ran at Leo jumped and grabbed the magic sword from Leo's back. "Master Slinter, what are you doing?" Leo asked. "I believe that conquering our mystic foes requires a mystic weapon." Sensei said. "But you need the glove Sensei, catch." Don said throwing the glove in Master Splinter's direction. "There is no time, Leonardo, get your brothers away from the temple." Master Splinter said. Splinter swung the sword to keep two of the elementals at bay. "Now." he said.

Leo raced off and another slice of the sword freed Raph from the water bubble that he was trapped in. Then Sensei faced off with the five by himself. "Fire melts metal, water quenches fire, earth swallows water, wind scatters earth, and I shall quell the wind." Master Splinter said. He took them out in a matter of seconds and sent the wind elemental flying into the temple, collapsing it. Master Splinter got buried in the rubble and we had to search. Raph spotted him first and we raced to him.

"Master Splinter!" Leo yelled. We unburied him and Raph and Mikey helped him up and moved him away. "Leonardo, retrieve the sword." Master Splinter said. Don handed the glove to Leo and Leo went to get the swords. "Master Splinter, your hands." Mikey said. "The sword of Tengu is a potent mix of science and sorcerery. Only a true master can wield it without the protective glove, but there is a price to be paid." Master Splinter said. "Don, I've got this. Find us a way out here." I said. "Makes one wonder what's in store for us on the next twenty floors." Don said handing me the gauze.

"We've still got twenty floors to go?" Mikey asked. "If we even make it that far." Raph said. "There's no if about it. We will make it to the Shredder, have you guys forgotten how he forced us from our home? Burned down April's building, nearly killed us all? Cause I sure haven't and I'm going to see this thing through to the bitter end." Leo said. "I'm with ya bro." Raph said. "Me too," Don said. "We'll see this thing through together." Mikey said. "I'm more than willing to die to avenge my parent." I said. "All of us." Master Splinter said.

"April, any luck finding us a stairwell out of here?" Don asked. "Best I could find was a private elevator on the west side of the building. I can't tell if it reaches your floor." April said. We found it behind a tapestry with the water Foot symbol. "So where does this take us April?" I asked as we climbed in the elevator. "Straight to the top boys, straight to the top." April said.

The elevator closed and the Master Splinter spoke up. "There's no turning back now, but no matter what happens today I have never been more proud of you all, my ninja, my sons." Master Splinter said. The elevator stopped after a few minutes and we got out. The top floor was filled with Foot symbol all over the place and it was really quiet. Leo kicked open the door and we got ready to kick some shell. But the room we were now in was completely empty just by looking at it but they looked over to me and I shook my head. We walked into the room cautiously and then stopped when the Foot Elite flashed into the room with us.

"Shredder's Elite guard." Leo said. "You can do it bro. We're all in this together." Raph said. "Ha-ha-ha, you don't know how true that is freak." Hun said from behind us. But they just stood there waiting and I was just waiting and wondering what they were waiting for.

"What are they waiting for?" Raph asked. "Orders," Leo responded. That's when I knew that we were in for a tough ride. "Astute as usual Leonardo. I don't know how you managed to survive our last encounter, but I can assure you, you will not survive this one." Shredder said. "Your Elite guard can't stop me Oruko Saki." Master Splinter said. "No Sensei, this is one I need to lead." Leo said stopping Master Splinter from stepping forward. "Elite, attack." Shredder said. The Elite then attacked and we got ready for them.

From the corner of my eye few minutes after the battle started I saw the Hun pick Master Splinter up and stopped him from getting himself free. I then saw Leo trip over Don's bag that the Elite threw away from him and I could tell that he was having a flashback.

"No, you may destroy me but I will not live in fear." Leo said. "Me neither." Raph said. Splinter got out of his bond from the Hun and kicked him away. "In the words of the ancient on, it isn't over till it's over." Splinter said. Just then the floor cracked open and out popped Baxter Stockmen in a new and improved battle suit.

"What is this? Baxter Stockman!" Shredder said. "In the flesh, so to speak." Stockman said. "You will pay for your false report of the turtles' demise. However you can redeem yourself, destroy the Turtles." Shredder ordered. We got ready and then waited and listened. "You blind, ignorant self-important fool, I didn't make the suit to help you, I made it to destroy you, for every punishment you inflicted upon me I will make you suffer tenfold. You will finally learn to respect my superior intellect." Stockman said. "Stockman, I'll have your head for this." Shredder said. "No Shredder, I'll have yours. And you meddlesome creatures, you have interfered with my plans for the last time." Stockman said.

"You believe this guy's rap, whack job city." Mikey said. "I believe that our poor dear friend has gotten his head so far up his butt he doesn't know what is right anymore." I said. "You'll all pay, all of you. Not one of you will leave this room alive. You'll all be crushed by the genius of Baxter Stockman." Stockman said. "Dangerous whack job city." Don said. I nodded in response and waited for what comes next.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Return Part 3

Don's P.O.V.

We were all standing in front of Baxter Stockman alongside the Foot and the Shredder. Which was kind of odd for us, to be aside our enemies without actually fighting them. "Do you know the most beautiful thing about my brilliant plan? I used you, Shredder, to transform me into this ultra-cyborg you see before you. A truly superior work of genius. But all good things must come to an end. It's time to bid you adieu." Stockman said.

"I say we need to knock him off his high horse. What do you think?" Pete whispered in my ear. "I totally agree with you bro." I said. Stockman then fired missiles at us and we had to scatter. "Don, Pete, you guys okay? I'm picking up multiple explosions. Guys! Guys! Do you copy." April said over the com link.

"Geeze, don't get your panties in a twist." Pete said. "We can't talk right now April." I said. "Yeah, we're kinda busy trying to stay alive." Pete said. "Call you later." Pete and I said at the same time. We watched as Stockman took out the Elite guards and tossed Shredder into the wall.

"Now where did Hun get to? There you are, I am so going to enjoy this. It's payback time." Stockman said. Stockman grabbed Hun and slammed him into a pillar. "I think he has some major anger issues he needs off of his chest." Pete said. "I totally agree with you there bro." Mikey said. We then watched as Shredder took him on only to see that it was completely useless. We watched as he took out the Shredder in only a matter of seconds.

"It took everything we had to beat the Shredder last time." Raph said. "And Robo nut just took him out in 4.5 seconds. The Shredder and Hun." I said. "Um, can we go home now?" Mikey asked. "I highly doubt that we have it that easy bro." Pete said.

"And now the freaks, it's most fortuitous that you're here, really. You're on my list on parties responsible for recent misfortunes in my life. The charges are ruining my genius work, interfering with my brilliant schemes and hampering my destiny as the world's foremost criminal and scientific prodigy." Stockman said. "I hate it when Pete's right." Mikey said. Stockman then shot fire at us and we scattered once again to dodge it.

Master Splinter went for Stockman encased head and was hoping to break the protective casing over his head. Stockman grabbed Master Splinter and slammed him down into the ground and then picked him up.

"Master Splinter." I yelled. "No!" Leo yelled. We attacked him which made him drop Master Splinter and Raph and Pete got him away. Stockman pushed us away very easily like we were just cardboard cutouts that he hated.

"Is that all you got?" Stockman asked as he shot missiles right at Leo. Leo jumped out of the way and Mikey and I grabbed two grappling hooks and rope and wrapped them around Stockman's legs. "Rope? You try to stop me with rope? Hehehe, how positively primitive." Stockman said. "I've got your primitive, right here." Raph said. "See how primitive it is when we beat your ass." Pete said. They jumped and kicked him and he fell into the hole in the floor.

Pete's P.O.V.

The five of us gathered around the hole and Shredder was on the other side of us. "That's one minor annoyance disposed of, now to finish you fools." Shredder said. We looked at each other and back at him and lifted our weapons to defend ourselves in the upcoming attack. But what we didn't foresee is that Stockman had jetpacks on his back and came back up to annoy us some more.

"You insufferable nitwits, Dr. Baxter Stockman isn't so easily dismissed." Stockman said. "I'm really beginning to hate this guy." I said. He then shot us with fire which we had to dodge again. "Kiss your shells goodbye freaks." Stockman said. Leo jumped towards him and cut off one of the robotic arms.

"My robotic arm! NOOOOO!" Stockman yelled. He shot a missile at Leo and it sent him flying into the wall, his katana barely missing him. "It's nothing, just a momentary nuisance, my back up systems will…" Stockman said but was interrupted when Shredder cut off on of the mechanical legs. I jumped over to Leo to make sure that he was okay. And while I was doing that Don, Mikey and Raph kicked Stockman out of the window.

"I'm going to miss that guy. Not." Mikey said. "Quiet Mikey." I said. We stopped and stared at Shredder getting ready to fight him again. "Alright Shredder, let's finish this." Leo said. "I intend to." Shredder said. But then Stockman came back by exploding the wall to our right.

"Hehehe, my internal jet pack array, I spared no expense, why should I after all you were footing the bill Shredder." Stockman said. He shot a missile at us sending us flying in different directions. I landed next to Mikey who was upside down leaning against a pillar.

"Man, would someone please shut down that flying toaster oven?" Mikey asked. "Maybe we could pull his plug." I suggested. "Leo, his exo suit power supply, those radium power cells on his back." Don said. "On it." Leo said. Leo rushed forward to go and take care of Stockman.

"You peons stand no chance against my vastly superior intellect. I, Dr. Baxter Stockman shall..." Stockman said just as Leo cut off the power supply. "Finally, shut him down and shut him up." Mikey said. But then to our surprise he stood back up. "What do we have to do to stop this guy?" Leo asked. "I have asked myself that question many times." Shredder said.

"That ploy might have worked against a lesser mechinoid but as always I'm one step ahead in my design work. In addition to the central power modules each component of my cyborg armor has its own internal backup power source. HA!" Stockman said. I looked at Donnie with a smile and stepped forward.

"So what you're saying is that this arm should still be fully functional right?" Don asked. "Oh no." Stockman said. "Fire in the hole!" I shouted. Stockman was shot out of the building and then exploded over the city.

"Now, where were we?" Shredder asked. We regrouped and went to stand our ground against the Shredder. He kicked Don and Raph away and then I faced off with him. But Splinter got in between us and they stood off to each other. But to my horror Shredder kicked Splinter through the wall. I didn't even think, I raced to the window and jumped out the window.

Leo's P.O.V.

I saw our baby brother jump after the window after our father. I knew that Pete would get him. Don and Raph had kicked Shredder out onto the tarries. And we jumped out after him. We stood there ready to face off with whatever happens next.

Pete's P.O.V.

I raced through the air and down to our father and master who was falling through the air. I caught his hand and shot a web up to the floor of where we had fallen from. "Hold on Master Splinter, I will get you on solid ground soon." I said. I swung up to a roof top close to the Foot HQ and placed him near the wall.

"You're going to be okay Master Splinter, we'll get you help, I'll get the others." I said. "No, Peter, worry not. This is no longer about me." Master Splinter said. "Master Splinter, I.." I said. "You must return to the battle, help your brothers, defeat the Shredder and avenge your family my son. I will be there with you I spirit. Now go, leave me." Master Splinter said. "No Master Splinter." I said. "I know that you will help your brothers with everything you have Peter." Master Splinter said grunting in pain. "It's going to be alright, we'll be back for you I promise" I said. I stood up to my full 5 foot 11 height wiped the tears from my eyes and sent a web up and swung back up to the battle above me.

When I got up to join them I saw Leo take out the sword of Tangu and prepared to use it on the Shredder. "Get away from my brothers Shredder!" Leo yelled. "The sword of Tangu!" Shredder said. I went over to help Don and Mikey up since Raph was already up and ready for more.

"Where is Master Splinter?" Don asked. "He is alright. He told me to get back to you guys." I said with a frown. "Guys can you here? I've got a dozen or so unidentified flying objects headed your way." April said. "We see them April." Don said. "Problem is, they see us too." I said. We started to dodge the shots by running and jumping. Leo dropped the sword and Raph jumped onto one of the machines and fly around the building shooting down the flying Foot soldiers.

I saw the Shredder heading towards the sword and Leo and I landed in front of it with our weapons out. "Ah, Leonardo, Peter. It is unfortunate that you did not join me when I offered you the chance. You could have served me well." Shredder said. "I'd rather fall in battle with honor then serve you." Leo said. "I would never serve the people who killed my family." I said. "So be it. Elite Ninja, to me." Shredder said. The Elite ninja showed up and I gave a Leo a side glance of fear.

"Don't worry bro we're not alone this time." Leo said. I nodded and they attacked. We were holding our own for a while until Raph jump from above to join us. "Save some for me bros." Raph said. "We can finish this Raph." Leo said. "I know but where's the fun in that bro." Raph said. "We're family," Don said. "We finish this together. Besides the cables out in the lair anyway." Mikey said. "And here I thought you wanted to spend some time with my sparkling personality." I said. We easily defeated the Elites and stood around them breathing heavily.

We looked over to Shredder digging through the wreckage looking for the sword so we stepped up to distract him. "It's over Shredder." Leo said. "Hahahaha, you are fools, this is my fortress, my stronghold. Did you believe you could defeat me here?" Shredder said. "Well, since you put it that way." I said. He reached over by him to an orb on a statue and twisted it. It opened up in the middle of us and a platform raised and on it was bunch of Foot Ninjas.

"Aw, give me a break." Mikey whined. "Come on bro, you seriously didn't see this coming?" I asked. Then the tingle that was my spidey sense went off and my eyes widened as I looked around. "What is it Pete?" Don asked. "I'm not sure. But something is coming and heading our way. I have no idea if it's good or evil." I said. "Well nobody said it was going to be easy." Raph said.

But then a guy in a trench coat dropped down in front of us. "Easy no, but perhaps we can be of some assistance." he said. "We?" Raph asked. Then seven more guys dropped down and pulled out these wicked looking glowing katanas.

"Hurry, we must keep the Shredder away from the sword of Tangu" the main guy said. "I'll take care of Shredder." Leo said. He rushed forward and I knew that he was going to do something stupid. "Guardians go." main guy said. He jumped in the middle of the ring of Foot ninjas and the other seven soon followed.

To our despair Shredder found the sword and gripped it without the protective glove and lifted it up. The magic in the sword circle his entire body and all we could do was watch cause pretty soon we would get our butt kicked. He shot us with a bolt from it and we went flying all over the place. I started to get up noticing is throbbing some but kept it out of my mind as I looked over to see Shredder go over to Raph who was still trying to get up.

Leo blocked the blow and Raph took Shredder away from Leo. We all moved in on him and he swapped the sword at us. We all ducked under the blow that he tried to hit us with. "Get in close, it's the only way." Leo said. We did, we each took turns give out our blows and we even got the sword away from him and kicked him over to a burning pile of debris. Leo saw the sword flying and dropped his swords and leapt towards the Sword of Tangu. Don tossed him the glove and he caught it once the glove was on. Shredder took Leo's swords and was about to be an all-out sword fight. So we stayed out of it. The jumped at the same time and clashed swords and then dropped to the other side. When they landed I half expected Leo to be hurt but what I didn't expect was that Shredder's head fell off and his body landed limp, dropping Leo's swords. Leo went over and gathered his fallen weapons and we all gathered around Leo. The guardians left and we were left to do one last thing.

"Just one thing left to do." Leo said. "Make sure the Foot can never use this building for anything ever again." Raph said. "With Stockman's radium power cells coupled with the Sword of Tangu should fry most of the tech in this building. Let her rip, Leo." Don said. And he did, he stabbed the sword straight into the mechanical arm that was cut off and then all this magic radiated from it and then all the power around us died. When that was done I placed my hand on my throbbing shoulder and Leo turned to me.

"Let's get Master Splinter and go home." Leo said. "Right." I said. "How bad is your shoulder?" Don asked. I was leading them to where I left our Master. "It's throbbing, we can wait until we get home. Sensei's hurt really bad." I said. But when we got there all that was waiting for us was his walking stick.

"Wait a minute, I don't understand. I left him right here. He was in no condition to move." I said. "How could he be gone?" Mikey asked. Then we heard the sirens of the police headed this way and we had to get out of there. "Guys, we can't stay here we have to go." Don said. "Donnie, the helicopter." Leo said. Leo picked up the stick and we climbed into the helicopter and flew away from there.

"We did it Leo, we defeated Shredder." Raph said after the agonizing silence. "But the price was too high." Leo said. "You don't think Master Splinter is?" Mikey said. "Please, don't finish that statement Mikey." I said plainly. Tears were already forming in my eyes but I looked out the window so that they wouldn't see.

"Pete, everything is going to be okay." Leo said. "How can you say that? If I hadn't left Master Splinter's side I could have protected him. That's what I do, protect people. If I can't even do that maybe I shouldn't be Spiderman anymore." I said. "Pete, it's not your fault. I'm sure Sensei begged you to come back and help us out. Don't give up the superhero thing over this little brother. Nobody blames you." Don said. All I could do was stare out the window as we made our way back home.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Raph, Pete and Cub

Raph's P.O.V.

After we got back to the lair Pete was moping around. He thought that losing Sensei was all his fault even though we don't blame him. It hurt to see him like that. Hell, he might even think that I hate him. Right now I was letting out some steam in the dojo with the practice dummy. I do admit that I was mad that we haven't found anything yet but yet here we are stuck in the lair. I let out a yell which gained the others attention.

"You okay Raph?" Leo asked. "How can you sit around talking when he's out there somewhere? He may be hurt, bad." I said. "Like I said, we have to organize the search, look at everything we know." Leo said. "But we don't know anything." I said.

"Well, we know that when we were fighting the Shredder he took a major hit for me." Mikey said. "And when we looked for him after the fight he just wasn't there." Don said. "I've been scanning the police chatter for anything like a giant rat sighting but nothing." April said.

"So we should be out there looking for him." I said. "We have been Raph. But Master Splinter could be anywhere. How can you search an entire city?" Leo asked. "One block at a time." I answered. "Raph, not a good time for the hothead thing." Mikey said. "The Battle shell is a couple hours away from being street ready from the beating it took. We could cover more ground." Don said. "It's okay go blow off some steam Raph. Maybe you might find something out there." Leo said. "Count on it." I said. I was on my way out when I felt someone following me.

I turned around to look up into the eyes of our younger brother. "I want to come with you." Pete said. "All right then, but doesn't Donnie need you?" I asked. "It's okay Raph, Don's got it anyway. I just need to clear my head." Pete said. "Okay, just try to stay calm alright." I said. Pete chuckled then threw his arm over my shoulders. "Shouldn't I be saying that to you big brother?" Pete asked. "Yeah little brother, laugh it up." I said.

We started to jump across the rooftops until we came across a busy street. We waited for a truck and then we jumped down on top of it. "A little something for the adrenaline rush, huh." Pete said. "You know it." I said. We rode on top of the truck and saw something kind of resembling Master Splinter.

"Master Splinter?" I asked. "Did you see him?" Pete asked. His eyes filled with hope as we hopped on top of another truck heading in the opposite direction. We jumped off and headed down the alley where I thought I saw him. When we reached it, it was only a pile of garbage there only to confuse my senses.

"Master Splinter, where are you?" I shouted out to the world. Pete put his hand on my shoulder and I turned to him. "Raph, I know it's scary that Master Splinter isn't here but we will find him." Pete said. "How do you know?" I asked. "I just have this feeling. And I have learned to trust these feelings." he said. "How did you handle being by yourself for three months without anybody to look after you?" I asked. "It wasn't easy but I don't really want to talk about it." Pete said. And that's when I knew something happened to him during that time, but I let it go.

We headed back up to the rooftop and then we heard someone rummaging around in the alleyway in front of us. So we went to check it out. What we saw was a group of people with flashlights searching for something down the alley.

"Hello, what do we have here?" I asked. "They are searching for someone." Pete said. "I think your right bro." I said. "Let's take a closer look. These guys look like the mob." Pete said. "I wouldn't be surprised. Come on." I said. We stealthy made our way down into the alley and was hiding behind some trashcans they already searched. We saw them walk away and then this kid propped open the dumpster lid. It looked like he was going to jump out and run for it.

"No kid, stay down." I said. "Listen to Raph kid." Pete said. A lamp broke when it hit the ground and the mob guys came back. The kid went back into the dumpster but it was no use. They knew that he was hiding in there.

"Come out, come out, wherever yous are." Purple suit guy said. "No kid, stay down." I said as we saw the kid lift up the lid again. "Looks like we need to butt in don't it bro?" Pete asked. "Sure does, Pete." I said. "It's time to stop playing hide 'n' seek kid." Suit guy said. We jumped out of our spot and landed in front of him.

"How about it's your turn to hide?" I asked. "And we can seek you with our nice sharp pointy weapons." Pete said. "I'll give ya till three." I said. Apparently they didn't believe us so we made it to three and then we attacked. They didn't stand a chance in hand to hand combat like we were so we took care of them rather quickly.

"Next. Don't be shy boys, there's plenty for everybody." I said. "Yeah, you know it's pretty sad when a couple of teenagers can beat armed mobsters." Pete said. "What are you?" purple suit guy asked. "I am green vengeance." I answered. "Green Vengeance?" Pete and suit guy asked at the same time. "Bro, that's just stupid." Pete said. "Alright never mind. Don't like green huh. How about black and blue." I said. "Raph, just stop." Pete said. "Get them!" suit guy said.

We beat those other guys easily enough and now it was just us and the suit guy. "Come on, I'm just getting started." I said. Even he ran away, so we turned to the dumpster where the kid was hiding. "Kid, it's okay I won't bite I'm one of the good guys honest." I said. "Yeah kid. Raph may seem a little bit scary but he won't hurt you." Pete said.

The kid lifted up the lid and glared at us. "Let's get you out of there, don't be scared. What's your name? Well?" I asked. I was staring at him and he at I until I punched me right in the nose. "Cute, real cute." I said. Pete was chuckling behind me and I glared at him. "Just calm down kid." I said. The kid punched me again and now Pete couldn't hold back his laughter. "Man, I hate kids. So we're past the scare part." I said. The kid hit me again and Pete just couldn't stop laughing. "This isn't funny Pete." I growled at him. "Yes it is. Just wait until Mikey hears about this." Pete said. "You wouldn't." I said. "Oh yes I would dear big brother." Pete said.

The kid went to hit me again but I caught it. "So far we're kid 3 and Raph 0 but that's going to even up real quick if you can't keep your hands to yourself." I said. "What's your name turtle?" the kid asked. "Raphael, and this is my brother Peter. So what did you do to tick off those goons?" I asked. "Don't call me kid. I'm Tyler and I can handle this myself turtle." Tyler said. "Fine, don't tell me. I'm in the middle of something anyway. I'm just going to get you to someplace and then we're out of here." I said. "Um Raph, he thinks he can outrun us." Pete said.

Pete's P.O.V.

We found him and Tyler ran into us. "You can't sneak away from a ninja kid." Raph said. "Leave me alone." Tyler said. "And you can't go messing with those mob goons on your own. Your just a kid, you're gonna get hurt." Raph said. "I told you, don't call me kid and you're not the boss of me." Tyler said. They started to argue back and forth and I had to get in between them.

"Raph, seriously? You are going to argue with a ten year old?" I asked. "Apparently," Raph said. Raph then picked the kid up and carried him under his arm and we walked to the police station. "Raph, he could walk you know." I said. "Whatever," he said. We made but we stood on the other side in the alley.

"There's the police station, for obvious reasons I can't go in there. Tell them where you live and they will get you home." Raph said. "But," Tyler said. "Get going, and no funny stuff we're right here watching." Raph said. We watched as Tyler walked over to the building and into the building.

"I'd never thought I would see the day where you, big brother would meet someone just as hotheaded as you. Casey doesn't count though." I said. "What do ya mean?" Raph asked. "You and Tyler are a lot alike which means he isn't really going to go tell the police anything. But I think that he may really need our help though." I said. "You think so?" Raph asked. "I know so." I said. Raph nodded and we went over and saw Tyler and Raph picked him up.

"Tell me what's going on with you or I'm going to keep taking you back all night. And I'm going to get more hawked off every time." Raph said. "Raph, put him down and let him explain." I said. "Alright, alright. Okay." Tyler said. Raph put him down and he started to talk to us.

"It started today after school, I got my homework done so my sitter let me watch my favorite movie of all time. Then my mom came home, she was real happy. She's a reporter and she got a tape recording of a bad guy that was going to put him in jail, and she was going to be famous. But I guess the bad guys found out about the tape, they wanted it real bad. But mom knew they would get rid of us if she gave it to them, so she didn't. She told me I had to be brave. She gave me the tape and told me to run. And that's pretty much when you guys showed up." Tyler said.

"You're not making this up. They really got your mom?" Raph said. "Yeah, and I'm going back and kick all their butts." Tyler said. "Red flag there Tyler. That's not a really good idea." I said. "Bad idea. Look kid, uh Tyler, look if your story is true I promise that me and my brother will get your mom out but first I got to get you to a safe place." Raph said. "No way, you're not dumping me." Tyler said. "What does it take to get through to ya? It's way too dangerous." Raph said. "Raph, cool it will ya. Tyler you can come with us if you promise to listen when we tell you something alright. We don't want you to get hurt." I said. "We know how you feel. Our dad is missing, we were out there trying to find him when we found you." Raph said. "Really?" Tyler asked. "Yeah." Raph and I said together.

"Aww, this is truly touching. Is the poor little freaks missing their daddy." suit guy said. We looked around to see that we were surrounded. "Tyler, stay behind us alright." I said. "Hand him over, now." suit guy said. "Come and get me creepo. I'll kick their butts. Tyler said. Raph picked him and sat him behind us when they attacked. We took them down easily until suit guy threw a grenade at Tyler. Raph went and blocked him from the blast and my heart fell into my stomach. I raced over there to see that Raph was alright but he was rubbing his eyes.

"Kid, we got a problem. I can't see a thing." Raph said. "Don't worry bro, we will get out of here soon and I can take a look at them. But right now you have to fight blind." I said. "Kid, where are you. I'm dizzy and I can't see. I'm blind." Raph said. "I'm right behind you." Tyler said. The mob guys were coming up to us and I took a defensive stance, getting ready to wrap them in my webs.

"We need to get you out of here." Raph said. "Alright, Raph, put your hand on my shoulder and pick Tyler up. I'm going to get us to the roof." I said. "You can't carry all of us up Pete." Tyler said. "Kid, Pete is stronger than he looks." Raph said. "Yeah, if I can carry Mikey while climbing up a building I can carry the two of you no sweat." I said. Tyler then clung onto Raph's shell and Raph loosely wrapped his arms around my neck as I climbed up the wall. We made it to the roof and I looked over the edge to see the goons. "Raph, I'm borrowing a sai real quick." I said. "Give it right back." Raph said. "Of course." I said. I went over to the fire escape and used the sai to loosen the bolt and made it fall down to the ground.

We soon found ourselves on top of a building overlooking a warehouse. "Tyler, where are we?" I asked. "This is the place where they have my mom." he answered. "Alright, tell me everything you see." Raph said. "I see a couple of goons whose butts I'm going to kick." Tyler said. "Wow there quick draw. You got to take a breath and think before ya act. You can't just go storming off like a hothead." Raph said. "Looks who's talking bro." I said. "What?" Tyler asked. "It's just something all my brothers try to tell me including Pete over here." Raph said.

Tyler and I peered over the edge of the building and we both could see a woman tied up inside the building. "There she is, its mom. I gotta get down there." Tyler said. "Ty, wait up here." Raph said. "I'm not waiting here. I can't, I promised her. I promised I'd come back for her." Tyler said. "Okay, alright. We'll do this together. Pete's going to be busy so I need you to be my eyes." Raph said. Who knew my hotheaded big brother can be a softie underneath the tough guy façade. We came up with a plan and then headed down into the warehouse. We got in through the window and Tyler was on Raph's back.

"Good thing these guys wear a lot of aftershave." Raph said. "No kidding bro." I said. We popped out from behind a box to try and scare them. "My advice, give up now. Save yourselves a world of hurt." Raph said. The laughed and backed up to reveal the skinny purple suit guy.

"Hey, I should thank you for making things so easy. We just had to wait and you brought the kid right to us. We got him boss." Purple suit guy said. "So these are the freaks who caused me so much trouble. Do you know what I do to people who caused me trouble?" Big guy said. "Buy them ice cream?" I asked. "What? No! I make them pay, personally." He said.

"Alright Raph on the count of three roundhouse kick at twelve o'clock." I said. Raph nodded and we got ready. "Your blind as a bat." He said. "Well yeah, but I can see perfectly. Raph, now." I said. We both kicked and then Tyler started to shout out instructions so I wouldn't have to. But then Tyler was grabbed and I had to give the instructions until Tyler bit the guy holding him and we easily beat the guy. We knocked over a pile of boxes and Tyler brought us over to a locked door.

"I think they got my mom in here. There's a big lock on the door we have to break. Then we can…" Tyler said. "Tyler, one sec. It might not be the best thing for your mom to see a big green turtle right now. You promised you'd come back for her. Now go ahead and get her bud." Raph said. "But, what about you?" Tyler asked. "Ty, buddy. I promise that I can get Raphie here home safe without us being caught. He's my big brother, I can take care of him." I said. "Are you sure Pete?" he asked uncertainly. "No problem kiddo. Now stand back and let us break the lock." I said.

Tyler got in untied his mom and they made it out and Raph was rubbing his eyes again. "You okay, bro?" I asked worriedly. "My eyesight is coming back." Raph said. "That's great, but I'm still going to have a look at them when we get home." I said. "Great, look at that bro they still want to play." Raph said. I nodded and we snuck around to be behind the purple suit guy. Raph tapped him on his shoulder and he turned around with a smirk on his face.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Blind Green and Ugly. And his freak brother." he said. Raph and I smiled and crossed our arms. "You got some nerve talking about ugly pal, wearing a tie like that." Raph said. "You can see?" he asked. "I can see." Raph confirmed. "Raph, play nice, just knock him out." I said. "Oh, I will here in a minute. Looking at you, I'm kind of missing the blind thing." Raph said. I smirked as Raph grabbed him and brought him closer and threw him into the fallen boxes. We laughed and started to head home.

We walked into the lair and I pushed him into the lab grabbed a flashlight and immediately took off his bandana. "Pete, what are you doing to Raph?" Don asked. "Hothead here took a flash bomb to face. I'm just checking to make sure that nothing is damaged seeing he was blind for about an hour." I said. "Raph did what?!" Leo and April yelled. "I'm fine guys. My sight came back. So what's the verdict Dr. Spider?" Raph asked. "Well he seems fine." Mikey said. "He's fine; all that happened was his retinas got too much light. They are fine now." I said. "So I'm guessing you guys didn't find anything?" Leo asked. "Nothing," I said. "Don't worry, we'll find him. We'll bring him home and we can be whole again." Leo said. I nodded and went to help Donnie with the Battle Shell.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Search for Splinter Part 1

Pete's P.O.V.

We were in the lair coming up with another plan with April as we surrounded her and the map on the table. "Okay, we've searched Shredder's building and every other place the Foot have been encountered. We scoured every sewer tunnel, backstreet and alley in this city with only one area left." April said. "The worst part is, we don't even know if Master Splinter is still…" Don said. "I-I don't even want to think about that." Mikey said. "I'm with you there Mikey." I said.

"Until we learn otherwise, he's alive and waiting for us to rescue him." Leo said. We turned to look at Raph who was attacking his punching bag like a maniac and then soon used hi sai to slice it open. "I'm done coming home empty handed. We find Splinter tonight." Raph said.

We nodded and we split up, Mikey took the sewer slider and searched the sewers. Raph was on the shell cycle searching the streets, Don was using the glider searching, April was using the battle shell and searching the junk yards, Leo was being all stealthy and searching some abandoned warehouses and I was swinging across the city hoping to find anything and everything.

"Please tell me someone found something?" Leo asked. "Natta from the sewers." Mikey said. "Nothing on the roofs either." Don said. "Or the junkyard. Lots of rats but none of them ours." April said. "Man, where is he?" Raph said. "Keep it cool Raph, we'll find him." Leo said. "What about you Pete? Anything on your end?" Don asked. "Absolutely nothing. This is getting ridiculous." I said. Then off in the distance I see an explosion and also hear it through the com link.

"Oh great." Leo said. "Um, what's going on bro?" I asked. "Raph's having a hothead moment and chasing someone on his bike." Leo said. "Great, alright, I'm heading your way." I said.

Leo's P.O.V.

We regrouped to see Raph lifting up the guy and was about to punch him. "Let him go Raph." I said. "Beat it." Raph said letting the guy go. "Raphael, this doesn't help anything." I said. "Helps more than you think." Raph said. "You got to admit the dude knows how to blow off steam." Mikey said. "Maybe, but if we are going to find Master Splinter we have to keep a lid on it." I said. "Well prowling around ain't cutting it anymore Leo. We need something to go on." Raph said.

"I think I may have the answer there bro." Pete said. We looked up to see him swinging towards us let go and flipped down to the ground gracefully in a crouch. "Nice landing bro." Mikey said. "So what were you going to say Pete?" I asked. "The Guardians." Pete said. "What about the Guardians?" Don asked.

"Think about it. Right after Master Splinter disappeared they disappeared." Pete said. "Yeah, hey they could have taken him easy." Mikey said. "Somehow we need to hook up with one of those guys." Raph said. "Raph, looks like we have something to go on." I said. Then behind us April pulled up in the Battle Shell.

"Sorry after your patch job on this rig my grandma's truck handles better." April said. Then in the distance we heard sirens heading right towards us. "Come on guys, cops are combing the neighborhood." April said. "Maybe I should drive." Don offered. "Nyah, I think I'm getting the hang of it." April said. "Why do I have a bed feeling about this?" I whispered in Don's ear. "I have the same feeling." he responded. We climbed in the van and April's driving was really bad and we were flying around inside.

The plan we had come up with was to head to the Foot building give the sign enough juice so it could be on and make a dummy that looks like the Shredder and then sit and wait in the shadows. And our waiting paid off, pretty soon one of the Guardians showed up. Mikey snickered as the Guardian took the bait and attacked the dummy. He took his sword and raised it to Mikey.

"Wow, wait, wait, wait." Mikey said. We jumped from our hiding spots and surrounded him. "Easy, we're not here to fight." I said. "If you lay a trap for me then be prepared to fight." he said. "Listen, we just want to talk so this was the only way to find you." Pete said. "We're looking for answers, that's all." Don said. "Look else were." he said. "Cool, else were it is. How's about putting that sword else were." Mikey said. I saw that he placed a tracker on his sword. "Our Master's missing, we intend to find him." Raph said. He put away his sword and looked at us.

"I cannot help you." he said. "You once called yourself our ally, if you are then at least tell us if he's okay." I said. "I cannot say." he said. "Please, I've already lost my parents and the rest of my relatives. Just please tell us." Pete said. "I'm sorry." he said. He then tossed a smoke pellet at his feet and then disappeared. "Mikey?" Leo asked. "One turtle tracker planted." Mike said. We then began to follow him. And he was on foot and he was really fast.

"He's still on foot, passing fourth and deed." Don said. We ran after him and I have to admit that he was pretty fast. He then disappeared into an alley. "He's not here." I said stepping around the corner. "It appears his single disappeared right across the street." Don said. "It's just an office building." I said. "So was Shredder's and that place nearly took us out." Raph said. "Why is it also an office building that the mysterious people of New York disappear into?" Pete asked. "Why would he go in there?" Don asked. "To have his taxes done." Mikey said. "Let's find out for sure." Don said. Don reached into his bag and pulled out something small and green, it kind of looked like a shell.

Pete's P.O.V.

We were sitting in the Battle Shell with April as we watched the screen of the little turtle cam go into the building. "Now, let's see what's behind door number one." Don said. It then started spinning in a fast circle. "Wow, I'm getting car sick." Mikey said. The camera stopped on a sign and we read it. "Uh guys, here's a new wrinkle." Don said. "I don't get it." Raph said. He might not get it, but I did. "Techno Cosmic Research Institute." Don said. "So?" Leo said. "Yeah," Raph said. "Huh?" Mikey said. "Say the first letter in each word." I said. "What? TCRI? Sorry it's not ringing any….bells." Mikey said. "And he's got it." I said.

"TCRI, that's the…the." Raph said. "The, the." Mikey said. "The what? Tell me." April asked. "TCRI was printed on the canister of ooze that mutated us into what we are." Leo said. "The secret to our origin could very well lie behind the walls of that building." Don said. We then went back to the turtle cam and began to look around again.

"Okay, let's snoop around, shall we." I said. We all crowded around Don to get a look at the tiny screen. "Uh, you guys are sucking the oxygen right out of my personal space." Don said. "Sorry," we all said. We moved away but then seconds later went right back to crowd Donnie. He controlled it down the hallway until he stopped right in front of a door that said security.

"Jackpot, the security control room; the brains to their security system." Don said. "Can you look under that door to see what we are up against?" Leo asked. "I think so." Don said. When he did there was someone who came through the door and knocked the little cam around and then it got crushed.

"Well, that's a bust." I said. "Now what?" April asked. "Master Splinter might be in there, answers we've been looking for our whole lives might be in there, so that means we're going in there." Leo said. We headed back to the lair to come up with a plan.

All of us were in the living room and Leo was standing by the entertainment center. On the multiple screens were various views of the TCRI building. "Now, what exactly have we found out about TCRI?" Leo asked. "You mean besides the fact that without them I would still be living off the street and possibly be in a street gang and die before I graduate high school?" I asked. "Pete we're serious." Leo said. "So am I." I said. "April," Leo said obviously thinking about what I said.

"Okay, TCRI is a highly successful new technologies company that's been around for the last twenty five years. And whose head cooperate liaison is Mr. Mortu." April said. "These are the blueprints summited to the city's planners office when the building was constructed." Leo said. I was sitting on the couch when Mikey came down and was hanging upside down.

"Looks as boring on the inside as it does on the outside. And I can see why you like this Pete." Mikey said. "Please, you're not even doing it right." I said. "Then show me." Mikey said. "Fine, I will." I said. I went up to the ceiling and slowly came down on a web with my feet touching each other. "Alright, I see what you mean." Mikey said. "Here's some of what our cam shell recorded before it became road kill. Surveillance cameras cover the perimeter and the roof, all laced with alarm sensors." April said. "So what we need is someone smart capable and techno savvy enough to get in find the alarm cut off and cut it off." Leo said.

"Me," Mikey said. "Um no," I said. "No, April." Leo said. "Me?" April asked. "You'll sneak in past the guard, enter the security control room and deactivate the cameras and alarms." Leo said. "Okay, can Pete at least come with me?" April asked. "Sorry April, they might get into trouble without me." I said. "Here's a schematic of a basic security panels your likely to find inside." Don said. "Once the alarms are off you'll contact us on the shell cell and we'll gain access through the roof ventilation system." Leo said.

"Makes total sense." April said. "After we're in you'll reactivate the cameras and alarms then sneak back outside unnoticed." Don said. "It all rests on your shoulders girl, no pressure." Mikey said. "Uh huh, that's all good. There's just a teeny tiny detail in that plan missing. There's a guard sitting right there." April said. "Relax April, we got things under control." I said. "We'll be employing an old ninja trick, the art of distraction." Leo said. He pointed over to the elevator and out came Casey.

"Somebody call for a distraction?" Casey asked. "My life is in the hands of a lunatic." April said. "Don't worry, everything will turn out okay." I said. Then Mikey got tangled up in the suspension wires. "Somebody want to help me out here?" he asked. I just laughed and shook my head and went to get ready for the infiltration of the TCRI building.

Don's P.O.V.

We sat there and watched as April walked into the building from another building across the street. April then walked in and all we had to go on was what we heard.

"You can definitely do it April." I said, giving her some confidence. "May I help you?" the guard asked. "Yes, I'm Dr. Vanderpepper of TMNT University. I'm here to see Mr. Mortu." April said. "Mr. Mortu doesn't take appointments." the guard said. "Listen, I've come a long way for this meeting at his request. So either get him on the phone or I'm gone." April said.

"Dr. Vanderpepper?" Mikey asked. Behind me I heard skin meet skin. "Quiet Mikey, let her work her magic. Just go with it April." Pete said. I shook my head and went back to the building and listening in on April. It was then that we sent in Casey with the distraction. He barged right in with the broken toaster and started being obnoxious.

"I want to see the boss man right now." Casey demanded. "Remember Casey, just distract him long enough for April to slip in and slip out." Leo said. "Yeah, don't screw this up bonehead." Raph said. "If anyone is going to screw this up it'll be you freak face." Casey said. "Moron." Raph said.

"Yes?" the guard asked. "I got a complaint about one of your products." Casey said. "TCRI doesn't manufacture toasters, sir." the guard said. "Oh yeah, it says it right here." Casey said. "That says RITC, in crayon, sir." the guard said. I face palmed but hoped that April got passed him and into the security room. "Now I want to see the head geek or I'm going to tear this place apart." Casey said. Suddenly the sounds of stuff breaking could be heard through the com links. "Give me a toaster or give me death!" Casey shouted.

"Oh Casey, that's give me Liberty or give me death, you moron." Pete said. "Yeah, don't you know that I mean you did graduate high school right?" I asked. "Shut up you guys, he probably got straight D's and barely made it through." April said.

"Let's focus on the task at hand please." Leo said. "Party Pooper." Pete said. "Wow," we heard April say. "Impressive, okay I'm looking for the splitter from the main junction box which should look like absolutely nothing here." April said.

We sent an arrow across and started walking on the rope over to the TCRI building. "Guys, this isn't going to work." April said. "What's the problem April?" I asked. "I don't recognize the technology. Nothing makes sense in here. I can't turn off the roof alarms or the cameras." April said. "Uh, anybody got a plan B?" Mikey asked. "April, we'll handle the camera just get the alarm turned off any way you can." I said. "Whatever. Don't come whining to me if we all get captured and tortured and stuff." April said. It took a while as we were stuck on the edge afraid to even move.

"Guys, you're good to go." April said. "Awesome April, I knew you could do it." Pete said. To confuse the guards in the lobby I used a pigeon puppet to confuse them as Leo took a picture of the roof behind me.

"Hurry with that picture." I said. "Got it." Leo said. We got it in front of the camera and we gathered around the ventilation shaft. "I don't know what bothers me more; that this actually works or that Don carries around a pigeon puppet." Mikey said. "You and me both, and I thought I knew everything about you guys." Pete said. "Yeah right. I doubt you know everything about us little brother." Raph said. "I know what you keep hidden in your room." Pete said. I think everybody perked up and Raph just growled at Pete. "Enough, let's get inside." Leo said.

Raph went up and kicked off the shaft only for him to stop and look down. "Hey, it's a fake. It doesn't go nowhere. What kind of people put a fake vent on the roof?" Raph said. "The kind that want to make this place look normal." I said. "This is beginning to feel kind of weird, doesn't it. Almost like aliens or something." Pete said. "So now what?" Mikey asked. "We cut through a window." Leo said.

We then started to go down the side of the building so we could cut our way through the window and get inside. I pulled out a device and placed it on there and it didn't even leave a scratch. "Diamond edge blades, and there not even scratching the surface." I said. "That just means it's not ordinary window glass. Or it could mean that it's not even a window." Pete said. "We better think of something, cause who knows how long that bat happy idiot in the lobby can keep it up." Raph said.

"Uh, fellas. I got a newsflash for ya. Things are not what they seem in here." Casey said over the line. "Just keep them busy Casey. How tough can a couple of guards be?" Raph asked. "I think I'm about to find out." Casey said.

"April, the roof and windows are a no go." I said. "You want another way in? No problem, this thing is a piece of cake." April said. After a few I heard from April again. "Here we go, there's some kind of exhaust opening on the west side, ninth floor." April said. "We'll check it out. Thanks," Leo said.

We crawled up there only to meet another window. "There's nothing here." Raph said. "No, there's definitely something here guys." Pete said. "You hear that, there's air coming through. You can feel it too." Leo said. "Amazing. Maybe it's some kind of hologram." I said. "Yeah, finally a way in." Mikey said. He then put his hand through the window. We all told him to wait and then Pete went over to pull him up. But Mikey fell and took him with me and we both fell off the building heading to the street nine floors below us.


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Search for Splinter Part 2

Pete's P.O.V.

Don and Mikey were falling off the side of the building so I shot a web down to them to catch them both. My web caught them and I was pulling them up slowly but surely until they caught onto the wall again.

"Got any clean underwear in the goody bag of yours?" Mikey asked. "You goofball." Don said. "That'll be a relief, I don't want you guys to go through my clothes." I said. "Why, are you a brief or boxer guy, Pete?" Raph asked. "Shut up Raph." I said. "There's a booby trapped hologram covering the ninth floor exhaust port, it's active and the only way inside, can you shut it down?" Leo asked April.

"Uh, stand by." April said. Pretty soon the hologram shut down and the oval revealed itself. We climbed in and started to make our way down the corridor. "Let's move," Leo said. "We're in April." Don said. We stopped halfway down when we saw a way down. "That's great guys." April said. "Hey are you guys' safe?" Leo asked. "Barely, listen guys there's more to this place than meets the eye." April said. Then the com link was going out. "April, April? We lost her." Leo said. "My guess is that there is some sort of signal dampener in here." Don said.

"Guys, shush it will ya." Raph said. He pointed to the cover at our feet and there were people walking around below us. We watched as the guy walked away and we lifted the lid and jumped down to the floor below us. Then we started to quietly follow the guy for a little while. We saw that he went in through a door and we followed him to see absolutely nothing beyond that door.

Mikey went over to one of the doors and opened it. "De ja vu, it's just like this one." Mikey said. "Scout this floor, then meet back here in five." Leo said. We split up and started to go through the doors. Every single room we went through was exactly the same and then I met up with my bros in a hallway that we all exited from.

"Okay, that was weird." Mikey said. "Yeah, kind of like Scooby-Doo or something." I said. "Totally," Mikey said. "I feel like a lab rat looking for cheese." Raph said. "It's like this is all designed to keep people going in circles." Don said. Then we heard someone coming so we quickly hid in a room.

"Just be glad we weren't on security detail tonight." one guy said. "Why?" another guy asked. "We had some nutcase smashing up the lobby over a toaster." the first guy said. "Oh, that's why they are all reporting to decontamination." the second guy said. When they left we exited the room and gathered in the hallway for the next part of the plan.

"Mikey, Pete and I can check out to see where this elevator goes." Don said. "Good, and Raph and I can ghost those two." Leo said. We nodded and separating again going with our group either to the elevator or to follow the two employees. Mikey, Don and I got into the elevator that Mikey caught before it closed.

"Ten floors, fifty buttons." Mikey said. "That's kind of odd." I said. "Let's see where you take us." Mikey said. He pushed a random button and we started to move. The floor we ended up on was exactly the same as the one we just left.

"Now, that can't just be coincidence." I said. "Let's try another floor." Don said. "Good idea." Mikey said. We moved again and the next floor was exactly the same. "Didn't we just do this?" Mikey asked. "Yeah, this is just plain odd." I said. "There all the same just like the rooms." Don said. "I'm beginning to really suspect that they are hiding something. What about you guys?" I asked. "I beginning to think that you are right, Pete." Don said.

Raph's P.O.V.

Leo and I were following the two guys down the hallway, trying to keep as close to them as we could without being caught. We turned to the corner of the hallway they went down but they were gone. "Where did they go?" I asked. Leo went around me pulled out one of his katanas and walked to the end of the hall with me close behind him. He stuck his sword in the wall and we realized that it was just like the window we got into the building through. "Holographic, but without the booby trap." Leo said. "Then let's do it." I said. We walked through the wall but what was on the other side surprised even me.

Don's P.O.V.

The floor we ended up on was exactly the same and I could tell that Pete was getting just as annoyed as I was. "Should we?" Mikey asked. "Next," I said. "Please be something different." Pete said. When the door opened up again there were two people heading in our direction so we hid on the ceiling as they climbed in with us. So we had to be really quiet.

"Mortu so overreacts, I didn't even touch that guy in the lobby." the guy said. "But you touched Newman and he touched the guy in the lobby." the girl said. "Newman." the guy said. They typed in several buttons on the pad and we began to move again. "This suit is killing me. I can't wait to get out of it." the girl said. The doors opened up and we found ourselves on an entirely different floor.

"I knew it, they were hiding something big." Pete said. "Wow," I said as we stepped out. The two guards stepped onto something and they got sucked into some sort of tube. "Did you see?" Mikey asked. "Yep." Pete and I said at the same time. We walked over to the edge and looked down. It was a long way down to the bottom of the room we were now in.

"Myself, I would have fired the decorator." Mikey said. "Only you Mikey, only you." Pete said. "Just look at this place, it's like techno organic fusion. We're going down there." I said. I pulled out some ropes knowing that Pete was going to use his webs to go down. "It looks more like a giant stomach to me. Which means I don't even want to know what down there entrails or entails." Mikey said. "Again, only Mike would say something like that." Pete said.

Leo's P.O.V.

We walked through the holographic wall and found ourselves in really weird place. We saw the two guys from before unloading these canisters into this tube of some kind.

"Okay, decontamination lines have been refilled." the blonde guy said. We just hid behind a wall and we looked on silently. When they were gone we ran forward to one of the tubes. "I hate to think what these clowns have down to Master Splinter." Raph said. "We don't even know if he's here." I said. "Oh, he's here alright. I can feel it." Raph said.

Mikey's P.O.V.

We lowered ourselves down right above a doorway. We were hanging upside down and looking inside to see three guards just standing there. Then this tube lowered and out popped the two guards from before. This room was giving me the willies. Then the people started to peel off the skin revealing robot bodies.

I started to scream but Don and Pete covered my mouth. "Can this freak show get any weirder?" I asked. "Yes it can." Pete said. When the skin was off we saw that right in the middle was this pink alien brain blob thing. I covered Pete's and Don's mouth while they covered mine. They flew out of there robot bodies and started to go to the thing in the middle of the room. This claw picked up the robots and dropped them into this vat of water like stuff and another claw picked up the skins and dropped them into the sphere thing. Then these hoses appeared and started to spray the aliens. It looked like it hurt them.

"Attention this is an intruder alert, all search protocols are in effect. We have a breach, repeat we have a breach." a computer voice said above us. "Uh-oh, I think we've been found out." Don said. "Ya think." Pete said. Then the aliens in the room we were spying on saw us.

"There they are." one said. "Uh-oh. Up we go." I said. Don and I pushed I button on the belt and it lifted us up while Pete was climbing up the web. We got back up to the top and then those alien things were right there with us. Then they started to shoot these lasers at us.

"Follow me." Don said. Don started running and we followed. Behind me I could hear Pete shooting his webs at them. We jumped into this tube and started to slide down it at record speed. We hit the floor and we were covered in this slimey stuff.

"Okay, I'm officially grossed out." I said. "You're grossed out; this stuff is matted in my hair." Pete said. I looked over at him and true to what he said, his hair was matted in this stuff. Then we looked over to our right to see more of those aliens but in the robot suits. We stood up and began to run as they chased us some more. Again with Pete shooting webs behind us.

Raph's P.O.V.

We looked around the corner trying to hide from the aliens since the alarm sounded. We heard movement behind so Leo and I turned to come face to face with the aliens.

"What the..?" I asked. "Uh-oh." Leo said. Then they started to shoot at us so we began to run again. We came to a fork and then Leo grabbed my hand. "This way." he said. We started to go down the tunnel on the left and began running down it. We entered this room and hid from our pursuers. Leo dropped down and tackled the three in the robot suits and I took on the others. One of the robot dudes dropped a weapon and I grabbed it. We kept knocking them down but they kept getting back up.

"We take 'em out but they keep coming." I said. We backed up into a door which opened. On the other side was Don, Mikey and Pete.

"Hey, fancy meeting you here." Mikey said. "This way." Don said. So we followed them. As we ran down the hall the aliens began shooting at us so Pete was shooting back. I looked behind me to see one of the flying ones crash into a wall. "Nice shot Pete." I said. "Thanks bro, it's a good thing my webs don't run out." Pete said. We entered another room and Don and Mikey knocked over something to block the way.

"What's in your hair, Pete?" I asked. "You don't want to know." Pete said. We looked around the room and we started to walk to one of the towers. "Wow, matrix city." Mikey said. "What is this place? Morgue?" I asked. "I hope not, because look." Leo said. In one of the pods was Master Splinter.

We raced over there and Don and Pete climbed up to see what was going on. "Oh man, is he, is he?" Mikey asked. "I don't think so." Pete said. "From what I can tell this looks some sort of bio suspension unit." Don said. "He's probably in stasis." Pete said. "Let's cut him out." I said pulling out my sais. "Wait, we might do more harm than good." Leo said. "Leo's right." Pete said. "We don't understand this technology." Don said. "We can't just leave him in there. Don, Pete figure something out." Mikey said. "Okay, just give me a minute to study this." Don and Pete said.

Suddenly there was an explosion right behind and we got ready to fight. One of them fired at us and the explosion blasted us in different direction. One of them was kicked by Mikey and it started firing everywhere. It started to head towards Master Splinter and to our horror Pete jumped in front of it sending him flying into another room.

"PETE!" Leo shouted. We all started running off into that room to make sure that he was okay. We found him slumped on some steps so we lifted him up and got him onto the platform. "Stop, listen to me, you must get off of there immediately." A guy said.

"I can't move my feet." Mikey said. Then this bright blue light enveloped us and everything went black for what felt like forever as we felt like we were being taken apart.


	34. Season 2 chapter 1

Season 2 Chapter 1: The Fugitoid

Pete's P.O.V.

Everything was just a series of blue as it seemed we were flying. Then suddenly we landed in an alley. Once we were all put together I had to take a big breathe before I looked around. "That was unpleasant." Mikey said. "No kidding, it was like we were being ripped apart and put back together." I said. Then suddenly someone was yelling.

"Everybody, take cover. This fugitoid has some sort of secret weapon." a guy said. Now I was confused, what fugitoid, and what weapon. I looked around and realized that we were surrounded.

"I feel like I've been turned inside out and back again." Raph said cracking his neck. "What happened? That light, the strange lab, those weird robot aliens. Where'd they go?" Mikey asked. "You mean where'd we go." Leo said. "Someplace I don't think we're supposed to be." Don said. "I think your right Donnie." I said. We turned around to see a force of men behind us each armed with some sort of gun all aimed at us.

"Natives don't look to friendly." Mikey said. "I think our best defense might be.." Leo said. "Some serious butt kicking ninja action." Raph said. All of us grabbed our weapons and got ready to defend ourselves. We jumped at them and they started to shoot at us. Leo cut the guns in half and knocked them on the ground. Raph took two out by kicking one and throwing on of his sais inside another gun which made it explode. Don knocked a couple more down with his bo staff and then tossed Raph his sai that was imbedded in the wall by him.

"Back at ya Raph!" Don said. Raph caught the sai while in mid jump. Mikey jumped in front of a group and landed in a crouch. "Your mine alien freak." one guy said. "Not today chumly." Mikey said. We made short work of them and then gathered around them.

"What the shell was that all about?" Leo asked. "Whatever it was, it's not over." Don said. "Well, this is going to be a long night." I said. At the entrance of the alley were more of those guards, and they looked just as friendly as the first batch. "Well guys, fight or flight?" Leo asked. "I vote fight." Raph said. "You always vote fight." Mikey said. "What do you expect Mikey, this is Raph we are talking about." I said. "So true." Mikey said.

"Excuse me, hello. Terrapin beings and boy, yes you this way quickly." a robot said. We ran there just as soon as the people started firing at us again. "Hurry, hurry. Those Federation Troops won't give up so easily." the robot said. We had no choice but to follow him up the stairs. Mikey, being obnoxious as usual frog jumped over Raph. "Out of my way, slow poke." Mikey said. We soon found ourselves on top of a roof with nowhere else to go.

"Another dead end." Leo said. "No shit Sherlock. We could always jump onto a truck or something." I said. "Here comes the unwelcome wagon." Mikey said. I looked behind us and sure enough those guys were following us. "Quick, into that truck." Leo said. "No, I hate heights." the robot said. "How do you feel about laser guns?" Leo asked. My brothers jumped off and I jumped the robot guy and jumped in after them. "I don't like this!" the robot said as we jumped.

"Where are we?" Leo asked. "Something tells me this ain't Manhattan." Raph said. "I think your right, and you can see the stars, and they are different." I said. "I'm not even sure we're on Earth." Don said. The truck stopped and we jumped out onto a busy street.

"Uh Earth, is that your home planet? I don't believe it's in this galaxy, at least I've never heard of it." the robot said. My heart sunk at his words, we're not even on Earth. "Are you the dominant species on your planet?" the robot asked. "Where are we?" Raph asked. "Calm down son, you're on the planet D'Hoobnib in the citynub system. Federation territory." the robot said. "How are we going to get back home?" I asked. "A different galaxy?" Don asked. "Master Splinter is so far away. So helpless, we have to help Master Splinter." Leo said. "We'll find a way Leo." Raph said.

"We don't even know how we got zapped here in the first place." Don said. "That question has been vexing me as well. How did you materialize like that?" the robot asked. "Guys, you can compare theories later, right now we've got company." Leo said. He pointed to our left and sure enough those soldiers were back.

"Huh, more of those bozos." Raph said. "Why are they even after us anyway? All we did was defend ourselves when they started shooting at us." I said. "Don't look now but those bozos brought a tank." Don said. "How come bad guys get all the great toys?" Mikey asked. "I was just about to ask that Mikey." I said. We started to back up and then to our right were more soldiers. "This is insane," I said. "No kidding. We need to get out of here, into the shadows somewhere out of sight." Don said. We ducked behind some boxes in a fruit stand next to us trying to at least fool them. Which we did, we found a sewer to duck into.

"Check out these fancy sewers. Clean enough to eat off of. If only we had something to eat." Mikey said. "I know, but we need to get moving big bro." I said. "Bizarro world." Mikey said. "So, what is your story? Why are those soldiers after you?" Don asked. "Hmm, yes, I do owe you a full explanation." the robot said.

"You see I am Professor Honeycutt, or at least I used to be. I was the most brilliant scientist on D'Hoobnib. I had just completed my mental wave helmet, a device for boosting mind powers, like telepathy and telekinesis when I was rudely interrupted by General Blanq. Just because he's the head of the Federation military in this sector, he thinks he can call anytime he wants. You see the good General wanted me to build my teleportal device. A device capable of transporting beings from planet to planet. I invented the teleportal as a way to promote peace, but General Blanq had other ideas. He wanted to use it as a weapon for death and destruction and that is why even though he was funding my work I could never build it for him. It was then I received a distress call from my worker robot, Sal, he had become entangled in some wires. An electrical storm was brewing and we were struck by lightning. The lightning must have triggered my mental wave helmet, my body was destroyed but my mind was transferred into Sal's robotic shell. Apparently the good General have been constantly spying on me, and was well aware of my transference into this robot body, he was overjoyed. You see robots have no rights. The general could do anything he would like with me now. The teleportal I wouldn't give him when I was human he could take from now that I'm a robot. He sent his men after me, but with the help of some large hermit crab like creatures I was able to allude Blanq's soldiers, at least until I came into the city. Which is where you came in." Honeycutt said.

"Guys, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Leo asked. "That an extra-large serving of Kung Pao chicken would be really good right now?" Mikey asked. "No you goofball." I said. "The Professor's teleportal, right?" Raph asked. "Right," Leo said.

"If the Professor here," "Could build his teleportal," "Then we could use it to go home." "And then we could help Master Splinter," "Home, don't get me wrong Professor Roboto, these sewers on your planet are nice but they don't have the same sewer fresh stank our sewers have." Mikey said. "How do they keep these sewers so clean?" Raph asked. "Probably something to do with that!" Don said. Then this machine bug thing came along and we had no choice but to run for it.

"It's gaining on us!" Mikey yelled. "I don't think we can outrun it." Don said. "Then it's time to rage against the machine." Leo said. "If you guys can slow it down," Don said. "Then we could stop it." I said. "I've got an idea." Leo said. Leo cut off some pipes and they dropped down. "Mikey, think fast." Raph said. Mikey caught the pipe and they braced against the machine and Don and I hoped onto its back. "Hurry Donnie, Pete." Leo said. We had to knock away some arms as we got to the back so we could get behind the head.

"Donnie, Pete I don't know how long we could hold this thing!" Mikey yelled. We peeled back to see the wires we were dealing with. "We could use one of Raph's sais." I said. "Good idea, Raph, toss me a sai!" Donnie shouted. He did and Don stabbed it and we had to jump. We were in the water when it finally stopped moving. "See, piece of cake." Donnie said. I slapped him and stood up. "Not quite a piece of cake, Raph or Mikey could've done that just as easily." I said. "Yeah, wait that's not nice." they said. "Oh yeah it is. But that's just my job as the youngest." I said. "But you are the tallest." Leo said. "It's not my fault, I just got good genes." I said. "What do jeans have to do with height?" Mikey asked. This time it was Raph that slapped him.

Mikey's P.O.V.

We followed Professor Honeycutt out of the sewers and onto another street. We vanished quickly enough so we wouldn't get captured by the soldiers. "These soldiers are everywhere." Raph said. "No kidding." Pete said. "Indeed." Honeycutt said. "We've got to get out of the city fast. Raphael, we're going to need some transportation" Leo said. "Back in two." Raph said. "I'll come with." Pete said. They left and I turned to the others. "I'll follow them." I said. I followed Raph and Pete through an alley and just as they got into the crowd I decided on my true target.

"Now to find something to eat." I said. I soon found myself in a crowded market and that was the perfect place to search for food. As I walked by a stall I found a bag of what I think are chips. I opened it and was about to eat one when I heard the powering up of laser guns behind me. "Uh hi guys, bye guys." I said. I tossed the bag at them and ran. "Stupid, stupid, stupid ninja turtle." I said as I ran. I turned the corner to come face to face with a tank. I skidded to a stop and started to back up when the gun lowered in face. I found myself trapped between the tank and two soldiers. "Sometimes I hate being me." I said.

"Well, if I'm going down at least I'm going down fighting." I said. I pulled out my chucks and began twirling them around. Then suddenly the gun on the tank lowered blocking me from the two soldiers. I was now confused, why would the soldiers in the tank help me unless Pete and Raph stole a tank. The tank tossed the two soldiers into a stall. I looked up at the tank as soon as the hatch opened up and out popped Raph.

"Quit fooling around Mikey, we got to pick up the others." Raph said. I put my chucks in my belt and climbed in. Soon after that we picked up the others. Pete was driving and we were all scattered around the inside of the tank.

"Nothing like riding in style." Don said. He and Pete were clearly in heaven with all this tech. "Couldn't you have boosted something a little less conspicuous? Something that might blend in better?" Leo asked. "Are you kidding, this puppy is so invisible it blends so well." Raph said. "Then why do I have a bad feeling all of a sudden?" Pete said. We turned to look at him and was dreading at what will happen next. "Are you sure Pete?" Don asked. "No, I'm just saying that. Yes, I'm sure." Pete said.

We soon found out the reason as we were driving through a tank yard. People started to go after us in other tanks. "Yeah, real invisible." Leo said. "Hey, it seemed a good idea at the time." Pete said while Raph gave us a smile. We got it and Professor Honeycutt was bouncing between Leo and I. "Donnie, return fire." Leo shouted. "In a minute. My D'Hoobnibian is a little rusty." Donnie said.

We were continuing to run and have yet to figure out how to fire. "Donnie, you better figure out how to fire this puppy, or we are going to be smoked turtle and human meat in a can." Raph said. "Perhaps I can be of some service. One of the perks of this robot body." Honeycutt said. He plugged himself into the system to try to fire the guns on this bad boy. "Yes, I have weapons control." he said as lights turned on. "Tell me you're not playing chicken, Pete." Leo said. "I'm never a chicken. I live with you guys, remember." Pete said. He avoided the tanks as the one in front of us fired and hit the tank behind us.

"Now doc, fire!" Raph said. He did and the one behind us was destroyed. "We have another one on our tail." Don said. "Not for long. Pete, scrape along the building!" Raph said. "On it." Pete said. He did and the tank was destroyed. "There's one more up ahead." Honeycutt said. "Fire!" Raph said. He did and we moved through the smoke and came to a stop when we saw the federation troops. When we were in the smoke we climbed out and hid in the shadows. We watched as the troops destroyed the tank. Thinking that we were inside of it.

We watched it from an alley and then Leo gave the single to move out. Honeycutt however didn't follow us so Leo went back for him. And we continued on our way through the alleys on this unknown planet far from our own.


	35. Season 2 chapter 2

Season 2 Chapter 2: Triceratons

Pete's P.O.V.

We've been hiding from the Federation for a couple hours now and my stomach was growling at me. "That's the fifth patrol we've seen in the last hour." Leo said. "Don't those guys have anything better to do?" Don asked. "It would seem they are completely focused on finding us. Hey Mikey, maybe you could use some of their focus." I said. "Ha-ha, not funny Pete. Seriously don't they have to eat? I know, poor baby. You're hungry aren't ya?" Mikey asked. I couldn't believe that he was actually talking to his stomach. "We've got an entire alien army searching for us and your talking to your stomach." Raph yelled. "Well, it's talking to me. It's saying food, fooood." Mikey said.

"More than food, we need an escape plan." Leo said. "Don't worry bro; I'm sure we'll find something along the way." I said. "We need to get off this planet quickly and quietly. And that means smugglers. I believe I know of one particularly sleazy inn where we might obtain some off world transport." Honeycutt said. "Sounds like a plan, lead on Professor." Leo said. We started to follow the Professor through the back alleys of this alien to hoping that this place we are going to is at least safe.

We got to the place and we staked the place out. On the side of the building I noticed that there were wanted pictures of us posted everywhere. "This doesn't exactly look like your kinda of place, Professor." Raph said. "Um well I'm very partial to the pinibians spicy cheese disk they serve here at least I used to be." Honeycutt said. "Wow, alien pizza, what a concept." Mikey said. "We can't just walk in there, our pictures our everywhere." Leo said. "Maybe it's time for ninjistu art of disguises." Don said. Behind us was a clothes line with robes on them. We each got a robe leaving Mikey with the pink one.

"I can't where this, I can't." Mikey whined. "What, it should fit just fine." Donnie said. "I think he means because it's pink." I said. "These colors clash with my headband. It's a fashion nightmare." Mikey said. "Mikey, there's food in there, food." Don said. Mikey finally gave up and put it on. I had to take a picture but I didn't because my phone didn't take pictures and my camera is back at the lair.

We walked into the place to see that it was kind of busy. "This had better be worth it." Mikey said. "Don't worry bug brother, it will be." I said. There were pictures of us everywhere so we covered our faces further. I noticed that Mikey left us for the counter in the center of the room. And somehow I knew that he was going to get in trouble.

"Hey beautiful, are you a library book? Cause I'm checking you out." the alien said. So I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. "She's with me, come on sis. Let's get out of here." I said. "I'm not a library book." Mikey said. "I said leave her alone." I said. "And I'm not listening, she's not going anywhere with you pretty boy." he said. "So what's your phis screen number?" he asked. "Um 555 kick in the head." Mikey said and kicked him in the head. Mikey's hood fell off and I motioned for him to put it back on. We joined back up with our bros and the professor.

Don's P.O.V.

"I do believe these fine gentlemen can help us." Honeycutt said. We saw these two aliens sitting at one of the tables. "We can do better." Leo and Raph said at the same time. We looked over to the entrance to see Federation troops storm in with guns blazing. "Everybody freeze in the name of the federation." one soldier said.

"Man, they'll let anyone in this place." Raph said. He went to grab his sai but Leo stopped him. "Back door, come on." Leo said. We slowly started to back up towards the back entrance but we were stopped. "You get back in there." a soldier said behind us. I turned to see that Pete and Mikey had backed right up to a soldier's gun.

"You couldn't possibly hit a lady, but you know a lady could hit you." Mikey said in a high pitched girl's voice. "You go girl," an alien said. The soldiers then rushed towards us. "Don't hate me because I'm beautiful." Mikey said. The troops gave the order to attack so we threw off our robes and started to attack. I knocked down a soldier and picked up his gun.

"Fascinating, shouldn't too hard to find the on button." I said. "Oh dear, they've got us surrounded." Honeycutt said. They were about to shoot us when an explosion happened behind them and out appeared these dinosaur things.

Raph's P.O.V.

I was hiding behind the bar when Leo and Honeycutt jumped over it to sit next to me. "Who invited the dinosaurs?" I asked. "Triceratons, a ruthless and warlike race. They are the sworn enemies of the Federation, I simply can't imagine what they are doing here." Honeycutt said. One of the Triceratons landed on top of the bar and saw us. Leo kicked him off and he went flying. Through the firing of guns I heard Mikey yelling.

"We need a way out of here!" Mikey yelled. "On it guys!" Pete yelled. "All aboard the getaway express!" Donnie yelled. We all jumped on top of this tabled that Donnie and Pete were on and I was wondering what in the world they had planned. While Leo was racing towards us he lost hold of Professor Honeycutt and then he was taken by the Triceratons. Leo had no choice but to join us on the table. Soon the table went flying through the hole in the wall. We skidded a long way before we hit the edge of some stairs which made us go flying. We landed kind of haphazardly on the ground.

"Get your hands off me! Let me go!" Professor Honeycutt yelled. Those Triceratons tossed him into one of their car. "Guys, look!" Leo shouted. "Come on, their getting away." Mikey yelled. "Hey guys, check this out." Pete said. We turned around to see Pete and Donnie gawking at a broken down hover car. "That bucket of bolts?" I asked. "Oh yee of little faith." Pete said. Don opened up the hood and he and Pete went to work to get it up and running. The rest of us just stood around to look. Pretty soon it started humming. "We are so good." Pete and Don said at the same time. They high fived and then the engine started to sputter and smoke but it was running just fine.

"Side car, I get side car. Warp nine Mister Sulu, take us out of orbit." Mikey said. "Hey Don, Pete, want me to drive?" I asked. "It's all under control." Don said. "I hope he has it under control." Pete whispered in my ear. Don pressed a couple buttons and we were up in the air without any problems. Then it started to go really fast and almost crashing us. We then got into open space and I glared in Donnie's direction.

"Um, I meant to do that." Don said. We soon found the Triceraton getaway car and began to follow them hoping that we could rescue Professor Honeycutt. And then from behind us we were being shot at. "We've got horn heads on our tail!" Leo yelled. "Man, I wish this flying bathtub had some weapons." I said. "Well, we do. Make sure I don't go flying out." Pete said. Pete stood up and Leo and I braced his legs and he began to shoot his webs at them. "I can't keep this up much longer." Pete said.

"Were sitting ducks, wow." I said. "Turtles and a human actually." Mikey said. "Whatever." I said. "This is just gonna take some extreme flying." Don said. "Wait, not yet!" Pete yelled as Don flew up. Pete almost fell out but Leo caught him. "I was afraid you are going to say that." I said.

Don started to fly us through what I would assume would be a forest and we were dodging the laser blasts. We were about to run into a tree but we dodged it but one of the horn heads behind us wasn't so lucky. He went head first into the tree and his jet pack thing exploded. "Oh yeah, these bozos may be tough but we learned to drive in New York City." I said. They were still shooting at us though and unfortunately one of the bolts hit us.

Pete's P.O.V.

"We got to have some weapons in here." Mikey said. "Like Master Splinter says, anything can be a weapon in the right hands." Leo said. Leo pulled out his swords and cut out the seat he and I were sitting in. I picked it up and tossed it. "You guys look tired, have a seat." Leo said. "I got an idea for the last one." I said. "Go for it bro." Mikey said. So I did, I shot out a couple of different webs at him and began spinning.

"Leave the shiny buttons alone, Mikey." Don said. My eyes widened as I looked over to my immediate big brother. "But it could be something really good." Mikey said. He pressed a button and something happened. "Or not." Mikey said. The thing that connected to us and the side car came off and Mikey went plummeting to the ground. "I've got him, when I shot my web up catch it." I said. I jumped out and went flying after him. I caught him to see that the car was now underneath us so we got in.

"I'm saved, I'm saved." Mikey yelled. Apparently there was a fourth horn head that I didn't see and he ripped out our engine and we were going down. "We're going down!" Don yelled. "We're doomed, we're doomed!" Mikey yelled. We plummeted to the ground and we started to hit the trees. "Brakes, hit the brakes!" Mikey yelled. We crashed and we all landed on the ground in various positions. In fact I think my shoulder dislocated in the landing.

"Nice landing bro." Raph said. "It could've been worse." Don said. "I don't think so, we lost the Professor, we'll never find him now, which means we'll never get home. We've failed ourselves, we failed Master Splinter." Leo said. "Lighten up Leo, we'll find a way." Raph said. "We always do." Mikey said. I was still sitting on the ground just listening through the pain.

"Pete, are you okay?" Don asked. "Not really, shoulder is dislocated." I said. "Alright, Raph brace him while I pop the shoulder back into place." Don said. I felt Raph move behind me and held me in place, Leo placed a branch in my mouth as Don pushed it back in. I clenched my teeth and I broke the branch.

"Damn bro, nice jaw strength." Raph said. "You try it some time." I said. "Anyway, I took the liberty of putting a turtle tracker on our little metal friend." Don said. "Nice work Donnie." Leo said. Then in the distance we heard gunfire. "What was that?" Raph asked. "Fighting, nearby, come on." Leo said. We started to run towards the fighting. "Aw, just once I wish we could run away from the explosions." Mikey said.

"What have we stepped into this time?" Raph asked. We were overlooking a field were the Federation soldiers and the Triceratons were firing at each other in front of a bunker. "Guys, the fugitoid is in their somewhere." Donnie said. "It's rescue time!" Raph said. We all pulled out our weapons and began running to the bunker. The door was closing so we started to race towards it. "The horn heads are booking, come on!" Raph said. We all got inside and started to walk around.

"I don't understand, why would a bunker have a cargo bay?" Leo asked. "Because this isn't a bunker, it's a starship!" I said. We braced ourselves as the ship took off into space. We all lifted up and were stuck on the ceiling. But soon we were floating inside the cargo hold.

"Guys, check this out." Don said from a window. We made our way over there to see that we were in space. "We're in space?!" Mikey asked. Behind us a crack was forming in the hold. "Get away from there, guys." Don said. The crack opened and it felt exactly as I imagined it. We were being vacuumed into space. We blocked it then I realized that we didn't have any air. "We don't have any," Mikey started. "Air," Raph said. "Save your breath." Leo said. "But how do we?" Mikey asked. "Save your breath." Leo said. "But," Mikey said. "Save your breath." we all said. We all started to spin around going into the meditation state to try to slow our breathing.


	36. Season 2 Chapter 3

Season 2 Chapter 3: Big House

Pete's P.O.V.

We were all sitting in meditative poses saving our oxygen just like Master Splinter taught us. Pretty soon we could hear voices around us. "This chamber had no atmosphere. They shouldn't be alive." I hear a horn head say. "Get your paws off me, you ugly three horned dinosaur." Raph said. "You're alive! But how?" he asked. "It's called chi-gun, internal breathing," Leo said. "Our ninja training teaches us how to slow our breath and heart rate." Don said. "Enabling us to survive the loss of atmosphere; for a while anyway." I said. "I don't know about you bros but now I'm ready for a taste of good old oxygen." Mikey said.

Mikey took a deep breath and then started to cough. "Oxygen? We Triceratons breathe a hearty mixture of nitrogen and sulphur." the horn head said. Then we all started coughing. "Take them away for interrogation and get me five atmosphere converters." horn head said. Suddenly they put something in our mouths and we were able to breathe. They took away our weapons and I knew something bad was about to happen. We were taken abroad this transport and soon we landed and we all had to get out. They shoved Donnie and I out and we skidded down the ramp and Leo shouted.

"Hey, watch it." Leo shouted. We all were shoved on to this conveyer belt and then this other alien was headed back to the transportation ship. I could tell that we were headed to jail. That alien was shouting about not going to the games and now I was wondering what the games was.

"Okay I'll bite, what are the games?" Don asked. "Pray you'll never find out, alien. Fresh meat, ready for processing. " horn head said. "Prisoners, step back with your hands up." another horn head said. We did and these blue wrist bands appeared on our wrists and then our wrists became stuck together just like handcuffs. Then this thing came and put these tattoo things on our shoulders. But for me they had to rip my sleeve off at the shoulder to get it on me.

Then we all got put in a cell with a little bit of resistance from Raph. "Inside, alien scum." horn head said. "Who you calling alien you dino beak." Raph said. The Triceraton was about to hit Raph but Raph stopped him. "Your boss wants us alive." Raph said. Somebody pushed a button and Raph was electrocuted. Raph fell into the cell with us and the Triceraton was at the door. "I can make you wish you weren't alive." he said.

A few hours later the door opened up and we all stepped out. "Move it out, chow time." a Triceraton said. "Finally, I'm so hungry I can't think straight." Mikey said. "And here I thought you were just born this way." Raph said. "That would explain a lot." I said. "That's not nice." Mikey said. "Hey, I'm just stating the truth." I said. "Oh, a wise guy." Mikey said. He ran into an alien in front of him and he didn't seem too happy about it.

"Oops," Mikey said. "No one touches Rineok." pink guy said. "Hey!" Raph said. We pulled back our hotheaded brother to keep him from doing something stupid. "Cool it Raph, we have to keep a low profile." Leo said. Some other alien came up to us. "You do not want to mess with Rineok, he's the king of this cell block. I'll try to be nice with him if I were you." he said. We walked into the cafeteria and the same alien was giving us some advice.

"Now remember, desserts are the main commonality on the inside. You can use it to buy and sell almost anything." he said. Mikey was ahead of us and had already filled his bowl with what I think is the dessert and began to eat it. "No way anyone is getting my dessert." Mikey said. "Um, those are the desserts over there, that's the floor wax dispenser." Our alien buddy said. So that meant that Mikey had ate wax, I so don't feel bad for him. "Floor wax?" Mikey asked. He then began to through up in a can. "Not off to a good start, are we?" Don asked. "And it will get even worse once they realized that your friend barfed in the salad bar." he said. "Well, at least you didn't eat it Donnie." I said. "I guess so." Don said.

Don's P.O.V.

After we ate all of us had to go back to our cell. Once the door closed our hands were unbounded and Leo started to talk. "We need to step up our escape plan, I got spoons. What did you guys swipe?" Leo asked. "I got a cup." Raph said. "I got some floor wax." Pete and I said at the same time. We looked over to Mikey who was patting himself down. "I got a rock." Mikey said. We shook our heads and went about coming up with an escape plan.

"Oh right like we're going to use floor wax to bust out of here." Mikey said. "Maybe, if my theory is correct about its chemical composition," I said. "Mix this with a little soot add a drop of moisture and you have an effective smoke bomb." Pete said. It worked and Mikey had his mouth open. "You guys are the MacGyver of today." Mikey said. "Shut up." Pete said. "I love it when I'm right." I said.

"I've been timing the cell block gate, once it's open there's a five second delay before the lock resets." Raph said. "Once we get past that we can access the drainage system." Leo said. "That'll get us in the exorcise yard." Pete said. "From there we stick to the shadows and scale the outer wall." Leo said. "We still need to lift the guards key card. That'll require a distraction." I said. "Finally, something I'm good at." Mikey said. "Then it's settled we go tonight." Leo said.

Later that night we found ourselves back in the cafeteria waiting to put our plan in action. We waited until the guards left us alone and I pulled out the coved wax ball. "Alright, I've wrapped the smoke bomb in a damp cloth" I said. "It'll act like a fuse, delaying the reaction by about six hours." Pete said. "Show time bros." Mikey said standing up. "Hold up, we've got trouble." Leo said. That Rineok guy was going down the aisle and making the other prisoners give him food. He came over to us and demanded to give him our food.

"Hand over your freak." Rineok said. "Who are you calling freak? Freak." Raph asked. "No one touches Rineok." he said. This is going to be bad, I just know it. "Raph wait, don't." I shouted. Raph kicked Rineok and he went flying into another table. I saw Leo try and grab the key card but as soon as he reached for it the guard walked away. We watched as Raph was fighting Rineok and the crowd was cheering Rineok on until Raph knocked him onto the ground. Suddenly Raph was being electrocuted again and his hands were bound again.

"Take him to solitary!" a guard shouted. Things just got complicated. "I have to say, I so saw that coming." Pete said. "You knew that Raph would end up in solitary confinement?" Leo asked. "Leo, think about it. This is Raphael we are talking about." Pete said. "You know, now that I think about it is not that surprising." I said.

We were back in our cell and we were coming up with a different plan. "Alright, Plan B. We can still make it to the drainage system from solitary. We just need to spring Raph first." Leo said. "But how do we get close enough to a guard to swipe his key card?" I asked. "If a prisoner's really sick, they have to take him to the infirmary right?" Leo asked. "I see where you are going." Pete said. We all looked over at Mikey. "How do you make that convincing?" Mikey asked.

We all looked at each other and Pete reached into his belt and pulled out the floor wax he still had. "No, no way. Oh come on guys." Mikey whined. We pounced on him and forced the wax down his throat. Once it took effect we started pounding on the door yelling for help. Our hands were bonded again and the guards came in. "That trick won't work in here." the Triceraton said. He picked Mikey up and then he threw up on him. "Disgusting." the guard said. Then the alarm sounded and they left.

"Did you get their keycard, Donnie, Pete?" Leo asked. "I thought you were going to get it." I said. "I didn't get it." Pete said. Then Mikey coughed up and out popped the key card. "Raph better appreciate this." Mikey said. "I'm not touching that keycard. At least not any more than I have to." I said. I pressed the button with one of my toes. Our hands became unbonded and I picked it up and I pressed another button and the shocker pads came off. I then used it to open up the door. We got to the door and watched as the two guards left the hallway.

"Five seconds till the locks reset." Leo said. We all made it through the door expect for Mikey. "Move Mikey." Pete said. "You try moving after losing your lunch." Mikey said. He landed right in front of the door and we had to pull him through before the door closed.

Pete's P.O.V.

We made our way down the hall and we stopped in front of a door. "Now, if I read my triceratonese correctly, this should be where they are holding Raph." Don said. Don used the keycard and opened the door. When the door opened we saw that Don didn't read it correctly.

"Donnie bro, you can't just learn a language in a few hours and expect to be the right room." I said. "Maybe we should see what's behind door number two." Mikey suggested. Don walked into the room and grabbed a mop and started to swirling it around. "Ha, at least it's not a total loss." Don said. "Hey, what'd you think?" Mikey asked. "Like I don't want to know where those brushes have been." Don said. "Yeah, just don't kiss it, you might get sick." I said. Leo grabbed two plungers and put them across his back.

"Not exactly katanas but they'll work." Leo said. Then we heard some pounding behind a door. I looked in the closet and nothing was even close to my weapon so I'll just use my webs. We opened the door to see Raph standing there kind of impatiently.

"What took you guys so long?" Raph asked. "Something came up, actually a lot of something came up." Mikey said rubbing his stomach. "Trust me you don't want to know." Leo said. "Though the first part of it was kind of funny." I said. "You bring me a weapon at least?" Raph asked. Leo handed him spoons and he just looked at them.

"Come on, we can access the drainage system this way." Leo said. We started down the hall heading towards the drainage system. We made it to the exorcise yard and began going towards the outer wall. But something in the back of my mind was telling me that this wasn't going to be easy. We made it to the wall and gathered around each other.

"Congratulations guys, we just made early release." Don said. The light landed on us and we were exposed to the guards. "I don't think it's that easy bro." I said. The alarm sounded and a platoon of Triceratons were heading towards us with weapons ready and probably set on stun.

"Subdue the prisoners!" the lead guy said. Another guy then began pressing a button and nothing was happening. We smirked and started to attack. I don't think they were taking us seriously with the bathroom stuff my brothers had and me being unarmed. In fact they laughed at us but we shut them up quick when I shot a web at them. We began to fight them and it was pretty easy for me at least. Though I could see that Don was having some problems seeing how he was pinned underneath one of them. Mikey went to help him and then I swung over there.

"Not bad for a bunch of cleaning supplies." Don said. Then a gun was shot and the top of Don's mop was burnt off. "Holy shit," I yelled as we flipped over to our older brothers. We were being fired at and there was no cover we could hide behind so we dropped to the ground.

"If we're gonna go down then we are going to take a piece of them with us." Leo said. We got up and started to run towards them while avoiding the laser shots. All my brothers got hit and I got to them hit one of them and then I got hit.

"Words come down from the top they are to be shipped off to the games." the lead Triceraton said. We got hauled up to our feet and then I was still a little stunned. "What exactly are these games?" Mikey asked. "For your off worlders certain doom." a Triceraton said. I suddenly felt light headed as we were forced on the transport. I was sitting against the wall with my head between my knees taking deep breaths and hoping that we would live through this. Those wrist things were back on and we had to get off again and the Triceratons walked us towards this door. When it opened we were facing an arena with this ugly purple monster thing which looked like it wanted to eat us. Our hands became unbonded again and we were pushed into the arena to what I assumed to face off the disgusting monster in front of us. "You know I'm really starting to miss the Shredder right about now." Mikey said. I nodded and I just became silent.


	37. Season 2 Chapter 4

Season 2 Chapter 4: Arena

Pete's P.O.V.

I looked up at the giant octopus like monster and immediately thought 'Oh shit,' I was really starting to wonder how we got into this mess in the first place. My thoughts were interrupted when these announcers started talking. I looked over to Leo and I could tell from the reassuring smile he gave me that he could see my panicked face.

"Just take a deep breath Pete. We can get through this if we all work together." Leo said. "Are you sure Leo?" I asked a little unsure. I mean we had good team work and we are well trained in unarmed combat but against this gigantic monster I don't think that we could defeat this giant purple monster.

"I am 100% sure of it Pete." Leo said. He squeezed my shoulder to offer what little comfort he could before we had to face this thing. We walked into the arena just about ready to fit this monster.

"So, this is the games, huh?" Leo asked. "I was hoping for something more Parcheesi like." Mikey said. I smiled, Mikey could make anyone smile even in the most hopeless situations we find ourselves in. The monster roared and tried to hit us with one of its tentacles. We dodged out of the way and hit the ground in two different groups. I looked up at the monster before me and all fear I felt before going into the battle was instantly gone.

"They're expecting us to fight this thing?" Don asked. "No, they are expecting that thing to eat us!" Raph said. "Well if it does I hope we give indigestion." I said. Leo and I both decided to attack at the same time and Leo got hit with a tentacle but I dodged it. I delivered a kick in its side and I got hurt just by kicking it. We regrouped and went at it as one. I ended up getting grabbed by one of its tentacles and it was squeezing me. I was getting my breath squeezed out of me before Mikey came to our rescue. Now I know what you are thinking, Mikey is going to save us, that's highly unlikely but he has done it before and I believe in my big brother. As Mikey distracted the monster Raph and I got freed. And soon enough Leo and Don got free and we went after the monster.

"Do you think we hurt it?" Mikey asked. "Not enough," Leo said. "We need to come up with something better." I said. I was huffing and puffing and I was pretty sure that I was red in the face. "Are you okay bro?" Mikey asked. "Nothing I can't handle." I said. It started to send its tentacles at us and we had to block them. "The elasticity of its flesh is too resilient." Don said. "And it's really rubbery too." Mikey said. "That's what Donnie said Mikey!" I yelled. "Oh, yeah." Mikey said with a smile. I just shook my head and got into a stance.

"Guys, we got to run!" Leo yelled. "No way. I never run." Raph said. "What are you planning bro?" I asked. "Come on, follow my lead." Leo said. We turned and started to run, then I realized Leo's plan. There was a statue of the leader at the end which we were running to. I have to admit that it was a good plan. "Here comes ugly!" Mikey yelled. "Gee, ya think?" I asked. "Now everybody when I say jump, jump!" Leo yelled. We jumped over onto a wall and over the creature. The creature went head first into the wall and the statue came crashing down right on top of the purple monster.

"Now that's what I call being stoned." I said. "Really? Pete that's so wrong yet so funny. You are learning well." Mikey said. "I've had great teachers." I said. "Well, we've seemed to have really upset them." Leo said. "Ah, that's too bad." I said. We stood in the middle of the arena and the crowd was screaming for us. Mikey was milking it for what it was worth. It was pretty funny to be frank.

Don's P.O.V.

While Mikey was cheering for our victory I was looking around ready for whatever came next. Suddenly there were Triceratons on the jet packs flying at us. "What are you guys mad about the big statue? It was all his idea." Mikey said pointing at Leo. Pete slapped him and I shook my head.

The flying Triceratons started shooting at us and the only choice we had was to back up. We backed all the way up into a hole and then we fell into the hole. We landed in a pile of hay which cushioned our landing.

"An elevator would have been nice." I said. "I don't think they have it in the budget bro." Pete said. "Smart ass." I said. "It comes by naturally." Pete said. "Can't say much about the décor." Leo said. "Or our new roommates. Eww." Mikey said. "It's just another kind of prison." Raph said. "I wish we were back home." Pete said. "Exactly, which means we need to find another way out of here." Leo said.

"There is only one way out of here, offworlder and you will find it soon enough." an alien said. A group of them had walked up to us and they weren't all that scary to tell the truth. "You newbies will not survive to see tomorrow's dawn. You are slaves now like the rest of us, the games will be the end of us all." a Triceraton said. "Who's Mr. Sunshine?" Raph asked. "That is Traximus the Mighty, undefeated champion of the games. You will do well as to treat him with respect." Another alien said.

"Listen up meat! Tonight you slaves shall have the honor of fighting for the amusement of our beloved Prime Leader. I want you all to die well and with much a plumps. Do you hear me meat?" the Triceraton said. "Yes master Gruel." the aliens said. "Gruel, nice name." Mikey said. "Hmm, I seem to be missing something, ah yes practice dummies. You four turtles and the human too will be my new dummies." Gruel said. "You calling me a dummy?" Mikey asked.

"Wouldn't be the first time Mikey." I said. All of us laughed and Pete gave him a noogey. "Silence! You won't be laughing for long turtles." Gruel said. "I'm really beginning to think that I need a sign saying that I am a human." Pete whispered. "Or you can grow four more arms and you can really be a Spiderman." Mikey said. We stared at him like he was out of his mind. "No thank you, I'm happy with the way that I am." Pete said.

We were then herded into another part of our underground prison. "Shock staff practice, remember practice dummies no hands. Commence!" Gruel said. "They are making it too easy for us." Pete said. "I hear that bro." Mikey said. The other aliens started to attack us and we dodged their attacks sometimes throwing some blows ourselves with our feet.

"Nice moves, for somebodies grandma." Mikey said. "I don't know, we've fought tougher grandmas than this." I said. "Totally, even those mob guys were harder than these guys, huh Raph." Pete said. "No kidding." Raph said.

"Stop, enough. Weapons practice with extra rations to any gladiator who can take these five off worlders down. You too slave." Gruel said. The aliens started to surround us and we backed up until our shells and Pete's back was pressed against each other.

"Things look pretty ugly," Leo said. "That's just Mikey," Raph said. "I'm afraid you must be mistaken bro because I was voted most likely to brighten any room with my smile." Mikey said. "Well, good luck brightening this one." I said. "Seriously, we would have to use a mop of his smiles to brighten this one up." Pete said.

They started to attack us and we separated from each other. I have to admit, things looked bad but knowing our luck, we will somehow get through this. Suddenly Leo, Raph and Mikey got weapons from the guys they were fighting and I was left without one. Pete would be okay, I think. "Anybody got a weapon I can borrow?" I asked. "Special delivery for Mr. Donatello!" Mikey shouted. A pitchfork type thing headed my way and we started to beat the aliens back. For some reason they were all looking at Pete like he was a crazed lunatic. Then I looked over at him and he was sending flying through the air ducking and twisting and beating his bad guys down. I was then knocked to the ground and I hear Raph yell. "I've got your back Don!" Raph said. All my brothers surrounded me until Gruel came back and he was madder than ever.

"Stop! Gladiators do not help each other! In the games the weak deserve no mercy!" Gruel shouted. His electrified whip circled around one of the prongs on the staff that Raph had and he was being electrified. "Wrong horn head, we look after our own." Raph said. Raph whipped the whip from Gruel's hands and used it on him which sent him flying into a dung pile. "Thanks guys," I said. "No problem bro." Pete said.

Pete was looking over at Gruel with a grimace. "Now that's what you call a stinky finish." Pete said. All I could do was shake my head. I took down another alien heading my way and I saw that Leo was dealing with Traximus. Leo knocked Traximus down and we went over and stood behind our big brother.

"Finish me, it is your right as victor, and you would be doing this slave a favor." Traximus said. Leo lifted his swords above his head and threw them off to the sides and the imbedded themselves into the ground. Leo then offered his hand to Traximus and the Triceraton looked at it wide eyed. After a second he took it and Leo helped him to his feet.

Gruel got himself out of the pile of dung and was calling for the guards. The guards surrounded us and we dropped whatever weapons we picked up during our little exorcise. They lead us out of there and hours later it was lunch or dinner time.

Pete's P.O.V.

We were standing in line with plates or trays or whatever you would call them waiting for food. "Take you last meal! I hope you slave trash chock on it." Gruel would shout every now and then. "Hey look, Gruel is serving gruel." Donnie said. "What is that smell?" Leo asked. "I don't want to know, I just hope that it isn't the food." I said. "I hope it's Gruel and not the food." Raph said. We started to laugh and then in front of the line. "Ha, there's no more food, all gone, my apologies, move along!" Gruel said. We sat at a table and Mikey was complaining like usual.

"Man, I'm so hungry, even that yellow slop looked good." Mikey said. Traximus then put some of his meal onto Leo's plate. "Eat, you will need your strength." he said. "Soon all of the aliens surrounding us put some on our plate. "You don't have to tell me twice." Mikey said. He started to shovel it into his mouth. I was given some and started to eat a little bit, that's when I realized that my body is going through what it did to survive on the streets ten years ago.

"Thank you," Leo said. "No, thank you. We have been living as slaves for so long I had almost forgotten what it was like to fight with honor." Traximus said. "I don't mean any disrespect Traximus, but what is a Triceraton like you doing locked up with us gladiator slime?" Leo asked. "Because I believe in the Triceraton Republic, the real Republic. You see once we Triceratons valued truth and honor above all things. But now we have a dictatorship that creates victory at any price, corruption and greed have robbed us of all our noble warrior heritage. I spoke out thus to often and too loudly against our honorable prime leader and soon found myself here. Locked away as a slave, but you have reminded me of honor in battle and I hope to find a way to repay you." Traximus said.

"Seconds would be nice." Mikey said. I handed him my plate and my brothers just stared at me. "Pete, you need to eat to." Leo said. "I know, but I can't eat this much." I said. "I think I know the problem. Your body is going back to what it was doing when you were on the streets isn't it?" Don asked. "Yeah," I said. "It's okay bro, just drink some water for now okay." Leo said.

"I'm sorry, but how are you guys related. I do not see any resemblance?" Traximus asked. "I was on the streets for three months when I was a young kid. Our father found me and started raising me like one of his own. Even though I am not related by blood, they are still my family." I said. "Pete, you sure do know how to make me cry." Mikey said.

It was a few hours later when we were being screamed at by Gruel again. "All right meat, prepare yourselves!" Gruel shouted. "Gruel, how about some weapons here?" Raph asked. "Weapons, why prolong the envitable, soon you will be put out of my misery." Gruel said. We walked onto the lift weaponless and I knew that this may be our last. "Farewell, we shall not meet again." Gruel said. The lift started to go up and Gruel was out of our sight.

"I still have some friends in the Triceraton armed forces; I managed to get these for you." Traximus said. He unrolled a wrap and in the wrap was our weapons. "Our weapons," Raph said. "No way," I said. "Your weapons," Traximus confirmed. "My babies, daddy missed you, did you miss daddy?" Mikey said in baby talk to his weapons. I slapped him upside the head and grabbed mine.

"We owe you one." Leo said. "We gladiators look after our own." Traximus said. We made up to the surface and the crowd was going wild. "I suppose we can't entertain them the nonviolent way?" I asked. "With what, call in Nickelback or AC/DC?" Raph asked. "It was just a suggestion!" I yelled. The first few minutes the leader started to talk but I tuned him out trying to figure out how in the world are we going to get out of this one.

We started to face Traximus and our other alien buddies with our weapons out and ready. "Tonights special event shall be all gladiators versus the five off worlders, a fight to the death. Let the games begin!" the leader said. Traximus charged forward heading straight for Mikey but did the same thing Leo did earlier, he threw his sword into the ground.

"We will not fight! We will no longer die to amuse the prime leader! His time is at an end!" Traximus yelled. Right as soon as he said that the guards appeared. The gladiators were backed up into an opening in the side of the wall and then disappeared. "I hope that we didn't cause their doom." I said. Behind us another panel opened up and four heavily armed Triceratons stepped out. The prime leader called them the all-stars.

We started to fight them with all these cameras and stuff watching our every move. We soon defeated them without so much as a hard breather to take after wards. Pretty soon the crowd was shouting for us to live. If I knew my history right then that means the prime leader voted for us to die. "I don't think he is going to let us live." Donnie said. "Then let's not leave it up to him." Raph said. "Mikey, Pete how about a little slingshot action." Donnie said. "Gotcha," Mikey and I said. Raph had grabbed the other end of Mike's nunchuck and I got ready to jump up there with Don.

Don and I took control of two of their flying vehicles and used it to get up to the prime leader. When we got there we were shot down but we surrounded the leader with our weapons out just as the guards surrounded us. "Drop your weapons or you will be looking for a new leader." Leo said. I turned to see him holding his sword against the leader's neck. "You'll never make it out of here, you'll be shot down like dogs." the leader said.

"Zip it windbag, you're our ticket out of here." Raph said. "Man, I sure hope they are all found of this Zanramon guy." Mikey said. "Me too." I said. I took note of the guys surrounding us and stood tall ready for anything that would be thrown at me.


	38. Season 2 chapter 5

Season 2 Chapter 5: Triceraton Wars

Pete's P.O.V.

We were standing in front of the Prime Leader facing down dozens of guns and we were trying to figure out a way out of this particular mess. "Drop the hardware or your Prime Leader is prime lizard cutlets." Raph said. He and Leo have switched positions now Raph was the one holding his sai against Zanramon's throat. "Do as he says." Prime Leader said. The guards dropped their weapons and we went and picked them up. All the while the announcers above us were still chatting away the events that were happening.

"So what do we do now fearless leader?" Raph asked. "I don't know, I'm trying to think through all that racket overhead." Leo said. Raph turned and shot the jumbo tron with the gun he had in his hand. "That help?" he asked. "Actually, yes. Okay, let's try this, Professor Honeycutt take us to your lab, Prime Leader you're coming with us. Everyone else, stay put and don't move a muscle." Leo said.

We started to go down the hallway walking backwards and keeping an eye on the guards who have been walking towards their discarded weapons. When we turned the corner they started to fire at us. "I think they need to think things through a little bit more, don't you think?" I asked. "I know right," Donnie said. "Call off your goons, now!" Raph yelled. "Hold your fire and pull back!" Zanramon yelled. The guards stopped firing and they started to back up.

"Which way to the lab?" Leo asked. "Well there are actually several routes, the Triceraton Home World with its interconnected network of asteroid cities its bit of a maze really." Honeycutt said. "Show us the fastest way Spike, now." Raph said. He threatened the Prime Leader with one of the guns we had acquired. "As you wish." Zanramon said. "Pete, let us know if we come onto any traps." Leo said. "Absolutely bro," I said.

We followed the Prime Leader to a wall opposite from us and he opened it up. When it opened the pressure from it was so great that it sucked us right in. Pretty soon we landed in a heap in the lab that the Professor was working in.

"You want fast didn't you?" Zanramon asked. "I got your fast, right here." Raph yelled. "Mikey, give me a hand welding the doors and hatched shut. Don, Pete, help Professor Honeycutt gather up everything he needs to construct his teleportal." Leo said. We agreed and raced off to do what we were told to do. "Raph, you got guard duty." Leo said. "Yeah, whatever." Raph said as he was still pointing the blaster at him.

"Excuse me Leonardo, you don't actually intend for me to build the teleportal, do you?" Honeycutt asked. "It may be the only way to solve the problem." Leo said. "But if I'm captured than the knowledge will surely fall into the wrong hands." Honeycutt said. "You can use it to transport yourself and the devise somewhere where the Federation and the Triceratons can't follow. Like Earth for instance." Leo said.

"If you don't build the teleportal we'll never get home to rescue Master Splinter." Don said. "Yeah, what am I going to tell MJ?" I asked. "Yes, by all means help your friends, build the teleportal." Zanramon said. "You keep out of this." Raph said. "The danger will always exist whether or not you build the teleportal." Leo said. "What's to stop them from ripping apart your robot body and downloading all the data from your brain?" I said.

"Slag! Why didn't I think of that?" Zanramon asked. "Good one Pete," Mikey said. "I'm sorry," I said. "Yes, I see. I'm afraid the only sensible solution is to blast me into scrap metal right now." Honeycutt said as he took Raph's blaster and pointed it at himself. "Wait, Professor, Pete was just saying, he didn't mean." Donnie said. "Please, you're our only hope." Leo said. "Oh, alright, but you must promise me one thing. If all goes wrong, if it looks like we are to be captured, then you must destroy me so my knowledge will never be used for evil and destruction." Honeycutt said. "It won't come to that." Leo said. "But if it does come to that will you swear on your honor to destroy me?" Honeycutt asked. "We swear," all five of us said. I looked over at the prime leader to see him backing away from us. I kept my eye on him while the others kept talking.

"Where's the fastest ship out of here?" Leo asked the Triceraton ruler. "Hmm, now let me think, you four turtles the human and Professor Honeycutt will have to make your escape in my personal ship, it's in my private space dock hanger." The Prime Leader said. We got onto this hover board thing and started to float away from the lab.

"My ship is in the next bay." He said. "Honeycutt stop." I said. "What are you doing keep going!" the leader shouted. "What is it Pete?" Leo asked. "These horn head warned them where we were going." I said. "Right, Pete think you can take care of them?" Leo asked. "Do you know me?" I asked. I shot out a web to the wall and started to go around the corner but not before I made sure the prime leader didn't give anything away.

Donnie's P.O.V.

"You have to admit, things would be a lot tougher if we didn't have him around." Mikey said. We nodded as we watch Zanramon struggled to get the webbing off of his mouth and we watched as Pete was crawling on the wall. Pretty soon we came back to us and told us to get out of there. More troops came our way so we quickly made our way to the ship.

We were being fired at so Raph pushed the leader forward. "Tell your troops to stand down, now!" Raph yelled. "Stand down, I order you to…" Zanramon said. A blast shot the board and it sent our hostage flying down into the ground.

"What about our hostage?" Raph asked. "No time leave him." Leo said. Pete was back with us and was firing his webs at the guards coming at us. Honeycutt lowered us down into the ship we were about to steal. When we were in the ship we took off towards the bridge. Once we got there Mikey jumped into the captain's chair.

"Mr. Sulu, ahead, warp factor…." Mikey said before he got slapped. "Knock it off Mikey." Raph said. We all gathered around Professor Honeycutt as he took control of the ship. "Isn't it fortuitous that my robot body comes equipped with a piloting program?" Honeycutt asked. We shot out of there like a bat out of hell and we all clung to something. Pete had clung onto my shell as I was holding onto the chair Honeycutt was sitting in. "Yes, well perhaps a few upgrades would be in order." Honeycutt said. We were being chased through space buy the Triceratons in a jet pack and they were firing at us.

"Why does it feel like we in a Star Wars remake?" Pete asked. "Looks like someone doesn't want us to leave." Raph said. We kind of ignored Pete's remark even though it did feel that way. Honeycutt fixed the way we were flying so we wouldn't be hit by any of those blasters. We were evading the three pursuers and Mikey was yelling strikes like it was a baseball game every time one of them exploded. We started to fly away from the homeworld and into the direction of a nearby moon.

"Well gentlemen it should be fairly smooth sailing from this point." Honeycutt said. Ahead of us there was a whole armada of Triceraton ships just waiting for us. "Unless of course we happen to run into the entire Triceraton space fleet." Honeycutt said. "How are we going to get out of this one?" Pete asked to no one in particular. Then there were ships flying out of the hangar and coming for us. "By some miracle Pete." I said. The Triceratons sent us a message saying for Honeycutt to return, which meant that they were going to kill us.

"Can't say that I'm happy with our choices." Leo said. He pulled a leaver and started to plow right into the oncoming forces. They began to fire at us and we all looked to Leo to guide us like he always does. "Master Splinter always says there is no greater weapon than the unexpected." Leo said. "Hm, I really must meet this Master Splinter someday." Honeycutt said. We got hit with some blasts that rocked our ship.

I noticed that Raph and Mikey found some guns and climbed in. "We ain't out of the woods yet." Raph said. I jumped into the chair Leo was sitting in and started to hit the buttons in a certain order. "Better get the shields up and running." I said. "Why do I get the feeling that we really are in a Star Wars reject remake?" Pete asked. "I know right." I said.

"Feeling confident in your piloting skills?" Leo asked Honeycutt. "Oh yes rather." he responded. "Good, let's try and loose them in that asteroid field." Leo said. We flew in and Honeycutt began avoiding the asteroids and in the process destroyed one of our pursuers.

Pete's P.O.V.

"Well gentlemen, I say the difficult part is over." Honeycutt said. My senses went off and up ahead something was coming. "I would say it is but I have a feeling something bigger is coming." I said. "I hate it when he says that." Mikey said. Ahead of us the Federation showed armed and ready for a confrontation.

"Oh my," Honeycutt said. "And the really difficult part is just beginning." Leo said. On the small screen to my left it began to show the commander of the Federation and apparently he wanted to speak with us.

"Hello Professor Honeycutt, I believe you have something that belongs to me. Or should I say you are something that belongs to me. Did you really think the Federation would give up their most valuable scientific mind without a fight?" Blanq said. "They want a fight; let's show them where they can find one." Leo said. Honeycutt turned us around and started heading for the Triceratons.

It was a rough ride but we made it back through the asteroid belt with the Federation on our heels. "It seems your plan is working big brother." I said. "Did you have a doubt?" he asked. "Only that we would get blown apart in that asteroid field." I said. Leo smiled at me and we got ready to see what the two enemies would do.

The Triceratons started firing at us again and we were bouncing around from the hits we took. "I think it's time for our friends to get reacquainted." Leo said. We turned and the two started fighting each other. "We can't avoid them forever." Donnie said. "We don't need forever, just enough time for you, Professor Honeycutt and Pete to build that teleportal." Leo said.

"That planetoid should provide an ideal spot to construct the teleportal device." Honeycutt said. We landed on the moon and then got ready the only problem was the lack of oxygen on this small little moon. "You fellows will need atmospheric suits to work outside the ship. Fortunately the Prime Leader's ship is stoked with form fitting suits that can configure to alien anatomy." Honeycutt said.

"Unfortunately, there are only four of them." Mikey said. His suit still had a tail and the four of us laughed at him. We left the ship and began to build the teleportal it was going pretty quickly with four pairs of hands working on it since Leo and Mikey were still inside the ship working on a strategy.

"Guys, I'm picking up massive energy signals on the scanner. Looks like Federation and Triceraton fighters are headed our way." Mikey said through the com link. "We need more time." Honeycutt said. "You have to stall them." Don said. "How?" Leo asked. "Just keep them talking, anything to stall them from attacking." I said.

"Hope this thing has three way calling." Mikey said. We could still hear them, which was a very good thing considering what would happen if the stalling didn't work. Leo began to talk to the two leaders of the armies while we attempted to finish the teleportal. What surprised us was that they agreed to Leo's terms so we tried to hand signal what to say to keep them talking and arguing.

"How are we doing out there Professor, did we buy you enough time?" Leo asked. "I'm gonna say no." Raph said. Overhead we could see the fighters heading in our direction. They began to fire at us and we had to duck for cover. Soon the ship we stole was firing back and I knew that Leo and Mikey had climbed into the firing station to fire back at the enemy.

Soon the fighters landed and the pilots climbed out. "This can't be good. Professor, please tell us that's done and we can go home." I said. "We're ready." Donnie said. "But it hasn't been tested yet." Honeycutt said. "No time like the present." Raph said. "Hurry up, everyone get inside." Leo ordered. Raph and Mikey came jumping in and we closed the door. Now we were trapped in a dome and we were hoping that it worked.

It lit up and then after a second the lights went out and we were still standing there. "I'm guessing it's not supposed to do that." Mikey said. "Gee ya think," Raph said. We got out of the teleportal and we were going to go back to the ship. "Everyone, back to the ship!" Leo ordered. Right as we got out the ship was destroyed by a Triceraton ship. The two sides were still firing at us and there was no other place to go. "Everyone, back inside." Leo ordered. So we went back inside and we were sitting ducks.

The glass was beginning to crack and pretty soon we were going to be captured again. "The capsule won't hold much longer." Donnie said. "Oh dear," Honeycutt said. The glass shattered around us and we couched down to protect our heads. "I'm afraid we have no choice now, you fellows must destroy me and the knowledge I possess. This is an EMP fail safe control. It will overload all my circuitry and wipe out my entire memory core." Honeycutt said. He handed the control to Leo and he just looked at it sadly.

"If you don't destroy me now, a weapon of ultimate destruction will fall into the hands of lunatics who will not hesitate to use it." Honeycutt said. "I can't." Leo said. "You swore on your honor." Honeycutt said. Leo looked at the control and Honeycutt nodded. Leo's thumb was over the red button and time seemed to go in slow motion. Then all of a sudden a blue beam surrounded the six of us and we couldn't move.

"But how could this be, my teleportal didn't work." Honeycutt said. "Well somebodies did." Leo said. The blue beam grew larger and it began to take us apart, a lot like back in the TCRI building. "This feels kinda familiar." Raph said. "Yeah, and I didn't like it the first time." Mikey said. The blue light then took us off into warp speed through space until I couldn't see anymore.


	39. Season 2 chapter 6

Season 2: Chapter 6: Origins Part 1

Pete's P.O.V.

We materialized back into the building we infiltrated to begin with. "Not this place again." Raph said. "At least were back home." I said. "No kidding. We're home, yahoo, we made it!" Mikey yelled. He began to kiss the ground, and then my senses went off again. "Um, guys I think we brought company." I said.

We turned around to see some soldiers from Triceratons and the Federation about ready to fire at each other. "Rule number one, never pick up hitchhikers." Raph said. We pulled out our weapons and was about to fight when we heard a voice from behind us.

"No, remain stationary, remain calm. We will return you to your native continuity." the guy said. The six aliens started to shout orders around to their comrades and then they spotted Honeycutt with us. "Get the fugitoid!" they shouted. They began to fire at us and each other.

"Take cover!" Leo shouted. "You don't have to tell me twice!" I yelled. We flipped away some of the blasts and hid behind some of the equipment. "A welcome home party, you shouldn't have." Mikey said. They shot off the tail that he still had on his suit and he freaked out before running for cover as well. Then the Triceratons and the Federation were suddenly frozen and those brain aliens from before were behind it. I could tell that Raph was mad enough to do something stupid. Then a familiar voice broke us from our fight.

"My sons stop." Master Splinter said. We turned and saw that Master Splinter was walking towards us with two of those guardian guys in front of him. "Master Splinter!" we yelled. He stepped into the light and I smiled relieved that our father was alive. "They are not our enemies." Master Splinter said. We gasped and ran towards him. We gave him a group hug and he was trying to get us to let go because we were crushing him. We stepped back and he was looking up at us.

"Here, I want you to meet some friends. I believe you have met the guardians; it was they who found me after the battle with the Shredder. They brought me here to these benevolent beings who saved my life. This is my good friend, Mr. Mortu, Mortu these are my sons." Master Splinter said. Leo stepped up and bowed. "Thank you for saving our sensei." Leo said. "You don't know how much in means to us." I said bowing as well.

"But who are they? What are they? " Leo asked Master Splinter. "They call themselves Utroms and their story is interwoven with our own. The ooze that mutated us was a byproduct of their experiments with this transmit device." Master Splinter said. "So the chemical make-up of the ooze is cause by the interdemensional swift of non-essential subatomic particles." Donny said.

"But where were we transported? How did we wind up back here?" Mikey asked in a panic. Raph and I slapped him and the usual shout of Ow was his response. "All will be explained, first there is some business to take care of. Beam these intruders back to their original coordinates." Mortu said. "Yes sir." An Utrom said and started to press buttons. Suddenly the tagalongs we brought with vanished back to the moon.

"Master Splinter, this is Dr. Honeycutt." Leo said. "I must apologize for my present condition. This mechanical body isn't my original body." Honeycutt said. Honeycutt then began to tell the story about how he got into the robot body and the adventure we had soon after arriving on D'Hoobnib.

"And that's how I came to be here." Honeycutt said. "I see my sons have gotten into their usual amount of trouble in the eight hours they've been gone." Master Splinter said. "Eight hours? No way." I said. "Eight hours?" Leo asked. "We were gone three weeks." Raph said. "Perhaps I can explain, the extengensies of interdemensional travel affect not only the basic laws of three dimensional space but the fluidity of temporal mechanics as well." Mortu said. "That is so cool!" Don and I said. "Yeah, if it made any sense at all." Mikey shouted.

"What the heck is going on here?" Raph asked. "My friends, let there be no more secrets between us." Mortu said. Mortu then threw his tie over his shoulder and then opened up his suit to show one of those Utroms in his stomach. We were shocked to say the least but now that I think about it, it kind of made sense. "Follow me. We shall begin at the beginning." Mortu said. We got up and followed Mortu out of the transporter room and into another room.

Donnie's P.O.V.

We soon entered this one room that kind of looked like an extraction chamber that is in a lot of alien movies. "I've seen this movie, we're uh, we're not gonna have anything pop out of our chests are we?" Mikey asked. Up ahead Mortu stopped and turned around so we stopped and waited for him to talk.

"This is the oracle pod chamber. Where our race assumes its highest state of communion. Where many minds enter into oneness, sharing life experience. Inside these pods you will be able to share the story of our lives." Mortu said. "You know I can't think of one science fiction movie where a pod is a good thing." Mikey said. "All will be explained, please enter the pods." Mortu said. We walked into the pods and they closed around us. The pods locked our hands in cuff like things and a helmet descended on top of our heads. "Prepare yourselves to become one with the sacred memories of the Utrom race." Mortu said.

Suddenly we were surrounded by a swirling yellow light and I was with my brothers again. "Amazing," I said. "Technically, this is only happening in our minds." Pete said. "And we are all sharing this experience simultaneously." I said. Suddenly we were on the deck of a ship with Utroms roaming around doing things on the consoles.

"We're on an Utrom starship." Mikey said amazed. "Well how do you think they got to earth, Turtle Titan." Pete said with a smile. We watched as Mortu asked the three Utroms in a chamber filled with liquid if he had their blessing for this journey they were partaking in. As I looked at the navigators they kind of reminded me of that time that Pete came back home from a field trip with pictures of the jelly fish in the aquarium.

"Master Splinter, your friend Mortu is the captain." Leo exclaimed. "Okay, I'm not going to even ask about the brains in the jar Mr. Mortu. Mr. Mortu? Guys? Yo, blob heads. Fine be that way, snotty Utroms." Mikey said. "Mikey, this is all Utrom history," I said. "It already happened, we're just experiencing it in our minds." Pete said. "Kind of like a movie in our heads." I said.

"But, it all seems so real," Mikey said. He stuck his hand through the container holding the navigators and then the swirling yellow mist appeared around us again. "Wow, what's happening?" Raph asked. "If it's a movie then maybe we are cutting to the next scene." Mikey said. We all stared at Mikey in amazement as we found ourselves in another part of history that they were playing for us. "Wow, who knew Mikey would be right about something." Pete said with a smile. "Hey," Mikey whined.

We know found ourselves in what I assumed would be a holding area for the Utroms. Then a voice behind us made us turn around to look at the Utrom being held in the container. "These security precautions are pitiful, you will never hold me." the prisoner said. Then Mr. Mortu went through Mikey to talk to the prisoner, I have to admit it, it was pretty funny that he did that.

"We have finally recaptured you after a hundred year search, we are not about to lose the most ruthless criminal the universe has ever known." Mr. Mortu said. "I will escape and you will all perish, that is my promise." the prisoner said. "Big talk little slime ball." Raph said. "Big talk little slime ball." Mortu said. "Hey, I like the way this Mortu guy thinks." Raph said. Mortu flew away and Mikey ran forward and began to mock the prisoner trapped in the liquid.

"Yoohoo, hey you ugly little Utrom." Mikey said. "Michelangelo, you should know better then to tempt fate." Master Splinter said. "But Master Splinter, you are always telling us the tell the truth, well the truth is Mr. Creepy here is pretty ugly." Mikey said. "That is not the point." Master Splinter said.

"Then I guess it's the truth when I say that Mikey's brain has left the station." Pete said. "Mikey's brain left the station years ago." I said. The scene changed again and now we were back on the bridge and this time we were right over Earth.

"Hey look, they're passing close to Earth." I said. Then another Utrom came flying in to deliver the news to Mortu. "Captain, the prisoner has escaped." he said. "Report," Mortu said. Suddenly the lights in the ship started to blink on and off and the alarms started to blare. The Mortu took a group of Utroms and headed to the engine room.

"I hope nothing bad happens to these guys, I'm kinda getting to like them." Raph said. "Whatever happens, happens. It's all history now Raph." Leo said. Then the yellow lights began to swirl around us again. We soon found ourselves in what I would assume is the engine room and then three Utroms came flying in with their zap sticks.

"Careful, the prisoner is very crafty." he said. Then below us I could hear the tell tale signs of someone messing with wires. We looked down to see the prisoner messing with them with a smile on his face. "You see, I always keep my promises. Goodbye, Captain" the prisoner said. He then took the two wires and put them together and ended up shorting out the hole ship. We followed Mortu back to the deck and we saw that we were hurtling towards Earth. Mikey began to freak out and started screaming himself and launched himself into Pete's arms.

Pete's P.O.V.

With Mikey screaming in my arms we found ourselves stopped and the ship exploded on impact. We stood up and we went through the rubble. "Dude," Mikey said. All around us we could see the debris from the ship and the Utroms that survived the crash.

"I can't believe we're in one piece." Mikey said. "Remember, this is all a memory, an allusion." Don and I said. "Tell that to my stomach." Mikey said. Mikey then threw up and Don and I looked away. Soon we had gathered around the surviving Utroms who were gathered around a fire.

"My friends and honored navigators, we are safe but the ship is ruined. We are stranded on this primitive planet, billions of light years from our home world." Mortu said. "There is not enough to salvage, to repair the ship, we cannot return to our home world." the navigators said. "No," Mortu said.

"How are they going to get home?" Mikey asked. Another Utrom came flying over to Mortu with some more news. "Captain, there some structures beyond the next rise." he said. We then began to follow them through a trail and up a hill. Up on the hill what we saw took our breath away.

"This is," Donnie said. "Japan." Leo and I finished. "11th century feudal Japan from the looks of it." Donnie said. "I've got one word, wow." Raph said. We all nodded along with our hotheaded brother. "To actually be here, to see the birth place of bushido and ninjistu." Leo said. "Hey guys, check me out, I'm in a samurai movie." Mikey said. We watched as Mikey and the samurai on the hill across the way was practicing were mock fighting.

"Your blade cannot touch the mighty Ronan, Michelangelo-san. I am the storming sea, the breaking wind." Mikey said. "Michelangelo, show some respect." Master Splinter said. Mikey whined and walked away from the samurai. "Sorry Sensei, well I'm definitely going to respect his breakfast." Mikey said. He then ran towards the samurai's breakfast and started to try and eat it. He went to grab it and his hand went right through it.

"There is some sort of lesson here, but I'm enjoying this too much to think what it is." Master Splinter said. Then we all started to laugh at Mikey and his predicament.

Hours later the sun had gone down and we were back at the crash site surrounding the fire again. "In brief Captain, we conclude that the technology on this planet is too primitive to build a flying vehicle, let alone a stellar ship or an interspace transmit device. The technology simply does not exist." a scout said. "Not yet anyway. But we can wait." Mortu said.

"Okay, reality check, how long do these guys live? They're going to wait centuries until they can find themselves a way hold?" Mikey asked. "I believe that is exactly what they do." Master Splinter said.

The next morning we followed a scout group to a road and watched as they studied humans. We followed them back to the crash site and waited. Finally they had something together and were about to reveal it to the rest of the crew members.

"From our technology that we've been able to salvage from the crash, I give you the exo-suit." A Utrom said. They removed the covering to show a robot that they are using to this very day. "With the proper covering, this will allow us to move amongst these humans undetected." Another Utrom said.

"So that's how they came to have those robot bodies." Donnie said. "Like I said, everything has a story." I said with a smile. The next day they took the robot out for a field test and we followed them. It seemed to have been a successful test run and nobody seemed to have noticed that the guy hobbling around wasn't human. On our way back to the crash site our little Utrom buddy got attacked. To our surprise it was the prisoner.

"It's that evil Utrom." Raph said. We reached for our weapons and got ready to defend the helpless Utrom. The prisoner Utrom then kicked the other Utrom from the robot and climbed in himself to control it. "I was kind of hoping he didn't survive that crash." Raph said. "You should know better than that Raph, considering how many times we have defeated the same person." I said. "Well, you can always dream can't ya?" Raph asked.

We watched as the evil Utrom picked the other Utrom up by one of its tentacles and looked at him with an evil smirk. "I know this happened a long time ago, but I'm getting mad right now." Raph said. The evil Utrom then tossed him into the woods somewhere. We attacked him, which in hindsight was a mistake. We just passed right through him and he went about on his marry way.

"Well that was useless." Donnie and I said at the same time. Then we were surrounded by the yellow light and now we were back at the crash site. "Now what?" Raph asked. "Time's passing," Donnie and I said again. "A lot of time." Donnie said. In front of us the crew of the crashed ship was now working on more of those robots. "What's happening?" Raph asked. "Let's watch and find out big brother." Pete said.

Then all of a sudden ninjas appeared and started throwing smoke bombs around. And then the leader jumped out and he looked like the Shredder himself. We all gasped staring at the newcomer trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Mikey asked. "It looks kind of like the Shredder." Leo said. "Kind of too much like the Shredder." Raph said. "But it can't be." Leo said. When the Shredder look alike spoke it sent shivers down my spine. "It even sounds like the Shredder." I whispered. The ninjas and the Shredder attacked the Utroms with new force and all we could do was sit back and watch as our new friends took a beating. "It can't be our Shredder, this is 700 years ago. It must be the Shredder's ancestor or something." Donnie said.

The Shredder look alike started to head our way and Mikey stepped forward. "Mikey, get back, don't get too close to him." Leo said. "Aw, don't sweat it Leo. Like you told me, this isn't real remember? Hey ugly." Mikey said. He started to make faces at him and then my spider senses started to go off. "Um, guys should my spider senses be going off?" I asked. "No, we're safe." Donnie said. "Then why is it telling me otherwise?" I asked.

Then suddenly a wave of cold washed over me and our weapons disappeared. "What the?" Raph asked. "Our weapons, they've disappeared." Leo said. "This is not going to be pretty." I said. "What?" Shredder asked turning to Mikey. He sent Mikey flying with a single punch and then was knocked unconscious. He ran to our fallen brother calling his name.

"Mikey!" we shouted. While my brothers and father tended to Mikey my back straightened and I turned around. I faced down the Shredder in the future; I can do it in this memory. "Curious, capture those strange creatures. Leave the boy." the Shredder said. "The hell you will. Nobody will touch my family ever again." I said through clenched teeth. "Michelangelo needs help, he is badly hurt." Master Splinter said. "Someone must have altered the program on us." Donnie said. "Whatever, we're up to our necks. This realty isn't virtual anymore." Leo said. My brothers and I stood back to back, determined to get Mikey out of there without any further harm to the rest of us.


End file.
